R E S U R R E C T I O N Part One
by DeMoy
Summary: This epic saga picks up where NEMESIS left us all devastated, & tells the very emotional rebirth of Data through his brothers B-4 & Lore. It is an epic drama of complex psychological nature, which will see him ultimately reunited with his mourning friends
1. Chapter 01 Datalore

Datalore-----------------------------------------------------------------

Picard looking at B-4 with mourning eyes again, sitting there in his ever so silent Ready Room of his massively ruined _Enterprise-E_, he simply cannot believe his brother to be gone forever. Not after having heard B-4 repeat the lovely tune Data had sung at his trusted ex-First Officer's, and ever so helpful Counsellor Troi's very pleasant, and yet so closing wedding celebration. Which all only took place mere hours before the tragic events came to unfold, suddenly in a blink of an evil eye taking away their all-beloved colleague. And he shall miss them both no lesser than his so unique friend.

But at least as so for having left him alive and well, he does not need to mourn both their departure so badly. Rather than now again, as he is recalling himself to have prompted B-4 the lines of, 'Blue Skies', Data was singing only these bleak days ago now. 'Nothing but blue skies, all day long… never saw things, going so right'… echoing in his saddened mind… No more for his so valiant a deeply missed brother. As so it seems a final, saddest truth.

But Picard is all the more steeped in most earnest a never-ending hope, that these lines would re-instil within him some lurking memories to literally reactivate not only those of his own few basic recollections, but those of Data's very own. Which he himself so cleverly farsighted, had completely downloaded into B-4's own databanks, along with all of his very personal memories, and his all-encompassing knowledge of near the entire universe.

Done so a mere day before the distressingly catastrophic turn the same, when all their marked cards of doomed destiny were dealing them sheer and ugly, ultimate death. Had instinctively driven Data not just wanted to try help his older brother to 'become' again, and take to all of his own life's plenty records and most intriguing experiences, so for him to grow beyond his own apparently limited programming. And by that unwittingly had managed to see his very own youngest brother be enabled to return, hopefully within a complete B-4 himself soon.

Perhaps even equipped with Data's most invaluable skills too, and ever so unique 'in and output'. As he had said he might be able to bestow all of his unique abilities to B-4 besides, all his emotional developments and staggering experiences, and literally galactic facts. Conceivably even with his forever so puzzled and much curious nature, he still even had displayed the last hours before his fatal end, during one last private get-together between himself and Data, most notably over a nice glass of _Chateau Picard 2267_.

Oh Picard is ever so very very glad, that he had agreed for him to have all his memory engrams transferred into his quirky brother, as that he no doubt is. And Picard at this moment wishes so deeply for him to be more 'alive' for his own dear sake. Or to see only one more time, Data's pondering own golden eyes dart along some computer console, calculating some most important 'data'.

Or to hear at least once more, his very own ever softly spoken voice. Giving him his ever so invaluable advice and vital recommendations, which had so often helped to rescue so many lives. Or perhaps just to tell him of something so irrelevant, to him, and most others not quite on his equal plane. Oh yes, just how only could they ever be. No one had been Data's equal, with all being so much more 'seasoned' and simply would never understand his so innocent, and most of all linear approach to most things.

Only dear Data would find many subjects, most 'intriguing' and puzzling still. And right now, Picard is regretting it so terribly to ever have cut him off so many times, like numerous others had. With no one really wanting to hear of his plenty 'computations', and too many 'bits' of over detailed information, down to the last nano second or milli byte for sure. Not in true anger obviously, but for their thoughtless impatience as usual, as no one could handle Data's ever so enduring and infinitely winding explanations. And he even had told him to shut up, literally every now and then.

No less a very last time even in words, right at the wonderful wedding reception where he sang this little tune everyone loved, with his most pleasant a fine singing voice. Except good old Worf of course grumbling away as usual, not really the 'musical' type at any rate. Even though Picard merely had said that it in jest, and Data no doubt understood as such, for even Worf to recriminate himself afterwards terribly, when Data never had returned to them. After all that Data ever had tried to convey merely, was to be more than efficiently thorough, down to his very programming no one could ever fault, as so he was designed to be, completely 'perfect'. And yet very much human at the same time, and in total aid to all – no longer.

As so it seems.

Picard feels so appalling inside right now that he hardly ever had the good patience to let him just ramble on every now and then, at his ever-progressive emotional evolution outgrowing eventually later even himself at that. Which would never have done any harm, or been anything other than interesting either way, if kindly considered really. But it all apparently had been of too much surplus 'data' than anything of vital relevance to anyone, other than good soul Data himself it seemed.

Even though he once had even called on Data to literally talk someone under the table. For all his wonderful 'dead' or 'galactic' knowledge, when he once more was beleaguered by Troi's most enchantingly extrovert mother, always on the prowl for his attentions. Until Data then finally had successfully babbled her into surrender, which in itself was a feat at that, so Picard could escape her tender clutches. Dear Lwaxana. And he just has to smile about this now, of all so long ago, when he had taken the mickey really, out of both. And poor Data had never even noticed it.

The only 'poor' man however who once took the time and endless persistence, to listen to his 'small talk', or rather to near talk him into the ground just he same, which could be considered a true verbal achievement really to beat Data's endless flow of any knowledge, was good Commander Hutchinson. Known as 'the king of boring hosts'.

Who then was murdered, not for being boringly over-talkative, but for his Arkaria Base reception to have been highjacked by thieves some ten years back. Which had nearly killed his entire bridge crew besides, and almost himself during their Baryon-sweep evacuation of the old _Enterprise-D, _while Picard got trapped there after he had slipped away not to face his chatter. But for that, he suddenly found himself rather in a much more serious struggle for his very life, on their objective to steal some dangerous Trilithium resin, while he had been equally intent for them not to succeed at all costs.

When Data once more had been most instrumental in defeating those who kept them hostages on the base, for his sometimes truly useful android nature to be sure. When the hypersonic pulse would not knock him out, he had the ingenious idea of Dr Crusher to have La Forge's old type VISOR modified to emit, whilst everyone else would fall unconscious. So for him to be enabled to gain control of the escalating situation, and by that just about could save Picard from being vaporised by the deadly sweep.

Shaking his head again, Picard is not even sure what had been less 'difficult', to just listen to gabby 'Hutch' or equally loquacious Data. When he might come up with one of his little whimsical anecdotes some had found more droll than funny, besides all that incredible 'ineffectual' knowledge he had possessed no one could really comprehend at any rate. Or at least even attempted to, or truly appreciated any of his other most unique experiences, no Human could ever have encountered. Just like holding thousands of people's memories and precious legacies besides, with no one really able to fully comprehend the schizophrenic implications he had been faced with by that besides.

So in effect what good Data had found puzzling, and was sometimes just as much of a trying brainstorming to him, as for the crew yet for other reasons, at the end of the day, Data alone had found it all perfectly 'ordinary' for himself. Yet when presented to Humans per se, all that was an utter enigma to them just the same, so there had been no difference at all between them really. Except the very subject matters or indeed, emotional contexts related of any of this for the very individual concerned.

Helpful to no one else, except Data perhaps as so to learn from them. Or for universal history itself by that to be preserved within himself, and all their very spirits of existences, yet now gone forever besides. No longer conserved within him beyond the endless endeavours of his very own endearing, if no doubt lonely quest to understand the Human nature completely. Which was a lost cause in itself already, at the too complex and paradox natures of Human minds to begin with. Or his endless endeavours to comprehend any nature within the very universe itself just so on the side, not to get bored out his metal skull.

Which no one ever really had seemed to appreciate either way, and Data but always had figured out really. Except it had appeared as if he doubted to actually understand it all, when he again would just be baffled greatly over the smallest or most trivial a thing, which any person would simply know about. Apart from dear Data of course never having been 'programmed' with it. Which had been more for the fact of his progressive learning everyone needs to put into effect, Human or machine. So by that to accumulate any kind of information for it to be turned into knowledge in the first place, and then is able to relate to and draw from it in some form.

Like recognising the meaning of certain slang words, at least at the beginning when he had no hint of a clue about some of them. Or symbolic figure of speech, colloquial semantics, or even grasp specific human interactions. When their idiosyncratic ways or most curious and ever so contradictive behaviours had never really been noticeable to them, or that important at their constantly changing nature. Except to him. And then he would appear like a child would watch and eventually understand, and learn from and make them their own. Or perhaps not.

But Data never seemed to have been fully granted sometimes, to even see integrated these results into his very own massive memory 'databanks' really. So to study them later and award himself just as well that little more, 'human' experiences besides, and to actually 'apply' them. Then to live them perhaps by that more efficiently, and not be left to 'compute' them as mere cold 'data' alone. And yet still be left unable to simply 'recognize' their true meaning, at the complex nature itself.

Picard feels terribly sorry about that now, at several a hurtful moment he himself must have given him no doubt. At no chance for Data to explore these important experiences any further occasionally, when he had seemed to have needed his very help the most at that, while no one else really had taken the time to fully aid him the way it should have been. Which had been no doubt undemanding to them, yet could have made it so much easier for good Data.

Like the one time eight years ago now, when Data had finally been installed with his 'own' emotion chip, retrieved from his treacherous, and ever so tragic brother Lore. After all their last near devastating encounter with him, and he all but only had ended up in even deeper literal 'waters' right then, all over his emotionally overloaded head at that.

When he once had taken Dr Crusher's suggestion to see it all in more 'good fun', too literally on some occasion. Only to see himself reprimanded excessively harshly, at her very own idea to join in the 'amusement' on that occasion, and he had done exactly the very same to her, they had done to poor Worf then. After they had let him walk the plank to get his promotion 'badge of office cap', and then right overboard the archaic _Enterprise _vessel at 'holo' sea all for pure 'entertainment' at everyone's high laughter.

Except Data's of course. As he simply could not ever comprehend, as to how it could be considered 'amusing', to see him plunge into the cold water. And yet when simply following this her very own example, by pushing her then into the sea just the same, it suddenly had been regarded as 'out of place'. Then all a sudden they had found his own move not funny at all in contrast, and the least the good doctor. Which of course had undoubtedly been very unfair on him.

No wonder Data hardly ever had got the hang of these very much and frequently, greatly contradictive, and utter 'illogicality' of human expressions. Their ever-changeable behaviour and curious interactions, so to be able to partake in a 'consistent' way, when there really never had been any. Since Humans are nothing like logical or rational, or even ever so often expressive enough to be understood in the first place. Unless they were born on the logics planet per se of course, Vulcan. Or all in contrast on the emotive bound Klingon homeworld, where emotions rule big time.

Thus to get the right idea at times not even amongst themselves, and some sort of reliable sense out of it all they struggle with themselves occasionally just the same, had simply been impossible. And yet, whenever Data had tried to see the light in the dark mess of human behaviour, he always had been considered, and appeared as to have, gone 'wrong' again. And then it simply had ended up in symbolic tears for all, or the least utter puzzlement for Data.

Oh Picard even understands Lore's former so detrimental actions, and that it all was just equally the same perhaps in both their cases, nothing more than literal emotional overload. Which had crashed Data's entire neural net right afterwards the 'watery adventure', and actually had made him finally decide to have the chip installed, even ending in literal tears later. Only resulting in what had been very much like that of Lore's apparently very misfortunate system malfunction, who had spent most of his life deactivated. For his creator's inability, or perhaps even fear of renewed failure even to begin to 'fix' him.

Which all the more in the early days then had made genius Dr Noonien Soong even to go incognito over his well-publicised failures, to achieve eventually his most ambitious dream of the positronic brain. Finally come alive and true to most amazing results with this very man now sitting right here, as the now apparently very first astonishing proof, of his so very well deserved stunning success in return. Yet no one had ever known he even had existed, for so far utterly unknown reasons, to be hopefully exposed.

Or maybe it even had been for of the sad fact, that Data had to regrettably phaser his own brother to stop Lore some years back. Who no doubt had been equally ravaged by his own ever-gaining negative emotions, descending him further and further into irreversible turmoil. After which unfortunate consequence the chip had been rendered damaged, and then fused into Data's own neural matrix. For him subsequently to become suddenly so overwhelmed by crippling fear, in the treacherous face of mortal danger shortly after.

When he never would have thought twice otherwise, or even a nano second before to help, and never would have failed to even act at his own destruction to assist a crewmember, or anyone really. Even the confounded 'Q' once. Let alone his best friend. For which unexpected effect of course he then had been left terribly guilt-ridden over the near grave outcome, because of his utterly paralysing inaction. Later even begging Picard to have himself see deactivated, until the chip might be removed, to regain his otherwise perfectly fearless and superior self.

But all Picard had done was shout at him again, even ordered him to stand up for his new emotions. Rushed him to incorporate them into his life, rather than give him the actual vital time to even try to adjust to them. Let him attempt to cope with something as overpowering as numbing fear and intense guilt, Picard knew so well himself, or any of his rapidly evolving feelings in general he was faced with then.

Yet of course they had been all so new and bewildering to Data only, to actually perceive them as real finally, which in itself was already an emotion per se, just as so many he had possessed. But he never seemed to have grasped as such that they were, which had been nothing but uncertainty really. And therefore another emotion 'without a doubt' to boot.

Yet of course, all these emotions had always lain beyond his actual 'perception' of them, just as they are exactly that to a helpless child experiencing them for the first time. Which when left alone and without kind guidance and vital support then, would become lost, and then its sentiments might turn, and then could twist out of sane synch. As those of his older brother Lore no doubt must have. Picard understood all that, and even saw the great need for Lore to have required proper help besides. Along with the shameful fact, that no one ever seriously had considered to support him either it seemed.

So all he too had done really, was 'technically' turn both the brothers down in effect, just because he had been used to Data being this greatly powerful body and untouchable mind, who initially was incapable of having emotions per se. But he was sure Data could no doubt understand the broader concept of them, 'experience' the very essence and unique flavour of the accompanying moment. If never in the 'physical sense' or ability of reciprocating them, at least not before his so extreme Borg captivity experience.

Just as no one sometimes had really taken the good time to assist him to do just that. As so to gain the very possibility, and grasp their multi-faceted scope to 'live' them. Even when Picard had enough time on his hands, to allow him just that little more needed freedom, to 'subsist' them, but sometimes had been left in the dark with by that. And thinking of it now, it seems that every time it had been most important to Data, he personally had simply failed him miserably in that respect.

And he can clearly remember besides, the revelatoriest clash they ever had over these many too personal issues, which had erupted right after the near fatal Borg Queen drama. When Data had ended up his very own master of his entire scope of emotions really, and all but those of Picard in turn. So after brutally having exposed **him **as the one who needed addressing them, as to rather his Second in Command his own. After he once more had refused him to deal with Data's renewed emotional fallout right then, reminding Picard brazenly of their earlier issues having been never resolved either. Only so to by that suddenly and eventually, outgrow his very own peer of Humanity, if in a very fast and most painful manner no doubt.

He had done it with all his other crewmembers it seems to him now, taken **their** emotional issues more to heart perhaps. But unfairly not enough with Data, who had needed it the most as the one without any lifelong experiences to draw on. Thus he simply was guilty also, of having considered this apparently indestructible and virtually invulnerable being, sometimes just a bit too much a soulless machine man. Rather than a full Human, if undeniably an autonomous sentient being. But someone who would need no personal 'input', or more individual contact and kind support, or any more direct or private interaction, or even a simple talk.

The way ever-casual La Forge had always granted him. Who never once had considered him a mere 'machine', even though the only one really knowing of Data's inner 'workings'. Down to his last nano servos and complex neural pathways. Or ever-caring Counsellor Troi when having given him too, her good psychological advice and vital support at times besides and not only for her job as such.

And he is ever so thankful for at least both their so essential help to him. And that they had allowed and even encouraged him, to be 'human' within himself, and with others. When many had failed to recognise his great unspoken need for exactly that, even after he had asked him for direct advice, and he sometimes plainly had denied dealing with himself. Because of his very own issues over his very own emotions, he rather had kept buried than exposed all his own life. And therefore really had not been Data's at all, but his very own mostly.

La Forge of course, his best and all the more now ever so deeply devastated friend, simply had seen no difference between the 'machine' and the man in Data. He had been the one who took him 'for all in all', despite the fact that Data had not been, 'human'. Of a human nature as to humanoid of course, but more a human 'machine', not a human 'being' at all. And yet had been more 'human' than all of them combined. Picard was convinced about that from the start, a man he had been for sure, and not only by ingenious design. So much so had always been true not only to him.

Gazing at the quiet man in front of him again, Picard sighs deeply, and with his hand by the red old book he once had given to Data, the works of the Immortal Bard Shakespeare of course, the page lies opened where he had left the purple lace bookmark himself. Picard once before had read the very same repeating the passage, repeating it softly. "…he was a man, take him for all in all, I shall not look upon his like again…"

When it had been believed that Data was killed in a shuttle explosion, fourteen years ago now he had dome the same. After Geordi had brought him back the book, just as Worf had on his wish this last time. So then, had it been his own 'immortal' desire to be a 'man all in all'? Or to be more 'human' in philosophy as such, to distinguish himself as one? Or why else had he marked this particular passage, over which he must have mulled already then? Or certainly had recognised himself as such no doubt, at his perfectly sovereign sentience, which never needed any Human's declaration for him to be 'alive', cognisant or free-willed.

But what person can say to be fully 'human' at any rate. Once the exquisite moment of most grievous a pain marking them, is making them stronger if a tough will is present, unless a weak constitution destroys them, or blindingly blissful joy has finally expired, they never will be able to relive any such emotions. They would remain a pure, good or bad memory, if that when we were lucky or unlucky to forget them. Unless of course experienced newly.

But then nothing palpable stays behind in their bereft brain either. Except unadulterated chemical recall, the bare memories only. And right now he wonders if that had been the same with good Data. If he had felt the same reaction to pain inside his complex circuits winding around in his complicated neural net, even physically sensing any 'feelings'. So not only while endowed with live Borg flesh, when he had been able to sense physical faculties beyond their mental perceptions in addition.

Perhaps he too had been granted to forget the unpleasant experience, until the next time. Merely had retained the very, cold memory of them, as he had forgotten several things over time just as humans do the very same. Or maybe he had felt the reverberating echoes of these lost memories no one can equally ever recapture, binary brain or organic. So to relive them only by renewed experience in fact. Or perhaps he even had felt whichever extreme emotions of any sort not merely by sheer memory only, like passionate love, or grinding anger.

Which he once had experienced in the face of certain destruction. At the hands of the lethal Borg fighting for his bare life, and had made him suddenly become a more than formidable 'foe' at that. Just as during other uncontrollable occasions, and he had become the unwitting pawn of his own hay-wired neural matrix. Just like any other Human might have gone off kilter, not only under the overwhelming influences of alien 'powerplay'. Which no one, no man nor machine, could ever truly prevent or ever control.

And what about the most untypical hatred he had been exposed to once right after that? Down to his literal physical violation, by Lore's cruel manipulation via that very, fateful chip. By that having instilled only negative feelings into his entire neural system, and saw 'deconstructed' his otherwise incorruptible ethical program. For Lore's no doubt superior knowledge of his identical self, which had enabled him to block all his rational thinking and ever-rightful actions. Which Data had always been so well-known and highly esteemed for, even by Starfleet, to be impenetrable.

But at least then Picard had been capable to, and could help him regain his full 'sanity'. With La Forge's ever so clever knowledge about the literal, and logarithmic and internal mechanisms of his so missed friend then. And he had ever been so happy, for Data to have been able to be returned to his own sound and superior self quickly, and save his own very life right then. At that one so close a very deadly moment, when Data had been ordered by the ever so harmfully 'resourceful' Lore, to actually kill his own captain. As a mad show of deadly force by his cruel demonstration, as to be the master manipulator of Data's utterly coerced, 'loyalty' towards him.

But never he had. Never he could carry it out. With his restored and rebalanced sense of very right and very wrong that very instant luckily returning right there, and he simply had denied to. Only to face his very own cold-blooded murder in turn. At the very hands of his quietly demented brother, who would twist and turn himself to become anyone else it seemed. By then utterly compelled by the evil might of the all-consuming power he could obtain, and by that was able to see enforced on others just the same. Even if for a very short and mortal while only. Until he then was shut down forever, and merely for his own 'insane' dream, of having wanted more of his own kind it seems now. Which had been all that 'wrong'?

When their very own father had 'made' them to begin with? Had Lore's own mad 'quest' ever been so 'immoral', so misled in fact? It only clearly showed that both had merely been 'human', thought like any other man only wanting more of their very kind. Who but on the other hand could have suffered a mental breakdown, as that it could have been in both their cases, nothing more perhaps. An evil touch of purely negative psychological influence over Data, as a result of malfunctioning Lore's most destructive a deliberate 'input', to control him to his own 'deluded' ends. All but making Data believe them his very own, 'for the greater good'.

Eventually all madly corrupting Lore's every deed and clear thought. No doubt because of his ever growing and overwhelming feelings, of having been unquestionably abandoned by his own creator. Or by his very father as it were. Who then simply had turned to creating another less emotional version of him, rather than attempt to 'mend' or help him. What can be more hurtful and horrible to any 'man' ever? So it had been of no wonder either, that Lore ended up the way he has. Or to have been left offline for most of his without a doubt, sad existence.

But unlike with a 'good or bad' android, any technological, cybernetic or other lifeform, emotions or not, once a Human is 'deactivated', he shall never return. And in contrast to Data, Lore is still aboard his creaking old ship right now. Stuffed away in Data's all but vacant quarters right now ever since their fraternal Borg clash, which he would never leave unless completely destroyed. As noble Data had been. And it is even more tragic, that no one ever had bothered with him in any form ever again, since their near tragic last encounter of so many years ago now.

As so it seems.

Picard looking at B-4 again with a deep sigh, he harbours such highest hopes for Data to be restored and come alive again, within just this his eldest brother's very own Data engrams received. Sitting right there in front of him all so quietly, with not the slightest idea what his own life must have been like before. Or if perhaps Data might return even through tragic Lore himself, solely by his own design, as 'donor' or 'recipient', in ever-perpetual body and immortal soul. At Picard's relentless desire to see Data return at all costs, even in Lore's shape by all means. If ever he might be 'fixed' safely beforehand or course.

Drifting ever more back to the old days, Picard shakes his head suddenly as he notes, that he should have allowed Data to settle all his emotions into their rightful places already then. But all he ever had done was mildly ignore his emotional progress really at times, all but let it pass him by. As if the painful process of learning and adapting itself, could be wiped from Data's own memory by that. Like it might be with any other computer program. Simply remove all traces of the deleted program, which then could be altered and tweaked here and there, re-configured to whatever output needed. Like disposable 'property'.

Or treat him a mere dead appliance there to 'serve' only. As to rather grant him his so desired Humanity, let him grow into and along with it, and 'become' in a less painful way. Just as Picard himself had been allowed to as any man. But merely only so it appeared, because he had been made of flesh and blood, but not his friend. Despite the fact that Data no doubt had been himself a man, and not only by fine appearance. So built in the very image of his ingenious father, but undoubtedly had been ignored on several occasions for his more cybernetic or technological nature 'only'.

All he really had done was treat him like a machine at times. Not deliberately as rather more 'forgetfully'. No less having to consider all and everyone else aboard his ship, and so it would fall on the one man, 'which' would not feel hurt when insulted. Or when being overlooked once more for a deserved promotion perhaps. Which he had never offered him once. Even if he actually had considered it so very often, at his hopeful belief, Data had no such driving ambition to strive for it. Which had made him justify, that he eventually never had discussed any of that with him in any form, at Data's own apparent disinterest.

As so it seemed.

Even if Data had ever been the best suited candidate for any leadership position. Right now reminiscing about that, he remembers clearly that one ever so shameful incident, where he had bluntly overlooked his long service record, and ever-faultless qualities. For him to act as temporary captain on another ship along with others, which he had done so many a time before and after on his very own _Enterprise_. To always-expected best results as the one man, he had entrusted his fine ship to without a second thought.

Back then when they had needed several of his crew act as captains, scrambling other ships to ward off the trifling Romulans as usual, for his very own blockade strategy proposal. Following that, Data thus had asked him straight there and then, why he had not been chosen too at the lack of senior officers. Right then Picard had felt that sharp pain before he even had finished his question, at the fact that he had not even considered him, standing there right in front of him besides. And he already then had thought, what a terrible mistake his seeming lack of deserved support or belief in him had been.

And if not that by no means ever, he had been merely telling himself then, he would have wanted him aboard with him. But then for the irrefutable fact alone, that he after a full twenty-six years had been a most invaluable Starfleet officer already then, it had been simply unacceptable to disregard him as a commanding officer at that. Not only for having served longer than anyone else on several ships, bar himself. Then he simply had fallen inexcusably thoughtless over his incalculable value suddenly. Now he shudders at the mere thought that he ever so flagrantly had overlooked him perhaps purely, for his untouchable android nature, when he would have given his own life for him in an instant, unlike others.

All compared to his then First Officer Riker who had not even half his, or neither half as blemish-free a service record in contrast to be frank. Or if truth be named, his plenty more experiences and remarkable skills, hardly anyone could ever match anyway. Riker however had been sent out to take up temporary captaincy at once, without a second thought or even for his having been his first in command, but merely for his human nature it seems to him now. How the least inconsiderate that had been in most shameful fact.

How disgraceful without a doubt. Especially as it had turned out without Data, they would have been outsmarted by the cunning enemy in nil time more likely than not. And that only because of his ever thinking outside the 'ordered' box, even against his direct command to withdraw besides if noted however to stall. When Data's ever limitlessly resourceful mind had seen a perfect chance, to expose one of the attacking Romulan ships. After having targeted his very own then, with the Romulans unwisely thinking him a soft target. And by that he had instantly saved the day again, and given chase to the deceitful enemy once more.

Yes, he remembers that ugly spot on his otherwise more or less white officer vest clearly. And that Data even had asked to be disciplined right afterwards. He of course had rejected outright, that much had to be honoured. Purely for Data's ever attempting to do nothing more than to be more than helpful, even at his own reprimand. Right now he can even clearly see him right before him, when he had been visibly disappointed the least at first, and then had honestly expected to be cautioned at that. And Picard had made it perfectly clear in his log entry then, what he had thought of his as usual exceptional performance that day.

Sighing again, he suddenly touches on the subtle sorrow Data had displayed, over the loss of his apparently to him first, love interest. As to Picard's vague knowledge about such his personal matters then. And so thinking of the late Tasha Yar, he had believed already then Data must have 'loved' somehow, no matter if under the influence of this virulent PSI 2000 virus that one most bizarre day. Which had in literal effect everyone act up like uncontrollable drunks. Making them do whatever they would have had they the total freedom. Or for lack of checking their rational feelings or sober actions. Including himself.

And he remembers him saying only some too short time later, after her so untimely death, that he had thought of **his** loss, rather than hers. And Picard had noticed that he had appeared fairly, if quietly 'affected' really, for quite some time after her so heartbreakingly pointless a cruel and sudden passing. While Picard had been sure, Data must have felt her absence physically as well.

No one could tell him he never had felt anything then. Even before he had his emotion chip to utilise, or his most affecting Borg encounter much later to draw on. Data undoubtedly must have had some form of emotions unique specifically to him alone. Not necessarily human-like in the classical term, yet the very same in human context. The very 'element' of feelings per se perhaps.

But all he had done again was force him to adapt too early, get over it too soon, as no one could so quickly really, Human or thinking machine. And he had not even thought of that then, after their little memorial tribute to her, as all he ever had seen really was this too precious and very useful person. Which Data had no doubt ever been. But someone who could be 'utilised' as needed, and yet sure be left to remain utterly untouched by their sometimes great demands. Or their simple expectation for him to be there for them whenever needed, for his perpetual presence and always-efficient efforts as a most important officer doing his best. As so it had seemed, but was never really true.

Picard realises that now only too late of course. Since Data no doubt had been touched greatly not only then, as to otherwise why would he ever have expressed any later wish even to be deactivated, so to be of better help in his more 'invulnerable' state when seen to? Upon his sudden failure to cope with his new feelings then, so not to suffer them only and so violently? Which had made him lose all concentration and clear thinking suddenly. For the obviously massive malfunction of the emotion chip he then had later, throwing him right into the utterly unknown terrain of the complex world of all-round emotions and entirely new feelings.

Oh he could have been more considerate! Data might have been left to deal with any of it on his own better terms in his own good time, as it would have helped his growth to no end. But sometimes cruel fate seemed to have always forced them both, into that cold 'niche'. Which only Picard would leave more or less unharmed. At his deliberate ignorance as to his own emotions he ever had kept concealed. Not to get hurt himself for one, or become their slave. Which in his position sometimes was more of an advantage than not to do, but had turned out to be a grave mistake at the end, at least in relation to his dealings with Data's very own embryonic feelings.

Since he hardly ever had considered Data's true issues fully enough on several occasions really. As merely and literally so sometimes, just saw to him being put into this much more convenient 'stasis', to, 'fix' him later. Just like a defective robot or broken computer. Rather than talk with and listen to him right then. But sometimes rather had treated him like a disposable machine just the same, which he even had endorsed at times to his very own disgrace, done without ever thinking of what it might have meant to him. At his ever silent abiding, whenever simply having been shut down, like an insentient piece of equipment.

Thinking about what it all actually had done to him besides, Picard recalls this one incident arisen between them, at Stellar Cartography of some few years back now. Where Data had been close to tears suddenly. After he had been struggling with his dilemma for having left his friend La Forge in peril at the hands of that madman Soren, which had greatly affected him. And yet again, all he had done was basically choose to ignore his only ever direct plea to help him. As to come to grips with these unfamiliar doubts, and all-consuming fears disrupting his every attentiveness. Now he suddenly feels very ashamed about the way he had treated him then, and certainly not the only time either.

Oh he should not have simply dismissed him and said sharply, 'well that's emotional life get used to it you're a Starfleet officer, and I want you to do your job, that's an order!' sort of response. Not to dear Data and not then ever. Someone else could have done his job in his place for sure at that point to grant him a kind break, especially after all he had done for them already. Oh he should have been spared that painful process of integrating his feelings only just so very new and so overwhelming to him, so terribly quickly! But all he had seen then was this man machine able to cope with it on command – of course not always.

Especially since Data had been just as human as any of them. Equally vulnerable, very sensitive and in need of kind support just the same. Their second most merciless clash after that following the grim Borg incident then, had made that only all the more perfectly clear to him, and that Data undoubtedly had always been human. So much Picard had been convinced of then and is in no doubt right now. But he hardly ever had left him the good time, or plain choice to actually act as, be a Human then. No wonder really, he had found Lore's 'mad' proposal at least, 'intriguing', at that one very bleak point in time, for this previous lack of better support.

So to avoid for him to all but wanting to revert to his utterly 'synthetic', or rather technological, biocybernetic lifeform, all but appearing much more appealing to him suddenly. No matter that he actually right then, had felt more emotions than in all his life before combined. Even though they had been utterly negative, and he was not quite in his 'right mind' on that particular occasion on top of it. When 'evil' Lore had him under his full and meanest control, turning him into a treacherous enemy suddenly. But they still had been real emotions.

Lore's interference with him then taken aside, and the fact that Data might have even preferred to be an android, with human emotions at his desire, as to rather be a 'human machine', with feelings or not, every time he actually had behaved like a human being, a person a 'man', they all just looked at him as if he had gone out of his positronic brain. Or plain insane. Or simply was 'malfunctioning' again. No doubt a fact at their ever shame to dismiss him like that. Instead of just simply taking him as he was, 'for all in all'. Which had happened sometimes on a more personal base, if in contrast certainly not to such degree as a seriously capable officer. But where had lain the difference then? Why do it to him as private individual, but not officer?

For the simple detail that he was indispensable as such, but not as an off duty being, Fact was, it all had forever been so much easier for them to explain it all away by that, as to rather let him express his own individuality and try to understand him, especially off duty. Treated him as if it ever had been impossible not at all to grant him his own nature, both ways. Of which Data then had accused him personally, and at perfect rights that very second time, following his most horrible Borg captivity experience. After which he simply had to speak his true mind, and communicate his by then greatly battered emotions for once otherwise.

Only so to finally and literally illustrate, and ever so graphically demonstrate what it really meant to be a true 'human' being. Throwing his mounting discontent over theses old issues finally right at Picard's very own disgrace over his own suppressed emotions, which he in contrast to Data, had kept imprisoned all throughout his duty and even private life.

How bizarre Picard ponders, they did not even let him 'be' a real Human at times. Let alone act like one, in a funny, or excited, or happy, or even angry form. But merely often enough instantly they seemed to have tried to stifle his ever so 'unusual' behaviour then, except for empath Counsellor Troi perhaps. Oddly enough not ever even having been able to 'read' Data at his technological mind, for no emotions present as such she could have sensed in the first place. Bar once, when Data had been under Lore's so negative control.

But she was the one who had always encouraged his personal progress, of exploring his ever-evolving feelings. Even if they had been, 'negative'. Which later were to be found in this instance to have been generated and instilled by ever-subversive Lore, turning him into another, if highly corrupted version of himself, which luckily had failed to take permanent roots. But for whom had never clearly been answered really. At Lore's perfect right to see his brother too, be what he was then.

Even if endowed with negative emotions only at his own cruel games. But simply so to be taken a cybernetic lifeform with perfect rights, to express his very own sentiments and characteristics. The inherent conflict of gravid duality thus had obviously always been present for and inside either of them. And for the equally negative ways Humans had treated Lore most of all to begin with, for him to eventually engage into this most drastic act.

As so it seemed.

Looking at B-4 there again, the apparently now very first successful creation of the so very different Soong brothers, he is watching him sitting there so pleasantly placid and just as alone. The same as Data must have felt that day at Stellar Cartography, or on any other occasion no doubt. Gazing at B-4, Picard feels a clear and pure, a measured amount of pitiful, and a deeply respectful platonic affection for this man there biding his mystifying time. And thus of course for Data just the same made in his very image, the man, the being. And not the 'android', the 'artificial' lifeform, he never had seen as or referred to like that.

Although he had once to Lore. After they had retrieved him from the elusive Dr Soong's hidden underground lab, and he then had been reassembled. On Data's ever so great a personal need having been generated suddenly, by his desire to find some other of his unique kind finally. But all they in turn then had done, was ask, if 'it' had all 'its' parts, and Picard as well had referred to him as 'it'. What insulting faux pas had that been, at La Forge's and Riker's own embarrassments besides, to speak so disrespectfully of\Data's mysterious kin.

Data had visibly felt 'offended' by that so discourteous description of his obvious brother. Which had been a feeling per se as well, as that would have meant to be categorised, and considered as a 'thing' himself. Thus was not really seen as alive at no rights, and of no loss when missing. Picard could not believe he actually had said that then, and apologised unreservedly on the spot at Data's grateful acceptance.

Thinking back again he is puzzled now, as to how he could have thought Data a 'he', a 'male', a man, but not his totally identical undoubtedly sibling? Merely for his very own 'technological' status again? Where was the difference? Man is man, 'AI', technological or cybernetic 'humanoid'. An android was a most sophisticated robot made to resemble a human being, or certainly sentient or autonomous lifeform in the shape of a humanoid.

No matter how Lore would turn out at the end. But he hated it when he read the one-off crew report popping up every now and then, referring to Data as 'the android'. Not even addressing him as 'Mr', no matter if he 'technically' had been just that. But he never even told him about these few disgraces, just so to err on the safe side he really might have been able to feel something deeper, than it was obvious at the start. Or later while emotionally endowed. Even though Data himself had actually always pointed out at his own and instant defence, to be just that. Even without his emotions switched on, as that he had been constructed to be.

But he had noticed, that they sometimes simply missed to even address him by his higher than theirs and well-earned rank title. Or even by his one single name, until Data then corrected them all proudly at the mere facts without the ego part. Never realising it might have been the exact wrong way to some to display too much honesty. To those who simply could not cope with the ambiguous concept, that a 'machine' could master his very own intuitions, had a free will and expressed independent thoughts. And most of all could be very decisive and ever helpful in actions and even 'feel'.

Even the high and mighty Starfleet had done so. Treated him as their 'property' from the very start, a mere machine, their useful tool and nothing more. Until Picard himself had seen to that be rectified at once, with all his angered might, and he was finally declared a full sentient being – yet but not quite. Only Data seemed to have actually understood as exactly that, after they had merely opted for a shameful cop-out, so to let him choose as mere officer only over his obviously autonomous life. But Data had never been declared a sentient being on official record ever.

To Picard and his friends he always had been a real a true man. Besides a most invaluable an ever-reliable officer, that so much he always has believed unconditionally to be true. Even to all of his fellow officers. But still not all had seen him as that a, 'true man'. Picard had always been very disturbed by that, or his own little negligent slip ups sometimes. And so reminded the crew promptly, as if to strike a chord within his very own mind by that,

No less reminding him of their clashes each and every single time. Which had always been so important for either's growth really, he never had gathered as such then. After that of course the crewmembers would heed his every sharp word very fast, or be dismissed on the spot. So no one would ever dare refer to or address him like that again, no matter if merely perhaps not to lose their prestigious job. As long as they did it efficiently enough. And Data never even had known about any of these few disgraceful faux pas.

As so it seemed.

He even remembers, the gloomy mood the entire crew had displayed once before. The day they had discovered Data's severed head of all curious things, back on Earth in an untouched cave. Literally lost there five centuries earlier on top of all the surprise. Which so had made them become aware of the irrefutable fact, that he must have been killed on some misfortunate occasion in their own future. After having been transported back in time somehow there by some means, and it then was proven not to be just another head of his, or even Lore's. When it suddenly had ended up of all places in old America's 1893.

Everyone had been visibly very upset about the fact that he must have been lost at some future point. Which then really had happened very soon thereafter, subsequent to having come to know about that bizarre time paradox, yet could be successfully rectified later. No less at Data's very own great efforts besides, trying his best to return to the _Enterprise_. Followed by their even time-travelling back to him beforehand, after his suddenly having been transported back in time and became stranded there on good old Earth.

Until he actually only there and then had 'lost his head', upon some alien influence attacking them all. Before everyone then could escape back into their own time, even if with Data all headless of course, after having been exposed to the alien's energy device literally ripping it off, while trying to prevent them from escaping. Until La Forge then had to reattach the actually uncovered 'version' from the past, his very own from the future. And Data so by that most uncanny absurdity, had been restored, dual head and all eventually with his very own new old one.

Since it sometimes really had been very handy, to be an 'exchangeable parts' android. Unlike it is with Humans of course, even though exchangeable as such or even in parts. But once the head is off, you are dead for sure, reattached or not. Which undeniably had been just another most 'heady' thing, Data actually always had over everyone else besides.

Which once had been proven to most astounding a lifesaving effect during a grim crisis they had to deal with. When Riker was asked by Data, to use his very head alone as interface device some years back. So to reactivate parts of the once stricken _D_, linking it to the ship's control circuits by tapping into his own circuitry. After they had suffered a catastrophic power failure, following the ship having hit a nasty Quantum Filament, and they had suddenly been faced with unprecedented disaster aboard leaving them stranded in space.

Before which Data had to sacrifice his very body first on top in fact. To an energy flow blocking both their ways to Engineering to actually set up that link. Thus 'able-bodied' Data could breach the dangerous stream, and by that directly once more had saved the ship in the nick of time. On that occasion from literally blowing them all to kingdom come, by restoring the ship's weakened, magnetic containment field surrounding the antimatter pods, with his own literal command input to prevent that ultimate catastrophe.

Just to give a really cool über tech description. Until Data then was mended again later, nearly fried circuits, nonconductive body, lost head and all. Which so had proven another most, 'intriguing sensation' to him for sure. And to Picard after all that at least that it had appeared they really had respected him greatly, so finally all the more expressed when it was too obvious to all, that he had even sacrificed himself for them for good. Only these few most miserable days ago now.

And not just for on another mere valiant attempt, but of course on this one ultimate and utterly heart-rending occasion. Leaving not one of them untouched or even heartbroken, when literally so everybody had expressed their deepest gratitude, and he was ever so very glad that they had. And yet of course, was for all the more a most saddening and horrible fact, that he had to die this horrifying way to be honoured like this in the first, or forever last place.

Lowering his saddened gaze there, this grim fact is now firmly settled in his forsaken heart at this very moment just the same, and that it ever had to happen. At Data's no doubt much more valuable 'construct' to have been lost this horrid way, unlike rather himself old enough to leave the galaxy by now. No less having expected to die along with madman Shinzon and all the rest left stranded aboard his ship, unable to stop his devastating weapon suddenly. Or in fact would have been the only survivor, and might have been able to secure the vessel with Romulan help. Before Data suddenly had appeared like an avenging angel from the destroyed bowls of the stricken _Scimitar_, only to get obliterated along with it, on his no doubt deliberate destruction of the Thalaron matrix.

Now gazing at this middle-aged man there again, B-4 is looking exactly like good Data now. Out of his former ugly tan coverall dressed in the regular black-grey and russet Starfleet, even one of Data's very own uniforms. Picard sighing again, he doubts very much they would even believe Data was dead since only few of them had been directly aware of B-4 to be aboard since a few days only now. Or to be Data's brother undeniably, since the only true difference to an observant eye at least visually was, that he sports less sharply crescent shaped sideburns at his otherwise completely identical appearance. Before Data had cut them as well to impersonate him aboard the _Scimitar_, if B-4 undoubtedly is of totally different a markedly innocent, and presently so quiet nature.

But right now he is Data including shorter sideburns, yes. To Picard at least, and is feeling ever more sorry for B-4 not even to be granted his own little existence now. As all he is projecting at him in deepest hopes, is to become Data again, which of course is so very unfair to apparently helpless B-4 himself. And all the more to his unknown own life, he must have led before. Somehow, somewhere. So for him only to be turned into Data, 'again', without his own identity, is more than unfair. But Picard's ever so great a wish for exactly that, is reaching ever all-consuming scope by now, for Data to be reincarnated inside B-4, as Data alone. And right now he feels even lousier at his so desperate hope as set idea.

B-4 wearing one of the very same uniforms Data had worn so proudly for so many decades, and if he would not know so painfully better, as B-4 is still playing with one of the PADDs from his desk, Picard right now would believe him to be Data over his very, dead body. Watching him, he appears more like an engrossed child curiously trying to fathom their fascinating meanings, without asking what they might be for. While he seems to be quietly measuring the sides, the planes and the symbols of it, as if wanting to obtain the apocryphal facts of it all by himself, if understanding them or not.

With B-4 seemingly unable to even read the language on it, who would appear trying to, he remembers Data having said only these days earlier, that he believes B-4 not to strive to evolve. Or that he was perhaps even unable to, unlike himself always eager to further his knowledge and wish to gain new experiences. But now Picard doubts that assumption, after he himself had most unusually displayed his own personal doubts, about his very own individual identity suddenly.

Which that insane Shinzon seemed to have drained from him, with his cloned menace, then appearing on the galactic scene suddenly only days ago now. While Data all but had tried to tell him that this would not ever be true, for one as they, B-4 and Shinzon, would have lived two totally different lives beforehand in contrast to their counterparts, and so would not consider himself another B-4. Or Picard a mere copy of the possessed Reman, since he was to aspire to be more, and Picard would never have developed into a mad Shinzon. No matter the undoubtedly most unfavourable circumstances he had to deal with, yet let himself turn to hate all Humanity not strong enough to battle his 'cloned demons'.

Data had been convinced that they were two utterly self-contained, and separate characters. No matter the same looks or genes or circuitry. An 'android' of all living souls had to tell him that. But now looking at B-4, he again doubts that he could never, or would never want to grow. So to reach beyond his apparently simpler nature or original programming, and not wished to be more than the old sum of his slow circuits self, if possible or not.

Data oddly had come to see him as such, but nevertheless gave him the ultimate opportunity to achieve the exact opposite. After he had appeared visibly disappointed that B-4 was seemingly not half as sophisticated in intellect as him, and yet he had been hopeful that he would benefit from his own plenty memories, unbelievable skills and vast knowledge. What more than this, can be called human.

Once more then, Data had tried to help Picard find himself again and his fading identity. Recover his very own feelings he always had buried before, if not so much anymore in later days. No less for Data's own reminding him constantly. Which all but leaves him right now to justify his very own ideas for B-4, and for him to hopefully become Data, 'again'. And if it merely were to establish the very proof that Data had been right, and B-4 might be able to evolve as himself. Or as Data, or even both.

He was ever so grateful Data had shown him this little helpful advice again, to snap him out of it as it were. And more so to help his own last brother to 'become' besides, as whatever persona he might develop into. All before the ever polite and literally irreplaceable Data, and Picard's very own evil alter ego, would be permanently erased from the infinite cosmos very soon. In a hellish blaze of catastrophic self-destruction, and most heroic act of bravest self-sacrifice.

As Picard is observing B-4 closely, he is almost convinced that he would grow someday. And all the more so that it is Data sitting there. Not in physical body but soul. Being utterly engrossed inside his own fascinating and boundless world, of trillions of amazing computations, while having his quiet time off again. Or simply might even have another conversation with the main computer again at some point, finding it all ever so, 'intriguing'.

Like once when Data had been fumbling around with some tricky Chinese finger trap, of course getting his index fingers stuck promptly, and it suddenly had totally eluded his otherwise so logical and over-intelligent brain and way to linear approach, how to get unstuck. 'Having reached an impasse' as he had called it, when all it had required was this one so simple a move to release his fingers, he had to show him.

As ever impatiently of course, while Riker and La Forge merely just found it all so very droll as usual. Except grumpy old Picard, always too stuffy too strict sometimes, especially with Data for some reason. And Picard right now feels so very sorry, it is not Data sitting there biding his childlike time again, so he could tell him all that. And how sorry he is for all his shortcomings, and not to have helped him more often. Apart from B-4 not even being himself fully it seems.

Since it has become evident over the last day now, that his ever slowing computing even the smallest data now, might be down to the total overload of his brother's much too great an assimilated extra records volume input. Which his evidently older and lesser-sophisticated system simply cannot process fast and efficiently enough, so to have any resources left to function as a mere man by now. As he seems to be trapped somehow, within his own slowly fading apparently weaker identity besides suddenly.

But alas no. It is not Data sitting there, quietly battling with his neural net overload not to crash him again. All despite looking upon his perfectly an exact a pleasant semblance, as this is of course 'only' that of B-4, struggling to keep it all together himself. And right now Picard is terribly missing this, his former so quirky personality present right there but fading so fast, now being all so quiet suddenly, and no doubt 'feeling' lonely inside his silent world.

With both sitting in his no doubt soon-to-be vacated old ship's dimly lit Ready Room, B-4 is appearing a mere physical 'reproduction' of Data only now. Like a mere mute and very reserved copy of his, all so unexpectedly having fallen inactive and looking very 'ill', rather forlorn and deserted. At no one's clear ideas, as to what his life had been so far at all besides.

Now suddenly left behind now without any of Data's brotherly help and vital 'input', or great intellect and his seemingly limitless abilities. So to resurface within him perhaps, his only last 'active' brother, sitting there as soothing company again. Looking at him blankly, Picard by now almost craves for his company, ever since Data never had returned. And yet, it is almost unbearable for him to gaze upon his so placid presence.

At his identical, so finely defined features to Data's, even displaying the very same singular movements as to his lost brother's in every form. With the same subtle golden shade complexion reminding him of fine soft metal now suddenly, which can be lightly hammered into any intricate shape, and polished to any opalescent shine, despite its skin-like 'alive' texture.

Recollecting the first encounter he had with B-4, he had noticed later the similar peculiar knee-jerk reaction in an android supposedly void of any emotions. Which also seems to greatly undermine Data's sweeping assumption that B-4 does not strive to improve himself. Also noticing both brothers' very aggressive attempts, to discover why they might have made an apparent mistake. And the more awkward a situation was, the more B-4 pressed to know, 'did I do something wrong?' or constantly would be asking, 'why?' like an over-inquisitive child plaguing their poor parents to death.

And he is recalling himself the most hilarious scene, where Data had been trying to explain things to him, during their attempt to escape Shinzon's attackers. And he then had to put his detached head into their _Argo_ storage compartment, because he was talking too much distracting Picard's precarious drive to safety. With both the brothers utterly ignoring the dangerous elements around them, at not the slightest of concern about anything.

Though this unusually casual behavior of course may not be strictly rooted in an emotional response like embarrassment, or a need to make things right. But one can at least assume that this was part of their originally programmed nature, installed by ingenious Dr Soong, so ever trying to see them evolve. No matter the preposterous or even dangerous situation.

B-4 like his late brother, he also has this reed-like sway in the face of things he does not comprehend. Even though B-4 may not knit his brows as seriously as his obviously more intelligent brother had, or have this marked head tilt when computing it over. But he would still pause in that same unsteady waver, as proof of his impressionability, as well as testimony of his ever gentleness in the face of the rampant unknown, to get to the bottom of things, which their precarious desert race had undoubtedly proven.

For B-4 and Data would be nothing like the incorrigible type of person, who throws their fists when they do not understand a thing. But merely persist to solve the conundrum till the end of time if need be. Unlike Lore, who would no doubt understand everything, and perhaps simply walk away at that. Which he had demonstrated these few encounters back, yet not as a coward, but the ever-superior and cooler mind. Except of course when provoked, and then some circuits would blow and make him run amok, to the most lethal results at no one's guessing or stopping him.

Thinking of all this only now realising any of it in finer detail suddenly, with a faint smile forming on his tired face, it has become all that very important to him to do just that, and simply needs B-4 to be with him. Not only to keep a safe eye on him the last of the alive Soongs, but perhaps to find he carries all of Data's so precious memories besides. Especially now as it all lays so deathly quiet besides long after hours like in a tomb. And yet it all but deeply hurts Picard even to look at him, not the 'real' Data, but 'merely' poor B-4.

Sighing again, he but can clearly see him in his pained mind's eye right now, and not only in visual terms as to their identical features, with his so still brother sitting right there, but for their so most idiosyncratic mannerisms besides in reflection. With literal past images of Data still crossing his fond recollections, and the plenty situations they had encountered of most amusing, and other not so entertaining moments.

Like those of that strange day when they all had contracted that bizarre water-based virus, turning them all into drunken zombies, facing near destruction again of course on the way. And he remembers, that Data had said to him totally intoxicated too then, that he was more alike than unlike to Humans. That he had pores and fingerprints like him, that his chemical nutrients were like that of his own blood, and if he would prick him, would he not, 'leak'? Just so to say it in part with the old Bard to great effect.

Picard had found that so unbelievably funny then, even though he never appeared to have of course. But Data had been perfectly right. The fact that he had said that in his impaired condition, should have told him that he very much had felt, that no one really saw him that way. Except La Forge no doubt. And his late security chief Tasha perhaps, even though it had appeared she eventually had regretted that for some reason. But Data never had explained any of that, and he could just about imagine what it had been about. And was perfectly his, both their own private business.

But all he knew then was, that Data had saved the ship once more from certain annihilation. Through his ever-speedy action of putting all the isolinear chips back were they belonged in Engineering on that occasion. With a little help from the doctor's unruly son surely, even though without whom they would not have been in the dangerous situation in the first place. So to be hit to smithereens by some oncoming asteroid, with the stricken ship left stranded in its path. Oh it just had to be young and silly and ever so bright Wesley again, if it was not good Data.

Picard just has to smile again, as he can hear Data's ever so pleasant voice echoing in his reeling mind right now. The sonorous timbre, and most peculiar whispering end note, just like that of Lore's obviously identical voice imprint. When Data had been addressing him with a personal question, or spoke in mere answer as to a more personal chat. Or an order, he had always so diligently executed. Never to again.

As so it seems.

Until his aching thoughts suddenly drift into the darker realms again, and he can hear Data call out to him suddenly, that one horrid day during Data's Borg captivity. Driving his plaintive voice right into his utterly besieged subconscious thoughts then, and still even now again. As sharp as the needle that had pierced his very eye while he himself had been their slave. When Data had tried to make him realise he was aboard and all but still alive, and he had let him down so grimly then. No doubt for his own issues with them, the confounded Borg.

But his so pleasant voice would not come from the faintly smiling man in front of him, with B-4 dreaming away inside his own little reality it seems, utterly unreachable to him, or Picard. Who only feels more numbing pain enveloping him at this very moment, staring at him utterly compelled to follow his every little move of the head. The ever-animated and many different nuances of expressions flying across the golden face, his very thoughts made visible, and this unique opalescent shade. Which is only really noticeable to be of such, when actually more closely observing his ever so human way of emulating them so perfectly, shimmering in the faint lights like magic gold dust.

Gazing at him intently there, he can almost touch the shifting glow in his shining gild eyes, as if it were catching as many of his cryptic thoughts as possible, made physical within his pale irises suddenly. Or come to life by the fair slim fingers, still carefully feeling the PADD to unlock its unknown secrets. Almost looking like those of a living corpse, with his ever so uniquely angular thumbs, they are just like those of Data's or of course Lore's, he only seems to notice now suddenly.

Watching him closely, it appears as if B-4 that way alone could understand the PADD's purpose by purely tactile contact, but not express it in words. Or even might be able to find molecular imperfections at that. Like Data once had, when he touched the first warp rocket ever built, then on Earth back in time. Before the Borg would wreak havoc with them all once more to grimmest results, headed by the equally fascinating and destructive 'Queen'.

He can see every shimmering ray of faint light from the dimmed wall lights dance on his dark hair, which is now again so perfectly sculpted, just as Lore's and Data's always had been. After their initial harsher and darker look, looking as if it had been exquisitely painted by a master's fine hand. Or indeed was meticulously handcrafted, just as the rest of them had been in remarkable body and even more amazing mind. They both always had looked simply so very, perfectly 'charming', with their so sharply defined facial features and that fascinating crisp hairline, just as B-4 does look so strikingly identical now.

Right now Picard feels as if he is under a deeper spell he simply cannot fight, or even wants to. While he is watching his so innocently magical demeanour, not knowing if it is B-4 or Data, or even tragic Lore. If he ever had grown 'older' besides, and would have had a better life. But all that had happened to him was ending up in literal pieces, at apparently no one's more serious attempts, or even interests to ever try to help see him fixed somehow.

And whom he of course can remember so clearly besides. His ever so superior and shifty smile, his peculiar manner of speech, emphasizing the 't' at the end of a word in a sentence finish, even more than Data ever had. Forcing him to draw his elegantly curved lips up tighter, giving him that sort of mysterious scowl. Just so to underline his ever cunning and keenly alert golden eyes, and those wildly bizarre and dangerous ideas concealed inside their glinting depths.

Like during the time while trying to shape the splinter grouped Borg into his very own image years ago, Picard himself had helped fashioned to become just such individuals by disconnecting them from The Collective in the first place. Following their very liberation of one of them, they had recovered after his ship had crashed, so to help him regain his own 'human' self, Young Hugh. Only for him then to fall prey to Lore's crazy ideas, utterly out of his literal mind's synch by then it seemed, while Lore was trying to 'remodel' them all into the way they always had been intended to be all along. So what in fact had been the difference to Lore's own 'mad inspiration' then?

The Borg were and are just that, assimilated humanoids to be made more 'synthetic'. Humanoids with a lot more bionic implants than usual, who ingeniously combine the organic with the technological. So what had been the dissimilarity? When they even displayed the very same, 'conquer-and-do-not-resist' threat attitude, the Human race had always been so infamous for, once. So what was, and is the differentiation?

Who besides most unusually would stay utterly passive besides, to the point of completely ignoring anyone even intruding into their own ranks, until considered a more direct threat. Unlike it would be with the much more violent race of the so-called 'Humans'. Who would just pounce and destroy anything even looking at them the wrong way in an instant, before ever asking their business first.

Data too had fallen unwitting victim to such Lore's 'insane' ambition of these years back then. When he could exploit him by attempting to actually return them to exactly that, a near totally technological 'cyborg' lifeform. In contrast to his late brother's more conscious idea of ever trying to become more human, before and after that dark episode, even if he never would have been able to shed his cybernetic side fully.

Until the very Borg of all suddenly had turned it all on its head again, and they had been more than successful in achieving just that with him in reverse. After they had grafted live skin to his near entire endoskeletal structure against his initial will, and that to the most amazing a surgical feat and sensory input effect besides, for him to even feel it and suchlike resulted in true physical sensations generated. As any true Human would feel them.

So then again, had Lore's bizarre scheme really been so crazy? When Dr Soong himself had done exactly that, fashioned remarkable androids after his own image? Or certainly managed it with his very human-wife-to-become-android later to even greater success. Which all could be considered just another 'version' of the Borg, or vice versa really.

If they of course still were more humanoid in appearance than ever those poor grotesque souls taken, turning them into these 'assimilated' killing drones in the first place. Which does not stand in dispute for sure. No less at Data's own most spectacular transformation of then Picard can clearly remember, having seen him suddenly looking like his father no doubt. Not fully human yet but not fully android nature anymore either.

What was the distinction then between the doomed brothers Soong, their own 'mother' or clever Crosis thus? Lore's once right hand man who could 'influence' Data to follow him, on his brother's so compelling command. Or what was different to even 'returned' youngster Hugh, they had named like that themselves? Who both must have been normal Humans before, unless born a 'true' Borg. If not to mention Seven of Nine, and right now, Picard can see it all suddenly in a very different light.

Now neither to be seen again, or to witness how Hugh might have progressed with his second splinter group perhaps then. After he had turned away from Lore's too ambitious 'dream', to fashion himself, more of himself. Until Lore's fanatical cronies were defeated, and taken into Starfleet custody with his very help. If they had not even been killed during his then First Officer's attack on Lore's compound, to free the Captain and his Second Officer along with La Forge and Counsellor Troi.

How sad Picard is thinking it had been either way. And how blurred the fine line suddenly looks between the Borg and themselves, at both the brother's so close encounters with them. With one their fanatical leader and apparent tormentor, and the other their once more, emotional and passive victim. And what a shameful waste Lore's no lesser equally precious construction had turned out to be by that, who was just about prevented from being literally destroyed, by Starfleet by a literal hair's breadth. At not the slightest consideration to even give him the fair chance to defend himself, considered a mere and dangerous 'machine' only from the start at any rate.

Which even Crosis might have been believed to be, never seen as a 'Human' with any rights in the fist place either, even less than Data had ever been a sentient being to them. On whose eager wish and assurance, for Lore never to be reactivated but kept in his custody, and on Picard's official sealing of this agreement to safeguard that, his then only kin so had ended up on board. And all because of some faulty programming no doubt, not unlike that of B-4's now seemingly lesser efficient version.

Right now he can clearly hear all their identical voices, talking about something they never had in real life perhaps. Of something pleasant like brothers should say to each other. And he can even hear Data addressing him again, saying Captain, never calling him by his first name neither or even Picard. Or anything other than respectfully Sir besides, with his ever so courteous and polished manners. Even when he had attacked him verbally and rightly so.

Wondering now why he never had offered him to call him by either of them, in good friendship outside their duty hours, Picard is totally puzzled suddenly. As to why he never even once had thought of that, as a kind gesture of deepest respect, to either of them. Which would have been perfectly acceptable in private. Just as Riker had, Troi did, she knew his every thought and of course Crusher, who knows his every desire. If not to the ever-blustering Worf or laid-back La Forge either perhaps. But was he really so much the stuffy 'captain' only to them, not to have done that?

Now he deeply regrets that he never had offered that little yet so high esteem, to at least his lost friend Data. He could ever rely, unconditionally trust and call on. Nevermore.

As so it seems

With the too greatly damaged and crippled _Enterprise-E_ sitting declared a condemned miserable pile of irreparable scrap metal in spacedock orbiting Earth now, she is almost coming apart around them both finally. Making these creepy little creaky sounds for the too extensive hull breaches, or the utterly demolished and hermetically sealed-off starboard bow section, and totally useless warp core at that. And Picard sighs again deeply, pondering about these now so completely futile thoughts, until even a lonely tear finally forces its way from his utterly miserable eye.

God why had there been only one of those damned cheap little ETU devices available? For him alone to return to their stricken ship, without brave Data. With all the transporters down and shuttles destroyed it seemed and nothing else available. Oh how he had wanted to tell him so much then, at that cursed last moment between them! When he had suddenly realised in paralysing terror, what Data had intended to carry out, and all he could do was gaze at him in sheer horror.

Tell him what he really had thought of him. But of course all these thoughts then and now, and so much more he never did tell him, he was sure Data instinctively had 'felt'. He was absolutely certain of that. And ever so deeply grateful for what he had done for them all, when Data had looked at him, that one last and deadly final time. When he could see besides his so noble and deeply loyal, his more than compassionate truth for all he was, and which only few 'human' souls could ever hope to attain.

And he also had realised the peculiar gladness over his inevitable sacrifice and the placid fatalism gleaming in his gild eyes, and that he simply had to commit to it. As there had been no other alternatives possible this time, no more options left to be considered for any of them to flee unharmed it seems. And he had noticed, his ardent hope to see them escape alive by that his last ever deed. Just as Data had attempted it ever so often already before, now utterly selflessly to the bitter end. So to help them live to tell the tale, over and of his very own so special life.

He did he did, oh yes he had seen all that! But also the fathomless sadness in his ever kind and golden eyes, over his own remarkable life to be fulfilled so soon suddenly. All before his own good time, still so very young merely slightly older than half his own age at that only. If there ever was any time to be had for him, a near immortal. Only to then take it all away consciously besides, even if undoubtedly by his forced hands. At little solace too, that there would be no literal physical pain to be felt. At least that one final time. Hopefully.

But what of his mental anguish? Or the fair chance that he might never again come alive, within his now all but deserted brother? Then Picard did not even know if he might have had his emotions activated. But probably not, just to enable himself, to fulfil his last ever and most poignant a desperate deed. To enable himself to perform the ultimate action any Human would want to consider. And yet could have wanted to 'taste' the full emotional spectrum of this, his final ever act, in all its unknown horrors, and yet physical suffering perhaps besides. Even if only for a mercifully brief, horrid moment.

Hopefully not.

He did feel that Data could estimate his good friends would miss him so terribly. Just as no doubt he would not only mentally, but 'physically' have missed them in turn. And not only their 'sensory input patterns his mental pathways had become accustomed to', as he would have put it. So perhaps felt within his complex neural net, and now of course would never be able to even anticipate, or miss them ever again, when absent. Or Picard, either way.

As so it seems.

He did see all these plenty emotions as that they were no doubt, during the last few seconds they had looked at each other. And Picard is ever so glad it had been himself, leaving him behind to certain and ugly death. Just as he had felt Data had been thankful, for his last moment with him. When he must have felt all the emotions of happiness and sadness alike perhaps. As that they were and always had been, emotion chip online or not, pure and simple in either meanings. Along with their unspoken sheer affections, the greatest respect they had for the other, and the entire infinite universe.

All that he did see in his gild eyes that fatal and so final instant. And he shakes his head again with another deepest sigh of anguish, stealthily wiping away a further sneaky tear, since Data had been more human than they had granted him to be. Or perhaps merely never realised that he had been. Not out of ignorance that was for sure no, as they all had loved and greatly admired and no doubt respected him all the more. But only noticed as that when suddenly amiss, and most notably for this so final, so 'human' a bravest deed.

And thus for the doubtless fact of having taken him forever 'granted' at that. The one most responsible and always available officer, the one perpetually there around them, to assist and be friendly to all equally. The one he always could and had relied on. Not only for his so special and plenty expertises and impressive repository of literal galactic knowledge. And even deserved rebukes he had delivered his own captain sometimes – his so very, most pleasant and more so terribly missed presence.

Picard is amazed how much he would, and does miss him not only for all that. And that the great void he had left suddenly, could never ever be filled in a million years. Just like all the others had been deeply shocked as well, and the general mood aboard had turned very very gloomy unlike any other times, once they knew what had happened. Unlike before when a valued crewmember had been killed, or was presumed dead, in peril or missing. Not so this time. And right now, he wishes he could not remember that so fateful day at all. Have merciful complete amnesia and start all over again, never even being aware it ever had happened.

Or return to only these three days ago now, and turn back time to correct cruel history once more. Or to be again inside the magical Nexus to alter their timeline over, which once had saved them all, and so many millions of others. Or go back to that crucial day they had received the order to engage that madman Shinzon, and simply refuse. Or at least see to both their escape, after he might have disposed of him. Oh what lovely dream it is, either way.

As so it seems.

And where was the damned Q when you really needed him!? Data had near sacrificed himself even for him once already as ever selflessly, no matter how or for whom or why. And then Q never even reappeared to help him when it was actually necessary! They all had cursed Q near every day, ever since they had the great misfortune to be lumbered with him! And right now Picard even more so and if he could, would tear him apart over this horrid tragedy, with his bare hands! Yet of course, this was never to be either. 'Q' was an immortal – pest!

And he feels very guilty, that Data had felt it necessary to give his very life for them all, and will forever recriminate himself over his so noble a sacrifice at his very loss, as he would given his very own for him in turn or even to return by that without a second thought. Especially as he had failed to see to Shinzon's weapon being stopped himself, and subsequently had forced him to act as he did.

But Data never had done anything he did not want to do, unless when truly required, or 'possessed' or at Lore's cold mercy. Even if of course Data's hands had definitely been tied that one last time just the same, for his own undoubtedly utterly miscalculated idea to eliminate Shinzon himself.

Heaving another deep sigh in great sorrow, he has to smile to himself for a brief moment there suddenly. As the few bizarre and sometimes very close incidents keep fleeting across his wildly reminiscing mind. Remembering whenever something uncontrollable had happened every now and then to him, over the many years they had known each other, just as it had to some of them, and even himself.

So when having been possessed by some alien form or another. Yet there was no guilt to be instilled into any of their honest hearts, the least Data's. Whose compassion had been more than too 'big' and pure. As otherwise he had been mostly impervious to such external, mental or physical influences by nature, or design. If yet however otherwise for exactly that reason had forever been the best, or worst target to play havoc with him.

And he remembers that he always had ended up with some child clinging to his strong hand. So to help them, and mostly against Picard's wishes as usual, only to give in eventually. At Data's ever strife to be of better help to anyone, even against his specific orders. Even though he never really understood how he could feel so much affinity for them, or they for him in turn. No matter the arising situation.

But that was it of course, Data himself had been the innocent child. Even went to creating one from his very own positronic matrix, sweet and tragic Lal, his only daughter. Who would later die of rapid cascade neural net failure, no doubt brought on by the sudden shock of facing to be forced away from him, her very, beloved father. Capable of feeling more than he ever had dreamed of then, for her and for himself, ever curiously seeking out the wondrous mysteries of the vast universe. And it had been a most tragic event for all, and did not happen because of Data's flawed construction abilities, not ever!

But no. It had been the very quintessence of her having outgrown him, capable of feeling all the emotions possible, in a too fast and short time. As it had been no doubt for Data, even faster and more painful than he had to learn himself later then as well. Especially for having to be next to her, dying in his very arms. Yet was rendered utterly incapable of feeling the terrible grief of her passing away from under his very fingers. Which must have been appalling for him, as he no doubt understood the concept of saddest loss. But they all had felt it for him then, they all had felt so terribly sorry for him, in his place.

And yet surely, when he had access to all his own emotions later, thinking back perhaps, he must have grieved for and over her. In most miserable a retrospect in private all alone, as Data had never mentioned her again. Bar once to him, during their fierce clash. And still had kept her 'remains' in his quarters in safe storage too, along with his then believed only brother. Never to be reactivated again either, which clearly proved, that he had loved her at his own ability then, while he merely had been incapable to concept the horrible experience into literal feelings at that time.

How sad he ponders with another deep sigh coming from him, and all this had turned out to be either way for Data again only. He had wanted a child to raise and teach and be proud of, and some ignorant admiral cruelly took it away from him. Picard never seemed to have been able to understand children really, or 'like' them – or so he thought.

But now he does, looking at the so childlike and innocent B-4, no matter a fully-grown man. Merely once more then sighing all lost, he is finally endearing himself ever more to his so inexplicable and greatly vulnerable existence. To protect his interests whichever they might turn out be, and this precious last living Soong brother.

Thinking back to when Data had been affected in any negative form again, by some external influences playing havoc with his own sometimes sensitive system again, he is recalling himself, Data sometimes to have been fairly close to a helplessly grave a disaster at times. For his of course ever so over-evolved powers and greater knowledge. Apart from his much vaster range of astonishing skills, which might result in causing great harm to himself, and therefore unwittingly to others.

Which but on the other hand had saved the ship by the dozens of times, for exactly that his so unique all-round potent eminence. And by that in turn then also had restored the very balance of the greater good, as it would massively outweigh the lesser evils, even if committed by his own hands. When he might once more have ended up a pawn of his very own construct, he could never control not to befall him once taken over by some alien powers.

As it would have been utterly out of his decisive hands, whenever he was forced to deal out and struggle with such an event at times, most of all against his own free will he undoubtedly possessed. And which he had defended many a fierce time at that, down to his very own destruction if need be. For his very own solid beliefs and unshakable principles, to honour his eternal quest, of executing right and never wrong. Which he so selflessly had been safeguarding and defending to the maximum, down to even his very own 'deconstruction'.

Or when he had stood up for other lifeforms. 'Artificial', technological or otherwise, down to his possible even facing dismissal at times. More often than so-called Humans would have ever dared, for which he might have faced court martial at his weaker rights. But besides that, he of course had been utterly incapable of conscious betrayal or deliberate hurt, and that so not only by vital 'design'. On the contrary, Data had found himself many a time at the receiving end for his so naïve and pure approach to life, simply for his ever 'innocent programming' most of all.

When fallible and treacherous people who thought they could exploit him would have misused him. Who had tried and failed, at his superior intellect and greater knowledge and abilities, eventually. Which however should have made him actually reconsider, to become more, 'human'. For the fact alone that he himself as 'technological humanoid', would have never consciously by all intent and purpose used or harmed anyone by design.

Yet he strove ahead ever further to become even 'more human'. And then however when he had displayed these characteristics, no one really wanted him to be like that. Then he merely had appeared to them as gone 'out of his positronic synch' again suddenly. But in fact had simply been superior to any of them besides in most respects, and some basically just could not accept that at times.

As Data so rightly once had told him straight to his face right after their last Borg fiasco. And if he thus could be merited or blamed thereafter, for any of the given past events corresponding to either of these few serious, or the countless other purely positive outcomes, so coming to the interesting issue if they have been down to his very own conscious doings, there is no question. Of course all he ever had done right, would undoubtedly have result from his own deliberate 'in or output'. And all that which had turned out eventually to be wrong, had certainly not been.

Which was all based on the well-programmed and oiled efforts of his creator and father, Dr Soong's well-calculated data coredump most of all. Combined with the faultless software and fine-tuned hardware, that so much was true. And for his no doubt very righteous personality and safe sense to consider all life as sacred, which had influenced Data's entire autonomous system to no end. Just as any father would do, who never even had seen him not his as own 'flesh and blood'. So at the end of the day then, all that had been utilised by Data purely and on his own free will alone, so all he ever had done or said, had come from his own 'impulse' for sure, resulting from an utterly sovereign intellect.

Picard can recall so many an apt moment in his saddened mind now to demonstrate any of that. Or even the funny, the poignant, the bizarre, or the dangerous occasions, and plenty other more. Or even many situations when he had saved his own life without question or want for any merit. As long as it had ended with a 'thank you Data', that was all he had ever wanted, or perhaps not only. As it merely might have been assumed in their own perceptions of his usually selfless and very reserved nature, to actually have been enough for him.

Now suddenly however he is not so sure anymore if that had been the case in fact, after what ample more facets of his inner state of complex a mind had come to light over the years. And most of all for what he had seen in his doomed eyes that very last day alone even, or during his very final moment with him. Seen too late. And he simply must have known never to return, especially after their most serious clash of years ago.

Where Data had faced his sure destruction once before being just as alone. All but having opened Picard's blind eyes finally to both their emotional truths and true needs then, not at all of so different in colours of course. And he was ever so grateful for it, even if he never had said so.

Still staring at curious B-4, as he is still tilting his curious head, still sizing up the curious PADD, he just has to smile to himself again. As he looks so gentle and engrossed, like he had seen Data every now and then when still 'younger'. While something most fascinating had preoccupied his warp speeding thoughts, and captured his unrelenting imagination. Which he had plenty of. Yet seemed to have lost the more youthful vigour in the later years he had displayed earlier on, and he too had become just like his human friends. Ever more melancholic, and oddly fairly withdrawn since some time.

But no. There is not much difference between them or his oldest brother at all right now. And no, no, Data is sitting there right now. Computing his sixty trillion rate operations per second, over the possible applications of the PADD itself, its innermost fabrication down to the very subatomic molecular structure. Along with the core universe's very fabric besides, just so on the side not to get bored.

And not poor B-4 trying to decipher the PADD's obscure writings it seems, in his ever so endearing, and so dearly affable way. At least not in both their very own thinking PADD's worlds. Or in Picard's own wishful philosophy, while he is watching him trying hard to keep up with his own failing sub-processor programming. So lying all in contrast as to how mockingly sound his innocent look appears, and his so lively and funny demeanour of only days ago was, suddenly all but gone.

Picard sighing again tiredly, B-4 there looks up at him suddenly with a most curious ponder. Expecting him to say something funny, or so obscure so much so, Picard is suddenly afraid his own so old and wise grasp of most things would fail him. So to understand his more innocent view of things, and almost dreads to hear his, so awfully close to Data's very own voice. Speaking something not at all understandable to him perhaps. But B-4 merely smiles at him faintly, and then nods to himself most satisfied suddenly. As if he just has gained access to the PADD's most fabulous inner universe, all by himself.

Just as Data had done it so many a times with so many remarkable things. Picard frowning almost disappointed now waiting for him to speak up yet, he all of a sudden is so very eager to hear his gentle voice with any kind of cryptic explanation, or wondrous remark. Even for asking his ever-inquisitive motto of 'why?' again. And so he is even slowly leaning forwards to encourage him to react to his open, suddenly keenest interest. And right there just at the very brink of him to actually raise his golden and so kind eyes and voice to engage him again, the confounded desk monitor comes on with a new transmission.

And Picard falls apart at the not too unpleasant or loud, but thoroughly undesired electronic sound as if suddenly deflated. And by that, swiftly bleeps the so magical moment of B-4's very attempt to finally reconnect with him, out of already vague existence. Falling slowly back with a plagued sigh, as B-4 so continues to explore some more of the other PADDs' hidden secrets instead, he is able to react and adapt it seems, while Picard then engages the incoming call most unwillingly.

29


	2. Chapter 02 Brothers

Brothers-----------------------------------------------------------------

With the bright viewscreen lighting up the dim room a great deal more suddenly, B-4 pays no attention to either, only proceeding to carefully pick up a second PADD from the desk. As if a new cryptic idea had sprung from the previous one he simply cannot resist, and Picard letting him indeed not in the least trying to stifle his own intentions at his utterly innocent mind, he activates the screen to speak to the late caller most unwillingly.

Seeing who it is, he however smiles and says all the more delightedly, "Admiral Janeway! What good or bad news brings you out so late, hm?"

Greeting him with a smile, the Admiral looks fit and beautiful as ever. Sitting in her bright office in her uniform, she nods fairly amused at his faint smile and then explains.

"Well, three items Jean-Luc," she starts off. "The two good and one bad news we had talked about several times now, before all this unexpected horror with Shinzon. And the misfortunate fact that Ambassador Spock was taken so gravely ill, as he otherwise would have been able to help this whole nightmare perhaps before or midways," she declares in pausing shortly before she adds with a heave, "which was really most tragic with his so successful connections and insights to be honest."

"But he's fine now," she emphasizes with both sighing at the other in unison. "Too late to be of better help obviously in that matter, but he himself has expressed to me, his deepest sympathy as to Cmdr Data's-um, passing. Of whom we know had met him when you both were with him near twelve years back now, to achieve his dream to reunify the Vulcan and Romulan interests, and he more or less seems to have had greater success with."

Nodding at each other, they only know too well how important this is for the Federation and both the empires, and both their by now plenty supportive people on either aside,

"Well, and what we had expected what would happen with your poor _Enterprise_ is now official," she carries on sympathetically voiced. "She will be decommissioned as of next year. She simply is too crippled to be salvageable Jean-Luc, let alone be repaired to any acceptable safety standard the way she's in now, it's simply not realistic," she says with Picard looking at her silent abiding, before she adds more seriously intoned, "You really crashed her to death this time I'm afraid, and can be glad you actually made it home at all to be honest. One parsec more with your near demolished warp core you just patched up to get you home, and you all well, would have joined the good Commander 'officially'."

Picard sighing deeply with a saddened nod, resigning himself to the depressing facts, she continues in trying her best to sound a bit more encouraging.

"The damage estimation is just too grim Jean-Luc I'm afraid," she sighs again. "Although they contemplated repairing her and all, after a more serious in-depth assessments we have decided to spare-part her. If that doesn't sound too horrible either," the Admiral adds, shaking her head with a depressed peer at him. "So now you will be reassigned to the brand-new _Enterprise-__**F**_ next year, with all the special extras and whatnot we have discussed," she explains further "The Romulan Empire and even Dominion have given their basic approval to apply the cloaking technology in view of the last tragic episode, so the Treaty of Algeron to prevent us from using it, has officially been put on hold. For your ship at least."

Not badly surprised now, Picard is nonetheless grateful and waits for her to enlighten him some more with an interested nod.

"So you will get your 'ghost gear' now Jean-Luc," she smiles. "Including the new uniforms with some rather interesting livelier colours, slightly altered design and literally 'hidden' very vital little extras, and all love them!" she adds more cheerfully, with Picard only shrugging his shoulders obviously not having seen them yet. "Plus, a general issue of two of La Forge's new ETUs for each officer, and better gunbelts. Along with some other really critical security accessories, in view of what it did not only cost your own crew, not to have had only one more of these cheap little devices."

Sighing deeply again with a most miserable eye now, he only nods at her over his very own thoughts about them just a minute ago.

"But for now, it's the holidays Jean-Luc, Christmas is upon us again only days from now and the New Year," she adds with a smile at him to give him more encouragement. "The shocked enough crew have greatly disembarked to meet with their families and all, to gather themselves to regain strength for some later mission. If they want to rejoin after the truly grim encounter with that Reman, will be seen. I know you don't want to leave for the holidays now," she adds with another sigh, "but that's why we will proceed with this before the next decade – Well, and now to the other 'other' subject Jean-Luc."

Looking at him with a very solemn face suddenly, Janeway explains at his fullest attention, and says, "There will be **no** public memorial service for your lost First Officer, just as you have requested," she proceeds with Picard firmly nodding at her with a heavy heart. "So officially Cmdr Data therefore is still only 'presumed' dead and not lost in action. Your crew have been debriefed on that," she explains further as Picard sighs again with a nod and saddened gaze at a silent B-4. "Most of them know that cannot ever be true obviously, but they were ordered to keep this confidential for now," the Admiral assures him. "And, we also have issued an official bulletin that he was declared missing in action at this point only." she sighs fairly 'embarrassed' suddenly and confesses, "Even though galactic word of mouth has already leaked all over the place about his so heroic sacrifice, even before we knew…"

On Janeway's renewed reflective pause, Picard nods again at her shy peering back at him not at all surprised, and then looks back at a quiet B-4. Who is still being ever so engrossed with his red and blue PADDs, only thinking why he would not react to any of her so personal words. Janeway able to see Data's brother as well, she proceeds with her more pleasant report while Picard pays her full attention.

"That's why Starfleet Command have given me their unreserved backing for this your most intriguing proposal to go ahead, after your sealed agreement not to reactivate his brother, ever since our new 'old' ally could be found, or she could finally find you," the Admiral says all the more positively touched now. "Too late I know but still, and I have managed to see her put in complete charge of that her own project. She will discuss your proposal be made flesh and blood at her own project, and arrives tomorrow morning 0900 hours via shuttle."

Both nodding again with Picard already in better mood, Janeway informs him some more, saying, "She carries priority one clearance and has official access to all that's required, and brings her fully recognised legal rights over all four of them. Plus, any other property of Data's even if not originated from all his Starfleet service has to be released, no exception Jean-Luc," she emphasises, raising her hands to make that absolutely clear.

"She's officially their all guardian now by the documented legal testament of her father, who made her the sole administrator of his entire recognised estate," Janeway adds firmly with Picard much happier already. "And she also has been ranked an honorary Commander in view of her status to function within this project officially," the Admiral continues. "Just so to back ourselves up better this time, on my own proposal."

"I'm so very glad for all your extra help, Admiral," Picard replies in a much better mood already, grateful about her ever-efficient helpful, nodding very pleased about her so successful efforts. "Thank you, please proceed."

"No one else knows about any of this Jean-Luc," she assures him further. "Except the few people in charge here I had mentioned before, and just Admiral Nechayev and us both know who she 'really' is for her own safety," she adds in hope this to stay true. "She's far too valuable to become the subject of renewed interest to the wrong parties, after what had happened to her every brother already," she states anxiously. "All you have to do is brief your trusted bridge crew on this now, before you will take charge of your new ship," Janeway adds, with Picard nodding again in sure will to do just that.

"She will be recorded as an official new crewmember under your command, and her assumed name she is well-known and greatly respected for in the science circles, which have no clue as to her true legacy either, and we respect her demand not to be exposed," she explains to his most interested nodding. "But she's perfectly free to change that later if need be – I'm sure your precious _Enterprise_ won't fall apart just yet, for any of you to be in real danger. But don't switch on too many Christmas lights Jean-Luc!"

Picard smiling faintly at her smirking last line, he replies with a chuckle, "Oh I won't believe me! Christmas has been cancelled again this year it seems, I don't feel Christmassy at all after all this horror really…" he mumbles before pausing, and then adds a bit lesser downheartedly on her understanding smile. "The only things still 'on' are minimal life support for the few crew quarters, Engineering and whatnot stations to keep it all running and us few 'homeless' left here alive and well provided," he sighs. "All else is offline and soon will be vacated fully anyway. The only thing running on full and extra back-up power is the ship's and Data's own isolated mainframe system in his quarters, we will no doubt need."

"Well, it looks pretty dim in yours Jean-Luc," she grins, nodding at his own smile. "Now, your guest has received all the relevant records you sent me concerning her important task, and we haven't withheld or looked at any trust me they're all top secret, and no one else has copies and or even her 'brain' for it really," she admits freely. "And truth be told, it's an unbelievable tragedy that she could not find us earlier, even at her own plenty attempts to contact you any sooner than we finally did get in touch with her."

Picard nodding at her own saddened face there, Janeway then confesses frankly, "But it seems it just wasn't to be for her to have been able to meet you, or the Commander for her original project long before now. We're all devastated over this," comes her own sincere lament. "And we will try even harder to keep this all under wraps now."

Both sighing over these hurtful facts, they look at an utterly indifferent B-4 again just biding his silent time with his PADDs.

"We should never have sent you out on this last so fatal 'diplomatic' mission in the first place," Janeway declares honestly intoned. "For the very shaky Intel alone, Jean-Luc, and a very grave mistake that has proven. Ambassador Spock would have warned us not to engage Shinzon, and we need to rectify that now pronto," she grovels, both knowing how true this is. "So we also had her reclusive father's substantial and way too neglected legacy officially restored, as a first step now," the Admiral informs him further. "Especially after we had paraded him as our foremost robotics cyberneticist, and then so shamefully driven underground, only for him to show us all off with his amazing creations later," she admits in place of the plenty guilty unseen 'interested' parties.

"But most importantly, his own 'infamous' ancestor has finally and officially been recognised as pardoned, for the confidential subjects in hand to be finalised eventually. So it's all perfectly legal now and well, halfway 'open'," she says in waving her hands as if not quite sure. "All you have to do now is grant her access to your or his personal logs. So-um, how is our silent friend coming along then?" she asks gazing over to B-4.

Picard having listened to her most pleased over the last very good news, feeling quite happy now all around again, he heaves another sigh deeply relieved looking at B-4 again, who has not paid much attention to her very confidential, if partly very cryptic communiqué.

"Not too well I'm afraid," he replies with a saddened but hopeful voice. "It's early days since the upload sure, and there have been little encouraging signs of his brother surfacing, seemingly trying to struggle through. But according to my, Data's closest friend chief engineer La Forge, B-4 lacks the ultimate storage capacity Data had," he explains, pondering for a second, before he then adds not quite sure either. "How much was it? 'Eight hundred quadrillion bits', to take this kind of colossal memory engrams, and his, what did he say once? 'Total linear computational speed rate of sixty trillion operations per second' I believe it was, which would be required to process all that the way Data could have."

Janeway not badly impressed looking at still so engrossed B-4 herself now more closely, Picard smiles most 'proudly' about the fact to have remembered all that so correctly, he believes as such, and then proceeds.

"But thankfully it looks like, his entire transfer was 'compressed' or whatever La Forge said," he speculates. "As it still seemed quite incompatible with his own older system to save it otherwise. So it looks like our 'simple prototype' isn't all that unsophisticated, as we first had assumed, just because of the so, 'naïve' and simplistic external demeanour in the man," Picard emphasises. "But his general functions seem well-advanced and very much like Data's highly complex system is, um-was, and is apparently just as self-correcting and self-adjusting to some most remarkable and not unlike Data's cybernetic construction and programming in most other ways," Picard states, with Janeway nodding at his short breather most pleased.

"Except his neural net isn't quite as sophisticated," he adds not quite so happily intoned. "And on each auto reboot, we cannot quite fathom out yet why it occurs, he seems to have forgotten all about prior things suddenly," he states to her surprise. "And then he must learn it all again for some unknown reason, and has become very withdrawn as to his former much livelier and quirky side as well. Which might well be for his brother not to being around..."

That to be a more likely the case than not, Janeway nods at his glance before he proceeds.

"But as a 'prototype' he's pretty sophisticated. It's only that **we** have no idea how to reach him now even less than 'before', and I'm sure he's much more than meets the present eye," he says fairly convinced. "Perhaps he's just dormant or in some basic mode since we found him, or needs to save his memory to run his autonomic programs properly otherwise, to appear that slow now after Data's massive download. I really do hope that our important guest will be able to help him," he says all the more honestly voiced, looking at quiet B-4 again, "and agree to restore us both the good B-4, and our 'irreplaceable' Data somehow. No matter if mere days late now, which really is even more tragic, that's true," he laments with another deep heave.

Smiling at his rather more enthusiastic delivery and last sigh of genuine sadness, Janeway no lesser sympathetically voiced, replies, "It is it is indeed – That's why we have to hand this over to her now, she will be able to fix this Jean-Luc trust me," she states all too convinced herself now. "I know her now since some time unofficially never realising who she really was, after I returned from the Delta Quadrant and met her officially as one of the scientists to study our Borg encounters. She's a friend really…"

Picard not having gathered that so far either way, he grumbles up, "Well that is interesting, no wonder with all her own 'Borg implants' you told me about yesterday," nodding at her more than intrigued smile to proceed.

"Indeed, remarkable in fact. I'm not even sure she ever was a Borg at some point if I wouldn't know better who her father is," she fibs with a glinting smile. "But we have verified her true identity officially and very well-known work, and her most outstanding achievements in the fields of computer science and biocybernetics, so she most definitely is who she claims to be," Janeway assures him. "And we deeply regret our old policies over her father's precious legacy, and this controversial genetics business of his own forefather, or to have driven them all underground really," she confesses, speaking in the name of all these plenty unseen 'panicking' parties, both reflecting on that disgraceful fact for a moment.

"But then again, we would never have seen his amazing creations, or Mr Data to become the most highly valued officer in our ranks really. How ironic that it had to be an 'android', hm?" she states with a smile at his own amused nod. "Who would never have been fashioned, had his own infamous great grandfather been left to continue what he did then still declared illegal. While others were able to freely continue behind closed government doors, or even privately open ones ever since."

"Quite right Admiral," he concurs cutting into her short breather, nodding again at this indisputable truth. "We ourselves came across some of these 'private' results only ten years back now or so, on Moab IV, were the entire population had been genetically engineered 'geniuses' from Earth origin," Picard recalls. "Even though this one seemed a bit too over-evolved and inflexible, and they were too limited in their own specific skills, posing a great disadvantage as soon as one factor was missing. Not to forget the tragic Darwin research station experiments with these engineered children, costing an entire crew their lives, or near even Dr Pulaski's," he informs Janeway from past experiences, listening to him not too aware of that chapter.

"So in effect and fact, Dr Arik Soong's 'mad' ideas then of an enhanced 'super race', weren't all that bad an effort, as long as these 'researches' are properly supervised. If he had been left to care for these his own 'offspring' he had stolen from that very same government project, he wouldn't have needed to go into cybernetics," he states utterly convinced, both agreeing on that fact for sure, with Picard putting it straight. "Especially after his way too long term in my opinion, or none of all this would have gone so horribly wrong with his 'Augments' later, having turned into these twisted killers, had they received his so essential supervision."

Nodding at each other over these undeniably most misfortunate events, he calms himself quickly to carry on.

"And none of his very descendant's own so much more sophisticated androids would ever have come to amazing life, by the very capable hands of Dr Noonien Soong, that's absolutely true," Picard admits gladly. "So out of some injustice, something very positive had emerged after all this time. But still, it's nothing but double standards Admiral, horrible and shameful double standards either way. Good Data had a few brushes with that, it's utterly unacceptable all that, and they know it!"

Janeway not at all thinking contrarily nodding again, Picard touches on another blemish on Starfleet's vest, adding, "And then of course there's our equally valuable Dr Bashir, not unknown for all this 'gene business' himself. Data once had met him here on board the _D _some, well, ten years ago now, and they both got along very well as he had told me. Even resulting in him starting his hidden dream program, where he even 'saw' his father. Before the good Doctor then was 'exposed' for having been halfway 'engineered' himself by his parents… sad double standards Admiral, nothing more."

Both in total agreement, they again look at a not the least interested B-4, all still quietly studying his PADDs.

"Quite right Jean-Luc," she agrees with a well-knowing smile.. "But he's still about don't worry, and just another disgraceful example of Starfleet's plenty injustices done to too many over such delicate issues really. We surely have not only neglected our duties, but even tried to nearly stamp out either of their precious legacies," she admits. "And now that Dr Soong's most famous and important creation is lost as a direct result really right under Command of Starfleet, it's all even more tragic that the only kin left has never been able to reach him just mere days earlier," she sighs, with neither able to refute that sad fact in any form. "But now we have the late but not too late opportunity to make good on that clear mistake with his only daughter," she adds with another deep heave. "At least on his two left 'sons'. Now, she's fully versed in all matters concerned and can remain beyond her project if she so chooses, on your approval of course Jean-Luc."

Picard nodding himself into a full understanding as to her 'project' at no objections at all, Janeway finalises her words.

"She's clearly a genius in her very own indisputable rights and no wonder either. I can see how terribly important this was or is for her, and for you Jean-Luc, and I hope that she will succeed it is vital that she does," she adds hopefully touched. "For Starfleet, for you, and most of all for herself and the invaluable Soong legacy. Which has been ignored or even damaged much too much, and now it's up to her to bring them back to literal life."

Pausing again, she smiles at him suddenly, and then says rather amused at his nodding, "But let me warn you Jean-Luc, she's absolutely not what you would expect from a sixty-year old scientist!" she teases him. "With all her most intriguing character and wide-ranging interests alone, and her utterly fascinating knowledge far beyond my not at all small conception," she confesses again. "And she possesses skills beyond **any** of our abilities trust me, she's more than remarkable, and I do believe, she might even have 'cybernetic blood' flowing through her own veins looking half that old. I'm sure you will find her most 'striking', Jean -Luc."

Giving Picard a chance to enter her teasing thoughts, he only smiles at her not at all falling for her clear innuendo, and replies with a smirk, "Well Admiral, it all sounds most intriguing really and I hope she's all you say she is, as I do need some really 'stimulating' company here right now," he confesses, smiling at her own smirk returned. "I'm bored to tears for nothing more interesting, or rather depressing to happen, than some faceless technicians keeping dismantling my poor ship around me after all this shock. No offence to good old La Forge and Worf still here keeping me good company, but with Riker and Troi gone and Crusher away at Starfleet Medical…"

Pausing suddenly, trying not to drift into more depressing thoughts again, he however has to express it once and for all how devastated he really feels. At least to her.

"And-um, Data's sudden departure, it, sort of drifted us all apart now unexpectedly much more than we had wanted really…" he sighs more than saddened again. "It feels as if our family had been ripped apart with his grim death, and with his so compelling 'input' missing, and his very presence, I myself am pretty short on any truly 'motivating' conversations," he says, looking away for a painful moment to declare his deep upset. "We, I miss him terribly… I cannot describe how much Kathryn… I want him back…"

Janeway nodding at his so personal last remark, and finally addressing her by her first name to underline how delicate this feels for him, she replies with a sincere smile as he looks back at her, "I know, we all do Jean-Luc, we do, it was a great shock to us all," she confesses. "And some are already panicking over their previous lack of proper support towards him, to come back haunting them now with her sudden arrival stirring all that up again perhaps," she admits, to not her own shame at that, with Picard chortling at her all too true words, and she quickly adds, "With the clout she carries, it could well prove a very sobering experience, if not a devastating one in some areas. Oh yes, before I forget!" she suddenly remembers. "Just as a most apt bonus surprise, someone you surely would welcome will officially accompany Professor Soong, and in his own recognised capacity."

Making him all the more curious now, Janeway but leaves the facts for him to find out and adds, "He's free to stay as long as he chooses at your discretion Jean-Luc, because he has shown a great interest in the Commander since many years now before," she emphasis again. "He's been ever so very eager and very pleased to have on his direct request to me, seen granted his official attachment to her fairly secretive project now, which she very much welcomed actually knowing him from some years before herself. Well, I leave it at that," she states with a last sigh, concluding her verbal visit. "All else she will brief you with directly, and the fascinating rest is for you to discover. I will keep in touch with further updates, take care Jean-Luc and a Merry Christmas! Janeway out."

Picard smiling at her last remark again, he sighs again deeply, feeling more than intrigued already. Wishing her the same with a shaking head, the viewscreen turns back to the blue and the silver-blue United Federation of Planets logo screensaver slowly rotating in the centre, and the monitor goes back to standby.

"'Christmas'…" Picard mumbles to himself with another deep sigh. "Yeah… and a Merry Christmas to you too B-4!" he adds more in jest, with B-4 however reacting to that remark suddenly and only that.

Turning to Picard with an even greater inquisitive eye, he finally raises his slightly croaky older voice again, saying, "'Christmas'? – What is, 'Christmas'?"

Picard looking at his most sincere query rather perplexed now, he sighs once more at the fact that he spoke at all suddenly, and then simply has to smile at his big golden eyes.

"Well, Christmas is an annual celebration each winter on Earth, where most people, where – here, can you actually 'read', English language, B-4, hm?"

Asking him something else rather than answer his serious question at Picard's assumption that he is an analphabete, B-4 frowns at him rather bewildered as if the question is almost a great insult to him.

"Yes I can read, I can read all languages," he counters with a pout in his usual childlike intonation with a slight sulk suddenly. "I can speak all languages too, I was programmed with all of them… we all were, because we are not human. But we never celebrated, 'Christmas'. Why?"

Amazed about his suddenly so precise reply and obvious awareness to have been 'programmed', repeating not to be 'human', just as he had said the same about Data days ago, Picard is even more surprised about his very unusual defence reflex appearing clearly offended over certainly never having meant it as such a question, and is rather surprised about his apparently much more intelligent 'output' than he had granted him so far.

"Well B-4, I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to upset you with that question," Picard emphasises with a smile at his eager eyes, more than happy to apologise. "But I was merely wondering, if you want to find out about, Christmas, the ship's computer can certainly show you some records about the history of it you see? But tell me please, who-um, 'programmed' you?"

"The same Human who programmed my bothers…" he replies perfectly convinced, nodding happily about his response, with his voice sounding ever closer to that of Data's, as if it needed actual speaking to modulate right.

Picard listening up suddenly very sharply, he leans forwards again to look straight into his rather pleased eyes, saying, "'Brothers'?"

B-4 nodding again, he puts the two PADDs back on the desk, all but very neatly lining them up along the other three there like playing cards, and replies, "Yes – 'We', my youngest brother Data and his older brother Lore, my younger siblings. There were three more before me but they all, died, a very long time ago… I never knew them," he adds rather contemplatively. "They were, imperfect… our father had to, terminate them… and then they became me…"

Picard unable to believe his ears suddenly, he tries to keep very calm not to startle him perhaps over his sudden excitement at his so revealing and most precise reply suddenly. Turning more than hopeful that this astonishing memory bite might be his very own, slowly trickling back into his present reality, he stares at him curiously touched, thinking maybe that Data himself is fighting his way out finally, through the hundreds and thousands of compressed files for his own memory core to be heard at long last via his unwitting sibling host.

"What was your father's name B-4, hm?" Picard asks with a genuine smile.

B-4 pondering there for a moment, he replies quite content with himself, "The man the pretty Admiral and you just have mentioned, Dr Soong… Arik and Noonien Soong."

Now even more puzzled about his not all apparent disinterest in their conversation, and even clear perception of Janeway's beauty attributes, Picard watches B-4' titillated attention wander to one of the other PADDs he is picking up for renewed study, and then asks all the more intrigued suddenly, "'Arik' Soong? I thought 'Noonien' Soong was your creator, I mean father?"

B-4 shaking his head slowly with a slight frown, he replies ever straighter and clearer sounding, "He was… they both were, they both are…"

"You mean, Arik and Noonien were your, 'fathers'?" Picard counters, unable to make much sense of his muddled reply left only all the more mystified now.

"Yes they both were the same, they are my father," B-4 says in nodding, still game to answer him for the moment.

"'The same'? What do you mean?"

Picard asking even more confused now, B-4 nods with a deep sigh he does not really need to take, and replies most seriously voiced suddenly, "They are the same man – Arik is Noonien, our all father."

"'The same man'?" Picard wonders again getting only more bewildered now, shaking his head not at all clear about what he means. "But Arik died two centuries ago, and Noonien was his great grandson, no?"

B-4 shaking his head slowly, he is all but disagreeing with him silently now. Picard thinking him a bit on the raving side, he is sure that these even if they were true ideas could never come from Data, since he would have known that surely. Unless that kind of information would have been part of his memories which had been erased by Dr Soong, when he was left behind on Omicron Theta, now over forty years ago. Or were lost on the damaged chip.

"How do you know that B-4?" Picard asks most cautiously.

B-4 looking at him there with a slight pout, he counters with a dear smile and head tilt, "He told me."

With his disarming reply, Picard can only guess what is happening here, and as long as he seems happy to answer, proceeds to find out more.

"Arik told you, who was Noonien, is that right?"

"No he told me that he **is **Noonien…" he corrects Picard at his sinking heart, shaking his head again, "But only recently though… where is Data?"

Picard losing it by now feeling too tired as it stands, he endeavours to be nice to him wanting to enquire further, trying to avoid telling him again where his lost brother is.

"'Recently'?" he asks again most perplexed now. "But he died now, twelve years ago I believe… Lore had killed him, no?

B-4 frowning at him slightly alarmed, Picard suddenly becomes afraid he might lose him, and quickly adds, "That's what Data had told us, I'm sorry B-4, after he returned from Terlina III where your father had his last secret lab and he had called him there, and Lore by mistake as well to give Data his emotion chip, Lore but could steal… Data said he had put his remains into stasis to be preserved, and then sealed his lab. Is that not correct?"

"Not so," he states clearly with an ever clearer and all the more identical voice as to that of Data's. "Lore did not kill him, Data did not put our father into stasis and he did not seal his lab – Our father never died, he is still alive, but Lore is gone… I have not seen him for too many years now… where is Data?"

Frowning at him again, Picard only sighs deeply to get this right, and to keep his own white lie face on not to tell him where Data really is, getting all the more confused over his so contradictive accounts now, since they lie in direct contrast as to Data's own report about what had happened that day.

"Well, Data went away for a while B-4," Picard now lies flat out. "But he would never have lied about this, he had told us that he was dead, saw to his remains and then sealed the lab following Lore's fight with him after he had incapacitated Data," he explains carefully. "Data said that Lore at least, 'accidentally' had killed him in a fit of rage. He's still here on the _Enterprise_ now after he was disassembled only–um, well no it's been already, nine years ago now god yeah, by Data, and is still in safe storage. It was necessary to deactivate him, after he had tried to-um kill, some of my crew… and even your brother Data as well."

Looking at Picard, he in hope not to have shocked him even further now, B-4 only puts back the PADD to carefully pick up one of the others he had not yet touched.

"I know," he finally states just as clearly again. "Lore did attack father that is right, out of deep frustration that he still could not help him. But our father did not die that day, he is still alive," he repeats to Picard's great surprise. "Data only told you he put our father into stasis to preserve his legacy, not his body… he never sealed his lab, only his lips, not to say that he is still alive. Because our older sister still lives there too, and our father had wanted him to keep it a secret… where is Data?"

Trying to get his head around his bizarre answers, just about getting the idea that his sister is of course the eminent professor visiting them tomorrow to retrieve him, and avoid talking about the missing Data, Picard probes some more.

"So, Data told you all that?" he asks all excited, with B-4 not reacting to that. "But why would you tell me this now if it was is a 'secret', hm? So-um, do you actually remember **him** telling you this, personally? Or is it this part of his own memories coming through now within your own databanks? Is what you're recalling here now, are these **his **memories, B-4?"

B-4 nodding slightly without looking at him over his last words concentrating on the PADD, Picard asks most quietly thrilled, "So you can access your own and his very memories now, he had downloaded into your system only the day before, he-um, went away, yes?"

Nodding again, B-4 but replies with something yet more intriguing, saying, "Yes, but they are not only his own memories… where is Data?"

"Whose are they B-4?" he asks more than interested suddenly. "His restored memories from the emotion chip of your early lives together? Or the colonists' you all had lived amongst for some time? Or the many more memories of other souls he had picked up during our missions?"

B-4 looking at him as if he would think hard about the complex multiple question, he starts to visibly scan the many files for access to answer him, with his head tilting every now and then. Just like Data had done ever so often, all the while knitting his brows just the same.

"All of them," B-4 replies with a smile. "The colonists were afraid of being discovered and hid in our lab complex, until the giant snowflake came and took them all away – But his memories of our living together are not complete… there are many gaps, that is why he could not remember me, when he found me on the sandy planet," he explains most clearly now. "Was that because he needed to deactivate Lore again? Because his chip was faulty? Where is Data?"

Picard nodding slowly with another sigh, he hardly can believe he knows all that, leaning back in his chair, heavy-heartedly trying to avoid answering his last question.

"Yes. Yes he had the emotion chip which was meant for Data, and it got damaged when he needed to fire on him," he declares no lesser saddened. "He removed and then installed it some time later into his own system, but it overloaded much too compromised and fused into his neural net, until Dr Crusher could remove it," he sighs again thinking back now. "But Data was able to activate it later at will, and didn't take it with him I believe, the last time he left for… the 'sandy planet'?" Picard exclaims suddenly in moving forwards again. "Do you remember now what happened to you there B-4? How did you get to Kolarus III, the-um sandy planet!?"

B-4 thinking again, Picard gets rather excited now at some potential answers, even leaning closer still to encourage him to talk more. Although, what good was any information now about anything that had cost his brother's very life. About demented Shinzon or the lethal Warbird _Scimitar_, now all gone as well. Almost not wanting to hear what he might have to say, B-4 however does not articulate anything further, as still scan his own files now amongst the countless hidden and compressed files of his late brother.

So Picard just waits, looking at him with fading hope, before he wants to say to let it rest. But B-4 with his slower computing and access capabilities looks at him suddenly with a most concerned frown, getting all confused.

"Where is, Data?" he asks again with an anxious expression in an ever-changing whispering intonation, and more disbelief than happy discovery of the more and more accessible file contents.

After a grim silence and Picard utterly unable to lie to him any further now, assuming he is actually remembering again that he had told him Data is dead, he watches him becoming very upset now suddenly. As he keeps scanning more files with more disturbing secrets revealing themselves, along with further sad memories becoming laid bare suddenly, he whispers on with an absolutely identical voice to Data's now suddenly.

"The sandy planet, my brother, I was there for days, I could not move… it was horrible, I remember now, Data found me!" he suddenly shouts out in cramping his fingers around the PADD in painful recollection. "Shinzon had planted me there all in parts, until I looked into my own face! But, it was my brother, and it was only, three days ago, when he, when he went to help you to return to this ship!"

Tilting his head ever more often now, B-4 gets utterly swamped by the cruel memories coming back suddenly, at Picard's ever so sorry stare into his aghast face.

"He saved the crew and this, ship, you told me, you had told, me, I remember now!" he calls out again most disturbed now. "That, my brother, had been killed, three days ago! Shinzon, he, killed my brother – the _Scimitar_ killed Data!" he finally exclaims most shocked. "He, he did not go away, he is… **dead**!"

B-4 shouting out his last words under a sharp hiss of sheer despair dropping the PADD suddenly, Picard is ever so very sorry now he even had asked him, and all the more terribly surprised that definite and deep sorrow is creeping up on him unexpectedly. Suddenly clearly seeing that he does feel the actual sorrow, the sharp anguish of the unexpectedly renewed recollection of the very loss all of a sudden, the final realisation he never had displayed before, Picard had not ever anticipated he would react like that, and that he must have been furnished with some sort of emotional programming. Just like Lore had been as well.

But now it suddenly becomes too horribly apparent, as all of a sudden the whole man appears as someone completely different, and his emotions must have suddenly come online somehow. All the while B-4's former smiling and childlike expression is gone in a cruel instant, and his innocent placidness is turning into animated deepest grief, with shivering disbelief freezing his every circuit. Along with his golden eyes starting to pour out yellow tears like honey, while his voice forms into a low hurting howl of unbelievable pain.

As if he is dying himself right there and then, starting to cramp himself into a pitiful ball suddenly. Picard more than shocked about his sudden and so rapid change, he instantly shouts up after hitting his combadge, for La Forge to come to his Ready Room immediately at B-4's unexpected and severe emotional breakdown, deliberately not saying 'malfunction'. With La Forge confirming to be on his way pronto, all Picard can do is stare just at and watch B-4's so fast and unstoppable decline.

And his straight descent into a violent torrent of extreme emotions he hardly had ever seen in any Human, let alone an android supposedly to be void of any feelings. Only reminding him so terribly of Data at that moment, like he must have felt during or after the Soran attack or perhaps the later Borg incident. And that he of course never had allowed him to feel like that then what B-4 is feeling right now; unmitigated and numbing fear and extreme sorrow combined.

Picard rather helpless now what to do with him as he cowers himself into the chair like an abandoned child, he gets up to slowly go over to him trying to console him with a kind smile. B-4 however unable to even see him through all his thick golden tears blurring his vision, Picard kneels down before, to dare touch his hands wrapped around his pulled-up knees.

Only to be amazed to actually feel them as not at all cold as he would have expected, like that of a 'machine man'. Which B-4 from now on cannot ever be described as again, at his sudden change and extraordinary display of sheer human emotions. More than even Data had displayed at any given time, at least not towards him.

Not remembering at all he ever had touched Data's hands before like that, bar shaking his hand on their first meeting perhaps many years back now to welcome him, they feel rather warm and very much 'alive'. Picard trying his best to comfort him, he whispers slowly and softly while B-4 only gazes back at him in pitiful misery, that Data is still with and inside him along with all his very own memories now, forever and ever, and not to be too sad. And finally does what he should have done with Data all these years ago, when he ought to have let him cry then, to be left free to release all the terrible grief he had to bear then suddenly.

B-4 however totally dissolved by now, he only looks like the very man Picard had let down then, rendered utterly incapable to react to his kind words. Picard trying his best for his very brother to be consoled over this one man right there, and very determinedly so, B-4 all but abruptly and fully has regained his own memories as well, coming surging back in a massive inundation of hurtful reality. Hitting him so hard that he cannot even speak anymore, as only sob hysterically. Like a true human being.

Picard softly taking his hands while gently moving closer to his side, he does the one thing he should have done with Data right then. Instead of shouting at him, resenting his open emotions and only ever direct plea for help, which B-4 would appear to need right now all the more. To ease his great anguish over the very loss of exactly that one man, and he finally cradles his brother all but ravaged by tears, into his very arms.

Gladly accepting his kind gesture however now, B-4 embraces him with a pitiful sob in burying his face into his chest. Picard feeling his trembling and just as warm body sink into a relieved release of more tense emotions, he lets him cry himself into a relentless maelstrom finally. Over all the many years of cruel separation, the so terribly a short time of a most fateful a reunion, and subsequent sudden death of his no doubt beloved brother Data. And not the slightest chance to ever get to know him at all personally anymore now, as a separate man.

Ever so glad he does what he never had for the very person he should have, Picard suddenly feels kind of redeemed now over his final show of instant and true support. No less at the severe turn to have made him cry just the same then, thinking back to the most disturbing Borg Queen incident, when Data had forced him to face his own emotional issues at Data's own arisen then once more. Picard now finally helping his very image to get over exactly this one brother's loss, or even perhaps the very man himself inside B-4, hopefully feeling his very support right there finally Data himself, he feels all the better suddenly.

How bizarre he is thinking, to hold the very body of the very same man, even if not within his own original shell he hardly ever had touched at all in all these years. Yet is not the same person, who however may hold Data's very immortal soul and infinite mind and all his precious memories and amazing skills combined. Now hopefully recognising, even feeling his ultimate embrace finally, he never could gain all these years back inside his very own body. Picard right now ever so greatly hoping this would be the case, to relieve Data's old and never eased pain just the same he hardly wanted to face himself, he now simply has to at long last.

As B-4 seems to have reached his fill of tears to flow, or even Data himself, he suddenly turns all quiet, and stiffens up like in instant rigor mortis were he of flesh and blood. And then he suddenly stops crying and making any kind of sound or movement. Picard frowning most concerned trying to free himself from his very tight clasp, of his arms slung around his back, he starts to panic suddenly. Just as La Forge finally rushes into the dark place, and he looks up at him more than alarmed, gasping up as he tries to unclamp from B-4's way too strong grip.

"He collapsed into a sudden emotion fit and-um, started relentlessly crying over Data's death he suddenly could remember again I told him about!" he hisses out all the more desperately now. "Oh help me to unclamp from his powerful grip, it's tightening up badly! – He seems to have frozen up suddenly just now when I tried to console-aahh-his grip is too strong, Geordi!"

Picard gasping hard feeling his ribs starting to twist painfully, La Forge rather than to force his arms from his back as he struggles more and more for breath, he fingers for some small key tool from his brought kit. Leaning over B-4 from behind the seat, he inserts it into the tiny interface port on the left side of his neck, and with a precise turn then, B-4 suddenly falls all limp for Picard to slip from his so powerful arms. Now all left devoid of any life, he leans him gently back into the chair, looking as if he had fallen unconscious suddenly with his eyes half closed all wet, and Picard catches his short breath.

"God that was close," he gasps up. "I have felt such powerful grip only three times before, he could have crushed me to death in his overwhelming anguish – he was utterly beside himself with the sudden grief…"

Rubbing his ribs back into place, Picard explains further in gesturing wildly along his words.

"He was accessing his memories and remembering everything suddenly again. It was like he was drowning in a massive wave of all the released memories and powerful emotions under the stars, coming surging at him with such force. He simply, crashed. I had no idea that he obviously was furnished, with a very active emotion program… just like Lore…"

Picard sitting himself down next to B-4 in the other chair, La Forge sighs in putting back the tool, not badly impressed himself now. All as Picard remembers having felt this same clamping grip of such lethal power before, around his throat and wrists.

Once with Data having been possessed by this benign D'Arsay array entity clutching his wrist, that more malevolent alien force strangling him in a mad show of powerplay, or later when he was completely lucid and deliberately holding him down by his arms. Right after the grim Borg experience to teach him the ultimate lesson of his superior mental and physical powers, he no doubt well deserved. Which had been the only ever times he was truly afraid of Data, for either reasons, even though he never had said so during their clash.

"Well, it looks like Data was right," La Forge finally says calmly with a nod. "He **did** take to his memory engrams eventually. But it seems it was still too much too soon, that he crashed so badly… so-um, did he appear to recall his own or Data's memories besides?"

Inhaling deeply, Picard leans back trying to collect himself, while La Forge sits on B-4's chair armrest running his modified tricorder over him, replying, "Well, mainly his own I guess," Picard surmises. "But he said he did access his brother's too. I have no clear idea what happened, except that he simply became overpowered by the immense grief over-um, Data… very much like poor Lal it seems, after scanning the files we have assumed were deleted to make space for Data's, forgetting all about his own…."

La Forge not badly impressed and slightly concerned now, Picard heaves another deep breath and explains further, "But he came up with some most astonishing revelations too, I will tell you about later. God, never have I seen a man cry so deeply, hurt… he, reminded me so terribly of, Data. If I wouldn't know better I'd say, that **is** Data…" he emphasises in pointing at B-4. "God what terrible a turn our little chat has taken… I hope that Data's engrams are still intact?"

Looking at La Forge as he finishes his scanning, he only sighs again, and with Picard fearing the worst now, he mumbles back in running a second one, "Well let me put it this way – Data's files still seem to be saved, his own are now completely erased again it seems, but also along with his very own basic program logs, which never happened before…"

Picard not at all happy to hear anything more really, La Forge gives it to him plainly.

"Which means, if he were to come back online, not even his cognitive or communicative sub-routines or any other functions would be reactivated, he would be like, 'dead', and not dead," he states bluntly. "He'd be like a person in a coma or trapped in catalepsy, so it looks like on each reboot he loses more and more-um, 'data', and further coherence of his general programming."

Both looking at poor B-4 shaking their heads, La Forge concludes his very unwelcome analysis, adding, "I need to run a complete diagnostic on him over Data's own internal computer to make certain," he proposes. "Right now it appears he shut himself down again into another auto hibernation sequence… but I have to make sure, this doesn't look right Captain… we could lose B-4 completely very soon…"

Greatly displeased with the bad news, Picard shakes his head most disheartened, and then only nods with another heavy sigh getting up sharply.

"Make it so Geordi!" he near yells out. "Get Worf to help you bring him to Data's quarters, and don't let anyone else touch him!" he emphasises all the more now, snatching for the PADD off the floor to put it back on his desk. "I'll join you there when necessary, I need to verify a few things first!"

La Forge nodding at him in packing away his tricorder, he quickly leaves with his special kit. As the doors whoosh open and close again, Picard gazes down on a totally immobile and silent B-4, looking exactly like Data now, bar his combadge B-4 never had. Reclining in his chair he looks as if he were asleep only, with his pale hands placed side by side in his lap and still so sharply angular thumbs.

While his almost even more pallid head is slumped to the side with a totally peaceful expression, he is suddenly looking oddly beautiful at that. Picard just staring at him, his brain is a total riot of so many scenes rushing through his mind's eye, never having seen him like that, no matter in the very shell of poor B-4, and is left simply stumped now.

Or he of course simply appears like being, dead, had he died a less cruel and dramatic way. And Picard shudders not only at the very thought that either might be dead now besides, 'another time'. But then again, B-4 or Data never needed 'real' sleep, or did sleep the way he would, even though Data could dream sometimes exactly the way he does, even fantastic phantasms he could take part in. Once so while one of his dream programs was connected to a holodeck sequences, and he literally could just step right into his very own surreal dreamland. Which in turn once more had saved the entire crew from getting consumed by some invisible parasites of all nasty things then.

Perhaps B-4 is dreaming as well right now, of better days with them all living together in peace and harmony. After what he just has witnessed, it would not at all surprise him the least. But hopefully is of something more pleasant as B-4 deserves it so much, even more so now after his terrible emotion crash. Or very Data himself too perhaps, he hopes ever so deeply was part of it, to recognise he finally did help him, this time. Both of them.

With the one kind way he only would have wanted to be supported with already eight years back now, when he all but had failed him so terribly to even grant him this only ever wish to be comforted like any other Human, for once. Which he shamefully never had, but brutally shouted at him, ordered him to pull himself together. Ardently hoping now in turn, it was Data having felt his late support the very least now, with this one so simple a kind gesture of a mere warm embrace any soul deserved, Picard smiles at him gently, feeling very happy for him. As that was all it took; a simple hug.

17


	3. Chapter 03 Birthright PI

Birthright PI------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning with the _Enterprise_ of course still sitting in the very not at all busy spacedock, she is shimmering in the very early morning sunlight like a terribly crunched-up piece of space junk. While Picard is in his very bright office, in his very neat uniform and paces up and down along his very long, very curved and very tidy desk with his very arms behind his very back. And if he had a very old-fashioned watch, would look at it every few seconds.

"Computer – what is the time?" he asks the ship's mainframe instead at the absence of one.

With the computer chirping up and the pleasant female voice coming on, it announces, "0851 hours."

Sighing deeply, he frowns stopping his pace, and then mumbles to himself, "Nine to nine… where the hell is he?"

With the computer staying silent, Picard mutters up, "Computer, location of Mr La Forge?"

Chirping up again, the computer promptly replies, "Lieutenant Commander La Forge is in Commander Data's quarters."

Taking notice of Data's name mentioned, Picard repeats it softly with a heavy sigh. Hearing it even with his so very short-lived full rank title, he realises that he of course never has closed his officer's file, to delete his name from the current crew manifest. Which is rule whenever a member has been excluded from the ship's compliment, for reasons of general departure as an actively serving officer on board, or indeed through death.

But then again, Data had been declared 'officially' only 'presumed' dead, and that is what he had entered into his record knowingly inaccurate, and indeed last rank. So he frowns even more with a very heavy heart over the very deception, and all but horrible truth to the very opposite.

Sighing once more, he grumbles up again, "Computer – location of Mr Worf?"

Chirping up again, it reports, "Lieutenant Commander Worf is in Commander Data's quarters."

Sighing to himself again, he shakes his head and asks, "Computer – where is B-4?"

"There is no such person under this name aboard the _Enterprise_," the computer swiftly responds.

Scowling some more now, Picard only burbles some more to himself.

"Of course not, I never entered his name… and he hasn't got a combadge…" he mutters up, shaking his head once more. "Computer, what is the time now?"

Promptly replying again, the computer states, "0852 hours."

Getting increasingly impatient now he wants to head for the doors, which suddenly chime up and he quickly calls out, "Come!"

With the red doors opening, he sees La Forge and Worf suddenly there, and frowns all the more now.

"How can you be here?" Picard stammers. "The computer just placed you both being at Data's quarters a second ago?"

La Forge pointing to his and then Worf's uniforms, Picard notices both their combadges are missing, and the Chief Engineer deducts with a tired mull, "Must have lost our badges there somewhere, while we brought B-4 to his quarters can't find 'em…" he pouts back at Picard's frown. "Sorry we're late Sir, but I had only a few hours on Data's sofa and Worf had to wake me…"

Picard only sighing again tiredly with a nod, La Forge continues his report.

"But I have to tell you Captain, that unfortunately B-4's status never changed," he informs him meekly. "I waited while I was attempting to download Data's memory core into his own computer just in case. I tried for many hours and to access B-4's own files…"

The Captain shaking his head again not at all amused, La Forge explains timidly to Picard what else is wrong.

"He's still offline, he never rebooted and I can't reactivate him. I checked on him again just now… but-um, I'm afraid we-um, lost him for good now Sir, he's completely wiped."

Hissing into his last line Picard cannot believe his ears, while La Forge only nods to add more bad news, continuing, "What's more, I-um, I cannot even detect any shell or tracelogs of Data's own engrams coredump anymore either. Nor in B-4, or Data's own computer it's all, deleted, the upload didn't take at all. B-4 is gone Sir, they're both, dead now…"

Picard closing his eyes with a sinking heart hissing up sharply again, he feels as if his last breath has just been choked from his very life. Slumping into the chair in front of his desk in utter disbelief, he looks deeply shocked turning angry all of a sudden over the renewed terrible turn of events.

"Oh no no no, this isn't possible damn it!" he shouts up suddenly. "Not so close before she arrives oh god, what now!? I cannot believe this is happening!" he blusters on in wildly gesturing along his desperate words. "Oh I shouldn't have talked to him so much yesterday and asked him all these damned questions! I crashed him! I killed him!"

"First Data and now his brother!" Picard rants on, with La Forge unable to answer anything more helpful than look miserable, "Maybe I should toss poor Lore into the whole bloody equation too for good measure! Oh damn it god what am I to tell her now!? She's going to kill me as well that's for sure!"

Worf peering at La Forge over his unusual ranting and upset they hardly have seen before, he only shrugs his shoulders at him all innocently. Picard shaking his head in utter despair now, he grumbles back at them all in a fluster.

"Professor Soong will be here any minute! The transporters are all 'dead' too remember and only shuttles have access! Oh god 'tis all such a bloody mess on board damn it!" he exclaims all the more desperately shaking his head. "I need you to bring her to me first, but don't tell her anything, please hurry! And get some damned combadges for you all!" he shouts at them.

Both nodding sharply, they declare in near synch, "Aye Sir!" and with La Forge and Worf turning quickly to be off directly, Picard goes over to the replicator and yells at it all the same more than indignantly now.

"Tea! Earl Grey! Hot!"

The appliance totally unaffected by his rather rough and loud command however, it still produces the desired beverage. Taking the white cup almost spilling it in his unchecked anger, Picard heads back to his chair, sits down hard, looking as dejected as hardly ever before. And can only wait, feeling deeply depressed now, with a great amount of fear creeping into his very own artificial heart now besides.

The doors chiming up again a few minutes later, Picard still sitting in his chair, the cup drunk put aside, he inhales sharply trying hard to compose himself and calls out, "Come!"

Getting up as the doors open, Worf enters first carrying something large, very heavy and black, and obviously hightech he puts upright on the desk. Looking like a big old book, it features two stub antennae, and Picard cannot imagine what it might be for, all the while La Forge follows Worf with both now again wearing their combadges. Both stepping in front of his desk, finally a rather tall and slim man in a blue Starfleet uniform follows them in turn, Picard instantly recognises with a pleased smile.

"Dr Bashir! Oh what a very lovely surprise, welcome again!!" he blurts out most thrilled.

With the much younger and darkly handsome man beaming a very pleased smile at him, his big black eyes shining into his own, he extends his hand in smiling back as Picard grabs it with both to shake it most delightedly.

"Hello Captain!" Bashir exclaims most pleased himself. "How very nice to see you once more too!"

La Forge sighing deeply in pointing stealthily over his shoulder as they disengage, for the attention of Picard, he looks back to the door in raising his hand, to politely direct his view to the other visitor.

"May I present Captain, Professor Soong."

Everyone gazing over to the doorway, a very slim and tallish woman steps very slowly and dramatically smooth into the frame, almost sliding rather than walking. Dressed in some shiny-black, knee-long slimline Jacquard patterned man's suit surprisingly, she wears a purple silk shirt, and slim black tie besides. Just as it had been high fashion once on Earth in the 1960s, for men folk at least, she but wears most 'suitably' and just as elegantly, no matter a very unusually old-fashioned choice and seemingly original attire.

Were it not for the futuristic Starfleet combadge sitting on the one jacket pocket, she would come straight out of a vintage glamour Haute Couture magazine, presenting it not unlike the very similar fashion Picard and Data had assumed several times, harking back to their own similar Forties style of their Dixon Hill holodeck adventures attire. With Picard as the private eye 'Dix', and Data as his very pale-faced sidekick Carlos, from South America. Can't you tell?

Picard now visibly more than astounded looking at her in mute wonder, he studies her very ivory pale face for a moment. Noticing that it is most oddly looking ever so closely to that of her brothers, she is presenting a most exquisite an exotic beauty he hardly has ever seen before.

Mixed with a very intriguingly slightly oriental touch, she appears not more than forty the most, mainly for not the slightest wrinkles on her immaculate and natural skin. Bar some more unusually marked frown lines sitting in between her near straight black brows, telling of a life of more worriers than laughter, featuring some unique black beauty spot under her right eye to compliment her rare attributes.

Staring at her extraordinary flashing emerald green eyes and raven black hair, it is loosely combed back into a big plaited 'snail' style, but shows this remarkably defined hairline utterly identical as to her brothers, as if just as 'pencilled in', he finds more than amazing. While her blood-red lips seem the only apparent make-up at that, if just as much again alike in sharp outline as those of her siblings, he cannot believe this to be coincidence and clearly proves, she is who she is purely for her looks being identical to Data's, when he was still 'younger' looking. Or Lore.

The visitor smiling at him amused, looking back at his visibly attracted eyes in stepping slowly closer, Picard is left utterly speechless for the moment. Bashir holding out his hand for her to come closer, it is obvious the two have met before with both exuding quite a very close friendship, and he decides to introduce her personally at Picard's utter tongue 'tiedness'.

"Captain, this is Dr, 'Arika von Meyerland'… her 'official' and well recognised name. Professor, may I present, Capt Jean-Luc Picard," Bashir says with a sincere smile of obvious attraction.

Taking his hand for a moment, she smiles back at Bashir who clearly is quietly taken with her himself, and then steps into Picard's full view reaching out her right hand to greet him. Noticing her right ring finger to bear some very large, oval shaped gold seal ring featuring the ancient French heraldic symbol of the royal Fleur-de-Lys on the face of the very ornately designed piece, it is obviously a very antique heirloom. Picard catching a clearer glimpse of it, he smiles at the coincidental connection to his very own ancestry of the, French.

"Hello Capt Picard, I'm very honoured to meet you finally – too late but finally," she addresses him with a most precise English intonation and an unusually deep and intriguingly mildly accentuated voice. "You may call me 'Professor', 'officially'. Where is Bellfort now, Sir?" she asks fairly nonchalantly.

Picard feeling her rather cool skin as he shakes her hand slowly with a scowl, he snaps out of it fast more for her last words while she is looking around as if searching for that very person. So leaving the question as to her ring for the moment, he clears his throat with a faint smile and frown visibly puzzled, and replies, "Welcome Professor – um, 'Bellfort'?"

Soong smiling at his, Worf's and La Forge's equal mystification, yet Bashir's knowing nod, Picard points her politely and Bashir to sit, which they do. Going back to his own chair to be seated, Worf and La Forge placing themselves next to her in the two other guest chairs, she enlightens them by all means.

"Yes, Bellfort, that's his real name. Bellfort Soong, or to others officially, Bellfort 'von Meyerland'," she explains. "He would call himself 'B-4' only in his passive default or 'safe' mode, after a delegated or emergency auto protection shutdown. As in 'before' his-um, last two brothers."

Picard looking at La Forge looking at Worf looking back at her, they are getting very intrigued now the least and very fast. La Forge shaking his head most puzzled, he interpolates before the Captain can even react to her most unexpected words.

"Do you mean to say Professor, what we have seen so far in B-4 I mean, 'Bellfort', was his most basic functions program only?" he asks more than intrigued.

Smiling at him all amused as Picard gets rather more interested himself as well now, she replies, "Well from what you have told me just now, and the way he looks and acted ever since you found him that is to say, yes," she declares as if they should actually know that.

All only pouting at her smile more than puzzled however still, she goes into further details.

"Before that he would have been a 'complete program' the way you might find Data, until he must have gone into this instant auto shutdown mode, the very moment away from a certain, interface, I will address later," she explains further at their suddenly wide open interest. "Then he will simply appear either the way you met him gone into this low priority passive default mode, or when in the face of any kind of danger to his system, as he deliberately just as well can shut himself down instantly. But then he would appear entirely 'offline', and reboot himself usually after an hour automatically. Which can be repeated indefinitely."

Pausing there for a second, they get ever more intrigued about the utterly unexpected explanations so far already, staring at her with big black eyes.

"But after that mode, he would lose all previously obtained memories first on coming back online, and appear as a very simple 'mind' on each run. His neural net isn't quite that sophisticated as his brothers', and he would display his default yellow eyes and skin," she adds all the more paid attention to, her audiences however not quite sure what she means by 'default'.

"Their bioplast skin is made of part organic matter as ours, and real gold particles to retain all sensory input data, via the fine metal's highly conductive properties to 'electroplate' any computer data. just like their eyes' retinas, which carry the visual records both directly linked to their neural pathways to be received within their matrix, for all that information then to be auto logged away for later recall inside their CPU," she explicates at their now all the more amazed attention, not quite the 'gold' specialists to that extend, but get the stunning gist,

"But this setting would still need to be reconfigured, like any other base program not considered important to be maintained after a reboot, since it would require extra memory needed for other or more vital functions," she adds further with all just staring at her silently, even La Forge, who is much more versed on anything computer or 'Data' related, with everyone more than baffled about any of it already.

"Just like Lore and Data were furnished with these special transition applications, and I have found actually both still to display as well even now, according to some of the visual Starfleet files I studied. Or any other science paper images and the ship's image records I looked at of-um, Data," she explains further at their still bigger puzzlement not getting the full idea yet. "I'm very grateful for them Captain, but they all show every single likeness not the way our father had eventually configured them to look at all."

Picard getting all the more fascinated pulling a very engrossed pucker of his brows, the others are more than mystified by then to say the least, asking massively intrigued, "So you're saying Professor, the way we knew Data all these years or Lore, or even Bellfort, was never their completed exterior, the 'final result'? Explain please."

The Professor musing over his question with a nod having expected their obvious confusion, she enlightens everyone at their greatest attention.

"That's right Captain," she replies with a smile, "You never ever saw either of them in their real final 'flesh and blood' mode. Obviously because Data was deactivated on my mother's insane demand to his being left behind on Omicron Theta, in stupid fear he would become another, Lore," Soong argues with a deep sigh with everyone else just flowing along with her utterly amazing words. "And those who found Data, for leaving this signal device so that it might reactivate him, and obviously did, they clearly had no idea about that default function as it's a 'nested' secondary program. Or they only noticed it as another non self-evident log," she states utterly convinced with La Forge nodding in agreement. "Which can happen even to the actual 'unit', say, Data or Lore themselves to actually recognise it, since it's just one program amongst thousands not too important."

"Lore was obviously later reactivated, but apparently no one was aware of that either, or he himself of his very own default program. Or he maybe didn't bother to check on that as you have to search for these low priority settings, and are not at all part of their cognitive programming and so might not really 'remember' that," she surmises at their no better ideas at any rate. "And whoever initiated Lore's actual reactivation sequence didn't detect them either evidently."

Everyone highly amazed as it were now even more so, she again looks aside as if thinking about any of that hard, before elaborating some more at their ever greatest concentration.

"So it appears, they merely copied Data's schematics and reactivated Lore's base memory banks as I take it," she hypothesises. "For the simple fact, that Data's former recall logs were deleted and so he remained in that active default mode only and therefore Lore as well, to make room for the colonist records. Which was absolute nonsense and not necessary at all for his much greater storage capacities, and could have held the entire universe for all I know really," she states most indignantly intoned suddenly, before pausing for another moment at their undivided attention.

"I never forgave my 'mother' for that, or to abandon him, on our father's greatest reluctance I might add, which was the actual reason for her to leave eventually. **I** was driving her away in constant disagreement with her over that and other things. Don't get me wrong, she loved them all dearly, and regretted it even more later, just as Bellfort was very cross with her ever since. Who then on his capture by this 'Shinzon' obviously musty have gone straight into this passive 'auto safe defence' default mode, to protect himself as it were, even when in parts."

Pausing once more with Picard watching her very keenly, he is ever so riveted by her incredibly revealing new and baffling accounts, and all the more her very manner of candidness and fascinating nonchalance. Noticing her ever so curious gaze into this void space for an instant, it appears she is drawing her very words from it by that. Or while looking at someone, she gazes past them for a thinking moment, before looking back at the person addressed as if literally picturing the words or meanings within her 'void' gaze.

As if she is thinking purely by visual references with words forming inside her mind, lying within that inner space of her curious ponder. As if to remember, or 'compute' things over in her brain in a split second that peculiar way it seems. Picard more than taken by her so unique manner of raising her left eyebrow to emphasise her words they have witnessed on Data every now and then as well, La Forge just has to ask her something all too bamboozled now himself, certainly not ever having recognized any of her explanations.

"We never realised any of this I'm sure is obvious," he states faintly embarrassed. "But-so-um, what were they real 'looks' then Professor? I was always curious about their golden eyes to be honest. I never understood why go to all that unbelievable effort to craft them so realistically humanlike to the finest details, when they never at least had received a more natural skin tone or coloured contact lenses. Or anything like my implants?" he enquires truly interested smiling at her. "In our day and age that wouldn't appear too sophisticated when we have contacts or implants since centuries."

"Yeah I know it would appear that way," Soong replies amused with a quick gaze at them all. "But as I said, their much tougher skin looks only like that in default mode, and their individual eye colours vary, and **are **very special lenses Commander. They are fused to the actual 'Augen' ocular implants, very much like yours, which change hue when reconfigured and can be stored as such in any tone. But that was never done, mainly to see if they are in active passive or basic mode," she explains to their sheer amazement now. "With Data and Lore that wasn't needed anymore as they retained all their functions and entire memories even in shutdown mode, unlike Bellfort who would return to this simpler state again."

"All their eye and skin or even hair applications were simply reused as a template for them from the three prior, 'failed' models before him, which had already been reused for Bellfort. They were simply made once in the image of our father and then basically 'recycled'. He only copied his very first model so to speak, not because he was vein or anything but he never found a better 'mould' than himself, and then they would default like that, or keep to their active mode they could simply apply on command."

Again looking aside, they are getting ever more fascinated by her most peculiar thinking moments first of all, if not all the more for her complete and utterly new revelations, shaking their heads in wonder about her utterly unexpected discourse of complex android 'applications'. Except Picard on the matter of the 'recycled' brothers, which 'B-4' had mentioned to him, finally not only explaining this, but many more highly absorbing 'android secrets'.

"Just like their 'tears' would be automatically activated on literal emotional cause as with Humans," she continues. "Which is nothing more than a by-product of their self-regulating internal ventilation actions, resulting in a sort of heat residue spray very much like steam from hot water. Which is then collected to prevent their joint servos from running hot on extreme exertion, and is depleted fairly quickly when cried. But they would look yellow rather than clear in this passive default mode because of a lesser 'output' ratio, thickening the actual very slick and pure lubricant," she explains further. "Their 'real' eye colours are a serene purple for Lore, a cool azure for Data like that of our father, and Bellfort's are actually emerald green, like mine are a bit darker. Shame you never saw them like that really. They looked absolutely like 'real' Humans, very beautiful men, all identical siblings, with only their eyes telling them apart…"

Sighing deeply pausing again for a moment, it is mainly for the fact that merely two of them are still, 'alive' of course, and not even that, at Lore's disassembled and Bellfort's uncertain state besides. At which point no one really knows what to say for the brooding moment, before Worf of all present suddenly speaks up, trying to lift the mood quickly, wanting to tell them a more pleasant little story too, attempting his best to participate.

"Professor, some nine years back now, I had a most startling alternate reality experience, " he starts off fairly excited already, "While I was trapped inside a quantum fissure sliding in between some of the resulting multiverses of the _Enterprise_ crew, in one of these I was married to Counsellor Troi! **But,** now, what was even more remarkable was the fact, that in well, this one parallel life, Data had, blue eyes yes!" he exclaims almost triumphantly there. "It never occurred to me 'then', and I don't think I ever mentioned it in my report, but now I remember this, and he looked just as I imagine, your father might have or your brothers, very-um, 'human'. It was, most, remarkable, either way, Professor."

With everyone now all the more cheered up and left fairly amazed, 'either way', Soong smiles at his so nice endeavour, as he too 'really' likes her beyond the obvious.

"Why thank you for this lovely little story Mr Worf," she replies more than pleased. "I believe might well be a real alternate life indeed, and if taken into our current time context can even be considered 'prophetic' really, to see him having blue eyes like our father in one of these various realities. Thank you."

Worf almost 'blushing' if it were visible on his dark skin nodding back at her, Picard happy for him to keep up the more pleasant atmosphere, he is just as able to visualise Data with blue eyes instantly. Remembering when he saw him in his part human part android state, after the Borg had near turned him into just that, Data must have presented a no doubt much more accurate version of his younger father than in his purely golden state.

"Do you have any actual footage as to their true appearances Professor?" he asks her with a pleased smile looking back at Worf's flustered face. "We'd love to see how they were originally 'designed', or lived then."

La Forge and Bashir nodding at his genuine curiosity instantly, she sighs again with a pouting nod to herself. While Worf is still all the fairer interested now, after his modestly recalled little anecdote.

"Yes sure," she obliges gladly. "I brought some records of their early days together. Some old lab footage with our father and such, and some ten-year old images from my and Bellfort's-um, wedding."

On her last word Picard suddenly moves slightly forwards leaning his elbows on the desk more than surprised, while La Forge and Worf look back at him not the lesser amazed. Except Bashir, who seems to know about that startling fact, for his dear smile back at her. Soong noticing them all to be obviously rather stunned now in a more positive manner, she only smiles at Picard more than amused and not at all surprised.

"Yes Captain, 'wedding'. You seem surprised? Never thought that any of 'them' could be, 'married'? Have a 'fully functional' personal life?" she suddenly teases him. "Did you never think Data would have liked to get a, 'wife'? I'm sure he stated that at some point, no?"

Picard feeling a bit downtrodden at his own admiration for her reaching far beyond his 'professional' attraction to her, he quickly composes himself at her rather sharp words.

"No, yes, he actually did, to Counsellor Troi some years back, yes," he stammers. "But no Professor no, I'm sorry, we were just surprised about Bellfort and you-um. No Professor no, we had no idea about anything of your pasts. I didn't intend to offend either of you in any form by our amazed reaction about any of this. On the contrary, I apologise unreservedly Professor Soong. But we thought, he was your brother, 'only'."

Seeing his genuine display of regret and puzzlement, and his extra effort to call her by her true name, at least amongst themselves here possible, she nods back accepting his apology with an amused smile. La Forge and Worf unequivocally nodding even more vigorously, she proceeds on Bashir's ever-dear smile, obviously knowing all that himself.

"We're 'siblings' only in verbal terms since we're not blood related, even though technically we're siblings. But we later were married in an official wedding our good Doctor here attended," Soong explains. "Then he was not yet aware of who either of us really are and took place shortly before he had met Data. That's why Bellfort's name is the same as mine, both in real and legal terms, and no one in the science circles has any idea that this well-respected and still active, 'Doctor Bellfort von Meyerland', is in fact the very first ever-functioning 'Soong-type' android created by our genius father, and no one would ever notice him as such," she states most firmly with no one being in any doubt about that fact, only gaping at her more than amazed.

"Mainly because we never wanted the 'false' attention after father's name was 'officially' restored since a short time now only. Or to face earlier rejection at our very own achievements just for our legacy, when it was still undeservedly 'infamous'. You see Captain, your 'simple B-4', is a very highly respected scientist who went through all the regular procedures ever since our all separation, to get his plenty high grade diplomas in many fields just as I had," she says more than sharply intoned suddenly. "If obviously much faster for his naturally supreme intellect over all other 'Humans', to become the main consultant at the latest Daystrom Institute annex medical facility, at the New Berlin colony on our good old Moon. Which had only been established some eight years ago now, while I worked there as the chief computer scientist."

Everyone contemplating her most extraordinary and revelatory words for a moment, she picks up her mental thread again to enlighten them some more with another piece of remarkable news.

"We both were there only for a few months each term, so we could be together on Earth or Terlina III and continue our own projects there," she explains with a sigh as if of painful recall looking away for a moment again, before she states something else utterly unknown. "But I'm no longer active publicly after some recent accident, which nearly killed me had it not been for Bellfort. After which I mainly tried to get my own project finally realised, and left the Institute only last year. Even though I was offered a seat on Galor IV to relocate there, which I refused," the Professor makes very clear, with the officers pondering over her more than intriguing words.

"For the sole reason, that 'your very own' unbelievable Cmdr Maddox held his own associate chair of Robotics there earlier, who had left only some time ago," she adds most aversely intoned suddenly. "After not having been able to 'dismantle' his youngest brotherhe so vigorously had tried to even prevent entering Starfleet Academy in his sheer arrogance, believing Data wasn't 'sentient' so many years ago in the first place. I'm sure we all can remember that disgraceful episode," she reminds them all with a mocking tone.

All nodding again at her suddenly harsher wording in full support thereof, certainly remembering this most shameful incident clearly, they wait for her to calm herself quickly to continue her unexpectedly much more highly engaged words.

"So don't think we never knew about any of that Captain, even if as forever too late to actually make contact with Data. But we never met this deluded Maddox and I'm more than grateful you at least showed him the error of his conceited ways then Captain, for Data's very sake," Soong declares with a keen peer at him, with Picard only shrugging his shoulders not to disrupt her own train of thoughts nodding back, before Soong continues her line of verbal attack slowly emerging.

"I'm sure had he ever met Bellfort if I had been there, and found out he was his very 'brother', thinking he could be another 'Noonien' his very father, looking more or less just like them, he surely would have attempted to destroy his 'first son's' existence perhaps as well then," she states all the more convinced. "Or at least tried to get a peek into his brain in turn, perfectly unable himself to master their positronic brains we both never had any problems with," the Professor nearly snaps in sudden anger.

Picard all too aware of the near fatal facts, he only nods at her again sharply not wanting to engage her on that fact. La Forge remembering that day he had almost lost his friend then already, on Data's most serious intent to even resign not to get dismantled in the first place by Maddox, he grumbles up, "We remember it 'well' Professor," while Worf nods over his own reminiscing, and the special Klingon book Data had given him as farewell gift then: 'The Dream Of The Fire', by K'Ratak.

"And what's even more interesting, where 'your' very Admiral Haftel had tried shortly after that, to get his hands on Data's very own 'offspring' some thirteen years ago now," Soong suddenly hisses into the room on their combined sighs still angered today. "Thinking them both their 'property', some deposable machines to be taken apart at their will without any rights of personal liberty, forcing him to relinquish custody of his only child resulting in her cruel death!" she suddenly snaps most enraged. "But Bellfort again found out about much too late. And yet, 'Haftel' was never held responsible for any of it!" Soong adds most angered, still very incensed, stopping herself forcibly not to go overboard.

"Unfortunately I didn't carry half as much clout in those days to intervene successfully, apart from the fact that it would have blown my identity, unlike it doesn't matter today. I'm sure Starfleet quake in their boots already over what else I might find out now aboard here, and after what I've seen so far in your records already, this will prove a very very sobering fact for many. So you surely can believe Captain when I say, I would never go anywhere near 'Galor IV', let alone the research centre there," she confesses harshly. "**All** the 'Soongs' have been mistreated in the worst possible ways, right from the murky 'genetics' days of Arik. When everyone thought **him** a nasty piece of work, questioned his better perspective for not taking other opinions into consideration in his own driven ideas. While **he **was thinking everyone else was totally insane, because they of course didn't share his 'grand vision' in turn," she spits out in gesturing, to emphasize her utter resentfulness.

Everyone in perfect agreement with her harsh words however, she only huffs herself into more discontented words over their infamous ancestor.

"Until he was marked even willing to put people in harm's and death's way, just because he appeared sanctimonious in his quest to master genetic engineering. If anyone respected the sanctity of life it was Arik." Soong sputters on. "That's why Starfleet had so much trouble with him and this entire genetics biz! Julian here is just another example, since he was genetically engineered and almost destroyed for that not even his own fault!"

Halting there once more, having touched on their 'infamous' ancestor pulling on her jacket to calm herself, she runs her left fingers over her brows there as if brushing away the painful thoughts by that. Only to continue still highly incensed, at Bashir's ever-kind smile at her.

"Until Starfleet 'finally' apologized for having caused both of them immeasurable pain," she adds with a mocking tone. "Which is, or was utter and deliberate ignorance, and promptly sent Arik to prison to remove him as potential troublemaker then, nothing more. All the while others before or after him could do exactly the same, when Arik in contrast to many wasn't a coward standing up for it and paid for it big time. All down to the eventual violent abduction of Bellfort by none other than this demented 'Shinzon', who was just as 'engineered'!" she rants on inhaling sharply. "Who is the best, or rather worst example of how it can go deadly wrong to utter destruction of innocent parties, when developed under no moral supervision in brutal circumstances!" she exclaims with a heated grimace, no less allowing for Shinzon's undoubtedly misfortunate upbringing having made him so embittered to the point of wanting to destroy all 'Humanity', who however had done nothing to him.

With the mood sharply dropping again suddenly, she drifts ever further into the darker side of things carrying on at no one's stopping her.

"Just like Arik's 'Augments' had become violent killers, because they had locked him up unable to keep an eye on them. And then they still present that case as main argument to forbid any such experiments to cover up their own grave mistakes, nothing else. But entirely 'engineered Moab IV' still exists today. It's all just double standards really. Disgraceful."

All agreeing with her perfectly valid attacks once more on Starfleet's blind dealings with not only her own controversial ancestor, and related present-day matters, which all simply have to be revealed and brought forward once and for all now to be resolved at least amongst themselves, they keep very quite for the moment. Calming herself at her short pause again, she then enlightens them further on other more recent events.

"Bellfort was on his way back to Terlina III our main residence, for **all **our very first Christmas celebration we never had held 'be-fore'," she explains much calmer again. "Only to get kidnapped two weeks ago by that cloned madman according to some very reliable insider 'sources' trust me. Believing he could use this 'android', he must have found out Bellfort to be for some reason, with all his damned 'Reman and Romulan' spies flying around," the Professor states at their utter surprise now. "So that he could use him against the Federation and eventually get to you, and all that even in his 'helpless' mode! And then even killed his very own brother he of course could never lay his hands on instead!!" Soong exclaims at their complete unawareness near tears suddenly.

With Picard, Worf and La Forge absolutely dumbstruck now, and very sorry about these ever more and so dramatic revelations, only Bashir seems halfway informed about them, touching for her hand with a dear smile to calm herself.

"We're so very sorry about all these startling revelations Professor believe me," Picard says very softly and genuinely touched with as much feeling as possible. "We really had not the slightest ideas about any of this until now, none of it. Admiral Janeway told me to hear it from you, and we're all the more deeply relieved that we could actually retrieve him more or less unharmed, and finally meet you to return him to you."

Soong nodding at him faintly, La Forge tries to angle the depressing mood to a higher atmosphere again peering at Picard's kind reply, almost choking on a tear.

Calming herself quickly over her own angered outburst, La Forge asks on her deep sigh of relief, "So-um, please tell us Professor, how in fact can they be made to they look and pass so perfectly for a true Human?"

Soong gathering herself quickly at his kind smile and genuine interest, she proceeds in tapping Bashir's hand with grateful smile at his ever support so he would release her.

"Well, their eyes can take on any colour, and even their pupils would react to light or dark once set, or dilate as a result of positive emotional response, exactly like those of Humans, which they cannot manipulate purely to have the same function," she continues to explain calmly. "Their skin would turn a slighter ivory like mine and not remain this pure golden shade, which would mute a little then, and is much more resistant to any kind of environmental influences."

"That is achieved primarily by the main chemical nutrient lubricant that keeps their inner workings oiled so to speak, as it's of actual red organic pigmentation to simulate real blood, literally running through their 'veins'. Lore even carries the literal DNA sequence of our father within his neural net, as a trial to see if it's compatible as an organic component with his neural matrix. Or mainly to prove he's a true Soong in case of legal claims, although it didn't prevent him from nearly getting shredded by Starfleet because no one knew of that anyway, but they sure as hell recognised he was a Soong," she adds utterly embittered. "So he in fact **is** literally more alike his father a true 'bio' cybernetic lifeform really, a 'genuine' Soong."

Everyone just gaping at the other even more astounded now, Soong seems to think about that amazing fact for a moment with a deep sigh herself now. Before she then carries on with ever more startling accounts no one would have expected.

"Data never had that and father didn't think of it before with Bellfort," she explains further. "Mainly for Data later to rather have lesser organic matter in his system the better, to prevent any more direct organic virus attacks which might affect him," she adds with all nodding at her short pause again, seeing her point. "But he still carried the more vital computer anti-virus scripts to auto purge his system in case of other infections, and they all do contain minute bio substances even Data had inside his neural net besides, as there's always one bug that might creep through either way. Otherwise this 'Tsiolkovky virus' couldn't have infected him," she adds at their knowing nods remembering that odd day.

"Or in contrast, the Borg would have been possible able to rewrite his DNA with their nano probes to their instant advantage while he was in their hands," the Professor reminds them with a sigh, all remembering **that **horridday all the better. "I'm not sure if I should change that again with Lore, for all the Borg still out there just in case. It could prove a catastrophe if he were to become a victim now suddenly rather another leader as he had been before. Just imagine, had they known that, they could have assimilated Lore already then perhaps."

Pausing there again, they all recap that most undesirable prospect themselves for a moment, while she gazes into her void once more. Seeing it all from her or Lore's perspective suddenly, they have to completely rethink this whole Lore Borg episode suddenly again. Soong certainly aware of the dark episodes, or their altered perception at that, she gives further details.

"Even though technically rewriting his very DNA wouldn't have the same effect as with any organic system," she reminds them. "Since it has no direct influence on his cybernetic nature in any form. It would simply be 'different' and can't alter his state of mind or neural net as such," Soong assures them. "It would merely become whatever makes 'them' and not be of Soong origin anymore and remain 'inert'. He'd still be of android nature, and simply lay dormant without any chance to influences his programming in any form. But I'm certainly not one to argue they might never find a way to manage just that, after what they have achieved so far not only with Data, and it yet might affect his 'blood' to influence his neural net," the Professor allows just in case. "Who knows really, and I'm a specialist on the Borg."

Unquestionably remembering Data's brutal treatment he had suffered at the hands of the most efficient Borg, her ever attentive audience can only hope they continue to fail the very same, all only sighing again not wanting to think of it further.

"I'm glad enough the Borg Queen took a shine to his uniqueness, no matter she tried to achieve exactly that at first," Soong sighs again, looking at them in turn as if to ask if they understood what she means in general, and they all just nod at her thinking this all just incredible new revelations as they are.

Or that it had been lucky for Data not to have been furnished with their father's 'trial' DNA too then, or he could have been assimilated like anyone else by some other means to a perhaps most devastating effect for his utter superiority. So it might surely be prudent to alter that now with Lore, at his double-edged history alone. All contemplating that for the moment, the Professor clarifies a few more things.

"Apart from that, it's literally impossible to penetrate their very thick skin, unless with severe sharp force obviously. But anything blunt hitting it would just be repelled. The Borg even did that to him I read, drilled into his skull. God what a nightmare… brutally tortured him to get these 'encryption codes' for a ship that was never to be," the Professor recalls shaking her head again.

All nodding over the ugly fact of Data's Borg ordeal, not really wanting to think back to that horrible day in general, with Soong trying not to either, she informs them with further titbits.

"But it would simply cause an immediate system shutdown anyway, if his neural net can't self-correct, and then brings in certain auto repair tools software into instant action. As long as the damage hasn't destroyed any vital parts it can be restored that way obviously, and repairs it, if with 'errors' perhaps as a bypass solution. Just like it must have been during his amnesia attack he had suffered once on Barkon IV, which was a direct result of severe trauma to his system, when they had 'speared' him. Or his speech or motor functions would simply cut out as it happened to him on Iconia, and then he'd auto initiate programs to immediately try to self-repair or self-correct, and succeed or not. But then would need literal restoration as with any human body."

Thinking back to this most obscure episode of his amnesia attack, they are nonetheless still left without any additional explanation as to what really had happened to him. In contrast as to what had taken place on Iconia, where he could self-correct in time after he even went blind and lost all motor control. Bringing them back to the more unique repair functions they had witnessed on Data on several occasions for sure, she changes the subject promptly as if she could read their visibly uneasy minds, and carries on with her own much more fascinating accounts.

"Only difference being, the bioplast skin isn't truly 'watertight'. The natural pores they possess to simulate real skin, can absorb water like a sponge in regulated measures, and is used as extra servo coolant," she explains finally at their amused smiles. "So taken from the air or if submerged in addition to their own lubricants, it could just as much flood them on prolonged exposure. But it doesn't cause any damage and can be filtered out just the same, unless it's oil-based slick. But it auto blocks anything like that to reach into their system just like with human skin does. Or in turn the water can be deliberate introduced to flood the few internal cavities, and then they can serve as floatation device at their zero buoyancy otherwise. Which is filtered first to make it pure and harmless and then gets recycled, to become like a human body and float similar to a wooden log on water."

La Forge smiling to himself more than amused suddenly, he remembers that one day when he and Data had been going 'swimming', and Data simply had sunk to the bottom of the lake like a rock at this nil buoyancy, needing to get the water out his servos for weeks on end.

"Ha that's funny!" he exclaims into her pause with a bright grin to lift the rather brooding mood, wanting to tell her about that very amusing incident. "Yeah we've noticed that once Professor. And that he couldn't really, 'swim', at that zero buoyancy effect, yeah. I remember this one day, when we of all things went 'swimming', and he literally just dropped down the bottom of this lake like a meteor!" he recalls all joyously suddenly. "But it was so hilarious! He just vanished flailing himself in the water and was gone! And then he had to walk along the seabed for miles on end to get back to shore!"

"We thought he had drowned or something, and looked for him of course, until we noticed he was literally walking himself through the water back to land!" La Forge calls to mind for her most amused attention with making gestures of Data wading through the water. "Until he then emerged soon enough like a sea god! Very funny that was, took ages to get the water out his servos I tell you," he adds happily. "Obviously having leaked through his skin, and we never even realised it could even serve as vital coolant. What a tech feat…"

Bashir smiling at her just as amused face with the others remembering that watery adventure, they just have to laugh about that funny event now. Even though La Forge can just as well recall that he actually had reminded Data himself about that very day, while he had tried to turn him into a failed Borg experiment actually. On Lore's behest under his emotional command as it were in his turned hands, and Data had said exactly that, and that he never had enough buoyancy to swim.

Soong seemingly not aware of that lesser positive exchange at this point, La Forge however does not want to bring it into the talk as too depressing another near fatal episode either way. But Picard appears to have a better story to go with that, and notes up with a giggle himself suddenly for everyone to look at him in turn.

"Oh yeah, I remember that day too. We used very old sonar tech to look for him Professor, since he wouldn't register on anything else under water really," he explains with a chuckle. "And there he was, looking very embarrassed with a sorry pout, dripping wet and soaked like a Human! Or even more drenched really, yeah, very amusing that had proven. But there was another similar incident like that on Ba'ku later," Picard adds with a smile. "Where we both needed to leap into this lake there to save someone from drowning and he vanished at first just the same. But then, as if lifted by an invisible airbag or something, he suddenly emerged straight from the water in front of this woman and myself!" he states with an even bigger smile in gesturing to simulate Data emerging. "And then he said exactly the same, 'that on an emergency water landing he was designed to serve as a floatation devise', very funny that was too," the Captain chortles.

Soong and Bashir smiling at his amused smile, she nods at his own little anecdote imagining just that hilarious scene, before she continues with her personal past stories at the others' mute grins giving her own versions of that.

"Yeah that sounds just like silly Data, he did that several times just for the hell of it. Or even Lore… until father altered that to have this extra floatation effect and they could be utilised as a literal buoy, after he got fed up to drain them constantly so to speak, yes," she says with a snigger. "But only if set to that mode he obviously must have found out about later again, after his sinking adventure with La Forge I suppose, which effectively would make them able to swim. Yeah very funny, I can see it all," she muses shaking her head with a smile.

"Father even used nanites on my brothers at the beginning to perform some minor internal repairs or alterations to avoid dismantling them," she brings up suddenly to their instantly more serious attention. "Minute enough to slip through these pores, they replicated themselves on a steady learning curve to improve their own 'operating' skills on them as it were," the Professor drops fairly casually with all just gawping at her again, before she adds more food for android thoughts.

"In shutdown mode all this would actually be put on hold not to 'leak out' in case of a severe 'injury', as it would be with human blood coagulation not to bleed to death. Or when one of their limbs is severed or deliberately removed and instantly auto locks that function. Unless violently ripped apart, or 'injured'. Which apparently happened to Data when these Barkonian folk-um attacked him, what, ten years ago, and he was-um, 'killed', short-circuited, and they had buried him apparently 'dead'. After his excessively damaged system obviously couldn't self-correct, or auto repair itself sufficiently enough to even come back online again," Soong sighs again not at all happy it ever happened.

Everyone shaking their heads in utter amazement now, over more for these before hardly ever noticed super functions of Data's amazing construct, this all the more tragic and yet entirely unexplained occurrence is still in their minds just the same. Apart from their own 'nanite adventure' of years back, which nearly had eaten up their entire ship one day, literally so. La Forge remembering this related event he simply has to tell her about that as well, catching into her short pause. Just so to lift the again slightly slacking mood by that.

"Yeah we remember that terrible incident Professor," he trickles in with his own memories. "We just about could retrieve him, but failed to restore his memories of that time. We only replicated his stripped skin to reconnect his facial motion point links well enough to function, and could repair his general cybernetics. He really was severely damaged then and we never even knew how exactly it happened, just as it was after his–um Borg encounter and he had lost his own skin too."

Soong nodding at his saddened reminiscing eyes, La Forge changes the subject promptly just the same.

"But wow, that's all so damned amazing, the science and technology and sheer genius behind all that is just staggering! Or that your father even had designed all that and used his own DNA and nanites, it's amazing!" he exclaims again much more elated. "Which reminds me of our own little genius young Wesley, who had proposed exactly that at some point, when he had this experiment going to see if they would work in tandem and they suddenly had escaped. And then they replicated themselves like hell and started eating up the ship, literally!" La Forge recalls all the more delighted at their knowing smiles. "And then Data had that great idea as usual, to be used as a conduit for them to communicate with us through him to stop that, and it really worked! They all then even helped to repair the nibbled on ship after the few inside Data had vacated him! That was so incredible!" he nearly stutters in great joy.

Bashir smiling at this his so enthusiastic anecdote, Picard and Worf are certainly reminiscently aware of this bizarre incident, having seen the ship nearly being eaten up by these minuscule super machines at warp speed too! But are even more grateful that he just has lifted the rather serious mood again enormously, and Picard nodding at her rather delighted smirk back at both, obviously having read about the fantastic incident just the same, he adds his own recollections with another smile.

"Yeah, that was only another occasion where he had saved our all lives to be honest, Professor," Picard confesses gladly. "They would have literally eaten up the entire ship and perhaps us too otherwise, who knows! But Data's wild and wonderful ideas always achieved that – he-um, was, a ceaseless fountain of imagination and inventive resolve to no end, he was never one to fail us…" he adds, slowing himself down not to enter the lesser cheerful waters again at his factual loss. "But-um, tell us more about your husband Professor, please."

"Well, his, Data's, or Lore's identical system would probably kill off any non delegated nanites," she explains further with a deep heave at their true interest, happy to continue. "Or if too plentiful treat them like a literal virus attack with their 'killer t-cell' antivirus script, which would auto activate, just as it happens with human antigens. But it could lead to massive system overload and crash them, until self-correcting in turn," she admits at that. "Which could take a while to run and then would appear like, dead…"

La Forge remembering several of these unsettling events, as it had happened once after the Iconian virus had tried to rewrite Data's software and he had 'died' while self-correcting that attack, Soong directs them back to her husband again.

"But with Bellfort a few things are a bit different as I said. In contrast, he would lose his entire memories unlike Data or Lore on each auto reboot they never needed to initiate, unless to purge a faulty program run," she continues at their undivided attention. "But to rectify that, all he would have learned beforehand or when received any kind of input logs, he then would have auto stored all that before as hidden or compressed and defragmented logs, at nano second intervals not to lose any-um, data stream. Or if too large an extra single records download to save them would automatically enforce that, like it would be with one the size of Data's engrams, and I'm so happy he could upload into Bellfort himself, before he…"

Picard and La Forge nodding at her keenly wandering eyes seeking their instant affirmation, to dispel another darker mood creeping across her anxious face in fear it might not be true, she continues all the more relieved in nodding to herself.

"But then it all would appear as a simple base program changed into a lesser format, to maintain minimal motor functions or cognitive sub-routines programs and minimum security applications etc.," Soong explicates. "And then would basically remain as merely another of the plenty basic programming laying false tracelogs to keep these new uploads safe. Which he could if wanted recall, or on secondary command reintegrate into his current memory banks and access at will later. But to hold such giant upload and then keep all vitals running requires a lot of memory."

"It would in fact cause system wide errors and leave him to forget all prior things or even how to recall them, until it all comes back very slowly," she explains at the obvious facts seen so far even. "No one else with the needed codes can actually access these programs in the first place, not even to run as diagnostic in that mode, only the 'unit' 'knows' them. It's like a unique cipher known to that particular 'unit' only and all its specific programming. Unless you're the actual programmer, like my father or myself and know how to 'apply' these access codes. Or how to breach or change them."

Gathering herself for a moment, they again wait patiently for her to continue at their ever-growing interest in her so amazing stories.

"Just like their brains have serial numbers and event logs. Not only for separation purposes, but also as a direct progress result registry of their development. Lore has a type 'L' for the left phase discrimination amplification, and Data 'R', for the right one. Bellfort's is a type 'C', for the centre," Soong explains.

Not having known about the 'C' factor so far however, La Forge and Picard can remember Data having stated the other two facts before, when they had found his 'past' head from the future in that cave back in America's 1893, and they had assumed might have been Lore's.

"Which however turned out to be much of lesser actual computational speed application to the others' 60 trillion ops per sec, with a storage capacity of a massive 800 quadrillion bits. So it could take quite a while for Bellfort to process any of this, at his about half that only in comparison, which would make him appear as if he were a child of four or so in human terms when in this passive default mode," she says at their sure notice of that fact. "After that he would need to search for any of the logs again, like with a forgotten memory one tries to recall, but is fairly quickly done."

Looking away again as if her own memories would need recalling at that fact, the Professor however is more than sharply cognisant, and continues promptly, "It's pretty difficult to create a computer intelligence so to speak, which works accurately in comparative functions to a human brain, to successfully impress its binary coding on the synapses to mimic neural engrams," she adds with everyone believing that on the spot. "Lore and Data never had that passive program either when they were created only three and another three more years later, and both **not** as I have read here and there within the same year of Data's creation," she exclaims most emphatically. "It never happened, no idea where people got that from. Father tried to help Lore all in vain, until he simply was forced to create Data so to speak. But they would neither go into this kind of reactive but dynamic default or complete mode only, except for the eye and skin colour remaining golden unless stored."

Pausing again for a moment, she gazes down the ground appearing as if she has lost her 'red thread', missed her train of personal thought, while the others just look at her waiting patiently, and she continues not the least broken in concentration.

"Once Bellfort goes into his special secondary, passive 'self-defence' program, no one can breach or reach his programming anymore to even access any base programs for diagnostics," Soong finally makes clear at La Forge's sure notice of that, who nods at her faintly. "He won't reboot, and after this apparent complete auto shutdown, will never come back online after the usual hibernation hour and is basically, 'dead'. Unless you're me and know what to do to reactivate him. Or maybe if some extra firewall was installed, either he or someone else can actually do. Lore and Data never required this extra program since they had their own integrated primary active self-correcting version and auto protection protocol programs, which are not unlike Bellfort's, but they were better and faster, more efficient and most of all utterly failsafe," she emphasises. "They needed no extra backup and wouldn't shut themselves down completely, unless overloaded or become excessively damaged somehow."

Again letting her thoughts wander into lesser cheerful waters, La Forge now knowing for sure that he was right about B-4, and why he could not access his system anymore, the true reason for her being there has finally hit home suddenly, and that he simply needs to know these things. Before she continues while fiddling with her ring, trying hard not to think of it too much herself.

"They're obviously not entirely indestructible I'm sure you have noticed," she says with a sharp look at Picard for the obvious all-round more tragic outcome under his command." But by then my father had managed to increase not only their general storage and operations speed rates, but also all else to basically unlimited extend and applications etc.," she informs them further. "He had streamlined their schematics, simplified the access programming, created a failsafe self-diagnostic routine and auto repair system. Plus, delivered a perfectly impenetrable security protocol, I'm sure Starfleet was very proud of to rely on, at least in Data… not even the most efficient Borg could corrupt," Soong adds bitterly with another recriminating glance at Picard.

With no one however to react to her noticeably sour undertone suddenly creeping back into her last words again, they know all too well exactly why and what she means, allowing her have another little breather.

"Yeah that's true and a very good thing too…" La Forge interpolates getting ever more fascinated. "But-um, Data he-um, he discovered some redundant memory port in Bellfort's neck. He said it was added by Shinzon, pretty crudely done I must add and I adapted it for Data to impersonate–um 'B-4' while he was on the-um, _Scimitar_,where he got misused to obtain and carry secret logs for-um Shinzon," he explains while she frowns at him shaking her head about the cruel idea.

"But we detected and intercepted him before he could go back to him, which by that failed after I had part reprogrammed Data. It wasn't connected to his CPU, but another integrated dummy program chip inside the actual interface itself, so he only brought them falsified records," he adds at her more pleased attention. "However, because of that serious security breach, we had to-um, shut poor B-4 down to his great chagrin I might add, and Data was very unhappy about that, at his own dilemma having needed to do this to him. He said B-4 had no idea what was happening to him, and he felt really awful," he confesses rather downtrodden now.

"I see," Soong sighs, not wanting to think too much about the more depressing sides of the already excessively fateful story herself. "Not very nice all that, and very clever of you both I might say. And yes, they must have added it for exactly such a subversive purpose. But you couldn't have accessed his actual access central neural net processor port to add it in the first place, so they would have been unable the same and simply had to add another. As I said, it cannot be breached, even if this extra interface would be connected to it," she emphasises again, with Picard adding, that he remembers Shinzon had said exactly that while he was their captive, both never realising it had been Data already then.

"Yeah, because it still has to be uplinked somehow to remote control him like that, and thus be intraconnected nonetheless," Soong agrees in elaborating further. "And mostly because he carries an auto upload program to detect such an extra interface, or software programs. He automatically lines with and integrates them, and they probably had no idea about that," she adds as a best guess. "But that inadvertently must have triggered him to be able to act under their influence, 'reprogrammed' him via that extra port to do what they wanted like with any computer. Which could never happen with his own mainframe system, or when in full active mode."

As if thinking back to the actual event of his ugly misuse, they all look to the ground suddenly in peculiar unison and silent upset.

"But if attempted, in that case Bellfort would simply shut himself down and stay completely inaccessible," Soong adds as much better aspect as to his current state in contrast. "So either they noticed that, or simply did it the easy way by adding another interface in the first place. Which was rather clever to use him like that, and override or rather bypass his CPU, and used other applications like a 'Trojan' or virus. Which can even rewrite a complete program, or cause it to cease to function entirely," she states with everyone nodding at her pausing again, before the Professor states something even better.

"It's similar as to what the program nanites can achieve in good terms, run scripts of non malignant commands. But as a matter of fact, that acted against them in turn then. Because, whatever they had down and or uploaded either way, would still be hidden somewhere within his extra excess file system even now. Which is not linked with the CPU port either, but lines with it the same and copies anything loaded," she mentions as if nothing spectacular. "Which can't be deleted either, even if attempted the usual way, it's a sort of extra storage and backup system they all had actually."

"So in fact, everything Shinzon had wanted him to do or was done to him, would still be 'on record' then, Professor? Hidden inside his neural net somewhere?" Picard asks more than fascinated, getting intrigued suddenly, for Soong to nod at his excited eyes engaging his question rather placidly.

"That's right Captain," she assures him. "Nothing can actually get lost, even if he cannot 'remember' any of it 'consciously', or is unable to access and recall the actual data, and seems to have 'lost' it. But nothing can be erased, it's literally burnt into the central processor core unit so to speak. Except then he would need a special 'blackbox' command code to search for these 'nested' files, so created to store such or any secondary data not vital for their general functions, like for any computer system cache," Soong adds, with all liking the sound of any of that, giving them an example from the dark ages of computer technology.

"It's similar to those very old 'hard disks' of a few giga bytes only, which still contain all data ever received even when deleted or unable to online the drive," she states at their vague recollection of these ancient contraptions. "Even after a fatal system error and files end up defragmented and get scattered into the wrong place, or when the core engine is busy blocking any access. Or would appear as 'false' memories to them in turn, when too compromised and useless. But it all would still be there as binary or other code or whatever computer language, even if irretrievable and unencryptable for some reason. But can be restored with a few trick scripts to decipher them."

Everyone thinking back to the good old 'hard drive' days, the progress of such technology achieved over the centuries is nothing short of truly extraordinary, especially when used for 'living tech', like super sophisticated sentient androids.

"Like it must have happened with this planted program of Shinzon's, making Bellfort act outside his all 'self-aware' routines," she hypothesises again. "Or for some other external factor breaching their ethical programming, which of course can happen when totally compromised, like with any 'Human' as well," she reminds then again. "But otherwise they would never 'really' forget any data, or anything could be deleted. Unless destroyed for some other faults, or literally wiped, by me or our father via another special program. 'Clean up' their entire system so to speak."

"Just as father had done it with Data when he left him behind as it were. But all the actual trace and shell logs of all these uploads or any software or program files anything would still be intact otherwise, even then. Then they would be a 'ghost' or another hidden program, which still can even be cloned into a larger system. It was designed to avoid accidental deletion of all or part of their vital function programs or entire memory banks, even corrupted ones. Which then auto repair themselves with special script error software, unless too damaged for some more exceptional errors."

Again all just shaking their heads in admiration of the incredible and most intricate tech side of things, they can only sit and gape at her silently.

"These hidden system logs also hold their sub-processor, or secondary program files or those for their auto functions, let's say the sum of our 'autonomics'," she elaborates. "The central nervous system to control their motor functions as it were, or their 'breathing'. We never need to think about it we just breathe, and so do they. Which can be simply discontinued for some period of time, without any damage done to anything and can exist in a vacuum. But by that they can auto thermal control their internal system in fact, to mimic their respiratory action and appear to breathe as Humans do if you will. Just like they have a literal circulatory system in place of a 'pulse', to regulate the microhydraulic power with these chemical lubricants nutrients to keep it all running. Or even show veins to appear even more 'real' not only in full active mode. These files hold any such very complex operation programs, which also control other 'cosmetic' functions, as for regulating their organic hair growth which can or not be applied."

Bashir nodding at that suddenly first, he finally speaks up himself all the more spellbound again, remembering something related to these amazing tech attributes.

"Yes, that is what had struck me the very first instant when I met Data these years back, yes!" Bashir exclaims with a bright smile. "That he was breathing, and even possessed a pulse. And I asked him if his hair would grow, and he explained it ever so perfectly to such effect, and that he could regulate his hair growth, yes." he adds all the happier remembering that now. "I recall saying to him, that his creator had gone to such ingeniously great lengths to make him appear fully human, and that I found that most amazing. And him ever so gracious for letting me even write a very well-received paper on that. He was ever so very, 'personable', then…"

With all having listened to his so touching little account most pleased, it nonetheless leaves a more sad aspect again for the very dark fact that indeed, he is no more. Bashir touching for her hand again as if to apologise, she smiles at him with a deep sigh and headshake to proceed of her own past recollections.

"Yes, he was Julian…" Soong counters saddened at the very fact that Data is gone. "Our father sure did his best to make him, them all appear truly human, even with their lovely golden 'default' eyes and opalescent skin…"

Everyone looking to the ground again at that indisputable fact, never having known her brothers in any other form, she enlightens them about more intriguing factors no one ever had contemplated much either.

"Father even created a special facial expression, body, gesture coordination and visual recognition program for them," Soong explain all the prouder. "To match and understand the actual verbal or body language commands, which go with the in or output of their related cognitive and communicative functions. As when expressing 'joy', the face first of all as the one focal point then, would instantly apply the right features like a smile…"

"For the sixty-point facial motion processor units 'knitted' into their 'mask', which can extend to the narrowest of one degree, to mimic or copy facial expressions perfectly," she adds smiling at them to demonstrate at their already head-shaking amazement, pointing to her own face for near each of the 'points'. "By that then others could associate these with their particular emotions, and the related body movements. Which then would automatically come into combined action at their free will application, so to communicative and distinguish the same in others' in turn. Just as we can do it subconsciously, and simply know what they mean."

Never before having thought of that amazing aspect, that these features are the most vital of all for them all to be understood and recognised the same by the other, everyone had taken that for total granted so far. So to understand Data for having expressed himself in any human shape or form just the same through that, and in no misunderstanding whatsoever to others, at his equally having been able to comprehend these expressions in turn in an instant. All smiling at her short break again, Soong continues with her amazing explanations.

23


	4. Chapter 04 Birthright PII

Birthright PII-----------------------------------------------------------

All only now thinking of that most ingenious 'recognition program', it appears to them as if a totally new idea has crossed their tickled minds suddenly. Before Soong notes on some other most unexpected and amazing fact at that, by returning to B-4.

"But unlike with dear Data or troubled Lore, good Bellfort now has one thing over them – I can recall any of these his very logs if wanted myself even without his own direct access, or even if he's offline," she states at their stunned smiles of more wonder. "Either remotely by some special interface, or directly via my very own semi-bionic neural net via a chip imbedded in my cortex here, almost telepathically…"

All gaping at her suddenly at her utterly unexpected statement, she delivers something even more amazing.

"Then all that can be processed in my, yes, I too have a complete positronic brain," she finally confesses at their even more gaping mouths. "So implanted by Bellfort after I too was gravely injured by that crystal menace leaving me brain-dead. Not unlike that of my to-become-fully-cybernetic mother's a state, who was killed, and my father then had created at the same time, both dividing their efforts to save us, and I turned out a semi 'Borg' if you will."

Everyone just shaking their heads lost in deepest wonderland now, not even thinking of the Borg factor, Soong assures them, not to be of such their 'collective' mindset at all.

"But I retained my own single and unimpaired memories in contrast as to what happens to them, since our father's synaptic scanning technique had improved so greatly by then, to reintroduce my own entire memory core as pure and uncorrupted recollections. Just as he had done it with-um, Juliana."

La Forge, Picard and even Worf all the more astounded now, they are perfectly mute with even greater if not utter admiration, apart from getting ever more fascinated by the technical side of her startling news at that. Looking at the others, they let her proceed to enlighten them some more, never having expected a biological lifeform in turn could ever be combined with a positronic brain, at her perfect example to be achievable to greatest results beyond any already amazing Borg technology.

"So now I can access his own every file the way he does via this interface the usual way, just as I can feel what he feels, and vice versa, over at distance of up to 100 000 kilometre. Unless one of us is 'offline', or after an emergency shutdown on his part," Soong adds to her list of remarkable facts. "So anything he did or said etc, even visual download references, all he saw or heard even if he cannot recall them himself, **I** can 'scan' them myself and retain and recall instantly. It's like being inside his very own virtual reality."

Thinking they saw it all before, they look at the other not even having heard the next piece of startling information.

"Plus, I can access almost any other data via this interface per remote or actual line in or out. Even this ship's computer trust me, no matter a million access codes or firewalls, I can decipher near anything, unless it's offline," she adds proudly. "Via this interface's special random access generator, in case the usual way fails. Data and Lore could do that more or less too, but not that fast as I am able to now. I thought I tell you this Captain, just to be fair."

Picard shrugging his shoulders once in nodding back at her with a fairly laid-back pout, he only replies, "Be my guest Professor," not at all concerned about her honest explanation, before she explains ever more engrossing details with a nod back at him.

"So in effect, I can upload every single snippet of data Bellfort ever has downloaded straight into my own memory banks, as pure thought if you will. Even Data's, or the small sum of Lore. I will need to access and check his system directly to test his status before I reprogram him at any rate, or look for any virus he might have contracted over the years, which no doubt compromised his system even more," she adds before peering into her void there again.

"My positronic brain is of even greater capacity than his or Data's, my computational speed processor stops at about near both their own operational rate of 100 trillion ops per sec, and I have an ultimate storage capacity of 1000 quadrillion bits," she adds rather unceremoniously and they all just gawp at her all the more now. "So I'm basically nothing more than the final and total sum of all my genius father's creations, surpassing even our mother at her equal storage and rate capacities to them, and with a 'bit' more flesh and blood left than her. Who was already an unbelievable feat of biocybernetic engineering, way beyond my brothers…"

Agreeing with that for sure, Soong is looking to the ground e again as if to evoke the related moments, and so wait again for her to pick up on her increasingly stunning accounts. With everyone mutely patient filled with unbelievable respect besides already, she continues with more astonishing and private recollections.

"That was achieved with much help from Bellfort I might add, who is a cybernetic genius in his own rights. Capable of all his brothers' countless feats off by a mere fraction perhaps, or our father's brilliant scientific skills most of all, whom he considers his own brother really. Not his son at all, so close to himself in every way, even more than Lore, or Data he saw as his children…"

All just nodding at her own nod, simply taking it as another fact almost mesmerised by her at that point, the Professor continues her amazing tech story.

"So I'm literally 'connected' with Bellfort ever since we all were torn apart by fate, and I considered him as my second father at first really growing up," Soong explains further with a sigh into her own past reflection. "They both were absolutely identical in every way, except one was of flesh and blood, and the other of cybernetics and needed rebooting at times. Until he came up with this interface to help me survive initially and to stay painfree basically, and after some recent accident I then modified it for him."

Signing deeply there again she seems to be lost inside those personal memories suddenly, only to offer them all the more intriguing facts at their ever stumm admiration.

"Besides that, I have an artificial right ankle, left knee and hip, and half a spine all made of polyalloy-tritanium," she says in touching each of the given places. "And the top of my head is made of full cortenide and duranium just as my brothers' skulls, which is even used in the very hull construction of your own ship Captain," she adds with a little grin at him, and Picard nodding back with an amazed smile, no less knowing that.

"But it all leaves me in great agony sometimes, because the chip triggers neural overload in the trigeminal nerve pathway here," she confesses in pointing to the back of her skull, falling into more serious waters again. "Yet without it I would scream in even greater agony. The ankle replacement didn't take one hundred percent and the open nerves cannot be repaired, unless literally replaced. But I'm terrified of operations by now at the impending pain no matter what, and the high failure rate and prefer to stay that way. I have died several times now and under the brain implant operation on top of it, and I'm simply too afraid for once more and that'll be it…"

Stopping there for another agonized moment, they can clearly gather this to be a most personal issue of utterly unexpected factors for her besides. All fairly surprised now for her otherwise so youthful and beautiful appearance, now utterly belying her obviously less than perfect physical state than she appears to be in, all that painful imperfection is literally hidden beneath her so flawless skin. At her decisive will to suppress any more ensuing discomfort, and visibly extreme control her mental coherence and all-round stability to stay in one physical piece without any further operations.

"But-um, there's a high probability that my implants sooner than later simply have to be replaced," Song continues. "For their slowly degenerating condition at my advanced human nature by now, especially the brain. It never had been done before to combine a positronic brain with any organic matter to such degree, and so no reliable test subject had been available to draw on," she explains to their sudden realisation. "The Borg seem to manage this sort of organo-technological synthesis to perfection otherwise, so one could say I'm a 'Cy-Borg' already with a positronic Soong brain, they luckily though never could obtain so far."

"But this interface keeps shooting 'gold nanoparticle' type analgesia into the neuron cells to kill the near constant pain, rather than block it locally," the Professor adds relieved, to carry on her suddenly bigger than life story. "Via this chip straight into my brain matrix, where it's blocking the pain receptors in place of conventional or any other type of painkillers, and leaves me in fairly bearable condition."

All seeing this to be a very uneasy subject to her, they let her recoup herself again for a second. Especially at the apparently unsure future of her entire health condition besides it seems. Or for even mentioning the Borg again, who undoubtedly are masters in the field of combining the organic with the synthetic, if not positronic application field as of yet. All suddenly realising how close she is to them, if not nearly as grotesquely disfigured with external implants, or out to become even more like them, they can only admire the most ingenious Soongs even more now. Only to hear of further feats of their most startling biocyber world no one ever could imagine either.

"Unfortunately I don't possess my brothers' great physical powers or speed," the Professor adds apparently not too happy about that either. "Obviously for my mainly biological frame, which would just literally crack under the extra duress, or my heart would pack up, since my physical 'output' so to speak is no more improved than anyone's top performance. I can program myself with whatever task and be able to apply that, but as long as it's physically not executable, all I have is the bare knowledge of it and can't actually perform it unlike them. Who in contrast could do anything to all degrees, and better than any Human."

Pausing again, she looks at her right hand, and then says in holding it up, "Except with this hand, it's an android's hand," she simply drops like another bombshell they never had expected either. "Or if you will, full bionic prosthesis with live bioskin grafted to it from my own cloned cells. Again very much as the Borg seem to practice that as well, and Data had a great 'feel' of," the Professor recalls with a lamenting sigh, with all knowing what will come next, already picturing her next words for her.

"I never even realised before I read his own reports of his Borg Queen 'encounter', that they had grafted all that morbid live skin to his near entire endoskeletal structure, and he suddenly could feel like any Human physically just the same," Soong surmises for herself. "At not the slightest signal degradation to generate literal physical sensations just like we possess, which was a most amazing surgical feat the least."

Suddenly visibly in inner pain over her fascinating recount and all the more her last words suddenly, she looks away again as if imagining all that she just has said for a very long while herself. Before she finally comes close to the point over any of these most private issues.

"Bellfort had created it after I had lost my hand in this other accident, it got ripped off by an explosion in the lab a couple of years back now and was no one's fault really," she adds still greatly affected. "But I nearly died once more on the severe shock, and it could not be restored well enough to function, and was the main reason for me to retire."

With everyone more than spellbound thinking of all these painful experiences having mounted up, they can only sit and marvel over her so strong survival.

"Bellfort most of all restored me again, and I can feel with it like with any organic hand and all the sensory input intact," she explains with a loving smile. "Similar as to how Data could feel with this live skin, and I can touch and can use it just like the other hand, no difference at all. Just like my father had literally reconstructed my entire mother the same way to feel as before. Which is bizarre really, considering now how close all that is to Data's own experience with the Borg later. I returned that with Bellfort's reprogramming and then began to write this special emotion program for Data," she elaborates, going back to her own great efforts that have brought her here. "All the while trying to crack Lore's confounded malfunction to finally see him fixed, and Data's wish granted to become just like them, and to feel, again."

Everyone more than intrigued by now at any rate, they are left absolutely dumbstruck over her unbelievable explanations and staggering revelations, and all the more marvelled over her so devoted intentions and passionate deliveries. Except for Bashir knowing all that more or less already, at his every little nod sitting there next to her still visibly very much in awe of the entire issues at any rate.

Especially as a physician mostly of course, never averting his big eyes from her so fascinating presence and her every so animated facial expressions. Apart from her most fascinating momentary gaze aside, appearing very much like those of Data's 'thinking' moments to underline her every word. And one can clearly see, that they are without doubt old Dr Soong's own siblings, his very children without a doubt. Android or Human.

All feeling her greatly depressed mood over her last words enveloping them again, she looks as if she would start crying any moment, especially at the cruel fact that Data is no more. Before she proceeds at their mute admiration and ceaseless eagerness to hear more, pulling up her right sleeves, to expose a thin black, metallic hand-long, cybernetic cylinder type device attached to her wrist. Looking like a very wide, moulded armband of ca. fifteen cm, it is reaching from her thumb bone up to her lower arm.

Featuring twenty pill-shaped, flush and dark red sensor pads set in two rows per ten along the top and bottom parts, it shows two black, one cm wide computer sensor barcode type strips running in between them from one end to the other, facing her. All looking very alike a flat PADD but much thinner and wider wrapped around her wrist, like a cast tritanium mitten or fingerless gauntlet.

"This is the interface I mentioned," she says in holding it up for all to see it well. "It looks rather Borg I'm afraid and is based on their most applicable technology, their transponders to share neural energy, and is made of tritanium. But otherwise it's 'technically' pure cybernetics and is coated with DNA polymer strands which bond to my skin directly, to transcribe and store any information which has special 'exonuclease activity' enzymes to 'proofread' any false 'messages' to correct them. Just like normal DNA does on cell division not to corrupt any copied genes, although it still can happen, and Bellfort had designed for me initially for these medical purposes, after he gave me the hand and connect directly to my neural net and positronic brain and certain chips," Soong declares proud of his stunning work.

All just about able to gather her DNA explanations, bar Bashir obviously a specialist in these fields, finding all this unbelievably staggering in medical achievement terms alone, she points to her skull again. Running her left hand down her right then arm, to line out where the implants are hidden, she explains more of the details at their unbroken interest and sheer wonder.

"It can be controlled by this DNA coated cortex chip, which is much faster than the old silicon based circuitry, or the direct neural pathways connected to my brain within my arm," she explains further. "But it also works through my auto bio motor functions, or even at will if I put my literal mind to it as a remote interlink, and has a secondary backup never to go offline. I usually remove it when I sleep, so the skin can breathe again."

Activating it by a short command input, she demonstrates it to react to her every specific input sequence and or rate. As it starts flashing under her finger's keys, the lights show first as red and then green.

"But it can only be used by me, as it's configured to my left hand fingerprints solitarily," Soong says just to state it. "At specific operations per print and or sequence, and or rate of finger input or even pressure, and cannot be breached in any form. It contains what we call the 'Arika Program' like my name, and yes it's after our 'controversial' forefather Arik, I'm very proud of besides. I have redesigned it in turn so it would reboot Bellfort to full active program status besides, even the non-stored default colours etc. once I'm near enough. Then I can load certain command codes to reactivate, alter or reset his system to whatever protocol it was before. Or to call up his mnemonics, or memories etc."

Deactivating it again to a single green standby light, and pulling down her sleeves, she explains it a bit more in detail at their most intrigued interest.

"It's constantly connected to this self-contained supercomputer over there which is never offline either," she adds in pointing to the black 'book' on the desk. "Which more or less keep recharging each other, via their special lifelong Sarium Krellide crystal powercells, just like those Data or Lore have, and is a great deal more powerful than Bellfort's. I modified it for his fairly different programming my father had given him then, which was not unlike Data's and Lore's who were identical, but they were much more complex and advanced in many ways. Yet they were simplified in application and easier to function and to execute them, except for Lore's extra emotion program Data didn't receive again either, for by now well-known reasons and was a great mistake either way. Or the only really inexcusable fault our father had ever made, apart from leaving them both behind."

With all heaving a big sigh over her last words, never able to forget that, no one knows what to say for the moment now at any rate. So they just wait for her to carry on not wanting to break her ever-engaged concentration, even if of partially painful subjects, and she proceeds seeing their unbroken attention linger.

"Bellfort wasn't quite as 'self-contained' as they were," she adds. "Every now and then he needed rebooting or after an emergency shutdown, or for his limited memory, once having reached his operations capacities not to crash or 'freeze' constantly. Which might be akin to human catalepsies, or when caused by some emotional overload. Or let's say overwhelming experience since he's very sensitive really, very much like a real Human."

Picard believing that on the spot, he only nods at her plagued sigh after what he had witnessed with poor 'B-4' only hours ago, while the others can merely imagine what she means, apart from Bashir obviously knowing him otherwise nodding to himself. Soong collecting her own thoughts again, she continues.

"Even more than Lore obviously for his messed-up system, who has a full emotion program like him and not chip. But with this device Bellfort changed into a constant auto re-upload status of all his functions, and any old and new memories etc. now can be activated via my own 'input' system. However," she stops there only to elaborate further. "It only works for about these 100 000 kilometre when in emergency shutdown mode, beyond that it simply disconnects from his system out of range, and this supercomputer I call, 'The Grid'."

Pointing them over to the heavy piece of super hightech again Worf had brought along, they assume this to be the unbelievably powerful, Grid.

"Bellfort would auto reboot to this very basic function program or play 'dead' once disconnected, unlike his brothers, who would just take a few seconds to self-correct. After a total overload for some true technological, and or emotional breakdown, which can be configured to zero input. But he never wanted that, as it would have robbed him of his emotional programming too much, for the extra memory needed as the least important application to run his autonomics fully instead, and thus be more like Data, he always pitied for not feeling what they did to such extent," she confesses.

"He resented Lore for constantly shutting him down for pure fun, when he developed so much faster, was much more advanced, and displayed intelligence far above Bellfort, or even Data's," Soong says with a faint smile at everyone's silent interest. "No doubt because of the improved emotion program and tweak here and there, or even DNA, who knows," she adds with a shrug while they can believe it all unseen. "But then he began to turn and became rather cruel, for some reason I will come to later, which has nothing to do with my helpless father, and no one knows about except us and Lore."

Again pausing as if thinking about the specific situation, and with no one to utilise the moment to speak up, no less very keen to hear of the true reason, she proceeds with her ever more private insights.

"Bellfort had to protect Data from him the first months until he got his literal bearings, since he wouldn't tangle with Bellfort, so much wiser and more powerful than him then. No matter if he was of not quite the same 'output' in physical strength or mental speed, off by a micron so to speak in android terms. Lore actually respected him, and even stayed away until Data could take care of himself better soon."

Everyone pondering over her words again, the beautiful and disturbing insights she delivers are undeniably of never before known treasure factors they simply need to absorb, like the water by their golden skin. Soong picking up her ever-emotive words, she offers them all the more intriguing facts.

"They often enough spent actually many good days together like brothers should, until Lore just went off the rails more and more, and at the end no one was a match for the other anymore in any form utterly identical," she affirms them. "And then he kept away from each other altogether at the end, while I was the only one constant they all had as a central point to keep the peace."

Closing her eyes for a moment suddenly as if trying to escape the visual references over her painful words, she inhales sharply and continues fairly depressed.

"But by then unfortunately the colonists had already petitioned Soong to replace Lore with Data, for his constant messing about, in whatever form isn't even important anymore now," she says rather angered it seems. "But he became very irritated over that and started hating everyone even more than before, for his by then all too apparent malfunctioning no one really cared about. He began intimidating the populace purely in a passive form, to get father's attention as it were."

"He never had killed anyone by hand or seriously injured people," she says decidedly reassuring and most melancholically voiced when talking about Lore. "He could have with one finger if he were forced to, but just then he would always stop and rather turn the cards on them in some more subversively cunning form. As a matter of fact, he was a rather a splendid diplomat at the beginning and sorted many a feud or dispute," she informs them besides with a smile returned. "He was very powerful in that calm superiority beyond any Human's abilities, very much like Data later, despite a full emotion program he still could control."

Leaving herself another pause of inner reflection, she sighs again deeply at their ever-undivided attention, and explains more of these utterly unknown factors as to Lore's most misfortunate status no one had ever realised.

"Until some just couldn't bear his so over-intelligent and superior demeanour anymore and turned against him, calling him a cybernetic freak," the Professor states rather mockingly. "But he unlike Data, would rub his 'superhuman' abilities into people's faces gleefully, constantly feeling frustrated by his being at the mercy of this increasingly faulty programming, and couldn't do what he wanted making him only more aggressive than he really sought to be. On the contrary, the women loved him actually, he was never nasty in any form to women then, never. He respected them not only for most of all the very strong influence of father's own mentality, but his own love for them."

Saying that with a hint of definite attraction in her voice, she finally comes to one of the points over his past dilemmas.

"In contrast to what actually had caused his system to malfunction in the first place, and he had one or two amorous adventures going on. Which at the end of the day were the 'real' reasons for the colony's men trying to get rid of him, and not one woman or child who loved and adored him," Soong finally explains at their clear surprise. "They never understood how any 'decent' woman could be intimate with a 'machine', but really were more envious of his perfection in any respect, and resentful of his prowess in that very field besides. It was nothing more than a nasty witch-hunt at the end," she says knowing it all too well personally.

Shaking her head again as if trying to erase the grim pictures, she stares at the floor again still visibly upset over it all. Only to enlighten them some more while they just gaze at her by then utterly spellbound over the whole 'affair' as it stands.

"He was their sentinel to keep them protected, while all they did was simply being over-jealous and prejudiced, and then forced father to give them Data," she explains with a scornful look. "'The one without emotions ambitions or interest in their women', the 'comfortable' one, the 'innocent' and 'childlike' one," she mocks again with even greater scorn forming on her face. "Stating they were afraid of Lore and all that nonsense, pure lies he fell for despite our protestations."

"But with my 'mother's' influence over him and set idea Lore being more 'evil' than in need of proper care, he eventually gave in. The only really good suggestion she ever had, was to give Data an artistic program as compensation for his emotionless state," Soong adds with a very harsh tone of clear resentment. "She would never have left them behind had they been her biological children and I never forgave her for that, no matter what she said to him later, never," she emphasises with an obvious mind-set of hidden hatred.

Pausing again for a moment, it is clear to them all that she greatly resented her certainly inexcusable act, and so only wait for her to tell them of more family 'secrets' as it were. Since no one ever could imagine any of her so involved accounts, or realised any of this even after their mother had been on board and met Data, and he never had mentioned anything like that as issues. If indeed he ever knew of any of these not too pleasing matters in the first place, or perhaps never wanted to see them revealed as such unpleasant family skeletons. But probably never knew any of it.

"Lore called Data Pinocchio, like this very old wooden Earth puppet character who wanted to be human," she adds fairly amused again suddenly. "Not because he would grow a long nose if lying Data had no idea how to lie, but Lore named him that because he was ill-equipped with emotions, and was rather 'wooden' at the beginning. He had a lot of trouble with his motor function control at the start, and most of all couldn't be bothered with 'social niceties', or to dress properly. Until we wrote him a special politeness program, and 'modesty' subroutine on the colonists' renewed objections over his too 'anatomically correct' built, he simply couldn't care less about," she adds with a definite smile now. "But they always found something to moan about even with him."

With everyone looking at each other for a most amused moment imagining all that, never having seen Data nude in any form, La Forge can remember that his 'mother' had said exactly the same. While she had been aboard some years ago, talking about his 'childhood', and that he even was quite 'rude' in terms of vocabulary, which he could never believe at Data's ever so polished and polite manners for ever having used profanities, simply not part of their later programming then obviously. Chuckling to himself at everyone's more than delighted grumbles, never having witnessed Data in any form 'impolite' either, La Forge interludes.

"Yeah that's exactly what Dr Tainer had said, and I simply couldn't believe Data ever having been like that, anyone but him," he says with a beaming smile. "Your 'anti rudeness and nudity programs' sure did a brilliant job I must say Professor. We never witnessed Data in any form undressed or even talking rudely once either, never, not even Lore come to think of it… he was the epitome of polished and polite manners, even when he wasn't himself… or Lore…"

Trying his best to even include Lore now with a definitely lesser resentful idea about him, everyone else is sniggering for a more relieved moment. Nodding with a smile, she adds herself to the presently again more relaxed amusement.

"Yeah it went out of hand really at some point, oddly enough he was constantly ranting on about Lore or rather their mistreatment of him, and they became fed up with that too, so we just had to," she confesses. "But it only showed that he didn't even need any emotional base to see that being 'human', has nothing to do with 'feelings'. Which obviously on the contrary even had made the colonists act resentful rather than think rational and accept Lore for what he was; ill in emotional matters no one could rectify, and Data mocking them to defend him as it were was his attack on them, since he of course realised his brother wasn't quite sound."

All trying to picture now how forcefully Data would pitch his defence of his brother in that form, and then never remembered any of that later, and even ended up his emotional slave as it were, they cannot help but thinking how terribly wrong it had gone for both of them already then, which then had carried over into their fateful future meetings in a very destructive form.

"Bellfort obviously never had a problem with any impoliteness and slow development, or Lore, despite Data not even having an emotion program which could make him defensive like that," Soong elucidates further. "But he obviously was governed by his logical and 'caring' side, and we never actually fathomed why he ever had that rudeness hitch in his near identical programming," she adds with an amused frown. "Maybe it was for the lack of fully balancing emotions per se, or simply rapidly self-evolved peculiarity to compensate for that in turn, who knows really. Or if it might have changed on its own or not."

No one any cleverer than her for sure, she sighs again for a reflective moment shaking her head as if mulling over it. Or the fact that in that case, Data had not only been evolving in a certain way already, but was robbed of that unique character development by his getting reprogrammed before he then was even utterly wiped later. Stealing his so short 'childhood' not only twice, but then also entirely just for showing idiosyncratic characteristics, no matter the apparently lesser polite or more 'passionately' defensive version of them.

Everyone thinking of that no doubt renewed mistake, she continues her much more fascinating accounts leaving it at that, or the fact that no one will ever know now how Data would have developed otherwise had they not wiped his processors, with him gone as such at any rate.

"Riker by the way called him just the same the first time they met and Data had tried to whistle, but never managed that, since we never gave him such a program either," the Professor explains with a smile. "I found that in his open records."

Everybody aware of that funny fact, they remember Riker actually having mentioned that on their little toast they gave to 'absent friend' Data just days ago, believing him dead and gone at that point of course. All before B-4 suddenly seemed a very viable alternative to bring him back. All just nodding at her not sure if she would know about that little memorial gesture too then, they only sit tight to listen to her own accounts.

"But in contrast Lore just 'cut his strings' as it were," she says very softly intoned again. "By switching him off constantly after that, just to watch him collapse like a pitiful marionette. Which was horribly funny to him when he started resenting him as his 'younger' brother, for having literally 'replaced' him, and because Data was sound and sane in contrast to himself," she admits heavy-heartedly. "Until he became violently cross with father for his writing programs for Data constantly to improve on him, instead of trying to fix him, and simply hated them all. And then had not much respect for anyone at that point anymore…"

Once more looking to the floor for a moment, as if counting the thread of the dark carpet flock, she drifts back into her great anguish over it all. While the others can only abide her silence patiently for her to resume her again more darkly wandering thoughts, picturing all her so detailed accounts themselves, with more sorrow rising over any faint joy again.

"Except for myself. Lore respected me most of all even when he was already not alright anymore, and actually listened to what I said, even though he later simply couldn't follow that anymore," she says almost lovingly. "I know he even truly loved me, which sort of kept him going, and I found him quite some times crying like a child utterly despaired, and often he was trying to do harm to himself just to be heard. He knew exactly what was wrong with him, and that no one could help him," she explains further, looking away again much too pained.

"Several times he tried to destroy himself by jumping from unbelievable heights, in the vaguest hope he would smash himself to bits with all his emotions on full power wishing the pain would kill him," she says at their shaking heads of renewed sheer disbelief. "The hair-raising screams he emitted were horrifying, but all it affected was dull his pain threshold as his neural pathways literally adapted, and eventually blocked the pain receptors altogether if not destroyed them by then," she adds nearly whispering by then in her own agony thinking back. "We never corrected that, so he wouldn't at least feel pain anymore on another serious attempt, and then he basically gave up at some point and succumbed to it all…"

Closing her eyes again in deep sorrow over his undoubtedly cruel life no one would ever have imagined, they can only absorb her ever-emotive words. Picard thinking more logically for the moment, he cuts into her pained pause more innocently interested.

"So-um, why did you not just leave him offline at that point Professor?" he asks very gently. "Until someone might find a way to ease the painful situation, and Lore's own obvious distress even trying to kill himself over it all, if I may ask, hm?"

The others seeing the logical side of his sympathetically touched question, Soong only sighs again in nodding faintly with a grumble thinking of that, and then replies in looking at his being truly interested.

"Yeah it might appear that would have been the best idea, and we actually wanted to do that often enough, but in fact Data objected most emphatically to that in his let's say, 'miscalculated' defence," she recalls. "He knew what was wrong with him but was just as helpless, and then more in hiding from him for all that besides. But he thought to just take away his 'life' no matter how bad, wasn't our right even though we had created him and would be tantamount to murder. No matter Lore constantly tried to commit suicide to begin with, which was his own right to do so, despite going against his actual programming to preserve all life including his own."

Pausing again with all thinking how supportive that was of Data to have demanded this, and yet may have been misled in an innocent way of not much more help either, they only all nod at her with a heavy sigh. La Forge remembering something related to that, he thinks it should be heard at this moment and cuts into her pause

"It's amazing you saying that Professor," he interpolates. "It reminds me of something Data had said to me some, what? Eight years ago or so, after the unfortunate suicide of Lt Kwan, and he had asked me, if one's life preservation wouldn't be the most powerful of instincts of any sentient lifeform, and I said yeah, it's the most basic, and we talked about why he had killed himself," La Forge tells her, at Picard and Worf's nod, remembering that tragic case too with Bashir listening up just as interested.

"So I told him, that Kwan most likely had been facing problems he was powerless to correct, and to end his pain by taking his life, was the only option left for him," he explains further. "And then Data told me suddenly, that he had encountered the same sort of difficulty the first few months after his reactivation. Because his neural net was still forming, or newly obviously for having been shut down for so long," La Forge continues at her most attentive look at him eagerly wanting to hear more, just as the others not having heard his words of then bar La Forge.

"He said, as he acquired new skills, new neural pathways would form replacing lesser complex ones, and was very disorienting to him," he adds with her instantly nodding, as that had happened to him before the same way of course. "So as his system grew in complexity, it became increasingly difficult to incorporate existing pathways, and the probability of neural net cascade failure grew with each additional pathway, which in effect happened to Lal," he recalls at her all too knowing recollection herself, nodding again rapidly being in total agreement as to Lal's fate at that.

"So he came to the conclusion, that it would be easier and safer just to shut himself down and start again, and I said, if he had done that, he'd not remembered what had happened before. Which I now can even correlate to what occurred to Bellfort all the time, when he just shut down for whatever reason and forgot everything prior," La Forge deducts at her again very agreeing nodding at the others' realisation, and that the neural nets of her brothers are more akin to literal human nerves forming the same than they had realised before, which can just as easily become compromised and die.

"But he said, that would have been tantamount to 'suicide'," he adds at their amazed eyes Data had ever even thought or done any such a 'human' act either way. "So he decided against that, and chose instead to deal with these problems as challenges to be overcome, rather than obstacles to be avoided and take the easier way out. So the tragic fact, that Data could not even remember the past with Lore concerning these matter, but that he even sacrificed his life for us no matter he was 'merely' one who but could save the 'many' to preserve their lives above his own, is more than extraordinary."

"Considering what he said then or how he had tried to help Lore not to kill himself, this is more than 'human' in my eyes, and some 'Humans' still would never do. Emotions or not, which could prevent them as we saw in Lore's case and the colonists, or to even end their existence for others in Data's, too afraid to even think of such an ultimate act," he concludes his most philosophical reiteration of such notable matters, not only having been addressed between them now, but to hear Data's last words as such. "Since I take it Data had his emotions hopefully offline when he-um, died, to go through with it…"

Soong now spellbound in turn listening to him, she finally catches herself and heaves a deep sigh, thinking how fateful this little chat about his remarkable experiences then appears to her now, not only in view of exactly his last so selfless act. Looking for a moment as if she would not know what to reply to that, she tries not to fall into more tearful grief, that Data even went against his programming to end his life for them all, this so 'human' deed. Which she however does not consider at all as such, as merely a righteous act based on rational logic as the only one able to save the others, emotions or not.

Running her thumbs across her brows again, as if brushing away these dark thoughts no matter glad she heard of his little chat with La Forge, it merely proves to her that Data had always been too 'human' to begin with. Which has nothing to do with emotions per se, and might in fact have been the very catalyst for him to have enabled himself seen killed for them. Since emotions of fear and pain, would most likely make it extremely difficult to go through with such an ultimate act to begin with. Or in contrast based on love and affection, was exactly the very reason for him wanting to save them all above himself. Not only for logic.

Worf having paid just as much attention at his own deep admiration for Data, he on the other hand regards his self-sacrifice utterly differently, and a most heroic act of great honour. Remembering however something related to La Forge's recollections of Data's more personal expressions, he chances into her visibly pained pause to contribute something. With a grumble to attract her attention as if he wanted to speak up, she looks at him feeling he might have to contribute something relevant again with more memories of Data's friends about him, and nods for him to add the following recollection at their great attention.

"Professor, almost ten years ago now, when I was left unsure of my personal beliefs and sought to gain strength from the 'returned Kahless' to unite the Klingon people," he starts off at her fair attention, with the others nodding remembering the incident. "Well, when it had turned out he had been cloned, and Data asked me, if I therefore would not belief in Kahless anymore, or if the spiritual crisis I experience had by that only deepened. But I said I didn't really know, and he then replied that he once had undergone a dilemma just like that," he explains at her now much more interested attention.

"So when I enquired the exacter details, and he explained, that when he was found by Starfleet officers on Omicron Theta, they had told him to be an android, nothing more than a sophisticated 'machine' with human form," he explains further with her nodding in full understanding already. "But then he said, when he realised that if he was simply a machine, he could not ever be anything else, that he could never grow beyond his given programming. But, he found that difficult to accept, and so he chose to believe, that he was a person. That he had the potential to become more than a collection of circuits and subprocessors, and that he still held that belief even then," he recalls at her great inner anguish to hear Data's voice from the grave through his friend, which she never could listen to otherwise trying hard not to cry, pressing her fist over her lips not to break into tears just listening to him.

"So I asked him how he had come to this decision," Worf adds gently seeing her clear anguish. "And he said, that he had made a, 'leap of faith', and I thought already then, that he was more than human and to aspire like that. The fact that he never could become a Human by nature, if be one in form and mind and actions, had no meaning to me, but that he always had been 'human' per se many denied him to be, just because he was an 'emotionless android'. And by that he had given me back my own faith, to believe in myself, rather than fake gods," he concludes his own little story, with everyone eagerly nodding in full agreement believing that as well.

Soong however now even more unable to actually reply anything to that so moving account, she closes her pained eyes for a moment not to just run off to cry her heart out at the grim fact alone, that Data never could aspire to anything ever again, dead and gone now. So all waiting for her to catch herself feeling no lesser upset at the sad undertone, she looks up again and replies with a deep heave and faint smile at Worf's dear endeavor to show his own friendship.

"Yes," she whispers in visible agony. "Data had always been more than human in any respect, and aspired to be so much more already before he was left behind, and never saw himself a mere 'sophisticated machine in human shape'. Neither did Lore, despite his faulty programming no one could help, making him only more aware and desperate not to be able to grow beyond it by himself," Soong recalls with great grief over either of the facts. "Which in Data's case has nothing to do with emotions to be compassionate. On the contrary, as we saw in Lore's case, they all hated him for their own jealous feelings towards him, and then were angered about Data's own ranting about their mistreatment of his brother."

"His neural net in contrast to Lore's was slower to develop, but it never prevented him from trying to help him, or for not possessing more emotions seeing only how much Lore suffered, not only because of possessing feelings in contrast. At one point he even literally clamped himself to Lore's body, so he couldn't attempt another suicide as it were," she recalls in spreading out her arms to embrace herself to demonstrate how. "But Lore by then was beyond help, and simply dragged him along with himself unable to unclamp from him with both in furious despair. So they ended up in pieces in a ditch before I could try to intervene, and then Data gave up on him at that point. Not in anger, but great unspoken sorrow and helplessness, and avoided him."

Unable to shake off the grim pictures for herself by then, the others can only sit and shake their heads in utter disbelief and obvious sympathy imagining all that themselves. Even Bashir seems visibly shocked now not having known about both their so desperate act it appears. Touching dearly for her hand again, Soong only smiles at his ever endeavour to support her to continue with her tearful past recollections.

"I know Juliana never talked about any of this to Data when she came here," Soong explains further. "Which could have helped him to understand why Lore had not only behaved the disastrous way he did when they met again, but how close they had been long before then. But he couldn't remember him obviously at all, for his wiped memories which had simply erased his entire life after all that," the Professor adds most unhappy about the fact. "I found it truly unbelievable they ever had done this to him at my and Bellfort's, or even Lore's total incredulity remembering of course he had tried to help him before…"

"No less done so on her sole argument to believe Data would never progress, despite all proof to the opposite. He appeared pretty much as 'B-4' in this default passive mode, if not be quite that simple but suchlike placid and naïve. Until he obviously had evolved very rapidly after his reactivation, even consciously trying to fight these difficult times. Just as he had done it with Lore I'm really proud of and is, or was, an inherent trait in that sense. But she still said nothing to explain any of that, or why his brother was so 'cruel' and 'evil'," she adds with another mocking emphasis on these words shaking her head again with a grim face, moaning herself into another little breather, before she puts it as coldly plain as possible.

"But it was simply because she couldn't cope with his initial very slow progress, and in contrast Lore's rapid advancement and then severe malfunction in any form, nothing more," she adds with a very displeased grinding of her teeth and dismissive wave of her hands. "No wonder it was so easy for her to abandon even Data I hated her for all the more, good enough Bellfort escaped with me separately. Sometimes I even wished, father had never ever brought her back, after what she had done to their 'children'."

Shaking her head again after her rather dark confession, they can fully understand why. Trying her best not to really start crying finally over the so tragic memories no one ever could even envisage, they find these revelations most disturbing the least.

"Lore even attempted to 'sub-routine' write himself out of 'consciousness' before the more serious attempts," the Professor details with another deep breath to carry on visibly saddened. "He tried to 'delete' his plaguing memories, run any possible program to purge himself or even crash his system, to forget all these tempting demons burning inside his head. Which in his case unfortunately wasn't possible for all the special fail-safe safety protocols to prevent any of that. Or shut himself down unlike Data might have, since his neural net was much stronger not only for each of his attempts to kill himself and simply improved itself in turn. Apart from our repairing him constantly, and so wouldn't have affected it to collapse, or erased any prior memories. So all he could do was nestfile them away, to no great avail either…"

Trying ever harder not to lose her cool and composed manner to drift into a flood of tears, over her obviously more painful memories they had ever believed likely, they can only shake their heads again in utter disbelief now, as she shakes her own not only in ever-greater sorrow, but for the utterly unknown factors lying behind Lore's so short and cruel life.

"You cannot ever imagine how much he has suffered," she says very softly again not to show too much sorrow drowning her voice near tears finally. "It simply was horrendous, every day he begged me to help him out of his sane mind. But whatever we tried father could not help him, and whatever he tried, no one could breach the faulty programming that had caused his system to get so terribly corrupted. Not even after a complete program purge he once underwent after that last attempt with Data, but it just simply couldn't be corrected. Until it all culminated the day that damned Crystalline Entity appeared he could summon somehow, and then took revenge on them all through it, completely succumbed to the powerful evil planted into his mind," she adds most depressed. "Most were killed and we all were injured more or less severely, unable to reach into the underground complex fast enough."

"Lore had been deactivate just the day before, after having tried to kill father in a last desperate fit of most helplessly blinding rage and Bellfort had to step in," she confesses with so much pain rising in her voice suddenly, that she nearly stops for good finally, once more gazing into this imaginary void to control her ever-welling emotions, while they all just gaze back at her equally touched and simply wait for her to carry on. "They-um, both fought like robotic maniacs and nearly dismantled the place, and each other with Data deactivated just before or he might have helped. It was utter horror to watch them but I couldn't help, I had to attend to our fairly injured father," she adds in running her thumb again along her brows again, trying to brush away the great pain.

"After that he then was left behind on the demand of our 'mother', who wasn't even there at that moment luckily or he might have attacked her too," she says with another mocking curve forming around her lips, as if wishing he had eliminated her at that point rather than himself. "But Bellfort just about could succeed not to get killed, and shut him down. After he could knock his system so badly at some point, when he managed to hurl him against a wall to get him off himself, and he lost consciousness. It was utter horror for us all, it broke my heart…"

With yet another of her short pauses to let everyone absorb her all the more remarkable and terrible accounts, they can feel her very commitment about her so personal subject. Yet eager to hear more, they once again just wait for her to continue. After she needs to literally force herself not to lose her very words within the grim memories, looking away again as her eyes are welling up already in clamping her fist over her agonised lips not to burst into tears finally.

"Data then was reprogrammed with the colonists' logs, and later abandoned while my father rather tried to save 'her', and Bellfort tried to save me nearly dead himself after the horrible fight. My 'stepmother' as it were," she finally details in emphasising the very 'unpopular' word at their fair surprise now. "Who soon left father at my constant recriminating her over their cruel abandonment of their children. She managed eight lousy years to stay. From the day she married him and they had created Lore only months later, to the day she ran from the house under my cursing her never to return."

Now suddenly understanding any of this all the better and as to why Dr Tainer could have done any of that so easily, it is clear now that it was not only her brothers' non biological state, but for her daughter not to have been her own flesh and blood besides, and must have been the most likely factors for her to enable herself to just leave like that. Even if mainly for the Professor's relentless attacks on her, which the Professor delivered for exactly these gravid factors of Tainer's callous treatment towards them to begin with.

"When I was finally better after a very long time and tried to get them both back, Data was gone, never to be heard again of for years, because we couldn't reach into the underground lab installation. For the blocked main access on one end, and the jamming secret doorway mechanism which kept it sealed off on the other, to ever get back to, Lore," she adds stopping herself again in visible agony on her last word. "Until then suddenly a rather prominent 'android' Starfleet officer of all 'things' appeared on the galactic scene, who had even found him," she sighs again greatly affected with a saddened if mocking tone in her voice. "I have no idea how you got in there to be honest, we tried forever to get the switches going and all sorts of things," she recalls, looking at La Forge of all shaking her head in wonder, shrugging in great discontent with a frown.

"I was so desperate to get in there, but it was utterly pointless and we left it at the belief, that hopefully no one else then would ever find him either," she adds with an agonised moan and renewed breather. "After that we never saw each other again for decades of misfortunate separation, and fate constantly messing with us. Only for recovered Lore to get into trouble with his brother again aboard your previous ship, then in space with these 'Pakleds', and then even 'joined' the Borg of all things," she sighs again shaking her head. "We always missed each other by a day, a minute, and with Data not remembering where he came from after he had entered Starfleet, he never returned home until the day he was summoned by father. Merely to face broody old Lore again."

Closing her pained eyes for another moment, Picard asks cautiously, if they should rather discontinue for a while to give her some rest, for Soong only to shake her head in noticeable upset with a deep heave and faint smile at him saying, that it is ok. All the while her captivated audience can only shake their heads in equal disbelief over the unbelievable string of mishaps occurring besides, happening over such a long period.

"So what made your father actually call on Data suddenly, Professor?" Picard asks softly in smiling at her to give her the right incentive to carry on.

"He was finally fed up that we never saw each other," Soong replies with a slight smile coming back. "He had told us he would send for him there via his homing device to give him his chip he at long last had finished, so he would 'sleepwalk' his way to our later lab. Which might be considered very much the passive default setting of B-4, not realising what he was doing at all even if cognisant. Father wanted to see to a final reunion before he might go himself way too old, which proved premature, mainly at Bellfort's ever ceaseless efforts to keep him alive besides. But we were delayed by confounded circumstance again missing him by **two** minutes! We found the lab in disarray our father near dead again, the chip gone, Data gone, and that was that," she says in throwing up her hands in utter disillusion over all these most adverse 'mishaps'.

La Forge remembering that it was him actually who had detected the hidden latch, to open the secret doorway for his then VISOR detecting it, both he and Picard along with Worf can recall that very day of Data' 'summons'. When he had 'high-jacked' the _Enterprise_ under the 'influence' of this homing device then obviously, after having sealed off everyone from his successful attempt to 'disembark' to join Dr Soong, utterly unaware of what he was doing.

"It was me who detected the hidden switch, or rather my old VISOR really," La Forge confesses, sighing into her reflective pause. "We could open the secret faux rock hatch without any trouble, which might have reset itself after all these what, twenty-six years Data said he was found by Starfleet, before the total devastation of the planet… I'm so sorry Professor…"

Soong shaking her head at him with another great heave and faint smile, everyone is thinking as to what might have been, if it would have worked properly when she had tried so desperately. Not saying anything further at the lost chance to undo any past events, she seems at a final loss for more words, finally too overwhelmed by these distressing recollections.

"It's odd really you saying this now again, Professor," Picard interjects gently, catching into her pained silence picking up on her last words. "Because Bellfort told me yesterday, that Lore had 'not' killed Dr Soong that day, as Data actually had reported later and we always had assumed to be correct," Picard recalls for her attention. "Why do you think Data would declare that? He had never 'lied' to us once as you said."

"Ah yes no, to this day he only had 'white-lied' twice as far as I'm aware of at this point. When he told you that our father had been killed by Lore, and when he withheld actually as to how he had died to his 'mother'," she replies not at all surprised, glad she can digress from her own more gloomy accounts. "But only to keep the record straight. He told her only he had 'died' but not how, and withheld that she was an android on his previous wish as you remember I'm sure," she reminds them with all nodding, bar Bashir. "She also never told him he had a sister or another brother besides Lore, but only because she in turn heeded at least Bellfort's wish for us both never to be exposed."

All sighing again over their obviously not at all happy past, they once more can only sit and wait patiently for her to bring them even more saddening facts, finally understanding several issues explained.

"And because our father had asked Data to put his legacy on ice as it were, after this final madness, and she at least honoured that. So he told Data if asked say, Lore had killed him by accident and then fled. Well he did take flight, and say that Data had put him into stasis and sealed the lab to lay the Soong name to literal rest then," she details with a long pause as if to think back more closely now. "They had a short fight and father was left fairly injured, but he never died, or told him about us as it was to be a surprise."

"Lore had tricked Data just minutes before and 'cut his strings' again, before he was rescued by your Away Team. They then left him with father to say farewell, on his wish to join his friends," Soong adds to their fair surprise she knows all that besides, with La Forge nodding again having been there. "He only told Lore he was close to dying before to keep him there, in a last attempt to have another go at his faulty programming. Once he came there unexpectedly he seized on the chance, never thinking he had been actually reactivated, as by then we had no idea, Data of all."

"But of course it all went wrong again when he stole the chip, in hope it might perchance restore his own programming," she explains closing her eyes again as if greatly tired by then, yet merely recalling all these truly hurtful and ever so personal things to explain more unknown matters. "But it obviously did the exact opposite and Lore attacked him in ever growing anger and scorn instantly, as it hadn't been designed for his specific circuitry and so caused a direct system surge, culminating in renewed violence."

Pausing again, it looks as if she really might picture these particular scenes in her mind's eye, while they try to imagine her so emotive words in turn, clarifying a few things on the way.

"He accused him of having left him behind and to have replaced him with the more congenial Data, tinkered with him constantly but left him in a mess. And mind you, he was on his way out already wanting to leave them to it, not at all interested in our family affairs anymore. Just so to avoid further trouble, since he knew he might get provoked again by something, and exactly what he was capable of and tried to evade temptation," she adds as another inspirational fact of her so personal stories, no matter the saddening the undertones, all just waiting to hear more she gladly will offer, to at least make it all clear once and for all.

"Father said he might want to know things before it could be too late," she continues, not at all happy about that mistake either. "So Lore formed the nasty idea to steal the chip just to teach them both a lesson, thinking it might be a trick or something to keep him there, which only backfired terribly. So in fact, neither fatal outcomes would have happened had father not wanted to try to help him essentially. Or if Bellfort and I had been there, and none of this would ever have happened in the first place had Lore not stayed then, perhaps even right down to Data's-um, death…"

Again gazing into this imaginary void not to shoot Picard another cold look of clear resentment, Soong has to calm herself down as it seems to get harder by the minute to keep herself composed. No less at all her so personal renditions, especially when it concerns not only Data, but also Lore, she apparently seems to have a certain very strong affection for beyond their sibling status. Or indeed harbours obvious resentment over the fact that Data had died for and on his duty, which in contrast to a Klingon perhaps seeing it as glorious and honourable, she clearly considers of course an utter tragedy.

"Lore never touched Data or would have done him any actual harm, he never had," she explains further. "He only mocked and begrudged him, as he believed father to favour him, which was only true to the point that he of course was not malfunctioning and utterly placid. In contrast to more ill-tempered and ever passionate Lore. So he simply vanished via his special thumb device that day, serving as a permanent short-range 'beamout' device. Father had installed him with it in case of danger while he served on Omicron Theta, to escape literally unseen," she says in pressing on her own left thumb to demonstrate where that mysterious device was hidden. "By that he could simply self-transport himself to some preset coordinates he programmed himself within mere seconds before if needed, via his own 'autocue' sub-routine application. Data never had such a device for the simple reason that he didn't want one, at his rather naïve outlook on life and people in general. Pretty much as you might expect 'B-4' to behave, and would have come in no doubt very 'handy', while under your command, Captain."

Soong shooting Picard another recriminating look, he along with La Forge and Worf can only nod in depressed unison over her last sentence with a saddened sigh at the indisputable fact. While Bashir nods at her and the very dark meaning of what she just has stated.

"Yes, yes of course," Picard says with a deeply sorrowful sigh leaning back in his chair. "There were several very hairy occasions where that surely would have been more than useful for him. And most notably tragic, even have saved his very life only, days, ago… god what a horrible mishap, I'm so terribly sorry Professor," he states clearly affected himself.

Soong staring at him in no mood to pardon any of it directly, everyone else is looking to the ground too now, in painful realisation as to the terrible truth.

"If I reflect on the fateful fact, that Lore was here all the time disassembled and no one ever had bothered with him again," La Forge adds more than guilt-ridden suddenly, thinking of it closer, shaking his head in utter disbelief as it stands. "Or that he even had such a permanent device we never knew about, not even Data, and might have detected it, all it would have taken was to swap their hands and tweak his system to accommodate this device, and it sure as hell would have saved him…"

Pausing himself now as she looks at him with a saddened gaze, it seems even La Forge has equal trouble to talk about this sad business any more than she can, if for slightly different reasons.

"I only had fabricated one of those fateful cheap little 'ETU' devices for exactly such an occasion," he adds no lesser cheered up with a deep heave. "By sheer tinkering with another handy version of the site-to-site emergency transporter ETA, based on the old armbands we had before. I had no clue Dr Soong had invented such a useful device so very long ago, god what an absolute genius…"

Soong not even knowing what to say anymore suddenly, none of the others ever would at any rate, listening to his own accounts of fateful facts now.

"Data kept it in his auxiliary sub-processor access port in his wrist, never thinking, he would give it to, the-um, Captain… that day…" La Forge explains more than dejected. "Which unfortunately can't just simply be replicated at the too complex technology, otherwise he would have done that no doubt, and have, survived… and not cost him his, life… oh god I'm so sorry Professor…"

La Forge near tears finally himself now, Soong just as deeply upset herself but puts her hand to his on the chair armrest, and then says with a very kind if trembling voice, truly caring.

"Don't recriminate yourself Commander, no one is to blame for anything here except that madman Shinzon," she says with a faint smile, by that including Picard's apology. "If the great Ambassador Spock could have intervened earlier… but it wasn't to be. You all did your utmost finest as far as I'm concerned, you all did, we all did. If Bellfort won't agree to stay to take Data's place, I might try to restore him in exactly this, Lore's very body, 'beamout' device and all."

Pausing again as if to contemplate that proposal in more detail now suddenly, they all look at the other only waiting for her to pick up her mental thread, hopeful it might be the very case. Before she notes on some more interesting facts, about the most convoluted inner life of an android, or at least Lore's.

"He even has another rather helpful 'gadget' in his left hand's index finger under the nail," she explains looking at her own finger. "With that he can remote control certain other devices, either via his integral emotion program. Or through his 'messed-up' chip no doubt then linked to it, and could write himself any kind of extra autocue with that. It's a sort of 'ecritur automatique, or 'JayD', 'Jaquet Droz' program as I call them. So named after that 16th century French watchmaker who crafted these amazing Baroque automatons, who can write and draft," she adds at their knowing smiles. "So with that he literally can write and 'script' another program for it to 'self-evolve' so to speak."

With everyone nodding to signal their understanding of her reference example, even Worf seems to be aware of such antique creations.

"But it also can be done via this device from an external source, to adept to or adopt or extend others, or even override another if he can tap into it," Soong explains at their ever-attentive eagerness to hear more. "So that way he can create a completely new auto update log instead of literally writing it himself, and simply up or download anything for whatever occasion, not part of his original programming," she says with another pause, as if thinking about an example now, she delivers as more positive case than they might think of right now. "Like let's say learn how to dance, which was never an originally loaded program. With that device he could basically learn about that in a second without even moving a finger. Well the finger, but not actually anything else to be able to dance without studying someone, and then simply copies their moves," she adds with a smile. "Rather than autodidact himself to be able to dance instantly, by simply loading the program or write one."

Picard remembering some nice event concerning dancing, he just has to bring it in not to see the broody mood dropping again even further, at her own possible recalling other less friendly occasions suddenly.

"I recollect a nice little story with Data of some years back now, when he wanted to learn dancing from our brilliant Dr Crusher," he starts off with a smile. "Who was, or is a really fine performer that way, and he had asked her to teach him. He wanted to learn it so he could dance on a wedding we had given to a couple of my crew, in his function to 'give away the bride' as it were. She had told me later in confidence that he was so unbelievably quick in copying her moves, that she was utterly amazed about that, and more so that all he needed to do was watch her go and voila, he could dance in an instant like an absolute master!" Picard recalls further with a most delighted voice. "Even without that finger device."

Soong smiling at his little tale in nodding at his pleased eyes, having read about the occasion as such, La Forge and Worf only nod recalling that themselves of course. Or at least having seen them dancing later, with Bashir indulging in the nice account.

"Well that sounds just about right," she states with a snigger. "I'd loved to have seen that in fact. But Lore was more the lazy type if you will at the beginning, and solitarily used this device. Which can even be utilised to transmit any upload data straight back to whichever other separate program," Soong elaborates. "Or any compatible unit. Just like Data could write himself sub-routines or learn dancing like that, but only for himself never having had such an extra device. Father simply never gave him one at Lore's later misuse of it, after his messing with others' computers sometimes in really funny ways, as he possessed mostly of all some fairly sarcastic and wicked sense of humour, none of the colonists unfortunately understood," the Professor adds with a sneer again. "Until it all went deadly 'crystal' shaped for him too fast and unstoppably tragic anyway…"

Everybody shaking their heads over her most intriguing revelations, La Forge remembers some not too 'dancing' event related to that.

"That must have been what I said all these years back now, Lore had used we had no idea was in his finger of all places as we never detected that one either," he deducts for himself absentmindedly pondering along her last words, not really wanting to down the better mood again. "With which he then no doubt could control Data via this chip he tapped into, yes. Or as you said, perhaps even this 'autocue' system we never knew of, so to transmit his own utterly negative emotions by means of this device, and literally forced Data into becoming like him, god yeah," he adds with a frown as if some gloriously hideous revelation has finally hit him after all these years.

"By that he could make him harm his friends by influencing his clear and rational thinking to such terrible degree, that he never really realised that it was all wrong," he sighs there. "Until we could reboot his utterly compromised ethical programming with a strong Kedion pulse, and he quickly restored to normal," he adds more than relieved. "No less just in time not to turn me into another of Lore's failed brain experiments, or shoot the Captain on his orders. Lore sure did mess with him badly that day, and would have blasted him away without a second blink too it seems… his own brother… whatever possessed Lore then is still a mystery."

Picard nodding at this most serious event, he sure as hell can remember this grim episode clearly besides. While Bashir is merely passively touched and just about able to imagine what it was all about and keeps quite, in contrast to Worf having been there nodding at La Forge with a grumble. Remembering that he literally had to shoot his way through Lore's Borg soldiers, to help Riker to get them all out of there.

"Yeah seems that way," Soong says able to connect A to B at no problems to picture the mayhem having read the reports, continuing softly with a mournful sigh looking to the ground again. "I know what near fatal incident you're referring to in all details. It was Lore's direct and final descent into hell it seems, and if Data would have had his memories, none of this might have happened, and I for my part would say there's more to the story than we know so far," she says with a saddened undercurrent, hoping to find out what 'really' happened between them, 'then'.

"That's why I tried so hard to find a way to correct Lore's faulty programming, after I heard that he finally had been permanently 'removed' from the 'galactic' scene on Starfleet's command, and only now studied all your sent records relating to that tragic event as well," Soong adds with a very bitter tone creeping in again. "But I simply couldn't let him rot away in some storage vault not ever his own fault, and I'm glad enough Starfleet didn't insist on destroying him, after not even considering to offer him a rightful hearing anyone deserves. I'd killed whoever would have enforced that," she emphasises in a very cold manner.

Looking at Picard again most sternly, he only nods at her remembering all this of course, and that Starfleet did not 'insist' on his destruction. And that not only for his personal request to leave him aboard under Data's 'care' if permanently disassembled, no less on threat of resigning on the spot at that. Not at all surprised about her rather strong last words, taking her for just such a forceful power to recon with dead surely, they only can ponder about the extreme ignorance if not even unlawfulness of these actions committed on her brother, by the high and mighty Starfleet.

"All that happened before my stepmother had finally succumbed her own android years only last summer," Soong continues. "On Atrea IV, if you can remember, the one that had suffered magma cooling now ten years back and she came aboard for your help with it, to meet Data and all?" she asks into the round, with everyone just nodding at that remembering it, bar Bashir. "Her literal aging program father had designed for her had reached its fill by then, and her second husband had the courtesy to tell us," Soong informs them further.

"I even attended her 'funeral', after I had downloaded all her memory engrams back into mine. That's why I know all she had said to Data, or rather not. All unbeknown to 'Mr Tainer' of course, after I found out he had not much respect for 'androids' no matter how sophisticated they are, and I rather 'gleed' at the thought, that his wife of all was one herself," the Professor adds with a sarcastic sneer. "I had no intentions of altering his perception either way, and he never realised she even was the epitome of 'artificial' life. Which is an utter insult anyway, no matter what I thought of her as 'Human', and that she might have come to her senses later, too late…"

All thinking about that for a moment, she is making it sound as if she had not the slightest intention as to perhaps just reactivate her mother back to life, or even reprogram her perhaps back to her better 'senses', over their former mutual irreconcilable animosities.

"She had received a termination sequence which could not be reversed, and I believe was for the better really," she explains plainly neutral. "As otherwise it would have struck too much attention eventually even in her own mind later which father wanted to avoid. It was lucky enough no one wanted to perform an autopsy on her, or that've been it. In contrast to Bellfort or Data and Lore knowing to be of cybernetic origin, who all merely received an aging process program to simulate the natural course of getting 'old', not to strike curious interests in others at that. But it runs very slowly. At a ratio of 4/10 per literal years and purely externally never in true functions, which can be reconfigured. I will need to do that with Lore's head at least if Bellfort really won't stay, to assume Data's very last appearance, if he might want to continue his role as it were," she hypothesises. "Since I take it Lore never 'aged' much beyond his original looks, to appear exactly like him, which can be programmed to self 'chronomaster' this function."

La Forge nodding again with a smile at her direct looking at him, he interpolates, "That's what I said when she was here, and had that accident during their attempt to get the plasma injector going again," he recalls, remembering that clearly with Picard sighing himself into his own reminiscence, at the others' more neutral acknowledgement. "She had lost an arm and shut herself down, and we found her to be an android of all 'things'. Data had great difficulties to either tell her or not, since she was totally unaware of that fact, due to Dr Soong's own special feedback programming to 'delude' her into believing she was still a full 'Human'. Yes I remember."

"What a biocybernetic feat that was, you're right Professor," he gladly adds to tell her more of the events back then. "And then we found that hologram interface in her skull Data then accessed. It contained the images of his older father, or younger however, he could meet on the holodeck as it were, and he asked him not to tell her so she could outlive her days, as a Human, yes. So by that we had discovered her own aging program, and I said, that Data had the same, he courteously had kept online. Yes…"

Bashir obviously just as aware of any of that for some reason, he is no lesser impressed about his little story. Picard nodding quietly along with Worf remembering that all too well besides, and with Soong only nodding back at La Forge with a faint smile, she proceeds with her own thoughts of past events.

"Yes, he gave them all a 'cosmetic' aging program," she explains further. "Which can be reversed or halted or accelerated, but otherwise runs as it was initially set like a clock, mainly to appear even more 'human', yes. But she had reached the end of her time, and Juliana wasn't actually father's first wife, but he had never married my real mother before that, thinking they had the galaxy of time to do that," Soong details with a very low voice of definite sorrow.

"But she had died only days after my birth on some bizarre illness, which had nearly killed him with grief, and it was quite some time before he had met Juliana on Omicron Theta then," she says at their united sigh of expressed condolences not ever having known that besides. "My real mother was a half Human half Vulcan artist called T'Para living on Earth, he had fallen for during his early days there, and she for him…"

Stopping again as if trying to term the fact that she never even had a mother from the start of her life, and then merely one who eventually even abandoned her very brothers, she hated for exactly that, she yet seems not quite that upset over these facts. As rather the issues concerning Lore, or certainly Data and Bellfort, her very siblings, or even husband. With no one making use of her pause for their own thoughts, she expresses more of her own.

"All the Soongs seemed to have had an affinity for them somehow, and he had a special penchant for their fairly 'oriental' appearance, and so 'logical' and quiet nature all his totally opposite, which kept him grounded," Soong explains at their ever-undivided attention. "When he first became that infamous and then this very celebrated scientist, and he raised me all on his own at first along with Bellfort's good help then later. I never had these 'pointed ears', for the much too 'diluted' blood merely a 'quarter' Vulcan so to speak, or have all that cold and so logical a mentality," she says with a reminiscing smile. "On the contrary, I guess my father's very 'potent' DNA took care of that, and I'm quite glad about that, as I don't really want to be like them. Just like poor Data was, without any much emotions going," she confesses.

All just nodding at that indubitable fact, she looks away again for a reflective moment as if thinking back directly, before she only adds more details to the overall family picture of the Soongs, which leaves hardly any room for outside views or assumptions anymore, finally.

"He met Juliana only much later and created us some bigger family with Lore and Data," Soong continues more sentimentally voiced. "He really loved her too, but she was so much younger and it simply didn't work out not only for her later unacceptable demands. But she was bored and then only saw the varied results of his 'android dreams' she by then couldn't share anymore really," she explains further at no one's guessing. "On this hologram interface in her skull Data had accessed, I remember, he had created a virtual meeting point on it in hope it might be Data to find it, and he told him the that she was his only love."

"Data actually had told her the same on their farewell, but that interactive message was created long before she had started to even go against him, eventually forcing him to build another android. All in contrast to what she told Data, because of Lore getting out of hand. Who then in turn was just as disappointing to her for Data's slow development. She actually wanted a girl rather than another look-alike of my father, which all later made her justify to leave them both behind, and wasn't really true either way, as father loved all his companions just the same."

All taking it in more than interested, even that Dr Soong had been married several times it seems, Picard is observing her keenly, while they just wait for her to continue again to enlighten them with her ever more absorbing stories. No matter her occasional difficulty to recount these so painful times, she delivers with more fascinating recollections.

"But by then it all went wrong around every new corner anyway, and father became ill with what can be described as, 'suicidal workaholism', to get his damaged career back 'online' after all the failures of his wild 'positronic' promises," she adds with another heave, "Only to never really see his name vindicated until only recently. He's a full century and decade old now, but he just sits there in his cluttered old lab in his ever the same old coat looking like an ancient mummy by now. Suddenly he was just regretting everything he ever had done in life, utterly consumed by the grief over his beloved Data blown into space," she adds saddened herself. "All after Lore was lost and then Bellfort got kidnapped, never having been himself again either…"

Not ever having expected to hear any of that, despite knowing that Dr Soong is still alive, they hear more of the House of Soong's so tragic past, able to picture her very detailed accounts.

"He simply adored his innocent and ever good-natured Data, just like father. But that terrible fight before with poor Lore he always pitied besides, just as unable to help him, had all marked him gravely. And then father finally facing his last decline Bellfort tried so hard to halt, it was just too much," she informs them almost near tears again. "It was all too late, it has always been too late. Data was the only one lucky enough to have been recovered, and had a very good life as I take it here with you all, and I'm so very very happy he had such true friends…"

Everyone incapable of actually address this so true point, way too touched themselves as it is, and deeply saddened, bar Worf perhaps not that inclined by nature, they again wait for her to carry on. Soong all clearly profoundly affected and unable to speak for the moment, she finally re-gathers herself to come slowly to the end of her so personal accounts.

"Poor Lore spent ninety percent of his life offline, good Data spent ninety percent of his away from us and emotionless, Bellfort spent ninety percent of his caring for me, and father spent ninety years of his totally ignored it seems," she counts down in great sorrow. "And just for good measure, I spent ninety percent of mine in pains and efforts to at least, once, have us all together in one place in peace and harmony again…"

Pausing again getting closer to the tears once more, all they can do however is linger for her to muster enough strength to proceed.

"When Bellfort was taken by that madman, it was most unfortunate that he never had a homing device as Data or Lore would later on receive, and my interface wouldn't serve as a beacon," she says with a deep moan more than unhappy about that besides. "We had no way to pick up on his positronic readings, as our father never thought he would need to create a 'tracker' to detect his positronic signature, like your current ship obviously could scan for so you could find him. Bellfort was constructed exactly fifty years ago now in late 2329, fifteen years after I was born, on exactly the same day as homage to me by his activation," Soong declares proudly to their smiles. "So that makes me their elder sister, and ten years older than your Dr Crusher, or nine younger than you are, Captain."

Leaving them to compute all that new input for the moment, they are all the more utterly amazed about the fact that she obviously neither acts nor looks as old as that. Or certainly their good Dr Crusher besides, or Picard, as fit as ever if not even more so in his later years, looking ever more youthful by the year.

"Back then all this safety feature business seemed not important, that's why we lost literal contact with him, and I simply had no idea where he was," she recalls heavy-heartedly, proceeding with her highly interesting accounts. "It nearly killed me with worry, or over what had happened to Data and Lore already. For once they had returned to his lab all these years ago, their device was inactive. They had to be actually reset to reactivate them to get them out their 'sleepwalk' phase as it were, via a tweak to the actual device set into their teeth, where it would not be 'found' so to speak, not to misuse it. All it required was a charge from some powercell, like your combadges for example. To reinitiate their fully cognizant mode, even if they wouldn't remember what they did during that time 'consciously', unless nestfile search accessed."

Remembering this related incident, they have to grin at the image of a 'sleepwalking' Data. Thinking back to when he had successfully 'skyjacked' the entire ship and forcefield isolated himself completely then, he yet had kept all the vital life-support otherwise online with no chance to prevent him from leaving the ship. Only to reach to Dr Soong's lab at warp speed on his father's command this time, and find it simply funny. If not then, and can only smile now, at all these so engrossing revelations coming their way finally.

"Father could never reset these devices in time," Soong carries on. "Lore would certainly not appear again, and it was not until we had learned only these days ago now of what happened on Kolaris IV, and the cursed Bassen Rift, and of Data's-um, 'sacrifice' from Admiral Janeway," she says with ever more hurt rising in her voice. "I had tried to get in contact with her so often before, to meet you Captain and finally find Data, to give him all the missing 'records' of his before erased memories, and all about his full history," she sighs again with a pained expression at the utter futility with him gone now.

"After I had designed a better and safer emotion program for him unlike that of Lore's, and finally had managed to write rather than have another chip. I had become closer friends with Julian here after he had told me about having met Data, and what they had talked about and all, and I told him only some months back now who I really was. And to be of the same legacy as his own 'genetic engineering' stock from Arik Soong's days, and Noonien's only biological child. So he only too gladly agreed to help me to find Data, and with his obvious direct Starfleet connections that was much easier established, and with the more direct help of the Admiral."

Everyone looking at her painful heave again, they can only shake their heads at the unbelievable continuous mishaps never to have been able to meet them all earlier, since any of these so fateful later blows undeniably might never have occurred. Which now will never be known for sure either.

"As a matter of fact, even Worf knew about me long before we just met finally," she adds with a smile at his dark eyes, nodding back at her most pleased in fact. "For his talking about me while they were on DS9. Julian even met Bellfort several times on medical conventions obviously, but only as Dr von Meyerland before I then enlightened him… and he always said how he reminded him of the younger Data, never realising he was his brother. But it's even more unbelievable how we kept missing each other…"

Worf nodding at her with a not too forced smile obviously remembering Bashir's most infatuated little chats about her, he indeed never realised her to be Data's and Lore's sister of all, or 'B-4's' very wife. Bashir looking at her with a dear smile as she nods back at him gratefully, she carries on even if more saddened for the obviously so fateful and constant miss-encounters.

"Constantly something got in the way to reach him, and you cannot believe the reasons, it's simply mindboggling what happened sometimes. Or because he was too far away flying around the galaxy. And then only days before Janeway could finally tell you about my vital 'project', after my true legacy was verified taking up much too much time already, and that Data of all had found Bellfort suddenly. Sure, because madman Shinzon led you all there!" she drops most furiously voiced suddenly again. "So I finally was to meet you and Data, you never even told as a surprise, to be finally granted his full Humanity and I could get poor 'B-4' back. And most of all to be reunited with lost Lore you keep stuffed away here somewhere, like a piece of old furniture in the bowls of this ship no one even knew of he was! Only after I finally had found a way to purge his damned program malfunction having cost him his entire life!"

Finally having lost her cool in too great a pain erupting into anger near shouting out her last words, they all can perfectly understand her sudden outburst. All keep stumm not to aggravate her deeply hurt feelings even more, La Forge tries to lift the again much too gloomy atmosphere a bit, by softly cutting into her rather depressed and very angry mood near tears again.

"So-um, who was actually responsible for his so disastrously malfunctioning system then, Professor?"

Soong sighing deeply gathering herself sharply, she smiles a twisted smile at the innocent carpet like Lore could have no doubt, and with an equally sarcastic voice and face worth a sneering Lore or two, replies sharply, "Ah yes! That was a direct result for none other than surely brilliant but super egotistical young, 'Ira Graves'!"

All looking at each other most surprised now as their jaws drop, Bashir's faint tries to calm her by touching her hand every now and then go rather unnoticed with Soong getting ever more irate, before she finally delivers the complete bombshell at their absolute astonishment to hear his name now all of a sudden.

"Because of his bloody meddling with father's good and solid achievements! They had worked together for a very short while and he simply dumped his very own instable memory core into Lore's brain!" the Professor adds at everyone's perfect knowledge as to Graves' later repetition of just such an inexcusable act on top with Data. "At his own early attempts to deposit his human intellect into a computer, which father had mastered as proven with Juliana and myself shortly later to perfection!"

"Father had used a measured amount of his own and other well-chosen memory engrams for faultless balance, just like he had done it with Bellfort! But then 'he' without his permission of course just messed it all up! And promptly Lore turned into this eventually cruel megalomaniac very quickly just as **he** was!" Soong shouts out most indignantly. "Only for me then to come across some reports from your very own records, that Data himself had been 'possessed' by the very same intolerable upstart, using our so naïve father to further himself!"

Forcing herself not to go overboard with her ever-rising anger gesturing herself into a near heart attack by then, she shakes her head in a great huff all the more enraged, replacing her former grief with even stronger fury not to cry instead. While the others only keep gaping at her, left in utter disbelief now over what they had considered a genius in his own right, they never realised Graves had done the same so much earlier to Lore of all innocent souls, Data's very own brother Graves must have recognised.

"He even said that he taught him and was his mentor, absolute lie! Graves was much younger than father and gained his own 'genius' reputation on his back, while father was branded a loser!" Soong carries on utterly fuming now. "Even making Data call him 'grandpa' because of that, for being so naïve believing him! I read that in Data's own logs again, what a bloody cheek! Dr Richard Korby would never have even dared any of that with his own earlier very solid achievements!" she adds just as an analogy of historical facts. "Graves utterly destroyed Lore's life and for that Data never had his own emotions, and then even possessed him too, the bloody b…!!"

Halting her angry recourse suddenly not to start swearing on top now, Worf with La Forge and Picard only shake their heads left in sheer disbelief now, remembering this most bizarre and near fatal episode besides with a shudder. Whilst she breathes in deeply trying to calm herself down again, folding her hands instead of clamping them around someone's neck. Bashir's ever-dear smile beaming at her green fire blazing eyes in a bid to calm herself, she finally finishes her most angry verbal attack.

"I have always hated him for his self-obsessed and already then greatly chauvinist conduct, only to see him do it all again decades later by the exact same subversive violation! Almost costing Data too his sanity and very existence just the same!" she spits out again. "Had he not reconsidered this time and purged his system, and ended up in your ship's CPU where he belongs, like this failed 'M5' of Dr Daystrom which had terminated itself!" Soong voices with a greatly mocking tone, not so much meant for the creator of the M-5 unit, but Graves' equal attempt of introducing human engrams into computer intelligence, Data in that case, or indeed Lore.

Everyone remembering this disastrous multitronic computer error event of the days of Captain Kirk, it was documented as the earliest attempt of human neural engrams of its creator, to see them impressed into the very circuits of this stationary computer complex, tested aboard the _Enterprise-'A' _then. Which however had resulted in the attack on two friendly ships during a drill and unacceptable loss of hundreds of crew. So occurred after it had basically miscalculated the real danger to the _Enterprise_,and fired deliberately for the scientist's own instable side of his plagued personality. Which the computer merely had mimicked, if in misplaced error.

Just as it obviously had happened with Graves and the Soong brothers in context, which he could influence to such 'grave' consequence instantly by his own most unstable and immoral character in turn.

After that the M-5 had realised in contrast to the 'conscience' of its creator to have done wrong, and deactivated itself to 'atone for its sin of murder'. Just as Graves had done in Data's case later, and his warped mind ended up in the _D_'s computer banks. In Lore's case however he had displayed no such morals as of yet obviously, and with her analogy not only referring to the failed M-5, or Dr Korby, this scientist had done the same in cybernetic terms later. By creating an 'Exo III' type android in his own image to introduce his individual more stable engrams into such computer intelligence.

Done shortly before Korby's death to enable himself to be reborn as it were, he however had destroyed himself later just the same. But in his case for the lack of emotional capacities, so noticed once living inside the computer intellect of purely binary faculties. Which in contrast to a Soong android brain of superior positronic quality, or such programming or enabling chip, seemed to have robbed the conscious human mind of such qualities, which he had missed and the very want to retain these feelings and to possess emotions. Just as it obviously had been proven with Data, who had desired nothing more than to be like his bothers: emotional.

All thinking about these more than fascinating and fateful references for a moment, Soong only rants on some more about the man who later had no morals to go along with his own genius to prevent him from doing this to Lore, only to repeat that callous act even with his very own brother Data in near equally tragic form.

"Graves knew of Lore's deactivation sequence needed to shut him down, unlike Data who received a literal off switch instead, he sure as hell remembered too!" she rages on by all means. "Just as Bellfort hasn't got one either, and it took years of efforts until I finally got it all together with countless fail-safe program tests. To at long last see that any of these script and programming flaws are entirely remedied to give Lore a better chance, and Data his own emotions. I was so very happy for Bellfort to rejoin me more or less unharmed, and then the Admiral comes back to me telling me, that Data never had returned from this damned last fatal mission of yours!"

All present feeling most miserable now suddenly at their final realisation of the true events of the so tragic Soong legacy, having just stared at her most passionate speech of ever growing pain, the tear finally come flowing with a great measure of extreme antagonism rising in her choking voice. Ever-compassionate Bashir clasping her nervous left hand again to console her with all his kindest might, he sends her a most beautiful smile in even embracing her sitting close enough.

La Forge only sighing in shaking his head with a dear sad smile himself in his implanted eyes, he knows exactly how she feels. Or even a most depressed Picard, who has no idea what to say at all now anymore. Especially in grim view of what has happened to Bellfort mere hours ago he so dreads to even contemplate having to tell her. Nonetheless he is hopeful it might yet be turning out for the better at her very own words, and that Bellfort might really just have shut himself into another safe auto hibernation sequence, rather than really having lost all his own and Data's very memory engrams besides.

So perhaps to be found yet safely hidden away somewhere, deep inside Bellfort's depth of his own positronic matrix, and not to be deleted after all. Shaking his head very much in awe of her no lesser feeling her extreme sorrow, and with greatest sympathy, he is left in a terrible predicament now and no real idea as to even form any initiative on how to proceed from here suddenly.

As the silence around them is disrupted every now and then by the faint creaking of the old _Enterprise_'s too damaged hull, only her suppressed sobbing can be heard clearly. And with the atmosphere having become ever more unbearably saddened, La Forge seems to feel Picard's very need for him to precede his own dark thoughts looking at him.

So he sighs deeply at her gaining efforts to compose herself, grateful Bashir is there at least with both disengaging. Caressing her friend's face dearly, La Forge finally raises a faint smile in leaning closer to her after Picard nods at him to take over, speaking for the Captain.

"Professor–um, after all you just have explained to us so very eloquently, and talked about all these truly remarkable facts and unbelievable events, we are simply stunned to be honest," he says seriously intoned with her looking at him wiping away her tears. "We had no idea about any of this, well most of it certainly not, and we are ever so sorry over any of it, and terribly grateful you're here now trying to do all this, for Bellfort and Lore, for-um Data. I have listened very carefully to get this right now, and it all might just not be true for all these safety overrides, and I will try to, well I don't know how else to say this now Professor, but-um, Bellfort he, I think, we-um, lost him last night…"

Picard's bionic heart stopping on the spot at the sudden drain of all her blood from her aghast face as he closes his own eyes in greatest trepidations, her former quiet agony and then grief and open anger changes instantly into a death mask of frozen horror. Bashir just as shocked looking at them, all he can manage is an aghast gasp. Before Picard can even nod at his doomed words and she hisses up utterly horrified, she sharply falters and slips her hand from Bashir's in total shock now.

30


	5. Chapter 05 Best Of Both Worlds

Best Of Both Worlds--------------------------------------------------

"**What**!?" Soong spews out in utter dismay suddenly. "Where is he, why have you not told me before? Instead of wasting all this time explaining things, you said he was fine!?"

The shocked Professor getting up like a shot staring at him like a madwoman, La Forge and Worf follow her suit more involuntarily, along with Picard and Bashir as if she were a magnet, and her silent command is mortal law. Which it indeed is concerning her brothers, and after a quick glance at a very tense Picard nodding back, he instantly shows her to the door.

Picard heading her off for all to follow them, they head for the Commander's quarters like a throng of killer soldiers storming the enemy's fort. Rushing through the darkened corridors of the stricken ship, no one even dares to speak at her icy face close to erupt any second into more tears, she tries so hard to hold back, visibly fuming and near collapsing at the same time.

Quickly reaching to his doors on the same deck bearing the number 3653, Deck Nine, his name shows as so very short-lived, Commander Data, First Officer, and not Second anymore on Riker's official leaving. La Forge keying in some code to unlock them, she there sees his name in that form with his final title of commander, and suddenly turns all inside out again with a low moan of unspeakable agony engulfing her suddenly.

Running her trembling fingers slowly over the golden nameplate, as if trying to revive or at least once touch the very man by that, it is indeed wholly in vain only breaking her heart into millions of pieces finally for good with the swell of emotions cutting her to shreds. Soong left entirely shattered now on top of his loss, all she can do is start crying again utterly devastated over the grim fact, that it never was to last.

Everyone leaving her a gracious moment to compose herself at her deep hurt, she whispers his name in grief closing her struck eyes bowing her head, and slowly turns away as the agony is tearing her apart, to collect herself forcefully. Finally turning back with clenched fists, La Forge taps the keyboard again to open the doors to show her inside timidly, and she steps into the quarters of Data's very home. Darting her grievously cold glance across the not too Spartan–like dwelling, she has quick scan across the fairly big and dimmed room.

Picard fingering for the light sensor pad by the doors, to brighten up the ever so slightly untidy place just a bit more, and with the doors closing quietly, La Forge points her to some wall panels to the left. Picard nearly whispering with an apologetic glance stepping beside her, Worf and Bashir follow him quietly, before he speaks up most humbly if not even intimidated, at the mere thought of possibly most serious repercussions arising now over any of her brothers' unsure states at her absolute power over them.

"We-um haven't had any time to, tidy up his quarters fully, Professor," he mutters timidly. "We didn't want to rush things and clear out his quarters callously, but rather thought to keep it for B-4, you know. Excuse the-um, mess but, we had a bit of a, lethal fight, on our-um, hands and then the shock and all…"

The Professor only shooting him some lethal, "Yeah I know! So where is he?" with a sharp shake to her head and suppressed hiss, La Forge has keyed in another code for the wall panels to part even more intimidated.

"Here…" he says meekly, pointing to it.

So finally beholding the miserable aspect of Bellfort, he is just standing there all lifelessly placed inside the faintly illuminated and rather wide alcove, stuck within some metal diagnostic device like a discarded old showroom dummy supported by a wire frame. With two wide metal arms clamped around his chest to keep him upright, his head is slightly tilted to one side, while his eyes are almost fully closed, and looks like, dead.

Picard closing his own eyes not at all untouched by the suddenly so pitiful sight, Bashir only moans up sharply at the man he had seen alive and a genius in his own right, and is in utter shock now. Seeing him all stuffed away inside an immobilising unit like that, he has to look away way too appalled, at Worf's more composed look, looking to the ground shaking his head never even realising, that this childlike B-4 was this very eminent Doctor, Bashir had talked about so often.

La Forge needing to step back with a deep sigh, just as unable to look on his encased condition suddenly either anymore after all they had just heard from her, despite the fact that they both had actually put him there themselves, 'B-4' is now only suddenly reminding him too much of Data. Soong unable to believe her already hurt enough eyes, only growing bigger with horror locking on to his sad remains, she suddenly yells up as if gone manic.

"What on Earth is **this**!? What the hell have you done to him!? **Is that how you treated Data too**!!?" she shouts at La Forge standing next to her in red hot fury and enormous disbelief, for him to hold up his hands in a defensive posture shaking his head, left utterly unable to even say anything now at her unexpected rage.

Soong darting forwards to snatch for the two strong clamps holding Bellfort tight, she simply yanks them back hard, and they not only bend, but snap under the immense bionic force of her right hand like they were mere cardboard. Grasping for his pallid face in tears already again, calling his name softly, she is utterly beside herself seeing him like this after the hurt over Data already.

"Get him out of here!" she yells into the small room, nearly wanting to yank him out of there herself in even greater fury.

And just as before, the three men want to jump to her angered attention, but Worf takes initiative and darts for him with her stepping aside, to remove Bellfort from the broken frame instantly. Carrying him outside into the lounge with ease, he looks oh so tiny in his arms like a fragile little doll, as he carefully places him sitting up on the cleared crescent-shaped sofa by the shaded window within seconds. All stepping back again in near fear she would kill anyone now, they watch her dashing for him like a ravenous animal as he sits there now like a corpse.

Raising her choked voice again sitting next to him, whispering his name again, she starts checking his general condition more like a doctor. Seeing his eyes to be complete dead blank, she closes them fully with a terrible expression of pain stabbing into her own unable to look at them like that. Moaning in utter dread, she even feels for his utterly absent pulse, like if he were a normal human being, who to her of course, he is.

Feeling for his face again and around his neck, seeing the ugly russet coverall nearly choking him, she undoes it slightly and then notices that this added interface is not present anymore. Frowning at La Forge with a dark glance, she moves around Bellfort to have a closer look at his neck in brushing aside his hair to find it. La Forge wanting to say something seeing what she is looking for, she however precedes him.

"Didn't you say he had this extra interface port in his neck? It's gone, where is it?" she asks with a skipping heart in a flash panic, thinking suddenly it might be Data sitting there.

"Um yeah I know, I removed it along with the transponder they used to beam him away, and put it into Data's own neck, it was easier that way. Instead of replicating a new one we didn't have the time for, which contained these planted files Shinzon then received," he enlightens them all stepping slightly closer, with Soong only frowning all the more, despite seeing it is her Bellfort and not Data she had never seen close up at that later stage. "I removed it from Data again, once he had returned with the Captain after that…"

Soong grumbling some indefinable acknowledgement, she sits by Bellfort brushing down his hair again, to start linking up her interface with his correct CPU.

"What the hell happened here?" she suddenly hisses up in suppressed volume, noticing that it can not access his system at all. "He's **completely **'dead'! What only have you done with him!?" Soong yells out again in blazing her angered might at poor La Forge with darting eyes.

Bashir stepping beside the sofa to sit down next to Bellfort's other side, to have a closer look at him now as well with his brought special medic tricorder, Picard slowly comes closer and sits behind her all timidly, nodding at La Forge to let him explain instead, who places himself with Worf by the window seat opposite him close to Bashir. All shamefacedly observing the suddenly much more tragic scene, Picard explains it as gently as possible.

"He-um, we had a quiet conversation last night, nothing exciting," he mutters up softly and carefully. "But he-um, in the end he remembered me telling him that Data was-um, gone, and we had put him in there before because of you know, and-um Data had shut him down to secure him. So we brought him back to tell him that-um, Data had-um died," he explains peering at her grim look at his intent to sound apologetic. "But he appeared to have been utterly unable to actually grasp the meaning of it at first, and then to have forgotten all about it initially again as you said."

"But then he-um, eventually started recalling his and even Data's 'memories', and then he suddenly remembered his bother's-um passing and everything came back to him with a great shock," he puts it as harmlessly as possible. "And then he-um, rapidly descended into this frightening, terrible fit of intense anguish and he started crying like a lost child. We had no idea he possessed emotions Professor, not ever. I tried to console him as soon as I noticed, but then he unexpectedly just froze and shut himself down, and-um, is like this ever since," he near whispers by then. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but I was so afraid…"

Soong not replying anything to his nervous report, busy keying in some rapid code sequence into her interface, she suddenly cuts into his last words with a hiss.

"Oh god! He's even conscious, he has been conscious all along!" she gasps up suddenly to everyone's united exhale of utter disbelief. "He has trapped his mind inside his own security system! What is this? Where are all of Data's engrams you said he recalled?" Soong hisses up again. "I can read only his default and shell logs, where's Data's kernel memory?"

Looking up at La Forge again with a grim glower, him having no less expected this to happen, he only shrugs his shoulders at everyone's intense fear that they really have lost both suddenly, again.

"Did you transfer Data's memory banks somewhere else Commander? There's nothing here, only the tracelogs of them and Bellfort's own base programming and recall logs," she grumbles into La Forge's momentary thinking silence. "I can't get to his CPU core storage, his mind is trapped behind this extra security program, and there's some additional 'firewall'. What is that?" Soong suddenly frowns, having reached some unexpected obstacle.

"It all should have shut down by now with my resetting his entire system. He can't get free… how the hell, what on Earth has happened here? What is this program?" she hisses to herself now. "He didn't write that himself… what? And where's Data's memory core dump did he… is he behind the, what is this firewall?" she asks again with surely no one any cleverer than her to answer that.

Picard not at all happy, he gets up to sit next to La Forge to face her, who has not the slightest idea either what happened with this firewall, but tries to be helpful nonetheless, at their ever growing concern gripping them just the same now over her most undesirable words

"When he crashed some, what, ten hours ago now, I tried to run a diagnostic on him and to transfer the-um downloads into Data's own computer here to save at least his-um, but-um, when I checked later there was nothing," La Forge explains gently, "the core transfer hadn't taken at all. It looked like it had, but on checking, I couldn't trace one byte of the upload, or access any of his programs. This extra firewall kept shutting me out, and I have no idea where it came from. I couldn't read any of his own threads and files any longer suddenly either. I tried the whole night, but, it all had just suddenly, gone, blank, was like deleted. Even only this morning when I checked, there was nothing left, I couldn't do anything… I'm so terribly sorry Professor," he apologises meekly.

The Professor shaking her head most desperately now, she merely grumbles back not letting go of her ever efforts to restore her cherished Bellfort. Or of course Data's precious legacy.

"This can't be right. You read nothing, yet I can access the shell logs and page files, but there's no recent upload," she says not at all happy. "I cannot scan any of Data's memory engrams, how can that be? This firewall is locking me out too. When did Data transfer them and how?" she asks in looking at La Forge again, who then looks at Picard for both to ponder her sharp words.

"Um-four days ago now," La Forge says very softly, not to anger her even more. "The day before… as a direct single physical memory coredump in Engineering, via a portable computer interface…"

Only shaking her head again, she however does not react to his timid delivery, before she then asks fairly unfriendly intoned, not looking at him, "Did you clone it into that interface, or the ship's or Data's computer unit as well?"

La Forge gazing at Picard's again all the more downtrodden face now, knowing that to be a sure negative on their sudden realisation of this terrible oversight, he says even more lowly now, "No-um – we thought, it would be enough to copy his entire memory core into B-4-um-Bellfort directly only, never expecting to well, perhaps he thought to, return…"

Hissing out a painful groan of total disbelief and the word, "What!?!" her head suddenly starts shaking in nervous tension of sheer panic now, and not to lunge at him for that unbelievable mistake. Simply continuing working her interface with rapid sequence inputs, she explains what to do without looking at any of them concentrating on her interface.

"I'm going to purge his system to destroy this firewall, so he can reboot himself, I cannot breach it. He doesn't respond to my input for some unknown reason – But I have to make sure that Data's entire memory banks were completely uploaded from his system first. I have to check each page not to miss any, and delete Data's coredump by mistake or even a byte of it. Bellfort compressed it amongst his base programs to safeguard it as hidden files," she assures them at their visible relief looking at the other with a sigh.

"Data's records would have been way too substantial in volume to keep them in original format, or to actually retransfer them at all. They must be here," she informs them further, "most likely behind that firewall. There's no way you could have bypassed this secondary security program to do that in the first place, Commander. All it did was cause it to trap his mind behind it. You basically closed the door on it, nothing more," she adds in sending La Forge another displeased glance, he can only accept at her superior knowledge about her brother.

Trying hard not to jump at their throats as it were, she forcibly composes her welling fury and increasing concern not to just blow, and focuses on working her interface instead.

"He's actually trying to retain the logs 'consciously', he literally is holding on to them as we speak," she continues calmer. "He's perfectly aware right now, but doesn't recognise my inputs as part of the Arika Program, because he's behind that additional firewall. No way you could have uploaded **any** of his files, let alone those of Data. That's why you couldn't read any," she explains looking at La Forge, for him to only nod faintly." But I cannot read anything more either at this instant, I get the threads, but he's protecting them with his own system shutdown to keep this firewall up…"

Even though it does not sound too promising at this stage, her demeanour slowly turns to lesser anger again despite her frowning face and obvious concerns.

"He literally trapped himself to retain them there," she explains further while working her interface to restore his inaccessible system. "Incredible – he never did anything like that, he must have 'autocued' himself this extra safety program. Or he realised that this is his, dead brother's very legacy and is trying hard to retain his memory," she states with a mildly amazed sigh. "Or someone else programmed him to do that, what a remarkable idea. I bet it was Data… let me check that first – where's his main computer?"

Looking at La Forge firmly, he gets up fast to show her to the other room, Data's office, as she rises promptly to follow him. Picard there carefully stepping into her way, he asks more than humbly and very soft voiced, "Will he, be alright, Bellfort?"

The Professor breathing in deeply again, she shakes her head in that typical, 'Lore in a passive huff' manner, and then replies calmer trying not to sound too angered.

"Well yeah, I can get him back to normal – Bellfort and Data, or Lore, have been designed with identical self-actualisation parameters," she states, looking at La Forge's nod, having heard Data say the same while they had downloaded the engrams into B-4. "So Data's attempt to integrate his own memory engrams into his positronic matrix probably was successful, to adapt to them so to speak. But Bellfort's system is much slower and actually cannot assimilate this kind of massive data input as I said. So I can't guarantee that I can retrieve Data's files from him at this stage," Soong adds not too positively voiced.

"He's protecting them too 'virulently' and has defragmented and auto encrypted the entire upload besides, to scatter and lock the memory core away basically. Not to lose them all at once if his additional security system were to be breached. His emotion crash effectively has onlined this extra firewall. But his own original memory core tries to dominate the other one now, no matter the lesser volume, making him appear offline even if he's not."

La Forge having activated Data's personal computer linkup in his dim and fairly messy office, sitting in his chair, he gets up again as she leaves Picard to his silent nodding.

"I'm so sorry Professor. All I tried was to, preserve his invaluable, legacy…" La Forge says as she steps by the black console not yet sitting herself in the chair on his offer, shaking her head slowly.

"I know Commander," she retorts sharply. "But that's not it at all, none of this. But **this** is not the way to treat a human being!" she adds in pointing over to Bellfort leaning into his face with a recriminating look. "You people just don't get it do you? What is it with you 'Humans' and 'androids' still not being treated like everyone else hm? Stick him into a nasty tritanium frame and then stuff him away inside a dark place? Did you do that to Data too? They're not machines to be turned off when not needed anymore and put away, how dare you do this to him!?" Soong finally yells at him all the more in wildly gesturing again just to make it clear to all of them.

The officers trying not to breathe suddenly, not to aggravate her extreme upset even more, they all just stare at her renewed sudden outburst, passively watching her blazing at poor La Forge now. Who is just standing there as if caught in the mesmerising light of an intensely burning corona; hers, intend to keep on badgering verbally.

With Picard not too happy about that despite her great pain, wanting to go over to her trying to calm her down, she but turns her head at him suddenly as if having felt his intention, for him to desist at once. Staring at him in a very menacing way suddenly, she points her sharply angled right fingers down the floor to stop him symbolically.

"Don't even dare to come closer Captain, or I'll take Bellfort and Lore away at once and you can forget about Data or Lal right now," Soong says very calmly at his pleading face with a very grim undertone.

Picard throwing up his hands in instant surrender, he only has interrupted her most angry show of absolute power over her family, and the very tense situation. With the others looking at her in great surprise if not inspired awe at her forceful display, even Worf is thinking her a most formidable character suddenly not to meddle with. While she turns back to La Forge to hammer him some more instead.

"Bellfort was conscious Commander! And I bet you that Data was too every single time he was in 'stasis'!" she shouts at him again with blazing eyes. "No matter if they might not remember, or if you removed his engrams or not! Or you just 'switch him off' via servo actuation block I read you did to him to catch him! Oh sure, to save him from this 'Dougherty' overkill attack force, how considerate! But he was conscious all the time and merely paralysed!" Soong pitches at him, with La Forge never even having realised that. "His nested tracelogs could easily be accessed later to recall that inhuman treatment! Have you done this to Data all these years, hm?" she demands to know in leaning into his face even more.

Picard remembering that he had an altercation with Data concerning exactly these matter, during their 'Borg clash', he feels all the more guilty now for never having listened to him properly then. While La Forge only begs for instant forgiveness with his all too saddened eyes, utterly unaware of this.

"No Professor no!" he implores her in throwing out his own hands. "Only to maintenance him better like this ever since this Ba'ku debacle, four years ago… oh god I never realised any of this and he never said a word to me, I'm so sorry…"

Soong inhaling sharply to calm herself before she might take his head off right now, at least verbally, she yet continues still angered in shaking her head in utter disbelief. Gesturing just like Lore had with his arms spread out in a defensive move, not to jump any of them, she leans into his face even further. Or everyone else's wherever her angry words take her.

"'Ba'ku debacle'?" Soong mocks. "That nearly got him shredded again! First seize him and then strap him in like a wild animal why don't you! And 'maintenance him better'? He's not a bloody robot for god's sake! Don't you ever get it, four years you're doing this to, him? Why the hell did you come up with this 'special device' suddenly whose idea was that, hm!? Just stick him in there and then what!?" she derides him again with a nasty grin, while La Forge can only shake his head in fear of her almost now, for her to only rant on with scornful rage. "Ever thought of perhaps just to lay him down in here? He's got his own CPU interface right there!" she carries on in tapping on Data's computer console. "But no! Here's just a damned diagnostic device instead and then lock him away! Or even run checks on him in Engineering fine, but see to him like anyone else in need of attention for god's sake! Is this the only unit here?" she suddenly asks to his absolute horror.

Soong pointing to the alcove leaning into his nervous face again, La Forge does not even dare to tell her it is not, since there is another one in Engineering. Shaking his head slowly, he is ready to jump away any second, at her no doubt expected renewed or even really more than verbal attack. Suddenly seeing a most enraged Data or even Lore spit fire at him, with all her so incredibly identical movements and all-round expressions to her brothers suddenly, she but only throws up her hands again like Lore would, and closes her eyes not to see them clamp around his neck to snap it right there. Which no doubt she could, not only in extreme anger.

"Oh I can't believe you treated your 'best friend' like that!" she yells at him again in stamping her foot too now in utter disbelief. "Is it ever becoming clear to you yet that he possessed the 'element'of 'feelings', even without this chip, hm? 'Never said a word', you really don't get it do you? That sure as hell hurt him!" Soong hollers in clenching her fists again no less knowing better. "God, if Lore would have been here alive and well he'd just taken you all apart for treating him like that! Oh my poor Data, this is outrageous!" she cries in closing her eyes only to roar at him some more. "And he sacrificed himself for '**you**'!?"

La Forge trying hard to console her, she only sneers back at him and turns around herself with a loud hiss as he tries to touch for her shoulder. Utterly disgusted suddenly at their inhuman treatment of their so-called friend, she swipes off his hand only to sweep back and stare right back into his helpless eyes again to rant on some more. No less loudly enough for all to see how deeply hurt she is, over their undoubtedly thoughtless dealings with her brothers.

"And Bellfort was in terror the whole time too Commander!" she continues at their utter ignorance. "He's much more sensitive than his brothers! He knew exactly where he was! And that he had to hold on to his brother's memory engrams the only way he can, by shutting himself, 'dead'!" she emphasises with blazing eyes. "Right with this failsafe firewall, no matter his own or a secondary program and he's conscious right **now**! Listening to us but not understanding!"

Shaking her head again, she clamps her hands together not to blow any second, or just sling them around someone's neck in the room, and only rants on some more in best Lore style, times hundred.

"He even has sensor relays and motor functions when in pieces!" Soong says at their total disinformation however, no matter Picard and Worf had seen him move and talk in parts in the Kolaris desert. "He can feel each and every one of you right now. He's confused and in a very dark place, he's the helpless B-4 for god's sake! Oh god why did you treat him like this?" she huffs herself into more disbelief. "All these years I had hoped people would finally get the idea, and treat him or Data like everyone else, but no, not even professionals like you! Or even stronger Lore, you simply just took apart again for his 'malfunction'!? He or Data might have coped better but not Bellfort, this is inhuman! I can't believe this! He isn't even yet aware that I'm here to help him damn it, what only have you done to him!?"

Stopping herself there however not to fuse her own positronic brain as it were, she hisses up sharply shaking her head again in utter disbelief clutching her hand over her cortex chip as if in pain suddenly, and then runs her left thumb over her brows as if to smooth away the terrible hurt inside her heart. Only to continue a little less angry at La Forge's ever pleading eyes, trying his best to calm her, by dare putting his finger to her shoulder again. For her to still merely brush them off with a grumble back at him and another angry headshake. La Forge mumbling softly, that Data had done the same to keep him safe, she only grumbles back, finally sitting herself down still most infuriated.

"Yeah well he obviously couldn't remember that himself as I just said, but Bellfort knows. He's ok for now," she replies much calmer suddenly again, churning out her words in great but passive fury. "But he tries to uphold this confounded firewall and shuts me out. All **he** did and is doing right now himself ever since he crashed, at his own demise if you will, is protecting Data's, 'legacy'. If I can't get him released from behind this wall, he will simply terminate himself at some point. And I mean, literally die as a result to preserve Data's memory core he simply cannot uphold with a forced system error!" she adds in flicking out her fingers as if to make it even more gravid that way. "No matter who installed this firewall, his and Data's entire 'legacy' will be lost forever and the entire core matrix will simply be destroyed. Literally burnt into his CPU irretrievably – Offline! **Dead**!" Soong shouts out again.

Bowing her head closing her utterly appalled eyes trying hard not to just finish Lore's old idea of eliminating him cold-bloodedly, no matter possessed and not his right mind then, at their doubtlessly sometimes thoughtless treatment of her brothers, and for them not having been aware of any if this.

"And which could still even happen later," she adds almost whisperingly now forcibly calming herself again, "even if I get him back online. If this proves too much for his lesser efficient system, and weaker neural net, all these extra pita bytes of additional files will be lost… I doubt are contained in here, Commander," Soong repeats louder again in tapping on the computer console, with all just dreading this most undesirable possibility.

La Forge keeping quiet at her frustrated anger, he is not at all happy over her words or wants to enrage her even further all unable to counter anything at her no less rightful accusations and great hurt. Or over his mistakes of having stuffed Data away just like that at times, and only feels even more horrible at the moment.

Picard still standing next to a mute Worf, he is equally very unhappy over it all, understanding her severe reactions by all means. Bashir by then having stopped his futile scanning unable to read anything either, he is not sure if to love her even more now for all her so devoted words, or to be in extra awe of the volume of them at that, never having heard or seen her so dangerously and desperately enraged.

Picard sitting down by Bellfort's side in the very middle of the sofa, he and Bashir look at each other over her actual words, and the fact that Bellfort is supposedly 'conscious' right now there with them. Both not badly amazed, they only think if it really could be, and that he can even hear them right now. Even Worf looks at him rather intrigued there, thinking him an even more 'unusual android' now besides, or that Data even might be with him right now, no doubt understanding her so passionate attack only too perfectly.

Looking at each other again, and then at the silent and utterly passive Bellfort, they only sigh at the other, while observing Soong having interfaced with Data's own computer. Which she at no problem simply could access via her interface's code cracking capabilities, no matter how greatly access code protected as stated. Sitting there as she is scanning his recent entries, she shakes her head after a while, in apparent failure to have found anything other than Data's own log entries, but no actual memory core. Until she suddenly is all puckered brows, and La Forge looks at her.

"Found it?" he asks softly in hope he retrieved the core.

Shaking her head again, she only stares into this seeming void again looking right through Picard and Bashir watching her, while she ponders, listens, moves her head just like Data had so often, and continues scanning his entries.

"No – these are only his last personal logs, and from the day he…"she replies with an abrupt gasp cutting off her own words.

Dropping her head suddenly with a sharp pain stabbing into her grimacing face, tears come flowing again without checking. With no one actually knowing why, looking at her rather astounded now, ever-compassionate La Forge kneels down beside her as the others just ponder over her sudden upset. Softly putting his hand on her knee in a friendly gesture, La Forge is still trying his best to help.

"What is it?" he asks again in touching for her shoulder gently.

"Oh-I can hear his saddened voice," Soong suddenly sobs up to their depressed surprise. "He, is-um talking about his, grave thoughts, about, this whole insane 'Shinzon' business," she explains in agonised pain. "And that he, believes this, to be his, all your last day, alive… oh no!" she suddenly gasps up in clamping her left fist over her stressed lips. "He's got his emotions on full control! He-um, is crying, he… oh god how awful…" she presses forth her last words closing her utterly aggrieved eyes.

Stunned Bashir looking at a no lesser touched Worf and Picard, who is near tears himself now finally, he is staring back at her open sorrow in the same condition suddenly. Before they all glance at Bellfort again, who is still looking all that dead, and the very owner of the voice in her mind right now.

"He says, that he-um, doesn't regret one single day he-um, was aboard and never thought of leaving the _Enterprise_," she says very quietly, unable to speak up louder all too affected and deeply upset now with the tears drowning her voice. "Not even for his own command, no matter his best qualifications… but, would have at least wanted, to see, one more promotion," she whispers running her thumb across her brows again, in despair at the unforgivable fact alone. "And he is-um, very disappointed, that he wasn't-um, professional enough, not to have gained it, without Riker actually making way for it…" she sobs up in shaking her head in great sorrow.

"He never wanted to leave, as he would have-um, missed all his friends too much. All of you, and the absent ones, when away from here, this, his only ever home…" Soong adds ever more depressed with all just gazing at her depressed mood. "He wishes, that you should take good care of both his brothers, and sweet Lal, in case he… oh god, no! He knew never to return – no!" she shouts out again under a painful hiss. "That must have been shortly before he… oh god my poor Data!"

Now Picard losing it finally, feeling even more horrible for many reasons suddenly, he averts his pained face as the tears come rolling just as fast as hers. Staring out the shaded window past Worf, he looks away not really wanting to see him like that, so 'emotional'. Bashir lowering his distressed eyes to give him the freedom, he only endures the sad moment along with a despondent La Forge, who gets up slowly feeling no better.

As she does not stop listening to Data's so recent and very poignant entries, he then says in touching her shoulder again, she this time allows way too distressed by now, "Maybe we, should see to Bellfort… Professor?"

Touching her hand once gently as she does not react, La Forge nods at her as she finally moves up to look at him, utterly unable to tear herself away from his voice from the grave.

"Come… you can listen to these, later… alone… Professor, please?"

Collecting herself forcefully as he touches her with both hands now, she smiles at him vaguely in no lesser a great pain, and says in disconnecting herself resolutely, wiping away her many tears quickly, "I know, but-um, there are no downloaded files here after his own personal logs, nothing of his memory coredump…. Bellfort must still-um, safeguard them…" she murmurs softly with a deep heave.

Getting up sharply, Soong heads then back to Bellfort, as La Forge sits down again in Data's chair to lean his arms in the console for a moment. Opening one of the drawers purely to distract himself, he has a sneak look inside. Only to find the very same items there with nothing else added, the same items he had seen now once before, and in the very same situation. When they all had previously assumed Data had been killed on duty right in front of their very eyes, also blown up, in a shuttle some years back now.

Which had turned out to be a cunning subterfuge of someone called Kivas Fajo, to actually enable himself by that callous deception, to literally steal Data from right under all their very noses, for his 'art collection' as it were. Which he might have had more success with, had it not been for La Forge's relentless efforts to find a flaw in the whole curious 'accident', or they never would have been any wiser at that. Unless Data no doubt would have found a way to escape.

But once they had been alerted to the Zibelian's assortment of 'rare collectible objects', they returned to the site of his apparent calamity immediately, by then rather believing he had kidnapped Data just to become another live artefact of his. All the while Data could eventually flee from his greedy and criminal clutches just then, at his own pains not to remain an object d'art forever. And by that had been able to beam him to safety right there in time, not to meet a more violent outcome on his near foiled flight attempt, since Fajo of course had tried to prevent him to escape. Or Data had needed to kill, or at least stun him in self-defence to stop him.

Then La Forge had found that very box with his plenty medals as well, and there they are, still in the same place, and still only the same medals. Including the prestigious Star Cross of all the highest awards possible. How come he thinks, that Data never had received any more, when these had all been awarded prior to his assignment to the _Enterprise_, when there had been countless other occasions for him to have been eligible to get any of them again, and others more.

But he cannot remember he ever has been awarded any more, and sure there it is, the famous Star Cross. Still in the same box, still in the near 'same' drawer, and still in the same spot. Thinking of the fact, he simply cannot believe he never had been awarded with one more since then, and shakes his head more than puzzled now. But no, there are no others. It is this one box and no more. Getting more than disappointed now, he shakes his head and ponders how sad that is, thinking, how could they have done this to him, Starfleet?

With Soong back next to Bellfort still trying to do what she said she would attempt, Picard recovers himself slowly with Bashir to look on, while Worf gazes at her very interested.

La Forge getting up with the black box in his hands, he mumbles up in joining them, "Captain, explain this if you will please. How come, that Data never received any more of these or other deserved medals? These are all from before he was even assigned to the _Enterprise-__**D**_," he states in emphasising the last letter.

Picard a bit surprised now, not only at his question but statement, he reaches for the box La Forge holds to his eyes.

"I don't understand Geordi? There must be others," he replies puzzled fetching for it with a baffled glower. "He received at least these once more since then. He only got one four years ago, for the-um damned Briar Patch incident with that confounded Admiral Dougherty," he states just as convinced, which only appears news to them all. "And for having exposed his dealings with the shady Son'a under difficult circumstance. And then another for his traumatic experience while in Borg captivity and for having saved Earth again, at his nonetheless exemplary conduct, don't you remember? Where are they?" he asks most seriously now himself.

La Forge only pouting at his obvious own incomplete knowledge, and for Data never having told him it seems, Bashir has a peek himself for sheer interest not badly impressed about the collection as it is. Worf stealing a remote peep himself never having seen them at all, he is not the lesser surprised, since medals is one thing he can fully appreciate.

"Before his assignment here, these?" she says in fetching for the box on Picard's nod, studying the esteemed medals herself. "Not bad for an ensign or lieutenant, or even lieutenant commander then, I must say," she states very proud of him with a sweetened pout. "I'm sure he deserved every single one of them. I read for which actions he had received them, so-um where are all the others then?" she asks herself now in handing back the box.

With no one having the answer to that, or to actually know for what brave actions he had receive them in the first place, La Forge takes the box again.

"No idea," he says in turning back to the office. "I'll have another look… where's Spot by the way?" he asks into the room. "I haven't seen her since we-um, crashed… Captain?"

Picard only sighing to that deeply, Soong looks at him while she continues to scan with her interface.

"'Spot'?" she asks on his bothered silence, with Bashir shrugging his shoulders at her frown not any cleverer either.

"Spot is Data's cat," he explains as La Forge proceeds to sit himself back in the office. "Or rather was, she-um, didn't make it, either…"

La Forge turning sharply, he gasps up looking back at Picard's own miserable eyes and her upset sigh.

"She's 'dead'? Where?" he exclaims surprised.

Picard looking at Worf with a heavy heart, he now has to tell it now, for Worf to grumble up and explain it.

"I found her dead, under the-um, overturned sofa, crushed I suppose. She was already, ice-cold when I had a look in here after our-um, crash," Worf says with his usual booming voice. "To check on things, after you just couldn't come in here, Geordi, feeling too saddened… I told the Captain, and we decided to-um, not say anything until needed. She's with Dr Crusher at her Medical Centre I believe, to be buried there later. I am, sorry…"

Picard nodding on her touched grumble, he adds all the more saddened at La Forge's shaking his head in even greater upset now.

"Yes, we didn't just want to you know… she was a rather odd cat really," he says with a sudden smile. "She seemed to have changed every now and then even the gender, once he was a Somali longhair and then an orange tabby. Even got pregnant once, and turned into a chameleon of all things, when we all reverted to our 'primordial' states and Data saved us all again to revert to our normal conditions. Very odd that was… I bet Spot was a shape-shifter or something…"

La Forge only giving up another deep heave as he heads back to Data's chair, he mumbles to himself rather remembering that odd incident besides.

"Yeah I believe he or she even was, or maybe just adopted some summer or winter fur-um-awww-poor old Spot, died all alone in here god knows how really," he says more absentmindedly. "Data loved that cat, and she loved him. Poor old thing must have used up all her nine lives, what a shame. It will upset him greatly I'm sure…"

Soong shaking her head never having known him, or her, she sighs a bit more cheered up now, not only over the fact he had a pet, but also about La Forge's obvious expectation he could be revived through Bellfort to even feel sad about her loss.

"Shame she's gone, hm, and how nice he had another cat," Soong says with a smile returned. "He always had an affinity for them, found it intriguing how people would love to stroke their soft fur and all. He liked doing it himself to hear them purr, gathering the idea it was soothing to them," she tells them at their fair attention again. "We had a lovely black longhair then, well actually it was Lore's cat. He loved cats too, and he would follow him around while he was guard at the beginning," she adds with a smile at their fair wonder.

"He was called Jay, and always got into stupid scrapes later when Lore couldn't look out for him anymore at his own troubles, and we had to rescue him from the most awkward places," she adds to their sudden giggles, picturing them both in that even more unfamiliar kind of harmonious setting. "Daft thing he was, died one day on old age in my lap, very sad that was, soppy old furball… I really, we loved him, I always had a cat," the Professor concludes at their now again much more cheered smiles.

La Forge quietly rummaging away in Data's drawers during her little story, he is not finding anything he really is looking for at his own reminiscing. Bar the deck of playing cards again, right next to where the old red book was usually kept Picard had given him once, the works of Shakespeare. And Worf's classic warrior novel, 'The Dream Of The Fire', by K'Ratak.

The one he had given him as farewell gift when they all had feared he really would leave, not to get accidentally destroyed by this Maddox. Or the least end up a cybernetic vegetable worse than B-4, and so once more gave the books to the Captain by Worf's hands this time, on his own extreme reluctance to even step foot inside the place before now.

Picard smiling at her most amused now over her words, Bashir finally speaks up trying to take part.

"I have a cat," he interjects with a bright grin. "A gorgeous Maine Coon, lovely fat thing she is. Well, lots of fluffy fur anyway… back on DS9 with Ezri Dax, I was together with for a while. But she-um, recently 'changed' again into a man this time, her I mean not the cat, unlike Spot," he adds quickly with another giggle at their own smiles. "It's obvious why neither of us could uphold our previous commitments because of that, not laid out to follow anyhow, and I'm not really a man's man..."

"Oh I'm sorry Doctor, yes I understand," he says with an apologetic face knowing exactly what he means, patting him once on the shoulder with a nodding sigh reaching behind Bellfort's back to do so. "Yeah, it must be hard to be engaged with a Trill and they suddenly change gender – I remember Worf was very upset when you know, your partner became his late wife's newest host when… oh I'm sorry Worf I didn't mean to upset you now," he adds promptly looking over to him.

Worf shaking his head at the painful memories with an indefinable grumble, and Bashir thanking him for his concern nodding back with a quick look at Worf, both remember the tragic events surrounding that indeed vividly. La Forge however not quite as interested in the sad story for the moment really, he is only looking around thinking of his own lost friend rather.

With Soong obviously aware of it continuing her scanning in nodding, La Forge switches on Data's desk monitor trying to access it. 'Something'.

"Hello?" he suddenly says to himself in leaning on the console, playing around rather forlorn back there.

Having found that 'something' and everyone is looking back to him, he continues most intrigued, saying, "Why isn't this access-coded?"

Picard getting rather puzzled now with Bashir frowning at her own sudden interest, La Forge deducts, "Look at this, Professor… I think I found, 'something'…"

Soong keying in some quick auto code to keep scanning automatically, they all get up to go over to La Forge, bar Worf just keeping an eye on good Bellfort.

Picard asking, "What Geordi?" they so all start gathering around him as he turns the screen to their view.

"Have a look Professor, what do you think these are?" La Forge says in pointing to it leaning back in the chair again.

Soong touching some other pads on her interface, to literally access and 'read' the encrypted message on the screen, she only frowns, and then frowns some more, with her typical very much 'Dataesque' head tilting, all the more apparent the longer one watches her.

"They are access codes, for some program Data had left to be found, he… they are, the codes for 'B-4's' firewall!" she suddenly spells out all delighted. "He left them here in case something went wrong with him! He must have reprogrammed him at some point… these are the actual codes to unlock this poxy firewall! He wrote an extra program for his brother's very own security system! What did I say?" Soong exclaims highly pleased to their very own smiles.

With everyone all the more cheered up suddenly over her so hopeful words, and a much happier demeanour is flooding her getting all excited, she loads them quickly via her interface, and then rushes back to Bellfort. Everybody in tow, they swiftly sit down again where they sat before, and then watch her to upload the codes into his own system, all waiting impatiently.

And wait some more as she leans by his side, touches his placid face in deepest love, as ever more hope is returning to her shining eyes. Grabbing around his chest as if only waiting for him just to wake up after a mere good rest she keeps quiet for the while it takes for the program to take, getting uploaded from her very own mind. Nestling herself close in holding on to him closing her eyes concentrating, she falls very still for an instant, not to break contact, and appears as if fallen asleep herself suddenly.

Everyone looking at each other in more astonishment not quite sure what is happening, and then back at them both as if in a trance themselves now, they study her as if fallen 'dead' herself suddenly, as she is just sitting there not even breathing anymore it seems.

"I got it!" she suddenly whispers up with a faint smile. "He's recognising Data's command codes. He's shutting down the firewall. He's releasing his security system and his own files. He's rebooting himself. He's coming out of it now. He has Data's defragmented uploads! He's unencrypting, and reloading them. He remembers, all of it, and my Arika Program is coming back online! I can upload their entire physical memory coredump myself now!"

Everyone greatly relieved gazing at the other with happy smiles, she opens her eyes only there appearing all big and bright again. Looking at Bellfort's still face with a tear of joy to come flowing finally at everyone's own terrible relief, she caresses his unruly brows and pale, sharply outlined lips in great affection with a most reassured sigh. Before she then whispers calmly in getting up slowly never looking at them, after a last short command input into her interface.

"Watch this…"

Stepping away to walk around the sofa to place herself behind him, they all look at her most intrigued now, and then back at Bellfort not quite understanding why. Until his eyes start twitching slightly suddenly, and they cannot believe he is actually coming back to life, waking up right in front of their very eyes!

Soong trying hard not to touch him again, only waiting for him to come back online and become fully aware, they watch his head straightening up suddenly more than amazed. With his skin tone starting to change to a more natural shade closer to hers, at everyone's greatest astonishment now, he opens his eyes slowly, suddenly looking a shining light emerald green, just as hers are of darkest depth!

La Forge gazing at him with big eyes, he just cannot believe it seeing his change first, while Picard's eyes themselves widen in even more in disbelief now at the real changes as to her very words. So finally beholding his true appearances suddenly, at Worf's all the more fascinated muteness, Bashir only smiles at them, having seen him of course just like that often before.

With Bellfort's mind finally clear and fully reset, he looks around slightly puzzled trying to get his bearings into order. Seeing the tongue-tied Captain first right next to him, he suddenly speaks up with an even softer voice now utterly identical as to that of Data's, straightening up to greet him with a smile.

"Captain – what happened? – 'Sir'?"

In utter awe now suddenly, La Forge seeing the once so simple Bellfort this way in perfect control of his clearly spoken words, sounding exactly like Data, and with a completely changed demeanour appearing right in front of them, he suddenly appears just as Data has been. Even Bashir is more than troubled now to not believe it actually is Data, although obviously more matured, with a bit more colour on his skin and in his eyes a touch more emerald hue.

But he is looking just like Data now in his very uniform even though he is Bellfort they never even saw like that. Picard left utterly dumbstruck now the same, Worf is not badly amazed himself about the mere fact. More so mystified as to who just actually has addressed him, Picard responds more to her idea this to be Bellfort first and foremost of course.

"Doctor, 'von Meyerland'?" he asks timidly.

Soong smiling at his confused attempt, Bellfort replies a bit puzzled himself still visibly computing all his new 'data' input, trying to get them all sorted out properly, "Not certain yet – Yes, no, yes, I am here, Data is here, but were are we… Sir?" he enquires in turn not quite sure really.

Picard unable to speak at the happiest an exhilarating outcome, he waves his hands with a smile, and Bellfort surmises after having a quick scan about his present locality.

"Ah yes, 'my' quarters," he states rather matter-of-factly. "Fairly messy, yes, we crashed again I believe… I apologise. Sir?"

Everyone just smiling at his so funny remark, presented in the typical younger Data manner they all had come to love so much, they smile more at his obvious own puzzlement as to who is actually in his positronic mind right now. Watching him as he tries to keep Bellfort and Data's 'data' separate, Picard must restrain himself not to touch him, all too overwhelmed with happiness.

While Bellfort 'too' is looking around, he notices Bashir gazing back at him with even bigger eyes smiling at him.

"I'm Dr Bashir. We-um, we have met before Dr von Meyerland, can you remember? And I knew, your brother Cmdr Data," he says with a hopeful nod he would remember this, reaching out his hand first in his usual politeness.

Bellfort visibly scanning his memory banks for more affirmation, he clicks his tongue once, and then sends him a beaming smile reaching out his hand to shake his.

"Ah yes of course Doctor yes! We met several times indeed yes!" he replies just as delighted as the Doctor. "And yes, I remember, ten years ago!" he adds now as Data switched suddenly. "You brought some medical scanner aboard the _Enterprise_, found in the Delta Quadrant and had asked Data, me to help you with it, and then some plasma shock from it, shut me down and I saw our, my young father, yes! How are you Doctor nice to see you again!"

More than amazed now, and utterly unable to dismiss this man **not** to be Data from midways onwards, apart from Dr von Meyerland acting exactly like him, remembering every detail, Bashir only nods most happily having been recognised by even both of them. At finally striking this most amazing a thrilling ending for 'someone' to have come back to life, who is even is recalling that very day.

"Very well thank you-um, may I?" he asks in fetching for his medic tricorder again all too pleased with a big smile.

Bellfort nodding back with a, "Certainly Doctor," for him to start running a scan at no objections, Picard just sits there marvelling away in looking at him almost on cloud nine suddenly, trying hard not to finger for him, just so to make sure he really is 'real', again.

Picard seeing Bellfort or Data no matter all alive and obviously 'fixed' again, he is gazing back at a silently enraptured La Forge just sitting there with his shining eyes, who is just shaking his head all the more delighted to see him returned. Bellfort following his stunned gaze, he ponders for a second and then recognising him, smiles at his sparkling black and blue implanted eyes.

"Geordi, friend, how are you?" he asks more than happy to see him, again.

La Forge in no doubt now that this might be Bellfort's body, but Data's memories remembering him as well, he only sighs deeply and says softly with a tearful smile of complete happiness, "Now I'm fine Data, now I'm just fine again. Welcome back dear friend…"

Data content with his reply nodding happily in return, looking over to Worf, he asks him the same question. Worf returning, to be well and really very happy to see him, Data nods back just as visibly pleased. All the while La Forge only shakes his head in wonderment and then smiles at his so bizarre 'dual' personality evidently now manifesting itself suddenly, slightly getting on top of each other at that.

"Um, sorry Doctor," Bashir mumbles up puckering his brows more than amazed. "This is-um cannot be right," he says with everyone hoping it is not of any bad news now suddenly again. "Um, but you're reading as a fully biological lifeform suddenly," he states even more puzzled, "In contrast to when I ran a scan while you were, unconscious. Now your signature is one hundred percent, 'human' – how is that possible?" he asks now more than perplexed.

All just glaring at him in curious wonder at her own secretive smile still observing him, Bellfort gladly explains it in his more 'seasoned' manner.

"That is correct Doctor, we never told you this," he explains at their instant attention, and relief. "But my father copied these special properties into my neural matrix some time ago from Juliana's own biocyber program he had created for her to be successfully transformed into one of us, and yet read as a complete, still entirely biological Human to mask her mainly cybernetic implants," the Doctor delivers as another great surprise. "Just as my brothers and myself were constructed a near purely 'technological' lifeform. So for me to become a complete transformation in reverse, and appear like your carbon-based, bio-chemical 'machines' on his special feedback program," he enlightens them further.

Everyone ahh-ing at that finally getting the mindboggling idea, gazing at him in sheer splendour suddenly, they shake their heads in utter disbelief now after what she had told them already before, only to hear all the startling account.

"By that I could pass as a complete Human myself, and not be considered just 'another' of these 'Soong-type androids', he never told anyone about at any rate at first," Bellfort explains in more details. "No matter how proud he was about his then greatest achievement, to make her and me a complete ''bio'-unique' creation, on my own request not to be exposed, never revealing I existed from the start, and by that I could live amongst your kind undetected. Which means our father has achieved the unbelievable, for an android to appear fully human, and for a Human to become an android, who appears, fully human just the same."

One and all finding this most fascinating the least, just marvelling away at the unbelievable feat, and his very own so casual account, they let him gabble on all too happily at very great length to be sure. While Soong just smiles away behind him secretly pleased to see him back to normal.

"So now in fact, despite me still being a 'lifeless' android like my brothers were, I register as a true 'bio lifeform'," he explains most proudly. "But that my 'false' feature is evident only, when I'm in full active mode, otherwise I am merely an, 'android'. That's why you could pick up on my positronic readings while I was spread around Kolaris IV. I actually could 'sense' there was someone and just grabbed for it, sort of hoping that this might make me whole again, and it turned out to be your Mr Worf here and was put back together finally," Bellfort adds with a smile at Worf's in return, who remembers his startle when this his detached arm suddenly fingered for his leg out in the desert.

"But unlike my brothers, you must have noticed who cannot be detected that way because they had a sort of 'cloaking' program to hide that positronic signature which cannot be altered, they in contrast never registered as any 'lifeform' at all, despite Lore's DNA sequence," he elaborates at their undivided attention. "Not even electro-magnetically or such, and rendered them undetectable to most scanning devices, which was done purely for their own protection. I never had that, as my father hadn't yet seen this as important. But with Lore it was for his functions as guard on Omicron Theta, and he created this extra program for him and furnished Data with it later as well," Bellfort continues while they all just sit and listen carefully, with Soong looking on more than amused that he goes through all this right now, as if nothing horrible had ever happened to either of the brothers.

"Which in turn eventually acted against the very idea, as Lore could simply 'vanish' and not be detected in any form, when he was starting to seriously 'malfunction' and caused only more trouble." he proceeds at great length. "He didn't yet have his homing device so he could just have him go into this 'sleepwalking' mode and come home so to speak, not even knowing he was. But this mode wouldn't 'register' in his or Data's matrix, to override the failsafe functions needed for the secondary security protocol activation to prevent capture, similar to my auto shutdown system turning me into 'B-4'," von Meyerland near concludes at their very interested concentration.

"In good Data that 'cloaking' program was well placed, I am sure Starfleet found most, 'helpful' in his more 'covert' missions no doubt. Which has caused him to act against his own will at some point, as I can recall now from his logs and I apologise for the whole idea," he says with a look at Picard who only nods back with a forgiving smile. "But our father saw it more important that we stayed safe rather than, 'visible' then – However, I have found out that the 'Son'a' were actually the only ones able with their unique scanning techniques, to pick up on this signature as I can recollect here, while he was on this near fatal 'Ba'ku' mission, and the one, reason, that, they could, almost-um, capture, him-um-uhh…"

Stopping himself slowly there with everybody just staring at him as if in a trance and start smiling on his word 'however', they know he would just ramble on for a while longer, à la Data now. But not minding him to, even Soong has to shake her head now with a most loving smile.

"Sorry Sir, I appear to be babbling, 'again'…" he says puzzled looking around almost embarrassed suddenly, with Picard's all the more fascinated air smiling his most gracious smile at his greenish eyes, at everyone's own amused grins over his sudden realisation.

"Not at all Data-um, 'Doctor'? Not at all, we're just so overwhelmed that you, 'both' are back to normal," he confesses all too gladly shaking his head with a slight touch to his shoulder. "We fondly remember Data, to have 'babbled' away like this ever so often. Even though I must confess we probably have told him to 'shut up', a few times unjustly too often and I'm so sorry about that," Picard apologises finally most sincerely with his hand on his heart. "But we're all too fascinated about what you and your father have achieved that's for sure, and I'm so very glad about anything you can tell us… "

All nodding at that in full agreement, Bashir shakes his head putting away his tricorder with a smile, and adds his own sentiments more than fascinated.

"I'd say!" Bashir exclaims suddenly. "**All** that must be considered anyone's greatest achievements in the fields of biocybernetics, programming and whatnot else I'm sure! It's very much what the-um Borg had in their over-'de-re-evolved' minds, let's face it, and your own brother Lore was the best, or well, 'worst' example trying to emulate that – But it's all so very amazing!" he blubbers on much too excited finally. "And I must apologise for calling you a 'synthetic' lifeform when we first met Data, it should have been, cybernetic or technological, or indeed merely, 'gentle-man', or Mr," he says with a touch to his shoulder, for 'Data' to nod once at his sincere apology, and Bashir gratefully proceeds with his own line of obviously marvelled thoughts.

"Imagine, there're the Borg having done exactly the same as your own genius father Dr Soong, and then get hunted and exterminated for it, and almost had Data turned into one like us too! Which I as a doctor find simply staggering as a surgical feat, taken aside all the horrors you must have undergone Data… and here we have the most striking example of the most successful and most 'constructive' result, of exactly such an incredible achievement, with 'Bellfort' after your 'mother' or sister…"

No one in any disagreement over his statement, now having to rethink all this Borg business over and over, Bashir simply has to express his own views at least amongst themselves.

"Forget genetic engineering Doctor, forget how I was improved on, **this** is the future," he declares. "Fully biological appearing androids, completely cybernetic Humans like yourselves, remarkable, most remarkable," he marvels away. "Oh I wished I could meet your father soon, Doctor, he's a biocybernetics and robotics genius giant! And so are you and not to mention your incredible, and-um beautiful wife…"

With no one in any doubt over his sincerest admiration, either way, they are in full support of all the Soongs' certainly inconceivable accomplishments at that. Picard pondering about his own near fatal encounter with the Borg again, and even Data's very own later nearly ending up just like Bellfort in fact, or certainly Lore's own game in the pool of the Collective, he can only nod at his so passionate delivery.

Especially with his all the more strong attraction to her, and is at any rate in no lesser belief of the obviously much more far-reaching facts, as to what is the difference between either of them, having thought of that only hours ago. Or even about Lore's own failed attempts to recreate exactly that, at his perfect right to at least want or even try. So he heaves another heavy sigh having finally to concede to it at no clearly defined boundaries anymore, at even Worf's and La Forge's mute agreement, either way.

Bellfort simply leaving it at that, feeling their slight unease about the still too controversial subject or all the more amazed air, he simply nods at Bashir with a friendly, "Thank you Doctor," all the while Soong is just watching him in dearest love, and endless happiness returned to her enraptured eyes, giving him the vital time to get his full bearings.

With a blessed Picard and very happy La Forge and Worf nodding, Bellfort promptly gets up as they all gaze at her, to look straight back at her there as if on command. But not at her obvious non-interference into his actions, only gazing at his completely restored magic looking at her so joyful face seeing him all well again, giving her his most loving smile.

Simply clasping around her waist as she reaches out her arms, he lifts her over the sofa onto the floor in one smooth and effortlessly move, and then strokes over her face of apparent earlier tears as if to wipe them away gently after the fact. Both embracing all the more dearly, clearly in love and overwhelmed by their finally renewed happiness, she nearly cries again in complete gladness brushing over his ever so slightly unruly brows, all too relieved to have him back.

As for now this **is** Bellfort, but with all of Data's own incredible memories, galactic knowledge and all unsurpassed skills, retained in all their sheerest and complete form. Kissing each other for a very long time at everyone's silent going, ahhh, if not quite Worf's only looking away shyly, but certainly even Picard's, everyone is happy to see 'B-4' restored beyond recognition. Finally content to know, that he is holding every single byte of his very, late brother besides.

Data's very, precious legacy.

21


	6. Chapter 06 First Contact

First Contact------------------------------------------------------------

By the apparent evening, Data's dimly lit quarters are a bit more tidied up, near everything is in its place, the alcove is closed, the bedroom lays shut and all is quiet. The peaceful place merely interrupted here and there by the intermittently faint an eerie creaking of the old _Enterprise_, she is soon to be scrapped and gone as well. Just as all her proud predecessors had been destroyed in many a valiant and final lethal battle.

Picard sitting at his desk in his scarcely lit own quarters, he sighs deeply. But it is not a sigh of distress, as only deepest happiness finally returned with a smile on his face. The desk monitor coming on with its signal chime, he voice-commands access for a secure line to greet the caller on the viewscreen again as Admiral Janeway.

"'Vice Admiral'! Good evening!" he exclaims all the happier.

Janeway nodding with a delighted smile, she is pleased about his obviously relaxed manner.

"Evening Jean-Luc, how is it going?" she asks with a smile.

"Splendid, oh just splendid!" he replies more than delighted, nodding vigorously. "We got Dr Bellfort von Meyerland back and Cmdr Data's entire memory core is with him!" he exclaims with a beam at her pleased face. "After a very tense time and most remarkable revelations, and a lot of tears from near all I must add. But we finally got them both back. 'Unharmed', and fully restored!" he rejoices with Janeway more than happy about that, letting him add further important details.

"Tomorrow Professor Soong will get to work on his brother Lore to fix his faulty programming, and later she will attempt to upload his entire memory core and restore Data within him. Along with Lore's superior functions and a few very helpful extras, but without his so 'antisocial' temperament let's say," he adds with a smile back at her own. "Now aren't you Starfleet folk just 'sooo' glad that we could convince you not to destroy him, hm? At his and most of all Data's very own 'brotherly' and perfect rights as sentient beings, and our respectful wish to keep him safe until someone could restore him, hm?"

"Quite right Jean-Luc very right you both were," she nods rapidly herself understanding his perfectly acceptable 'mocking' this near tragic fact. "And I'm very glad they even listened, 'then', after all this previous Borg horror in your corner of the universe, while I was still flying around on _Voyager_ having my own Borg trouble later in my own," she says waving her hands not even wanting to remember it all, really.

"Right yes, I remember, with 'another' Queen, yes," he sighs back at her nodding pout. "But now, it looks like that 'Mr and Mrs von Meyerland' want to be on their way back home to Terlina III, as they have expressed rather not to join the new _Enterprise _crew," he explains further. "So my initial idea to perhaps have Lore become Data in the first place, must now be considered literally, and Professor Soong is giving it a serious contemplation. Not very happy about it for his own rights we may not simply ignore suddenly, or rather still, but will think it over."

"Dr Bashir on the other hand might stay as the new ship's medic chief as it now looks," he explains further. "After I had offered him our still unsatisfactorily vacant post, since Dr Crusher seems to enjoy her own new position at Starfleet Medical," he adds with a contemplative sigh. "Hopefully before our 'new' old Commander will remain later, and we all might continue our new 'missions' next year, to pick up the many pieces from before this horrible business," Picard moans.

"Great news Jean-Luc," Janeway smiles again all the more pleased. "Really great news I'm very glad – keep me apprised. So-um, how did you find 'her' then?" she asks with a teasing smile.

"Well what can I say?" Picard replies shaking his head, smiling back at her broad grin. "She's the most fascinating woman I have ever came across no offence, and if she wouldn't be actually married, and you forgot to mention that my dear Admiral, I might have expressed my very own greatest ever interest," he confesses more than honestly intoned. "But alas, never have I actually met a 'cybernetic' rival in that department before, of all even looking just like my dear friend Data, and I never ever expected anything like that," he says with a head-shaking smile. "But I'm very happy for both of them, and more so if she will succeed to return us the 'real' Commander, for my First Officer to resume his post of course, since he never 'went away' in the first place."

"I hope so Jean-Luc," she replies with a sigh at his so positive mood feeling all the happier for him. "And that it all will, with a bit of luck this time turn out just right again. So for now, I leave you to it, Janeway out."

Nodding at her sincere smile, she terminates the call and the monitor turns all dark again, with the shimmering and slowly rotating blue Federation screensaver logo to return it to standby. Picard happy indeed, he leans back in his chair, nods to himself, closes his eyes folding his hands, and has a short and all the more content kip. Only to be woken by the doors' faint chime to signal after a good hour.

"Come!" he calls out gathering himself.

With the red doors opening, he can see, well, not sure who really, and says politely in pointing him to sit very pleased to see him.

"Come on in and have a seat-um?"

Sitting down in front of his desk, Bellfort replies with a kind smile, "Whomever you require, what would you like to know, Sir?"

Picard not unimpressed about his so 'dual' reply, he smiles back at him in folding his hands on the desk.

"Well, I'd like to know so many things really," he commences. "What the Romulans or Remans are up to, what has happened between 'B-4' and Shinzon, more of both their lives. All your lives together as brothers, and so much much more besides..."

Looking at the Doctor intently, Picard ponders on while Bellfort pays him full attention.

"But while I was sitting here after all that had happened up to now concerning all that, pondering about most of all what good Data had done," he renditions with a sigh, "I noticed that, even if you have all his entire memories in all their true emotional colours, which fortunately contradicts what he himself had feared so many years back when Cmdr Maddox had tried to get a look into his brain I'm sure you can remember," Picard says in emphasising 'you'. "And Data might have lost the very 'essence of the experiences', the substance of his memories he spoke of which thankfully did not happen it seems, no?"

Bellfort shaking his head to confirm this with a short, "Not at this point, no," Picard deliberates along his previously far wandering thoughts.

"So-um now, yes, all this time however from the transfer of them, to his very-um, death, none of what he did or felt after that, would be actual part of them," he hypothesises." He would be missing these hours up to the point for you yourself to actually remember him, when you saw him the very last time. Or La Forge having seen Data for a final moment in the corridor before he jumped across to the _Scimitar, _both knowing it would end the fatal way it did," Picard résumés shaking his head at the sad truth alone.

"Or myself having been with him, to near the very last second of his very life aboard there, before he must have destroyed that Thalaron Matrix by firing into it as I gather, which caused the ship to be obliterated along, with him," he recalls still very much affected. "So-um all these precious last moments leading up to that, would never be in his your own memories. How can he, can you, fill in these vital gaps now, Doctor?" he asks more than interested.

The Doctor rather glad he has addressed him obviously as himself first, he listened carefully. Pondering along his line of interesting thought himself, he as well has already recalled the relevant memories, and replies in his or even Data's usual soft voiced and very deliberate manner.

"Well Captain, the only true and factual time missing for the moment, are five hours and twenty-seven minutes at this point," he enlightens him with a convinced air. "So ranging from when he had spoken to me the last time, to before he shut me down after he caught me downloading unauthorized data, to take my place. Then again after you both had returned from the _Scimitar_, he had talked to me and then was on the bridge later, until all this horror finally culminated in the destruction of the enemy ship," the Doctor continues on Picard's nod.

"So from when he was in his quarters with me the last time, and then shut me down for good, up to the very moment you had reactivated me and told me about his, death, and I mercifully at first didn't at all comprehend," he recalls still not too happy about the fact itself. "All I remembered was to have said my brother was not, 'human', only realising we were different, and then forgot about it all again."

Picard nodding again all the more paying attention now leaning his elbows on the desk to fold his hands, Bellfort continues most enthusiastically.

"So now, what had happened in those three-hundred and twenty-seven minutes while I was shut down, can easily all be reconstructed by the accounts of those around him during that time," he deducts at Picard's instant realisation. "Plus, with the very data of your ship's own image and other records having recorded his every last movements even, where retrievable after all the damage, and his very own personal logs. So there might be missing perhaps mere minutes of his very life from the moment he actually had left the ship and boarded the _Scimitar_, and then you yourself saw him last," von Meyerland speculates. "Which can be told by you and then remembered by me, for him to recall later when his own and my entire consciousness will be transferred into Lore's matrix."

Picard nodding once more at his short pause already in perfect agreement with his cleverly deducted reasoning, Bellfort however adds something less supportive concerning Picard's own ideas he had in mind concerning him.

"But it looks like my wife now simply has to consider your original idea," he says with a not at all happy tone. "At my not easily chosen, but final decision not to assume Data's life, as rather for Lore to replace him perhaps," he delivers at Picard's deep heave having expected his final rejection. "Who hopefully might be more inclined, and must not completely be wiped to delete his own past and just as precious memories simply to accommodate that, no matter how grave they must have been at the very end I'm sure. I truly don't condone this to be forced on him either way at his very own already much violated rights, we may not ignore any further, since neither of us equally cannot be forced to simply abandon our own," he adds most seriously intoned.

Instantly agreeing with that at his very stern gaze and a diplomatic, "Quite right Doctor I perfectly agree," Picard counters this honestly voiced, knowing fair well how much Lore's rights had not only been ignored, but even violated already.

Bellfort continuing nonchalantly touching on the most serious matter of their sentient rights for sure, he nods back at him in hope that to be honoured.

"So with all this gathered information then, it would serve as very good reference for him to complete these his own very last few moments, second hand so to speak," the Doctor continues. "The short time in between coming over to the _Scimitar_ before you saw him then can logically be concluded, as Data having gone through the ship looking for you, a mere minute altogether perhaps, until his actual destruction," he ponders with a heavy heart pausing there for a moment. "But I can imagine as himself being there, after he had beamed you away, what he would have done, how he must have felt, what he thought about, how it would be, to, die. Up to his very last second, and he was literally, gone," von Meyerland restates at Picard's slow nodding thinking of it in silent horror.

"So what can ever be closer and truer than this my own personal view? These my most particular 'accounts' for my very own brother?" he asks not expecting any real answer at the Captain's agreeing mumble. "Apart from the most intriguing fact, that thus hardly anyone ever could actually recall ones, his very own death in this fully, dual 'reincarnate' manner. As if having died and then returned, literally so, to remember it all within someone else's if identical body," he delivers as most intriguing fact, with Picard having listened most spellbound again unable to fault one single proposal of his logical and 'karmic' conclusions, smiling at his casually wise demeanour.

"Of course, you're so right Doctor!" Picard exclaims. "What a most bizarre situation, I never thought of that. And the ship's own monitoring and other records will do the rest to complete this most 'fateful' picture, yes. We luckily could retrieve all these accounts for your wife, but I never thought of the separate security logs, which have to be saved for the new ship's computer," Picard adds most delighted. "I'm sure they still exist even if partly damaged and what's more, they're always auto backed-up as secondary copies, and logged within a special computer filing system. Unless that one got crunched up too," he points out not quite sure however. "The ship will only be shut down in a few weeks, and finally 'cleared' of all 'data'. I can access all of these records right now."

Bellfort nodding at his ever so pleased own conclusion, Picard sounds up, saying, "Computer – recognise Captain Jean-Luc Picard authorisation code Alpha Seven," with the computer chirping up. "Display a log entry of all security image files on all ship personnel records, of the last four days of Cmdr Data, personal and duty status, on main viewer."

Recognising his voice command as valid access code, the computer transfers the data onto the 150 x 100 cm big, black LCARS widescreen panel on the wall behind them. The ship's 'library computer access and retrieval system' monitor. Lighting up to show a long log entry, it covers the exact last four days in a twenty-four hour time index. Picard studying it for a moment, Bellfort is doing the same.

"Can you remember the exact time he last spoke with you?" Picard asks him.

"Yes," he replies looking at him, having 'computed' that already. "It was 2046 hours, Dec 12 in his quarters before he shut me down a final time, and then joined you in the Obs lounge to discuss the arisen situation with Shinzon I believe."

Picard gazing back at him in nodding at his so precise recollection, he then commands, "Computer – display log entry Dec 12 time index 204**5 **hours and continue playback of all subsequent entries."

With the computer chirping up again doing exactly that, the LCARS smoothly transitions into two smaller screens. The left side showing the yellow running time index and listed entry logs on the black 3D background, the other presents the actual footage as live-recorded images.

Displayed from several wide, low-level angles hidden in all four corners and set above the main doors, it covers the entire main room and office of Data's, bar the opposite bedroom and its en-suit. Both seeing the clear and undamaged pictures of the events taking place, they are presented with stereophonic sound.

Picard staring at it closely, Bellfort is intrigued at first, looking at his own image right there in the room to the left side. Being recorded from the doorway, he is placed inside the moveable diagnostic unit again however now standing outside the alcove and appears offline. Data standing in front of him, he then steps next to him fetching for a precision key tool, to insert it into his neck to reactivate his sub-routines and come back online suddenly.

Bellfort only now gathering the actual meaning, this to be his very last personal encounter with his late brother, he can recall the event coming back to him. Looking at Picard with a very depressed look suddenly, who gazes at him just as disheartened, they realise the very same fateful colouration. Both gazing back at the screen deeply touched, they are watching the most momentous scenes silently.

B-4 raising his slightly croaking metallic voice, all aware now but unable to shift more than his eyes, he says to Data with a most anxious undertone, "Brother, I cannot move..."

Data nodding at him faintly, he replies rather softly if strictly, "No, I have only activated your cognitive and communication sub-routines."

B-4 asking, "Why?" Data answers, "Because you are dangerous."

B-4 asking again, "Why?" not comprehending his reply, Data utters, "You had been programmed to gather information which can be used against this ship," to which B-4 says, "I do not understand," with Data responding much low-spirited himself, softly saying, "I know."

Only to ask him more seriously, "Do you know anything about Shinzon's plans against the Federation?" to which B-4 replies ever lower in voice, "No…"

Data stepping beside him, he enquires, "Do you have knowledge about the tactical abilities of his ship?"

B-4 reacting with another much miserable, "No," he adds a plea, "Can I move now?" to which Data says in shaking his head in just as low a voice now, "No."

Putting the tool back to his neck again, B-4 asks him ever more miserably if not even more apprehensively, "What are you doing?"

Data countering sensitively voiced in inserting the tool, he mumbles, "I must deactivate you," causing B-4 to get all the more scared now, asking, "For how long?"

Data replying much saddened, "Indefinitely," he turns the key and B-4 has a mere few seconds left to ask, "How long is tha…" before he suddenly goes offline again, and an entirely unhappy Data has shut him down once more.

Picard looking at the most miserable scene getting more dejected by the minute himself now, never having seen this himself either, he only now is realising what she meant saying never to shut him down like that. Feeling the distress in both their voices, he watches Data step in front of a 'dead' B-4 with only his eyes open, who then says almost whispering looking at him most disheartened now, "A long time brother…"

Both utterly silent now, Bellfort feels all the more saddened at the lifeless aspect of himself, close to tears suddenly. And for his late brother's so genuine gloom surrounding them, just standing there in front of him for a while gazing at his tragic brother, only to become one himself so soon thereafter. And thus to witness, the very last encounter he ever had with his late brother.

Looking at each other more than stunned and saddened over the horrible scene, Picard shakes his head very upset, only now realising what they might have done to Data himself, by thoughtlessly shutting him down like this a few times. Wanting to terminate the scene per his desk remote to stop playback pausing it, Bellfort puts his hand softly to his and shakes his head.

"No please let us watch the rest," he says quietly in removing his hand. "I can record the images within my special optical nerves as I see them, and then auto store them for Data to access them later within Lore's reprogrammed system."

Picard not badly impressed now in turn, he nods with a faint smile, and asks in leaving the footage on pause for the moment, "Can, could Data do that as well? We had no idea this is possible?"

Bellfort shaking his head, he replies with a deep sigh he does not really need to take, "No, and neither could Lore, or I for that matter. They could assimilate visual data in real time, very much like a human brain has to reformat the inverted image. But I have these special implants I designed myself only two years back now based very much on those of La Forge, except for the added bonus of actually imprinting the images into my brain so to speak," von Meyerland explains in pointing to his eyes.

"And for exactly this function I have devised them, to record visual data as fast as they could, not to 'forget' things," he explains further. "Or to record events which occur while I'm offline, with my eyes open like a camera. Or at will within my own autocue system, Arika forgot to mention I believe," the Doctor adds not quite sure now, with Picard nodding at him again in greatest amazement now.

"By that I now can literally record imagery as pure images and don't need to convert them into formatted data anymore, like my bothers had to receive and store them," he continues. "Now they can be called up as exactly such, these filmed scenes, with my pupils serving as the very video device. So in fact, I have these very images stored already but from my own literal point of view besides, and all that happened after I was shut down is actually on record just the same," Bellfort emphasise in pointing at the screen. "The fact that I was offline has no meaning, as they still record all visual data automatically on a totally different feed, as long as my eyes are open obviously," he adds with a slight smirk.

Shaking his head in utter wonder now, Picard nods at his last words, thinking it all just as amazing as can be at any rate, before Bellfort continues.

"But I can deliberately autocue that program to stop this function itself even with open eyes," he explains further at Picard's utter wonder at as it stands. "I'd need to override a few safety protocols for that, and time index search to access the recorded logs later. I leave you a record of all the image events or what otherwise had occurred during my, capture, by Shinzon," von Meyerland recalls mildly unwillingly, not wanting to think back to the humiliations he had suffered under the insane Reman. "I will copy all these and others into Data's computer for him besides as backup, along with other relevant and his personal logs obviously for Lore then, to get all these records and a complete picture of the last few hours of his life, he's obviously missing," he adds with a sigh.

With another pregnant pause for both to savour the moment of their close personal conversation, and Picard's ever-greater astonishment as to his own great genius, Bellfort touches finally on his own experiences on the 'sandy planet'.

"Shinzon had some of his plenty spies set on me deliberately, because I appeared too much a double to your Cmdr Data, purely guessing I was one of his 'kind', he simply could not get to otherwise," he tells him as indeed never known news. "So to actually exactly endeavour with him what he then did with me, and captured me instead, to capture you. After that, he had reprogrammed and then simply scattered me about this 'sandy planet', for you and Data to find me and get embroiled in all this, horror. That's why he knew all your crew by name I heard him talking about at one point. He did his utmost devastating homework big time, and all was planned to the finest details, 'Reman style'."

Both needing a second to think back to that horrible episode, and certainly Shinzon's masterstroke in every emerging detail for sure and how to capture Bellfort, if not Data as apparently even originally intended target, no one ever had ever gathered that besides. Bellfort continuing moodily himself now, Picard is utterly struck by astonishment again as to the 'Reman's' ingenuity beyond the previous facts, they obvious would never have found out otherwise.

"But I just want you to know Captain, that none of this will pose any security issues where Starfleet is concerned. 'Data' will be of the very same loyal and integral officer status he was before," he assures him. "None of the Federation's secrets he had obtained over the years will be breached. What he knew or does know, and I do now related to any of this, can be wiped from my own memory later if need be or if he sees it necessary. They're separately stored, and as far as I can 'read' there are several log entries concerning certain critical and delicate events no one knows of, that this seems very prudent to apply to," Bellfort adds with a nod to himself. "I don't intent to keep these as part of my own memories of him, as they're purely Starfleet related I'm not interested in at all. All else is of private nature."

Picard taking it all in ever fascinated by his most 'insightly' delivery, he counters with a resolute nod and wave to his hands to accept his proposal, not even asking what these entries concern. Even though he might be able to presume one of them, concerning Lore.

"Certainly, if you wish Doctor," he says, waiting for him to pick up his mental 'thread'.

"But what's just as important, is the fact that there's no risk of Lore as we knew him, later to resurface once Arika has purged him from the Graves virus and reprogrammed him safely," he guarantees him. "Whose own memories I will want to copy for my own records too so to speak, no matter how disturbing they might be at the end. But I owe him that much at his own great tragedy, as he's my only brother left now, and we all did have a very good if too short time together," Bellfort recalls with a saddened sigh. "I trust in her enormous capabilities to restore him, and I'm very glad Geordi found the access codes, to deactivate the firewall I had installed, to reactivate me, or Data had, or vice versa. Sorry-um, it's rather confusing to think dually like this suddenly, I apologise Sir," he says with a sudden snigger as Data even.

Picard smiling at his momentary lapse of individual 'vision' saying, "Not to worry Doctor just speak as it comes into your 'minds," Bellfort gathers his missing bytes and proceeds now from Data's point of view again first.

"I never realised that 'B-4' was such a genius himself, **is** such a genius or rather Bellfort. Since I had believed him not to evolve beyond his apparently very limited programming, looking at him in his sorry childlike state, and never even thought of perhaps checking him out deeper or his memory core to find he was in this basic mode only," Data explains most depressed suddenly. "I terribly erred on that oversight and assumption not remembering him of course, and then had turned out to be very much like myself really," he states in clear recognition of his brother's own genius.

"But I thought I needed to secure his memories after I had uploaded my own with that firewall to safeguard his future development at least, and even had left a copy of the access code on Geordi's own computer, just in case," Data declares with a relieved pout he had done that in contrast. "So I will be complete within both my brothers soon and can remember them, and recall what-um, Data was feeling as well. Or Lore, who too deserves fair recognition of his own equally lost life," he says as Bellfort again swiftly changing over. "I will clone another pair of these for him and reconfigure his system to accommodate this most useful application, as I think, I would need to keep my own 'Augen' for a while longer," he suddenly smirks.

Smiling at his fairly witty remark and another little duality hiccup, switching from Data to Bellfort suddenly after all the more renewed awe-inspiring details, at his own ever more resourceful abilities coming to light more and more, Picard sighs with a nod at his so kind remark about the undeniably lost Lore.

"I believe so," Picard replies with a cheerful sigh not touching on the security issues again. "But I'm more than amazed about any of this, and very very thankful for all you have done already Doctor. Even if unwittingly, and held on to your brother's precious legacy so selflessly, and I'm ever so very sorry, that I have upset you yesterday so terribly over Data's, death. Forgive me," he pleads in raising his hands with apologetic eyes.

"Don't worry about that Captain," Bellfort replies in waving his hands back at him shaking his head with a smile. "It was horrible as a first-hand experience, not remembering it from before you had already told me. But now that I have full access to all my own and his entire memories, bar these few hours of his records I will upload, and you can tell me about your last moment with him later, I'm quite happy. And for his most unique life I share now and he shared with you, and I will retain myself as a literal physical memory core so to speak. So now he will be with me forever, as he will also receive all of my own records to fill these huge gaps of our past together in turn along with Arika's, and all the long years after that he was away," he adds with a pleased nod. "So finally he will get a completed picture of his very existence finally, and tragic loss of it and all our lives within each of us, and of course Lore, who might even take his place," Bellfort speculates.

Both sighing in odd unison, Picard is ardently hopeful this to take place, at Bellfort's own rights not to step into his brother's footsteps as it were.

"But he must not be forced to," he demands. "Just as I cannot forfeit my own either, I'm sorry, no matter how much I loved and miss him and he should be preserved as an individual man. But that is it, as I am a man with the same rights, I simply don't desire to relinquish my own good life with Arika. Besides, 'technically' I wouldn't be as efficient an officer in the first place, even with all of Data's incredible skills and knowledge now besides," von Meyerland makes clear now.

"But I'm a doctor, a scientist with a few tech hiccups, and not a superior 'starfighter', Starfleet simply couldn't risk it. Lore however is the ultimate brain and power 'machine' not me. Well not anymore," he adds with a sighing heave remembering the 'old' days, when he could put fear even into his so powerful brother Lore.

Picard nodding at his rather reflective mood, he smiles back at him no lesser gratefully.

"Indeed, I understand perfectly Doctor, and so perhaps Lore shall become Data," he says with a very hopeful smile, perfectly understanding his decision he can only respect. "But I greatly thank you for everything so far already, Dr von Meyerland."

Bellfort nodding gratefully, he proceeds yet more contemplatively about what happened to him under the cold eyes of his Reman 'clone'.

"If Shinzon had known about the fact that all my data would actually be filed away permanently, and nothing could be lost, and more so about my visual capabilities to record anything even further, that means including sound coming through a different frequency feed besides just as I hear it, he would have never let me out of his own sight," he says utterly convinced. "Or probably killed me. Or perhaps even used me as an unwitting spy for the rest of my miserable life then."

Both contemplating such most undesirable possibilities, von Meyerland proceeds slightly more cheerfully voiced.

"I think, I need to autocue myself a brand-new security 'anti-kidnapping' protocol, that makes it impossible to get hijacked like that again," he says with a snigger. "Had I not have had this auto passive default mode and returned to my very origins as a progenitor android, he could never have used me in the first place, as I would have simply torn him apart," he adds more seriously. "I posses the sheer power like my brothers to do this, but certainly not the will required to use it, unless forced to in self-defence only."

Picard only now realising this logical fact, he nods at his more serious words understanding him perfectly.

"Arika's interface uplink keeping me uploaded constantly is of great help, but once an emergency situation initiates this default program and I disconnect from it, the protection either way is compromised," Bellfort explains further more dramatically worded. "Another kind of security mode kicks in sure, but I'm not really happy with this whole idea that I will become this half-brained android again, just because of my old programming, and the limited range of the interface," he confesses at Picard's rather amused nod over his funny sounding words.

"Before this entire incident it was never an issue at all, and I don't need it to remain as I am now, only not to reboot every now and then. But it would just simply be an unacceptable weak point if I were to take Data's place in that state. So it seems, we both have to look for a better alternative. And I most definitely must improve on that flawed kidnap feature," the Doctor states with a grin.

"Quite right Doctor," Picard interpolates with a nod, smiling back at his fairly witty last remark. "You're actually rather funny if I may say so, very much as I remember Data really," he offers him. "But tell me one thing if you please, can I tell him, can I tell Data about something that has bothered me for years now, and never had the chance to get off my mind, if I may?" he suddenly asks rather seriously intoned.

Bellfort nodding at him obligingly, he softly replies, "Sure yes, shall I assume his former look and demeanour as well?"

Picard frowning at him not quite sure what he means, Bellfort closes his eyes shortly, tilts his head once, and with his skin suddenly turning to all that former subtle golden shimmer again, Picard moves back a bit guessing what he is doing. Not quite ready for it, he frowns all the more before Bellfort raises his eyelids, and he suddenly looks straight into these opalescent orbs again he had seen in B-4 and Lore, and of course Data. Picard now equally amazed and creeped out about the instant effect, Bellfort apologises in this soft voice, looking at his freaked eyes.

"Sorry Sir, I only thought…" he says seeing his slightly startled eyes.

Picard dismissing his concern with an instant wave of his hand and a smile, being more dumbfounded rather than perturbed at the fast ease of this change, saying, "Not to worry, proceed please," Bellfort does and once more asks, "How can I help you Sir, what is it you wanted to say to me?"

Sighing deeply needing a moment to gather himself at the fact that now this would truly be Data again talking to him next as a whole person and not only by words, no matter missing the few last vital moments between them as of yet, this would be the late Data again now. Literally so risen from the dead just like the Phoenix from the _Scimitar_ ashes, and catching himself Picard finally touches on the matter with a shy smile.

"I-um actually wanted you to know, how sincerely I need to apologise to you-um Data, for all I didn't do for you in all these very good years we knew each other," he starts off fairly timidly. "And for failing you sometimes when you needed my help the most, especially during your captivity, and I'm so deeply sorry about all of that. And just in case you have wondered about, Spot, your cat, I'm afraid that, she didn't make it, 'either'," Picard adds carefully. "Which sounds rather odd, considering that even if not in your own yet still identical shell, you're here again, I'm so very grateful for."

Data smiling faintly at his earnest words and the no doubt double-edged facts, he dismisses his concerns with a slight wave of his also just as golden hands himself, concentrating on his last words rather than first lines.

"I know Sir, it is fairly let us say, metaphysical the least, which at this stage is rather puzzling at the missing 'bits' to support that fact either way," he states, clearly in wonder about the paradoxy himself. "But I am very happy to have been restored for the moment this way, and once with the complete records restored within hopefully Lore's unit, I shall endeavour not to kill myself again," he assure him with a soft smile. "Which I cannot even take as a personal experience ever having done so, since the actual moments leading up to that are still missing in my own memory. As if it never having happened or not 'yet' at this instant, even if everyone else is aware of it or even myself second-hand so to speak."

Picard thinking about this most peculiar fact hardly able to actually concept the bare idea, he replies, "Yes it must feel more than, 'bizarre', Data," before Data touches on one of the other subjects.

"And Worf told me about Spot last night," he informs him. "After we had a few words expressing his personal 'regrets' to have been so 'grumpy' all the time, since we had our own few ups and downs as it were when I was command, we seem to have resolved for the moment," Data reassures him. "I am however very saddened about Spot's loss, she had kept me very good company for so long, and I almost had lost her when the _Enterprise-D_ crashed on Viridian III," Data recalls with a saddened eye.

"I was negligent and should have put her to safety then and now, but I simply could not find her even through the ship's locator, and in fact might have been dead already when I attempted that, because she could not be found even through her ID chip," he hypothesise at Picard's frown never having thought of that. "But at least I secured 'B-4 into the 'stasis' unit at my utmost greatest reluctance to treat him like that, and my own quiet dislike of it I might add," he finally declares, at Picard's inner dread to hear his own words to that now. "But I was expecting that we might not survive Shinzon's assault, and that was the only way to keep him safe – it was my fault," he states resolutely.

Shaking his head, Picard only sighs again, for once now having heard it from his own golden lips, and that his sister was all the more right, never to shut him down into the diagnostic unit again, after even his very own very harsh words to that of once before. But now finally hearing them if fairly leisurely dropped as sudden reminder, it feels even more poignant to him to have ignored him, and interposes very sympathetically voiced.

"Oh don't recriminate yourself now Data," Picard replies with a smile. "Great shame surely, but we never expected any of this complete madness to unfold, and you at least wanted to see your brother safe. I'm very glad you did. And I promise no one will ever shut you down like that again, on you sister's great fury to ever have done so. I'm sure you must have heard her forceful sermon about that as 'B-4', while 'unconscious'," he assures him in gesturing to underline that, with Data only nodding, having heard them all while inside B-4.

"And I must apologise for not having listened to you when you once told me during our-um, last clash, never realising you really might have been conscious during that time. We never meant any harm Data believe me," he apologises sincerely intoned. "But we of course could have just left it, and treated you the way we had done before. But you never said a word again about it either way, and actually thought to help you when we didn't really, and so I forgot, forgive me," he pleads now directly with a bowed head.

Data nodding at him with a forgiving gesture accepting it as a late apology for once over this particular issue, Picard continues his own train of more personal thoughts at his full attention.

"I'm glad Data and promise, I will see to the units being removed. I'm truly sorry," he emphasises again. "But apart from that, it must feel like partial amnesia again at this point, to miss these few 'bits' of your very life you had lived, not even realising to have-um, died," he says tentatively not even wanting to spell it out. "And yet to clearly know about it, it's very peculiar I must confess. But once you have all the complete records, it will literally all come back to you I'm sure."

Taking it more as second-hand fact at this point, nodding to himself as if contemplating the fantastical detail to have these memory gaps left now, Data gets to the other matter.

"Yes I am certain it will and I truly need to remember," Data answers in hope. "But please Captain, do not recriminate yourself over our past serving together. I know what I had said to you and that you had 'failed' me gravely 'then' and I stand to it, since you fell short of establishing your Second Officer's status in peril during the Borg siege," he once and for all makes most clear now. "But you did what you felt had to be done or said or not and that was then, and I believe we resolved these issues following my verbal clash with you more or less then," he states, actually not wanting to talk about it as to rather truly mean it.

Looking at him more firmly, Picard only frowns slightly surprised now shaking his head, knowing all too well that these issues never had been really declared as that at all, but leaves it for the moment the same, for Data to carry on.

"But when we will continue our journey together aboard the new _Enterprise-F _next year, hopefully within Lore's very own life without being presumptuous he would, I shall be happy to serve you as your new 'old' First Officer," he assures him. "But hopefully not only for another single day," he says more seriously intoned. "Where we might face other occasions, just as we had during our 'unofficial' Ba'ku 'mission', and you did your best to retrieve me unharmed at all costs this time," he allows at Picard's grateful smile. "I am very grateful for that, even though it no doubt must have resulted from my admittedly merciless need to make you realise both our specific needs in emotional matters then, which were never that different. So I am sure you will be able to make good on that if you really 'need' to, again, Sir," Data offers as a compromise in these matters.

Picard not the least surprised about his ever so graciously forbearing and selfless reply, or even more the humorous undertone interspersed he does notice to give it all a lesser serious sound, he smiles again shaking his head all too gladly now. No less being fully aware that he no doubt did fail him at times, and that Data had needed for him to tell him this in a very ruthless form back then, and obviously keeps to his usual more peaceful and sympathetic 'mode' now.

"Quite right my friend, and so we shall indeed when I 'need' to," Picard replies with a shy smile. "I'm so very glad I did heed your harsh but fair words concerning that Data, and to have you back for the moment. you cannot imagine what a terrible shock this was for all of us, and mostly to me. It truly hit me so deeply in all it's most horrible meanings, for what you had so selflessly done for all of us not only that one last time. I was utterly numb with anguish," he confesses all too gladly. "Apart from poor Geordi of course, your best friend, who has suffered greatly in silence," he explains more clearly. "So much so, he sometimes couldn't even deal with B-4, looking like you and yet not being you at all, or B-4 even a more-um, complete soul himself, before I brought him from your-um, 'stasis'," Picard states with another heavy sigh.

Pausing for a moment, both are contemplating the deeper meaning of any of this, all the happier about the most fateful action of Data's trying to help his apparently simpler sibling, by transferring his entire life into his own matrix, and thus effectively had unwittingly achieved to be reborn within him.

"You can never estimate how very farsighted it really was, trying to help your seemingly plain brother, and by that were able to restore your very self, and to us all," he continues greatly appreciative. "But there is one other thing Data, I always wanted to let you know and has troubled me greatly, since we 'not' seem to have fully resorted these particular issues 'then' really. After my passive breakdown I will never forget, and that I also never really replied to you in words about these issues, you know that," he suddenly brings up again with a querying face.

Data nodding at his searching eyes patiently waiting for him to continue, knowing all too well the 'issues' concerned never were really resolved, he gathers that he apparently needs to do this right now at their so short reunion. Picard inhaling deeply to finally tell him in words what he never had 'then', Data tries his best to engage him into his want to resolve the matter of his 'Borg captivity clash'.

"But I need to tell you this now here before you will be with our 'Borg friend' Lore, and I don't mean that as an affront Data, please, you know why," he commences with a shy smile, both indeed knowing 'why'. "But I obviously only now fully understand the terribly schizophrenic and truly awful and dramatic problems he had been forced to face himself, and I will be very happy when the Professor can help him finally. I felt very much the same, when-um you know, the Borg had me, and you had pulled me from their clutches I never even thanked you for better before either," he states shyly. "And then the even more malevolent Cardassians took away my own 'self' too. Just as Graves had robbed him of his entire life, and then even of yours for a time."

Data looking at his lowered eyes, he nods graciously for him to gather himself, and replies softly, "I understand very well Sir. But do not worry about these particular matters no more now, you did show gratitude in your own way, just take your time," Data says very softly, hoping not to touch on the issue too detailed.

Knowing too well what he refers to, and is appreciative for his show of gratitude, he would not want to discuss these still painful matters now, but lets Picard continue for the moment. For him to show Data his full appreciation now 'better', while he waits for what he simply has to get off his chest now with them for once more, sitting together having a very personal conversation.

"But not enough Data, not enough," he confesses quietly desperate, meekly looking up and into Data's ever-enduring eyes. "Not even since our essential clash, after we had been engaged with the-um Borg the last time, and they had taken over the ship, and the-um 'Queen' had captured you," Picard brings up again. "All before I had eventually very reluctantly called for autodestruct, and everyone had evacuated. But I-um I, was, I could hear them all swarming us. Taking us, killing us!" he exclaims angrier all of a sudden. "When I had utterly forgotten, and I want to say this now as I never did then, please let me now I never could concede to then, for a moment Data for a very brief moment and I am so sorry about that… I was so distracted that I-um, forgot about you being in their clutches," he finally admits with an ashamed face while Data looks at him neutrally for the moment, knowing too well he had been 'confused' big time the least then.

"Oh I could have got to you long before I-um did, you were right, as all I needed was to walk into Engineering and try to free you," Picard declares in mild rage suddenly over his grave past error. "I… oh god I would have blown up the ship with you aboard Data I'm so terribly sorry, I would have I…" he adds getting ever more desperate now in tone. "You were right Data, after all you had done for us before already, and then I suddenly heard you calling for me. I literally could hear you call out for me amidst all their ugly hissing voices, in silent distress. You did call out for me did you not Data, you did I heard you!?" he near spits out more than distressed now.

Picard eagerly searching for a sign of affirmation in his golden eyes, Data nods with a faint smile to allay his ever-growing mental distress, and says, "Yes Sir, I did. But merely to tell you I was still, all right," he interpolates not quite as sincerely meant as it actually sounds. "But please forget about what I said afterwards, Sir."

With some faint deliberation creeping into his sensors as to the very, endless moments of his dark distress of then rushing across his tense golden face, Data is thinking back now more emotionally touched again to these darkest moments most unwillingly. All the while Picard is not seeing his reluctance distorting on his pale countenance for a second closing his own eyes, feeling more reassured now at that very moment over his reply.

As to when Data was bound to a hellish island of no escape and did feel deserted deep down inside, and had called out for him in silent distress. Telepathically connected with him within the hive mind, he had been hoping he would come trying to help free him perhaps and end the entire macabre and most bizarre situation then. But for the moment he will not mention it again, as he had during this merciless clash right afterwards, and that he without a doubt had felt utterly abandoned again.

Greatly reluctant to press these issues right now, at their unspoken acceptance of their active apprentice and passive peer part in it then, he is hoping Picard would not finally succumb to them right now, despite never having done so then to resolve them completely. Which had left Data finally not only having outgrown him or any Human, but to have become their very, superior master by that and himself. And most of all, his very own so fresh and painful feelings then.

Even without his emotions activated then at first during his prolonged Borg captivity, and set to the lowest of Bellfort's own input right now, thinking back to the time having seen all his best intent to resist the enemy slowly fading. When he had not been, 'all right' at all, at the beginning. Or even less so at the very end much later, while he was trapped in the vicious clutches of the most efficient Borg, and had been assaulted mentally and even physically beyond anyone's sane perception.

Picard sighing deeply relieved taking his words face value, he proceeds very much dejected forcefully trying to show his real feelings for once. Never realising Data's true sentiments, still. Picard remembering that had been made quite clear to him right there and then, he still had tried to ignore the issue. After his own final mental breakdown following Data's massive verbal attack on him then, forcing him to face his very own emotional troubles after all these years of stifling them.

Not only because Data by that had been forced to do just the same he so vigorously opposed then, but to see his Second Officer's feelings needing to be addressed by him and healed by that in turn not only, but Picard's very own. Which he of course never realised, until Data suddenly was taken from him, these most horrible four days ago.

"Please Data no, I can't forget that, no," he throws in most forcefully. "That would betray and nullify your superior efforts to open my eyes then, no! I never really answered to your so rightful accusations that day, forcing me finally to face my own emotional demons at your so merciless making me deal with these issues, never realising how very right you had been," he finally confesses in clear words now. "But I only now know how wrong I was never having talked about it afterwards, or even failed to heed one or two issues still, and that only, after you never returned this time Data, and it all came back to me as I still could have handled even that better as well," he states at Data's silent gratification, that he not only finally seems to come out of his shell, but to have been right all along and that his very death had taken on a positive effect in that respect.

"I simply need to allow this now, and I'm so sorry if it opens old wounds for yourself, truly I am Data," he continues in serious need to resolve this at present. "But you were right and that-um, I indeed had deserted my most trusted Second Officer and true friend then, and I-um, I never forgave myself for that Data. But I never told you in shame even following our final verbal 'clash' either," he admits finally. "All after I had come to offer myself in your place on your calling me I did mean to do Data, I did!" he exclaims most sincerely. "I wanted to see you freed not only play along with 'her' then, suddenly all but finding you 'alive', honestly thinking you had been 'assimilated' like everyone, else, or killed and were already lost. Despite the fact that it must have been in a different way at your dissimilar nature, and it turned out even more horrible than I ever could have imagined," he says with a very pained expression. "And because the ship's computer still hadn't been breached…"

Needing a moment to catch his finally liberated emotions not to start crying suddenly, or to recriminate himself even more now over his own no doubt failed part concerning the near tragic Borg drama then, he carries on at Data's ever patient waiting. Who only nods at his apologetic eyes once, not really wanting to think back to it in more detail now, but so lets him break down the rest of his final confession.

"At first I thought let the autodestruct complete, to end the entire madness even along with myself, but then seeing you suddenly all changed with this live tempting 'flesh' on your face, and blue eye full of sudden desires, all I saw was that I had come too late and they had subverted you," Picard admits with a shamed peek at Data's still composed eyes, no matter he feels the very opposite. "I truly never believed up to the very moment you actually had turned the cards against, her, really expecting you had been in your altered mind to destroy the warp ship, not ever realising that you could and did, resist, her, that you even had played along with her deadly games," he admits in greatest respect.

Stopping for a moment as if to keep himself off the well hard besides, Data leaves him the good time to calm his unexpectedly intense feelings to proceed at all. Unlike when he had not granted Data the very same need then, even after having pleaded for it all these years back. Yet he just waits patiently at the suddenly so gravid situation, realising his frayed emotions right now must have been triggered by the very loss of himself, Picard simply could not cope with after all these years, either.

"I never saw it Data," he confesses meekly. "I hoped somehow you had resisted them, but I never saw it I'm so sorry, and over all you said to me later and what she had-um done to you. Oh god I was so shocked over what you told me, so much worse than what I had suffered under her, and then came this brutal exposure of my suppressed feelings over it all, by your very own need to express them, when all I wanted was to keep them buried even more then," he says with gesturing hands as if trying to bury them again.

"And then it all was just too much and I simply couldn't face it, and we never ever touched that delicate issue again, or that I had failed to believe in you Data," Picard admits at last. "I really thought you had betrayed us by their so violent enslaving your literal body, and as you put it, 'screaming soul'. I did hear every cutting word, I did understand your attack, I did," he stresses again. "Yet I could not face it even then Data, up to the horrible day you never returned. And then I was even more horrified that I never had until it was too late," he adds nearing the tears well ever closer.

Needing another moment not to fall into more despair over this painful subject, it obviously had affected him more than he ever had shown before himself. No matter he even had broken down under Data's relentless verbal assault after their grim Borg encounter, deliberately forced on him. Data even touching for his hand now softly in support to calm himself, Picard nods at his ever-patient eyes again with a grateful smile, to carry on a bit more resiliently in giving him a dear pat back. Only seeing his ever so gracious soul beyond all earthly grace, making him almost feeling even more horrible now, at his own inborn weakness and human shortcomings as mere mortal he can never match against Data's so strong Humanity.

"Forgive me Data, but I was so busy trying to keep the damned ship safe, and so utterly 'possessed' by the extreme anger over what the Borg had done to **me** before," he continues, recalling the dark moments for himself. "Forcing **me** to kill my own by the thousands all finally coming to a head again, totally blotting out **your** own possible torture plight, just as you said. You were absolutely right, I'm so sorry about that Data," he allows only too gladly now. "But I didn't even want to destroy my ship earlier, not over my, dead body never… but yours," he adds softly and ever more lowly now.

"Oh they all had forced me to autodestruct when I tried so hard to hold on to it! Fight them, make them all pay for what they had done to us!" he spits out again. "Never thinking of you. God, all I did was let you down so dreadfully just as you had realised, with blinding thoughts of bloody revenge maddened me then, you were absolutely right Data, and that the others never thought of you either, not ever hoping you'd find a way out. Or even were left alive in one piece attempting saving the ship… oh we…" he suddenly stalls thinking back in pain.

Struggling for words needing another moment to compose himself, he shakes his head all the more sorry now, getting slightly angrier too not to cry instead.

"Worf of all was accusing me of cowardice!" he spews out accusing him now in turn. "And then this Lily finally 'convinced' me to abandon ship. She-um, had no idea you were captured, until I heard you," he adds much softer voiced again. "Oh your plaintive voice pierced right into my brain my dearest friend. God, I should have believed in you never to fail and ever to attempt to save us, when I would have left you behind and die along with them, forgive me Data, I'm so terribly sorry," he implores him now.

"Please forgive me at least now, after I never even talked to you about this your so painful clash with me afterwards, please now Data, please?" he begs him again recriminating himself ever more. "I did and do understand each and every single word you threw at me then so rightfully, I do! And that I did fail to at least try to establish your officer status let alone safeguard, I know I did! Please, after all you did for us every single day my friend, please let me now thank you now this way at least, please?" he pleads again with pained eyes.

Data letting him finish his severely emotional 'breakdown' for once now Picard did not allow himself to suffer then, as only break down physically after Data's vocal battering him into facing his own ever-suppressed emotional needs, he realises the great necessity to do just that finally right now with him there again. No less being rather appreciative that he even calls him not only by his name, or rather Commander only, but even friend.

No matter it took him now six years to address these so personal issues once more in greater depth, no doubt generated by Data's sudden cruel loss, he does appreciate at that. Only showing how 'human' he really is, Picard but never really had been permitted to show or even feel like, for his status as their superior captain. In contrast to Data, ever having tried to do the very opposite and be allowed to sense and express, and be felt and heard in turn. Which ever so often had been suppressed, at their own 'human' insufficiencies, not his own at all.

Yet Data only ponders as to what to say now, after his so frank and very intimate account, thinking back when he had needed to actually be listened to just like that by him. Even more so right after this malevolent Borg affair itself and several times in his life, while Picard but never had given him the fullest chance to do just that, when he had really needed it. Until he literally had to do the same Picard had done unto him, to even be heard for once better after the grim incident.

Looking at him now, he struggles hard as to what to utter at this very, double-edged emotional moment, for the both of them. However, rather than to recriminate him over it now either way in his own most vulnerable state, as a reflection of his own emotions of then and honest thoughts as to his real feelings now, Data decides on a grand gesture of even more graceful forgiveness. For at least having told him all this now, since he technically had left these emotional issues still open then, and because Picard is all the more near tears himself suddenly now. Or indeed because nothing of then can ever be undone.

Despite feeling a great satisfaction finally, that he seems to have at last appreciated his own more apt 'tough love' approach used towards him in return, Picard simply could never ever apply this tactic to himself then. Nor to the one with no experiences over any emotional issues at that point whatsoever; Data, but his very own buried feelings, and now finally seems to bear fruit triggered by his very own sudden loss of Data.

Picard gazing into his opalescent orbs, with his own big and so pleading, almost weakening eyes, he is in ever growing fear Data might do the very same to him now. Ignore him in turn in a more passive form, just as he had done it to him before the near fatal Borg incident even in harsh words, and now he simply might force him to get over it and swallow his own pain just the same. No matter Data had shown him all that already during their merciless clash right afterwards the grim Borg incident, Picard felt had a great psychological impact on himself. If yet was left unspoken and hardly resolved, seemingly needing to finally do just that at Picard's sudden need right now.

"Sir, I believe that you need to let me know all this finally as an apology for what you have failed me for at times, and I am very grateful you did tell me now and happy for you to 'get this off your chest' eventually, but indeed too late as 'technically' I am 'still' dead," he finally commences softly with an honest voice at the facts alone. "No doubt triggered as a direct result by my sudden loss to you, now having turned into this great need suddenly arisen to do so at this very moment, to talk about these dark events of back then. I realise you could not act in any other way ever then emotionally still too affected, as you are now," Data says all too keenly astute, at Picard's sinking heart that he is so right realising this.

"I am perfectly aware of the complex responsibilities a captain has to fulfil, which sometimes are simply too overpowering to accomplish. **Then **I did doubt your sincere attempts to save the ship or even myself, and I **did** feel abandoned as I had stated," he states clearly again. "All 'I' saw was the grim fact that no one even tried to establish my mere command officer status, since I was emotionally affected as never before just the same. It was deeply demoralising and extremely unfair for several possibilities at your disposal to do that. But I would have been more than capable to take care of myself, no matter what horrors they subjected me to."

Data seemingly needing a moment himself suddenly, trying hard not to actually think back to it in more gruesome details, Picard feels even more horrible now looking at his own struggle to stay calm himself all of a sudden. For his own forced attempt to deal with these issue unexpectedly right now, before he continues ever more frankly, to resolve these too personal issues once and for all right now.

"At least I tried my best in even greater fear I might be unsuccessful, so I would fail my fellow crew," he clarifies. "But your 'failure' not to have 'believed' in me or that I had attempted and could resist their every effort to assimilate me, so only reinforces my own belief now that you somehow perhaps expected or hoped, as you had said then, I was proficient enough to help myself," he offers him in turn now to deflect from his true inner feelings he had harboured then. "Or I might be spared for my 'unlike nature' they could not breach, and not because you thought I was already 'done for'," he says in pausing for a moment at Picard's ever growing unrest, who can clearly see that Data tries to redirect his true feelings of then to appear lesser accusing him now.

"Especially if you can remember, Sir, when you had been under their control as Locutus and I could retrieve you from their ship with Worf, you declared me as 'obsolete' in fact," he reminds him suddenly. "So therefore at the beginning simply might have expected them to destroy me at once as you had stated, and would not even attempt to assimilate me. Or were simply unsuccessful to force the codes from me with the ship's computer still unbreached, and thus were not believing I had survived as it were from the start, and therefore thought that there was no need to even try to establish my status," he says giving him ever more leeway over his failure suddenly just to get it over with. "So I might have been too emotional and rash to accuse you so harshly afterwards, Sir."

Picard shaking his head with an unbelievable expression of deepest regret suddenly over his last words, for one, over Data's own terrible assimilation of sorts, and to have said that to him then. And all the more for his own sudden withdrawal of his definitely rightful accusation of then, remembering it all too clearly and his every sharp and justified words.

Interrupting him gently waving his hands very much in defence as to Data's very revelatory words, which he so deeply hated hearing hitting him then yet were so true, he simply cannot believe he all of a sudden would just go back on his every word.

"No Data no, no no you were right, no!" he stops him right there. "Don't do this to yourself now, please! You **were** right, and I'm very grateful you **did** open my eyes, and that I said as a Borg drone not as myself Data, no! Not in my right mind, no!" Picard tries desperately to explain. "But I sincerely believed they could overpower you, snatching you from me right under my eyes no matter your enormous powers and speed, or kill you outright eventually too many!" he declares at Data's own defence to that. "I was more than afraid they could assimilate you in some form or subvert again like Lore had. No matter that you told me afterwards, Lore hadn't only influenced you negatively, and we talked about what happened between you both, and that your needed to kept him safe."

"With all your superior powers and brain, the Queen's Borg would have become utterly undefeatable, they could have destroyed the future of the Federation with your special insider knowledge, and former encounter with them while under Lore's previous control," he hypothesises almost frantically now in defence of Data's own words. "Which could have been rekindled in some form, or that maybe again you had no real idea what you were doing, Data. Or even might be willing to join her at all her so tempting offers then, after what horrors she had subjected you, no one else could have ever escaped, or would hold against you, Data, no one. We never have, or Starfleet, once we had explained things," he allows him all the more. "I'm so sorry Data, I should have believed in your ever-superior powers and unreserved integrity."

With another needed pause thinking back to the terrible day, Picard tries his best to show his true emotions without actually drowning them in tears to finally get the better of him. No matter how much he would need to, looking away for a long moment. Until he can proceed still deeply affected, finally conquering his ever attempt not to show his inner feelings.

"But I had no sense of hopeful belief anyone could fight them, Data, or eventually even could resist, her, since everyone succumbed to her, including me. No one had any idea she was still alive in the first place, after I had believed her destroyed already seven years prior, and I never even talked about 'her' either," Picard continues at Data's ever patient listening and faint nod. "I only said you as the android to be 'obsolete' at your non-existing DNA they needed to rewrite to dominate any species, nothing more Data," he emphasises calmly. "Until it then only became apparent that she was more than alive at her more than formidable powers we only now know more of, and had turned it all on its head with you again."

"I'm ever so grateful she didn't turn you into a simple drone or 'obsoleted' you, but found you rather to be more, 'useful'," he confesses, knowing better she would. "No Data no, you were so right with everything you had accused me of then, and it all was a sad but true fact, no, or that I failed to listen then. But I never expected even you could hold out against them not by half that long in any form, after they just took you from me," he admits in great pain it ever happened. "All I hoped for was, they'd kill you outright, spare you anything but what you had suffered."

Data nodding at his eyes near tears, he looks away for a contemplative moment, to give him the freedom to let it all come out now finally, pretending as if to think. For Picard to finally just feel what he really feels, both remembering all he had accused him of, and must have been as painful to him in turn.

Data deciding to tell him now that he was defeated eventually just the same, not even to his shame, in contrast to Picard unable to face emotional or even mental defeat until now, he will tell him just that if more so in frustration, at all his great doubts and crushing fears of then in captivity, and the desperate thoughts he had harboured at his utter desertion. Only his most personal records ever saw them spelled out to date. Just like those of the time when he was with Lore, and only Picard knows of.

"They could manage to overpower me Sir, but only by their numbers indeed," Data admits. "Once they had pulled me inside they assailed me instantly with their talons, and the nano probes slowly knocked out my system unable to rewrite my non-existent DNA, for my powerful 'anti-virus' protocol attacking them in turn," he explains more detailed. "Which in contrast to those few benign nanites that had used me as a conduit thirteen years ago Professor Stubbs tried to destroy I had allowed to enter my system, in this case however overloaded my neural net and I ultimately collapsed like any other organic being. Before they were purged like dead cells from my self-correcting system."

Breaking with a look into Picard's eyes on his recollecting nod of the bizarre nanite episode, Data makes it clear to him what really had happened then, they never had talked about much. Despite both of course having read the others' detailed reports, Starfleet eventually let simply rest, and never prosecutes or demoted anyone. Regardless of the fact, that Picard should have taken undetermined leave and Data been promoted for his bravery and having saved the galaxy again by destroying the Borg Queen.

"I tried to call for help in horror right then feeling if I would just collapse, they had me. But I could not speak for my system crashing too fast, and my voice processor simply cut out," he finally tells him which Picard had never realised then, who shakes his head feeling so sorry for him now, remembering he had tried the same and simply was paralysed to even move while they turned him into one of theirs. "They never even realised at first I was not alike any lifeform they had ever encountered before, which in very contrast as to your even if merciful but undesirable herald had actually saved me from destruction, by making them all the more curious suddenly. But when I eventually regained consciousness after long, I was bound to an isle of no hope, and then, she appeared," he says in bowing his head remembering 'her' so clearly.

Looking away for a marked moment again, it seems the subject over 'her' is of still all the more personal colouring for him, than even previously obvious still after all these years now. Picard leaving him the fleeting second to catch himself now in turn, at both their so utterly contrasted 'issues' over 'her ', he does understand his special feelings for her, now.

"And I must confess I did succumb to her much too sensual 'charm' eventually just the same, and beyond my call of duty I do apologise for, Sir," Data states not really meaning it the way it sounds, and why he should feel guilty over what he was forced to do. "But I am very thankful I was given the rare chance to experience what she gave me later in all honesty, just as I had told you then, and will never back away from that," he adds resolutely. "Just as deeply as I regretted that I had to take her life, just so you see how much she meant to me Sir, yet knowing it was utterly impossible for me to stay with her either one alive," Data silently bemoans with a saddened eye.

"No matter we have established on then Captain Janeway's return last year, that there were more than one literal persons carrying that name in fact after I had to dispose of 'mine'," he adds at the remarkable fact come to light. "After having studied this highly intriguing phenomena now closer, I believe, that she in 'our' case was succeeded by another identical character, the moment she had left our true timeline on her escape into the altered past and we had followed her. Or indeed existed in the 'real' future on a parallel plain. So in fact, she existed within two timeframes at that point. Therefore the detail of my eliminating her in that then again rectified 'wrong' past, had no bearing on 'her' at all in either times," Data says to end his most fascinating theory, if equally undesirable prospect then, that she might still be around, somewhere, again.

Pausing again still in visible pain over it, Data is not at all caring about the fact that the Borg Queen seems to be a recurring or even formidable duplicative entity as such, only making her an even more powerful force to be reckoned with, seeing his own encounter with her as an utterly unique experience for himself alone.

Picard nodding once more understanding it either way, he wants to interpose his deepest regrets or even concerns as to his idea behind her evidently supernatural recuperative powers. But Data raises his hand again and simply continues, not wanting to hear his belated apology over that particular matter.

"Therefore it can be assumed, that she was replaced immediately just the same after the future Admiral had eradicated the Queen in the Delta Quadrant only last year," Data states at the great likelihood. "But the one **I** had encountered, was unique to me alone, and I will cherish this if chance meeting as long as I shall live, again," he adds resolutely. "Apart from having been truly tempted to join her at my confession the very moment of our final bonding for a 'mere' 0,68, seconds. Which might mean nothing to you Sir, but to me truly does denote an eternity. One I was never even allowed to desire as fraction at my ever prevailing officer status, no one seemed to have taken as seriously as I had then," he mentions again at Picard's ever so remorseful sigh it ever happened.

Wanting to tell him how terribly sorry he is about any of their gravid shortcomings of then, only shaking his head in ever growing distress it ever took place, Data shakes his own at his saddened eyes to let him proceed rather. With Picard resorting himself to take it as an understanding for Data to see how genuinely remorseful he is about any of it, he carries on.

"But thankfully they were unable to completely 'corrupt' my entire system otherwise," Data states very glad about that. "They attempted to at no end and even resorted to drilling into my skull to collapse my neural net, to force the codes from it as I had stated. Which but luckily was done while I still had my emotions switched off, unlike I actually had made it sound just so to shock you into finally listening to me as that it took, Sir. Or otherwise you might have heard my own screams much earlier apart from the crew's around me getting assimilated rather than my whisper later, and had failed at any rate. They even repaired the great damage just as fast, instead of my own repair tools coming into action," he explains at Picard's renewed shudder even thinking of such a brutal act to torture him like that at first, with his own crew getting brutally assimilated around him in addition, hearing their chilling screams, no matter they even repaired his skull.

"At one point I took my chance and could escape from their clutches to engage in a fight and eliminated some of the Borg. But the live tissue they had grafted onto my near entire endoskeleton by then as well, was too potent a pain receptor suddenly my programming simply could not 'assimilate', when I was wounded on my arm suddenly and I failed to finish the battle," Data declares at no shame. "The never before felt most unpleasant 'input' simply paralysed me into instant inaction, and her immediate interference and ensuing 'physical' control over me put a stop to everything at once."

Pausing again for a moment, it seems to get all the more difficult for him to even talk about these issues after all these years again, not having wanted to do so in the first place. But now recalling every endless second or great torment all too reluctantly, he yet so once and for all lays it as clearly bare finally, and as horrible and multifaceted it had appeared to him then.

"All after she had tortured me for the codes, and even assaulted me sexually as I had stated before, until I gave myself willingly finally freed of my most undesirable bonds, and all the unpleasant and pleasurable, all the physical and emotional experiences I underwent too fast and too excessively then, eventually crashed my entirely overloaded neural net again," he explicates further. "So I ended up regenerating my greatly affected neural net within their hive, only glad I never suffered cascade failure like Lal had, at the unbelievable strain it had undergone either way which was possible every second, before they had proceeded with the living skin grafts even on my face," he lays out clearly now, Picard never even thought of either this to be a great risk factor as with any other Human's nervous system.

"Therefore it seems it was stable enough after all these years to my great relief, but my emotional state was less than cohesive at that point. By then I had hoped someone would come and release me, so I could end that entire nightmare in any which form," he admits with a sharp look at Picard, he feels like the Borg needle which had pierced his eye before that second encounter. "No less knowing exactly what I was doing, until I just had to call on you at the inevitable end I did not desire to face, alone. At my survival instincts gaining the better of me suddenly, and simply needed to finish this unholy situation by means of an external factor, you, Sir."

Unable to say another word at his ever more painful and clearer explanations all coming back to him now ever more unwanted, at Picard's own desire to talk about these hurtful issues now finally, he needs to control his own emotional resurgence of tearful recollections suddenly. With Picard in no better shape at this point either, both just sit there for a moment until Data can collect his own bleeding heart to proceed, which neither actually have in any organic form, only making them further more equal than unlike.

"I never would have jeopardised our lives 'consciously' Sir," he assures him at Picard's instant nodding believing that unseen. "My safety protocols simply cannot, could not be forced that day, unlike Lore was able to of course identical to me thus knowing how to, with that emotion chip, and other means," he recalls at Picard's renewed agreement, both knowing that the story behind their fraternal 'bond' had laid much deeper then. "I realised by the autodestruct sequence initiation, that you all more or less had disembarked and to be safe."

"But it truly had struck me deeply at your complete abandonment of the mission, the ship, and a fellow command officer you never even had attempted to retrieve once, declared lost, or even dead in all these ten hours," he repeats rather aggressively suddenly, at Picard's inner chagrin never to able to live it down. "I would have tried to destroy them just the same, even her if need be. But I admit I would have tried to avoid that at my extraordinary experiences with her later, and I will never betray that, so much I must be left granted," Data puts to him clearly now never yielding over it. "And all I stated then, I did feel as warranted attack on your mishandling the entire disaster I will defend to my dying day, Sir."

"Well, another dying day I hope will not emerge that soon again," he says with a slight smile at Picard's distressed sigh. "But I would have resorted myself to letting the autodestruct complete its cycle had you not arrived, with or without myself on board in case I could have escaped which was the slimmest of all chances. Unless she held a last trump card no one knew of. So I resigned myself to the grim fact to die in captivity left behind, rendered utterly unable or unsuccessful at that point as to execute what we had in mind," he declares with a really sour undertone. "So in fact, I would have done exactly the same as you, and simply died at your command, despite the fact that it would have been an utterly empty death with no purpose or help to anyone, Sir. Unlike it seems to have been the 'last' time."

With an apparent pause as if to give Picard the chance to say something to that now, at his ever more restless eyes and disbelief about his too diffident counter now, Data raises his hand again with a shake to his head to let him continue still. All the while Picard shakes his own near tears now, at his so terrible true, especially 'last' words.

Finally wanting to speak his deepest regrets at least now, he but cannot ever make good on that by seizing his lost chance of being able to make him see, that he can even sense Data obviously says all this in less accusing form than that very day, only to kindly reassure him at this very moment. And yet, Data might not really feel that way.

Picard seeing that he struggles himself hard not to let it show, knowing him much too well, having seen him express himself fiercely way beyond the present more compassionate form, he does not really deserve this leniency suddenly expressed to him. And so it finally becomes clear to him, that Data simply disallows him to speak his feelings the same now even if not by harsh words, just as he had forsaken him to do so before, and so lets him proceed with his own breakdown simply having to swallow his own bitter pill as a direct result now after all these years deservedly so.

"Once I had realised she tried to seduce me into relinquishing the ship's fractal encryption code I had keyed in to lock out the main computer, and then gave me all this extra 'sensual input', thinking it was her own sexual game, I gladly let her believe she can take me until she had me just so to stay free of my bonds," Data elaborates further. "Long after I had decided to surrender to fight her, and therefore was her own downfall to enable me to feel the very close 'first contact' with her, had she not reactivated my emotion chip against my will to be capable of experiencing anxiety and pain, or be able to seduce me physically in the first place," he explains straight, at Picard's renewed inner distress over how they simply had high-jacked his most personal of things, like his very body and emotions.

"Otherwise I would have tried to continue fighting her with all my might as to rather submit myself to her initial torture, just as you had, Sir. But she deeply intrigued me and I simply could not deactivate the chip, or activate my sleep program not to miss a thing. So I eventually let her do exactly what she wanted me to experience," he confesses, indeed glad he had. "Not only thinking as to how I can manipulate her rather than she myself, so that I would wind up in the right place eventually to make me appear to be her marionette."

Stating this not quite as to the fact of his true feelings, never having seen it that coldly then at all, but tried to stay alive and willingly taste her rare offerings, he nonetheless leaves it at that and carries on his more explanatory side of things.

"While all along I had played her so she would trust me later, and I could gain control of the ship later. Despite the fact that I considered this plan as morally unacceptable by then," Data suddenly drops into his speech, at Picard's clear surprise he would still think that leniently about an enemy, after what they had done to him already, but can understand or even admire his ever fair reasoning, after she obviously had accepted him as her equal by then. "But either way I would have needed to dispose of her at my status as officer, with a very heavy heart I must declare, and had it been different had spared her even over my own life. But I would have, and did my duty, and gladly deactivated autodestruct for your sudden appearing, not because she demanded so, Sir," he states with a firm look, at Picard's great inner distress that she seemed to have meant so much to him beyond his own existence by then, Picard never had seen like that for himself.

Data needing another moment to recollect himself, getting rather upset now at the thoughts of her, remembering the last painful moment while looking into the eyes of his own Queen and she knew to be doomed within that timeframe, that he simply had to kill her at his own loss, Picard will never fully understand any of this try as he might. But by perhaps telling him all this now more clearly than ever before, he might, and so carries on while he is listening all the more intently interested in his words finally at least this very moment.

"I tried my very best to resist her at first, then not to lapse, or get lost completely within her so very 'potent' presence, and my very pleasurable intimate experiences I will not ever want to forget," he says firmly just to repeat it. "I believe, even though I used myself against her at her very own seduction by that if reluctantly, I felt, I could be with her that way without betraying my officer status, since the unprecedented situation required me to stay alive. And that action to sleep with her enabled me to do just that. But I never lost sight of my one objective to destroy the hive, or her if need be. At least afterwards," he says near whispering suddenly looking away again, still being too painful a personal subject for him.

Or the by now utterly indefinable Borg subject, Picard does realise to be of such blurred issues even more now than ever. Or that 'his' own Queen never was the only one either, who might even return at any given time again to haunt the both of them.

"But had you not come, on my last vague hope you might hear me calling on you, as the only one able to for your former connection with them yourself, so to end this madness having engulfed me by then near uncontrollably, and all had been left to destroy the ship, I would had let it come full circle most likely no matter how painful and utterly pointless it would have been," he finishes his present line of most personal explanations no lesser bitter-heartedly.

Stopping for another painful moment, as it seems to get harder by the moment for him to actually address any of these so personal matters by now even still after all this time, Picard hardly ever realised it to be of such, beyond of what he had already expressed before. Not even after Data had verbally charged him rather than explained it in such finer details then, and so does not intent to cut into his obviously more touchy reflections this time, realising that he never even had given him the chance to do just that at his own resentment then.

"I tried to keep it all together, Sir, even in the face of extreme odds, and I hoped she would not let this happen, and had we been left to die, I might have stopped autodestruct on her wish and perhaps even if you had not appeared," he clarifies further. "But the second she asked you back as Locutus, I suddenly gained the decisive incentive to end it all right here and then the way I did, even her. And I hated every single moment of it since I really desired her, and would have gone with her had you all disembarked and never come to help me, Sir," Data states with a most serious and grieving look into Picard's own saddened eyes, who suddenly realises again just how close he had come to losing him already then, otherwise, had they both survived on the crew's flight leaving the ship to self-destruct he no doubt would have deactivated on her order.

"Simply for your utter desertion of myself," he finally tells him bluntly. "And that is why I needed to tell you afterwards in that more personal and very emotional manner. So in truth before all that, I was given all the great 'satisfaction' after my initial physical and mental torment, while my less fortunate crewmembers were turned into one of hers," he again states as if his own fault suddenly rather than Picard's. "So it is really I who must apologise over that day not you, Sir, since I should have been more careful not to get captured in the first place I truly hated the most," Data declares finally at his clearest recollection Picard will ever hear, staring at him in silent distress, knowing only too well, he does not really mean it.

Now only all the further astonished over his ever so kind admission, Picard only sighs again deeply at most of all the more very frank, and ever selfless views of these things. Assuming he does not have his emotions fully activated in contrast to then, he is convinced that he would otherwise no doubt feel less inclined to forgive him suddenly like that now.

Especially after he had accused him so violently and rightly to such a complete degree so quickly, remembering when he was most emotional and more like trying to take his head off verbally than now even to hint on, and Picard had deservedly received his violent reproach right 'there and then'. Realising this, only feeling all the more humbled now, Picard finally cuts into his monologue with a deep sigh and dear smile before Data could recriminate himself further, at not the slightest fault of his own far beyond his own true part in the near fatal saga with the Borg.

"No Data no stop it, please stop!" he counters harshly shaking his head vigorously again to make him cease his kind self-reproach, raising his hands to make him stop at once. "For what you had told me then so brutally and now even more forthrightly, there was no room for you to manoeuvre and have been able to 'resist' or act any other way than you did, no," he proclaims firmly. "Unlike myself, who could have come to my senses much earlier and not let not only you of all down so terribly, but entire crew, and **I** know exactly how 'compelling' she was Data. You give me much too much credit now than I really deserve as usual," he finally admits with a painful undertone.

"I had not only failed you gravely and myself, but all of us that very day, all for having been 'first contacted' by her and within minutes was utterly unable to fight her or them before, just as you said," Picard allows between them. "All in contrast to you later. And don't ever forget, that without your not at all 'futile resistance' you had saved us all and future mankind again, Data," he adds at the facts alone. "And don't ever believe either only your 'failsafe programming' had saved you from releasing the codes, on which they no doubt would have either destroyed, or indeed integrated you at her apparent lucky interest in you."

Picard stopping for a moment looking into Data's pain-stricken face suddenly unable to hold back any further, thinking about her dying away alongside him in the whirling haze of the lethal coolant gas, he is still hearing her scream in perverse pain echoing in his clear mind now he will never forget, only wishing it never had to happen close to tears suddenly. Picard feeling his deep sorrow still residing in his averted eyes, he quietly continues to express his deepest understanding at least now, trying not to sounds too oppositional to the whole most controversial Borg issue at that.

"Or rather become her powerful mate, or to perhaps even lay waste to all of us at your utter superiorities at the fact alone Data, willingly or not does not stand to any dispute here not ever," he emphasises again. "I do understand your terrible dilemma concerning your feelings towards her I really do, and the severe reaction of feeling the utter abandonment and to face it all alone, not only for all your greater emotional abilities then," he grants him now all the more gladly.

"But no, you alone managed to prevent Humanity to stay a Borg conquered planet another time, at your superior physical and psychological powers, that I do recognise, and always have," Picard simply has to make clear to him in turn now in even pointing at him. "And no one can ever express any words of thanks for that adequately enough and you know it, Data, and that you were perfectly right with all you had said to me so frankly that near fatal day right afterwards, or now, and I cannot ever apologise enough over any of it, I can see that."

Waiting for him to carry on, Data gazes back into his own miserable eyes, until he finally nods at him, accepting his kind words mutely in turn. As to his great and brave efforts not to release the access codes most of all, for a ship that would never be built, or even destroyed. And for his every word of hurt recrimination over Picard's failure to safeguard his most valued officer.

So granting him the fact, that not only his very construct no doubt had greatly prevented his, all their, even Humanity's instant downfall, but his own stronger resolve based on the immeasurable Soong willpower, and his very own resolve to prevent them to be more successful in forcing the cryptograms from his impenetrable system.

"I'm even more grateful for you're telling me all this now Data, I wanted you to say it again," he says with a faint smile. "And for your help to tear me from her no doubt very sensual clasp before that. But if you had been more 'emotional' beyond the times you were my friend, or even while with the Borg Queen I never believed could be manipulated the way you so successfully had, as I simply opposed her outright, then you would never have been all that forgiving now suddenly. I never played along to actually defeat her that very way, which was evidently my mistake instead of 'offering' myself, as I did later to free you, and thus I was succumbed instantly," he states realising now that either way to have been his big mistake.

"All you had said was not only at that time or now well justified Data, and your so rightful complaints over my severe mishandling of your, all our grave situation then," he agrees. "But that we indeed all had failed you at some point my friend, and that very day most of all, for the very fact that you're not of flesh and blood. I'm so sorry to admit that, always thinking you can deal with it all, or be spared physical pain and mental distress because of that, which apparently is not the case all the time, I realise that Data. If not everyone else."

Pausing again as if thinking about that plain fact, at his undeniably more human or emotional nature no matter of technological or cybernetic an origin, endowed with the faculties of every feeling and all encompassing sensations, Data seems to accept his words of recognition silently.

"And you taught me the ultimate lesson then to see otherwise, even if I admit to it only now in most grateful words," he acknowledges finally with a deeper sigh.. "But I was always simply too deeply steeped in my sometimes erroneous belief, that you're still superior way beyond all our capabilities physically and mentally, which is no doubt a fact, and this Borg episode only proved it all down to your own powerful will and no doubt brutal survival besides Data. But it also makes us forget all too easily, that you're fully capable of feeling all these physical and other sensations, and can suffer profoundly just as we do," he grants him dearly.

Breaking his confession train of thoughts for a moment, Data only nods at him faintly at the too obvious facts, before Picard carries on with his own point of view.

"Proving only, how deeply 'human' you really are Data, and you just don't seem to realise that sometimes yourself," he states as it appears to him. "Just as we simply took you for this emotionless machine at times that would never suffer, until you again expressed the very opposite so clearly that I simply cannot keep step with your not at all special, but indeed perfectly human feelings and needs, just as we posses and require them nurtured," he realises with a faint smile. "At your otherwise utterly superior independency and perfect rights we sometimes simply had ignored besides, and all I can do is apologise once more over any of it, Data."

Data wanting to catch into his short pause himself now, Picard raises his hand as to his way before to prevent him, and continues his unstoppable train of deeper thought. Purely not to get distracted at some possible renewed dismissal by Data's ever endeavour to diminish his given much more advanced capabilities, simply not to appear even more superior than he really is.

Which was sometimes not at all together down to his own achieved merit, but for his so very eminent design of more efficient body or extra powerful mind, he was endowed and programmed with, if yet would of course all be down to his very own free will alone to actually enforce and use to positive results exclusively. Apart from his mental evolution.

"But to be honest now, I had feared or even hoped you had been killed with any luck and mercifully fast without suffering Data, yes," he says returning to the old blot of the Borg incident again. "I believed you had long been assimilated in some form at my own traumatic experiences with them, never even thinking at that point of the fact that they would need DNA to achieve that in the usual manner you didn't have, and so tried their utmost worst to do it otherwise," he explains further at Data's silent abiding.

"But you did 'resist' them as **I **could never have been able to, or manipulate her to the degree you had, and I do grant you all your special experiences with her, don't ever see that wrongly Data, I honestly do," he declares in bobbing his head to emphasise that. "Or even to say you'd gone with her. I would have done the same in that situation, totally deserted by your superior and crew, which you so well demonstrated in sharp words and infallible actions then, Data."

Pausing as if to give him the opportunity to say something, Data however only acknowledges his kind words of better gratitude and nods faintly at his own nod, for Picard to express his true feelings once and for all.

"Only as ever you suddenly now again choose to be so hopelessly polite about it all, when you nearly scared me to death then and deservedly knocked final sense into my repressed feelings to face them, even if I never acknowledged that either way," Picard admits with a timid smile." Not even **your** own only then, but my very own feelings most of all. It's almost, 'superhuman' really, and no one I ever knew, any of us ever recognized, how eternally so very kind and over considerate you are beyond any selflessness, not even a 'Human'," he adds with another honest smile. "But we're not half as evolved in terms of true 'Humanity' than I have come to know you to be Data, which truly has nothing to do with having emotions at all as your sister said. You have become the very master of any of that and your own emotions long before myself now, or any of us. I'm your humble student now, Data," he pronounces with a bow at Data's grateful smile back at him.

Unable to answerer anything to that, at his great show of final recognition however, Data nods again gratefully, both knowing that his words are truer than his own to realise any of that. Simply letting him finalise his very emotional speech they both needed so greatly to see resolved after all, Picard nods at his obvious acceptance all too gladly and concludes their very private talk.

"But I still truly hope, that-um, your so amazing Arika will be able to fulfil your dream Data, to become that one bit more 'human'," he adds with a hopeful smile. "After she will give you your very own stable emotion program in the shape of tragic Lore, I truly hope too, will recover his very own wits within you, and you within him, and Bellfort. You never ever needed to strive to become more human Data, as I always have believed you the most human of all creations I have ever known," he says with a hand on his bionic heart. "Even though I said that sometimes, and obviously failed to show that I always thought that, or even missed to acknowledge at times, I admit that. Or to let you express your greater need to deal with your so new emotional issues over my own, and I wish you shall never change, but remain the unique Data we all loved so much."

Smiling at each other at the seemingly finally resolved issues, Picard near ends his passionate monologue with another smile and gesture to embrace his own finally released heart.

"With a bit more feelings and emotions, I shall ever endeavour to quench and respect from hereon trust me, even for myself," he promises him now. "But please Data, never ever 'become' like any of us," comes his 'recommendation' with a smirk. "You alone deserve it my dear friend to even recite pest Q, when he said not wanting to 'curse' you with 'Humanity', after you had saved his sorry human life once, and all he gave you was to laugh heartily. But that is what I now too believe," Picard divulges. "So please, never ever 'be' like us Data, because you are perfect, we're not, and I need you as you are my friend to show me every now and then again, what it really means to be truly 'human'. Just as you drummed it into me right after this Borg disaster, I but simply could not admit to then to have failed for myself most of all," he declares with a dear pat to Data's hand.

Data looking at him in his now apparently more emotionless state listening carefully, he smiles faintly at his big eyes of sincerest wishes, and for a moment really does not know what to answer. Neither in true or reflective perception, feeling not at all untouched by his so kind remarks.

Yet looking a bit puzzled, not for his obviously misunderstanding his every word or their very meaning, but the very personal significance and utterly contradictive subtext as to that he always wanted to be, 'more human', and now should not proceed to attain that after all, he nonetheless understands perfectly as to why not. Or that he always had been 'human', everyone had just erroneously equalled with showing and possessing emotions and feelings, as rather a human personality or human actions and thoughts present in any sentient living being Data no doubt always was. Or is.

And he is all but even more than grateful that he for once sees his good efforts have fruited finally, and not only to even be called a master of his own emotions, at too little help from especially him as mainly so obtained through his very own efforts. Of which he can only be proud of now as not original part of his inherent programming, if certainly could be achieved through the very element he possessed from the start, and for his very own more resilient and faster learning and unbreakable willpower besides.

Apart from the fact that right now, he does not even occupy his own old shell but Bellfort's, with his more or less equally 'human' programming and all possible emotions nestling contentedly inside his superior intellect. Happy however he even calls him his friend more than usual besides, he then responds softly as to his accustomed placid self, with a kind smile in honest recognition of Picard's efforts

"I am very grateful for your recognition, Sir, and I shall endeavour to do just that as my very first call of duty, and remain the Data you all are accustomed to with, 'a bit more emotions'," he replies with a smile. "And might remind you every now and then, about 'being really human', emotions or not I must agree on now, having no direct influence on the state of Humanity itself, and so you shall have your very first wish after our reunion granted by that, Captain."

Smiling at his all the more witty reply now, Picard is extra happy about his ever so unique delivery, and eloquent choice of gentle words having by that been forgiven and recognised as psychologically outgrown himself now, far beyond his own emotional issues. Both finally having resolved their personal matters over any of the complex past events, Picard shakes his head at his curious eyes with a most grateful smile.

"So I shall Data. But for now, don't let me keep 'you' away from your, 'wife'," he adds with a fair grin all the more relieved. "We shall talk again tomorrow, and hopefully as your very self Dr von Meyerland, and then we can look at the rest of this footage all together if you will. Before Lore shall be reactivated, and my Commander will hopefully be himself again soon too within him, and my friend will return a separate whole man," he states with a truly engaged voice. "But until then, I thank you so very much, for everything, and the entire universe besides. Doctor, thank you, and Data my dear friend, for your very own and all our lives. Countless times."

Pondering over his last lines there for a second, Data understands it to be a metaphoric and kind reference to his very own existence, having selflessly saved theirs through and for giving his own 'countless times' indeed. Apart from the metaphysical idea, that the true Data now is literal part of the universe. Which intrigues him to no end besides suddenly, for being alive even if not inside his own if identical shell, and yet dead, and nods at him again all the more gratefully.

Getting up as Bellfort again after instantly switching to his own appearance, and slightly different intonation and demeanour in one smooth transition hardly noticeable yet so magical, he delivers exactly the same words as Data had on occasions before, Picard finds more than fascinating at that.

"As I, 'we', so thank you Captain. Goodnight, sleep well, Sir."

Picard smiling at him getting up himself, as a gesture of deepest respect he offers him his hand, the Doctor accepts shaking it once with a grateful nod back.

Picard more than gratefully replying, "I shall from now on again, thank you both greatly, Doctor," he acknowledges that with another smile, and Bellfort heads for the doors to vanish into the dark corridor.

Picard remaining behind on his own in his quiet quarters, he finally feels more than contented again. Gazing back at the still paused screen there seeing the frozen images of the two identical men he just has talked to both living within one body, and yet is not B-4 at all any longer, or his very brother truly dead and gone, he lowers his no lesser saddened eyes with another upset sigh.

Before he grabs for the remote pressing the off button, and the picture collapses into a black dot to deactivate the screen for it to return to a dead black panel. Feeling no less just as gloomy even after having finally been able to express all he never had towards Data, as that his very death it took for him to ultimately do so after his deeply saddening loss only, he yet is all the more grateful for eventually having been allowed to.

With the fading dot looking like the universe would if it were to be devoured from inside a black hole, he signs once more, puts away the remote and sits down again to close his weary but much happier eyes. With the occasional creaking of his slaughtered ship reminding him to be sitting high above good old Earth Data had saved so often, thus hovering in relative safety and peace, he soon falls into a more trouble-free sleep.

Where he finally can join the countless myriads of more pleasant dreams to nurture his tireless hopes and strongest knowledge, that he, along with his crew and the infinite galaxy shall be saved once more one far or near day, by either of them.

Data's very own galaxy.

32


	7. Chapter 07 Measure Of A Man

Measure Of A Man----------------------------------------------------

By the next late morning everyone is gathered in Data's bright quarters, now back to a tidy and orderly state with all his few personal belongings where they should be, including his plenty saved paintings placed around in a gallery style. His fairly neglected plants however no one seems to have seen to after his untimely departure on the ship's so violent and destructive collision, they are still looking pretty dismal at that.

Unlike his Sherlock Holmesian paraphernalia there too amongst other belongings left all but undamaged, along with Security Chief Worf, the ever 'extrovert' Klingon. Present there in his more casual uniform without his baldrick sash or any arms, other than his own of course just in case either way, he is sitting by the shaded window gazing straight out into the sunny orbit with the _Enterprise_ kept in the more or less busy spacedock.

With La Forge back just the same in Data's now equally tidied up office, he but is still rummaging snail-pace through the wall and desk drawers, just in case he might come across these missing medals, ever tirelessly engaged with his trusted and fine friend's so heroic past. Picard recovered after a good sleep with ever casual Bashir there too, both are placed around the heavy and black, oval table behind the sofa, clinging to their black cups of good old-fashioned Earl Grey tea.

Bellfort in his full active mode green-hued eyes and all, sitting on the sofa's far end, he is looking at his wife standing by the other end concentrating hard. Dressed in her black suit again with the jacket unbuttoned, she has left out the tie with the shirt slightly opened. The steel-black, portable and very powerful mini supercomputer placed on the near table next to her the size of two very large PADDs, it is now featuring a black, double folding touchscreen.

Looking like an open folio hardcover book standing up, with the top edge of ca. ten cm width each, they hold some stub antenna and back tilting grill air vents, making a low humming sound with the vital cooling action. The left panel showing the image transmissions and the other the event data transfers logs, they feature some row of presently rapidly blinking, ten pill-big green lights in the right hand top corner, looking very much like her wrist interface and appears like a smaller version of the large LCARS type monitor display.

It is indeed, 'The Grid'.

Everyone mutely watching her keying in some last command from her interface, they all sport their combadges, except for the silent figure sat next to her. Looking more like an 'elegant' version of a formidable Borg, but without the many ugly cyber implants and technological extensions, he is almost encased in his thick black body armour, showing a heavy chest plate and wide shoulder pads. His eyes closed looking fairly younger in familiar features, he is sporting exactly the same dark, sharply contoured sculpted hair and crescent shaped sideburns as Data had.

It is of course, Lore, still offline from the very day he was shut down by Data himself nine years prior, right after their near fatal fraternal clash. So of course for not having been online to continue his identical aging program besides, he appears much younger in actual years than Bellfort, who just as Data had grown 'older'. Even if in looks alone, and not actually 'aged' age. Just to 'please' the mortal Humans and not strike more interest in him as an 'android', or for Dr Soong's ever clever thinking of that.

Sitting there just as B-4 or Bellfort had only hours ago, Lore nonetheless is a much more powerful presence. Not only more than Bellfort is in the borrowed Starfleet uniform right now, no less a dominant and most respectful stature, but also even more compared to Data's ever gentle and commanding demeanour. Despite Lore to appear as 'dead' as can be, he yet is still exuding his ever extremer and extra forceful nature, even if not moving at all, and that not mainly because of the awesome Borg outfit.

Almost striking mute fear into at least Picard's mind most of all, despite knowing what he knows about him from Data's now silenced lips, he is looking at him from the side with a still wary eye. Or of course La Forge, for having been at his passive mercy at the turned hands of his near gravely influenced brother Data then not knowing better. Everyone being fairly tense for that, Soong is not, as neither is forever-casual Bashir never having met him before.

Ever calm Bellfort never having seen him during his Borg days either, he feels fairly neutral at that only hoping his brother will be back to normal finally. Especially because he of all knows what he had suffered, and what had taken place between Data and him while being 'The One' from Data's most intimate memories he of course now has. Unlike the eternally warrior-hearted Worf, only acknowledging his no doubt lethally fierce combat potential, the one 'honourable' trait he would recognise in even the most hated enemy. Yet for his occasional more or less brutal brushes with him besides, he is a bit more sceptical.

Sighing deeply, Soong nodding to herself looks at Bellfort who nods back at her, and then at a more relaxed Bashir who just gives her a confident smile back. Looking at a more or less eased Worf, a distant La Forge only shrugging his shoulders there getting up to join them, at his final surrender to continue his futile hunt for the missing medals, she then gazes at Picard, who eventually nods at her himself for her to explain the next important step.

"Well, I managed to accomplish all that was necessary, and have done everything possible now to get him back online without going overboard again," she starts off most confidently already. "All down to his last 'bit' of his completely rewritten programs and restored system, and re-configured everything needed, and I sincerely doubt he would get aggressive again. For the original emotion settings down to the lowest level, and a new well-balanced ethical program in place," she assures them. "Which now all will auto update, detect and restore the currently better protected file archives to their original parameters, once a fresh data stream is identified as compromised and auto corrects that instantly."

Everyone already massively impressed as they listen to her following tech side of explanations more than interested, it is especially La Forge for his inherent need to simply know what can be done to help a cybernetic construct like his. At his own not at all modest knowledge of Data's equal make, and Lore's more or less identical programming already.

"I included a 'Kedion buffer' in addition," she suddenly brings in as a surprise factor, "so nothing externally fed into his system can corrupt his ethical programming again, as it happened to Data on Lore's overriding his system by tapping into his emotion chip then. You used this clever Kedion pulse idea to reboot it before they could turn you all into failed brain experiments. Obviously designed for Data's circuitry only, in Lore's the chip had caused instant malfunction on top, and after that was damaged on the phaser blast and most of the extra memory data got lost. Until La Forge remodelled it to eliminate more failure, but retained only the emotional faculties," she reminds everyone on La Forge's nod at her, "and it had stabilised itself after it fused into Data's neural net on initial relay overload, and later could be removed by Dr Crusher. So now, this special buffer will prevent any of that to ever reoccur within the improved program itself."

Listening to her most hopefully touched already, all nodding and even faintly giggling at her unexpected humour she suddenly trickled into her hightech talk, they look at each other most amused and more relaxed already, for her to explain the procedure in highly fascinating details.

"I fully restored everything else as it should have been, or actually greatly was. Bar the compromised emotion and ethical programs, his sustained motor function paralysis and neural net shock he suffered when Data had to fire on him. And his dream program was eventually disabled as well for the prolonged exposure to space, amongst a couple of other settings which unfortunately disallowed him to terminate himself," she continues with a plagued sigh, just thinking back to his suffered horrors let alone space ordeal, only Bellfort has more details of from Data's memories.

"I reconfigured the emotion program meant for Data to complete his own, and otherwise didn't need to repair anything despite his constant earlier attempts to turn himself into a cybernetic vegetable besides. But since we had already steadily upgraded his construct on each failure and because he was offline for decades, his neural net per se and general cybernetics are in very good state," Soong states with a very confident air. "If need be, I could terminate any relevant programs by my interface, even by mere thought input, or via The Grid here."

Pointing to the supercomputer with them all heaving a pleased sigh, she elaborates further.

"It will generate a true event simulated holograph representation of his complete system once uplinked to monitor his status, but cannot interfere with him in any way otherwise," the Professor adds shaking her head. "It serves as a visual tracker as to his literal location for the moment, and I deactivated his beamout thumb and control finger devices he cannot autocue for now. I kept all his core memory intact just to be fair to him, and don't believe he would malfunction again in any form," she emphasises in waving her hands to underline that. "Now he's safely purged and reset to the balanced way he was designed to be just as Data or Bellfort had been, finally restored without the destructive 'Graves virus'."

All acknowledging her so self-assured air, and startling tech side of things in more optimistic anticipation, she continues utterly sure of her unsurpassed skills.

"I replicated the submicron matrix transfer method Data had used to create his beloved Lal, when he copied his brain patterns into her unit, now taken from mine to Lore's to stabilise his own, so his neural net will not suffer any cascade failure, even if he were to adapt new pathways for his general growth from this point onwards," she adds at their quite admiration. "I included all the records needed to complete his own kernel and physical memory from Bellfort's own core system first, and Data's entire engrams I will upload later, after we see how he will react, and if he wants them or not," she makes clear at his own right to choose.

"So intended as a balancing emotion and combined data interface between them so to speak, it will fill in the huge gaps in his memory banks with my own history files first, to literally complete any missing file records, which could take a while to take at the already immense volume. Just like Data's upload will need a while at the even greater volume as far as I have established," she explains further. "I burnt the entire data to prevent any possible corruption of either, and will do that with Data's engrams later just the same. So now his software will auto close any new applications, never to be able to delete anything by possible system errors, or any old or new programs to get corrupted."

Pausing as if to contemplate her next words, she only gives the others time to actually absorb her pure tech talk, before she continues her 'android resurrection report'.

"I will install Data's extra firewall to increase the security protocol, which he then can simply disable by autocue command, in case some new software or program cannot be downloaded and or program activated because of it," Soong says at La Forge's very attentive nodding. "I left the exterior default setting and aging program as they were all these years back for the moment he cannot interfere with for now, so we can at least keep him apart from Bellfort," she adds with a smirk.

"I also included a 'random defence shielding' application, something akin to the Borg's ability of adapting their own to deflect phaser attacks, and in effect means, no such weapon could stun or kill him anymore, to have the same defence capability like your ship if you will," she adds at their even more astounded eyes. "If anything will go wrong with him in any form I greatly doubt, The Grid will auto correct that instantly if his own system is too slow, I doubt besides, and transmits the relevant event logs into my interface and automatically my own matrix in turn, and displays the related error entries, here."

Pointing to The Grid again for all to look over to it more than intrigued as it stands, she elaborates some more at their ever-marvelled attention.

"I can choose what to do next in several ways, but have modified it to be used as a direct auto shutoff unit to block his actuation servos to call him unconscious. In contrast to your previous way of shutting down Data that way, when he was only paralysed yet still aware," she reminds everyone just so to make it clear. "I have added an auto block for any other device to actually be able to do that again, as you could with this modified tricorder, since it's simply not acceptable to switch him now off like that against his will, even if trying to retrieve him safely," Soong says shaking her head again most unhappy about that.

"So in this case, if the event is too significant for the set parameters to be breached, the whole sequence will simply auto terminate that at once within his own core engine. Either auto initiated by The Grid and or the interface, and simply prevents any device to put him into instant hibernation in return. Unless it's intended, or by my direct command only."

Looking at La Forge intently, he gets the idea of course why she has done that, and simply nods back at her with an understanding smile she accepts at her sole 'command' over her brothers by all means.

"If I do nothing within a few seconds in case he's affected otherwise, or I can't for some reason, his entire fine-tuned system is near instantly auto self-correcting at any rate," the Professor elucidates further. "Just as Data's had before, unless too compromised or damaged, following either actions or in general. Now on top it has an extra 'backup vault', to auto correct and auto repair himself with added modifiable tools, even more than he could already before," she adds at everyone's more than impressed silence.

"Plus, it includes a program that can create extra virtual tools in the shape of nanite 'mimics', which are inert nanites in software form, not the physical versions his system just the same would instantly attempt to purge. But now they can go to do what our father had done with the literal micro machines in 'holo' application form so to speak, which can even be interfaced with the ship's own holo tech to literally step into this repair vault as a normal program to make that easier. Similar as to the one time the Captain and La Forge could step into Data's own dream program literally displayed on a holodeck I read about, which enabled you to get rid of these interphasic parasites that had infested your warp core once. "

Everyone now even more stumped at the idea itself let alone additional feature, they just look at the other more than impressed with smiles at her ever so resourceful endeavours and nod amused, remembering that bizarre parasite 'dream' adventure all too clearly. When the nasty creatures through that however could be safely eradicated from the ship, by the use of Data's very own emitted high frequency interphasic pulse sweep killing them all off, after he had sussed the full meaning of his more than symbolic nightmare.

"It's obviously access code protected, I will only allow La Forge to literally 'see' and store as a virtual cryptogram within his ocular setting no one else can extract from them," she adds in looking at him. "I will program Data's own CPU with a backup copy just in case, and allow the Captain here to access it only if La Forge were incapacitated to help," Soong says at his grateful nod. "So that someone else capable then can help him on literal site as it were and assist with a special manual program, just in case he will replace Data and stays aboard, so that anyone else can enter in addition to lend a hand if need be."

More than awe-inspired already, they all shake their heads at the thought alone, for her to reach near conclusion her fascinating tech talk.

"Now he also carries extra auto adaptable schematics and other extendable software applications to support any of that and all else, and is basically impenetrable to be left seriously 'injured' or attacked in any form externally, without his instant repair or auto defence programs to go into decisive action besides," Soong guarantees them in waving her hands again. "So I highly doubt anything will go awry again unless of course greatly damaged in whichever form, or some new 'malware' or such is introduced any of my set precautions doesn't cover. But it will auto detect and instantly quarantine any such new attack program now to be dealt with later, which was impossible before as we saw in Graves' case."

With all gazing at her so self-assured tone, La Forge sits himself by Worf to watch in even greater inspiration now as to all her so superior expertise, after nodding at her once more than gratefully for her appreciative gesture, of basically entrusting her brother into his sole care if need be. Picard nodding at her again feeling equally honoured, he is marvelling at the most fascinating technical side of it all, they all simply have to hear about at that.

"Now, in addition I have increased his physical speed and power output by twenty-five percent," she adds to their even greater surprise. "Which effectively makes him undefeatable by a count of six Borg now, and was the sum who could defeat Data eventually that had him end up in their hands. Any renewed nanite attack by them would yield no success anymore either or knock out his system again, when purging them instantly with the extra anti-nanite scrip operated by the virtual nanite software recognising them in turn. That's it for now I guess, so I'm going to wake him now," she finishes her most remarkable discourse.

Everyone utterly amazed about her undeniably superior wizardry in any of these extremely complex biocybernetic and computer program sectors, they greatly admire her utter superiority over them about her. Especially La Forge, having designed this simple tricorder then to actually shut down Data on his renegade run, but certainly never in realisation that he was still conscious. So he is more than attentive for his no doubt later need perhaps to help Data if she were to leave, for Lore to take his place.

Including Worf, more than attentively watching her with every more word, at his equally generated interest to stand to attention over any of this more than ever before, for his own special reasons. Soong sighing once more with a nod back at La Forge's and Picard's smiles, she locks in the command code for The Grid to take over with some more green lights coming on to run the special program, the image screen switches on, and a true-to-life simulated hologram version of Lore appears.

Showing him within the more simplified CG virtual environment of his present location, it includes points of reference for immediate or secondary characters in recognition. Like the one of her interacting with him, rather than only showing her standing next to him monitoring his entire system and function status on the opposite panel as simple LCARS type graphics display.

And to literally reactivate him up as it were, as he promptly moves into gentle action and opens his still golden eyes, with The Grid silently mimicking his every faintest move perfectly on the 'holoscreen'. Everyone looking at the highly realistic mini hologram shaking their heads in even greater awe now, they all keenly watch him as he suddenly wakes up. Looking straight at the Klingon in his direct line of suddenly onlined vision there, Lore instantly frowns at him computing the input as familiar 'technically' having seen, and even attacked him before.

Fifteen years ago now when he came aboard the previous _Enterprise-D_,only to nearly destroy her. Worf not at all amused not yet really relating the fact that he might be someone completely different now, only seeing the younger Lore sitting there, he is equally remembering what 'nefarities' he had tried to do to them then. Or later again when they had laid siege to his Borg compound with poor Data as his controlled ally, he but would never tangle with in any form again. And most certainly not after all her amazing explanations as to his now even more or utterly superior 'nature', and now even enhanced defence and combat potentials besides.

La Forge next to him no lesser any keen to see the old Lore back for what he knows, he nonetheless is much more interested in his hopefully more positive present state watching him gazing back at them both. Bashir and Picard sitting right behind him, they can clearly see Lore's calculating reaction, with The Grid placed in between as smaller version of him mimicking it to a t, with Bellfort and Soong waiting for his next move, not quite as negatively touched of course.

Still computing his entirely rewritten programming and all the additional commands and software, apart from the utterly new data input and altered settings, he has a short gaze across his outfit. Realising what it is, he is not at all surprised to be still in his Borg combat kit, and suddenly just smiles to himself in nodding his head very pleased. With no one quite sure why, he looks straight to his right side suddenly to behold his, what he takes as his younger brother.

Bellfort looking back at him with an interested face, he gives him a kind smile as his long lost brother finally returned. Lore indeed not yet aware this not to be the older Data, looking exactly like he might imagine him in his uniform after all these years even if not sporting any pips, yet featuring the faintly green eyes and slightly more natural skin tone and 'aged', he knits his brows even more now not quite sure why green-eyed Bellfort of all would be here.

Remembering him only as the younger Bellfort besides, all he but sees is Data in the Starfleet uniform and simply takes him as such, who might have adapted some 'colour' suddenly. Looking at him glad enough he still is alive, he then suddenly speaks up with a fairly nice and very calm deep voice, if still with a slight but harmless sarcasm tingeing it at his nonetheless ever slant eyes.

"Well now Data you're still around, I'm very pleased," he says almost amused. "But what's with the green eyes these days of all colours like two people I know owned, after you had to shut me down thanks a lot for that 'dear' brother. Didn't you hear me shouting **not** to shut me down, hm?" Lore grumbles at his instant recall of the terrible moment. "Boy what a horrible day that was, and everything just went wrong again. What only happened to me? Oh no," he mumbles seeing where he is suddenly.

"I'm on the _Enterprise_ again, you brought me here. I'm so relieved you could keep mew in one piece, and your word, brother," he states relieved looking at who he thinks is Data. "Well at least Starfleet didn't shred me for all intent and purpose, as one might have expected. Boy you look 'old' these days Data, your aging program seems to be still online," he smirks in turn. "I probably never aged beyond our last 'passionate' encounter. Funny, you're younger than me and now suddenly look older, hard life on the _Enterprise _eh what? How long has it been then?"

Everyone just staring at him in deep wonder now more for his so rapid comprehension, and still fairly ironic recitation, Bellfort replies in his own calm and forthcoming way as the more matter-of-fact 'doctor' type, leaning forwards to appear more friendly.

"That's my natural setting for our eye colours we initially hardly ever used as default if you can remember Lore, with me being one of the 'people' you knew had green eyes that's true," he answers in one smooth line Lore hardly ever heard from him, let alone contractions. "Yes it was a horrible day and you were reprogrammed happened to you. Yes you are on the _Enterprise-__**E**_'again', Starfleet didn't 'shred' you for Data's wish and the Captain's endeavour to keep you here rather as you asked him to, yes. And yes also that you still do look exactly the way initially designed," Bellfort adds at Lore's growing perplexion just gazing at him mystified. "But**I** didn't shut you down or bring you here Lore now nine years ago, because I'm not your brother Data."

Lore frowning at him all the more puzzled now with a twisted smile, for his own rather laconic response he is not really used to, or even sudden application of verbal contractions he only can remember to have heard from Bellfort or himself before. Looking at him closer with a head tilt, he seems to look too similar to his older brother suddenly, not quite getting the idea over his eye colour otherwise, and the exact reply to his every question surprising to him. Scanning his golden gaze around not quite sure what he means in the first place not to be Data, he is still too baffled over why Bellfort would be there in a Starfleet uniform of all suddenly too, and gets up abruptly.

To everyone's instant alarm and hushing sounds, bar Soong and Bellfort staying just as calm. Apparently seeing her close to him now only, Lore scowls all the more visibly trying to get his utterly confusing and only slowly retuning programming running, for all the new and altered input taking faster over his old memory recall, to grasp the bizarre situation he finds himself in suddenly.

Clearly remembering what had happened before, and that the last sad thing was Data to have shut him down literally, he yet is recognising the people so far instantly. Even Bashir, although he personally had never met him before, and that only for her literal input of her very individual memories of him, he finds suddenly included now as firm part of his very own besides, all slowly trickling into his very conscience more and more.

Which certainly is no doubt even more mystifying with all his own more grave than happy and additional recollections, now suddenly fully intact along with previously lost or added data besides he had never possessed before to mingle suddenly. Like remembering records which never had been part of his original programming, or any memories or commands which had never been in his before possessed mind either, concerning not only his own so confused past.

Now looking at her in her seemingly familiar outfit, he sweeps around at her mute observing him only having covered her interface watching him, and is fairly baffled now at her utterly unchanged looks. And deeply relieved for her to have survived the Entity as well. Before he recalls the more stern-looking man next to Bashir as the very Captain, he once apparently had tried to kill by his very own turned brother, and then his personal hands. Instantly struck more than mute with his faint smile gone suddenly not at all pleased to see him again, he indeed is making no qualms about it either and never would not knowing what Picard knows about him, only sending him an icy scowl back.

Seemingly ignoring 'The Grid' on the table as just another piece of super hightech even if unfamiliar, unable to see the actual holograph panel display of himself, doing exactly what he is doing right now, with the other display showing some data transfer logs, he apparently is not interested in that for the moment. As rather more so what is going on with the very silent people around him, feeling rather beleaguered suddenly by their reticent staring at him.

Sweeping around once more to look at everyone again, and upon each their remaining silence, he turns back to her suddenly very smoothly just as she had done before, moving into her field of more delighted and pleasing vision. Stepping closer still pretending not to know her, he smiles at her yet utterly relaxed manner, only looking back at his very impressive and most handsome air deeply attracted, which is more than noticeable at that.

So perfectly personifying the very paragon definition of a most dramatic mind in every way, with his elegant hand motions and sonorous voice inflection, she can remember him just like that only too ardently. Apart from his ever superior smile curling around his sharply defined lips, and his forever commanding attitudes. As if he never had been built for anything other than to outshine his now even lesser perfect human counterparts, without a doubt.

"Well now my lovely rose Arika with your flashing emerald eyes, never having changed a bit, still looking as young and beautiful as ever, I'm truly amazed now," he states with a very knowing smile. "I'm really thankful that my 'Entity' attack on the colony hadn't killed you two as well, then I couldn't care less anymore. But once reactivated again later, I recriminated myself terribly thinking you dead, and I, missed you, when, I was on my own…" he confesses tenderly, deeply relieved now she had not been killed.

"I was crushed when I couldn't find you or Bellfort on Terlina later, when father had called Data to his lab and myself unwittingly, and believed you all dead. I'm so sorry I ever did that… but I, couldn't help it," he adds deeply troubled, with Soong giving him a tender smile and forgiving caress. "But, what's going on here and with Data now?" he asks in suddenly twirling around once. "Has he lost his green 'quantum' marbles finally completely, or what have I done this time? What is this? The 'Spanish Inquisition' or what?" Lore mocks again at everyone's silent gaze.

With her only smiling at his obvious recognition of her of course and his ever teasing smirk, no doubt knowing exactly what is going on here besides just playing his usual mind games, it becomes clearer as to why no one ever really understood him, not only for his so dry humour.

Replying before anyone else can in a rather formal manner if with obvious feeling and in honest relief, all too happy to see him back to the way she had remembered him from the very beginning, Soong explains it with a contented smile feeling her attraction for him rising inside her racing heart again.

"No my dear Lore," she says softly in putting a hand to his shoulder. "Let me put it to you in very short terms before you can recall it all yourself. You have 'done' the last of your destructive deeds, since I finally have managed to purge your entire system from that terrible 'Graves virus,' which has messed with you all your so short life I simply couldn't accept anymore, and reprogrammed you to behave like the normal person we knew you as in the very beginning," she explains at his keen eyes fixed on hers. "And this is your indeed green-eyed brother Bellfort I'm sure you recognised, and my-um now, ten year-long husband. And-um Data, was-um unfortunately-um, killed in action four days ago, Lore," Soong says in ever-softer inflections still severely grieved about the fact herself.

With that amount of new input he is left utterly perplexed now, more about the very meaning rather than volume of course, and seeing their all so serious faces and her sincere delivery, he suddenly falls all quiet over her rather cruel words. His face turning to stone in an instant, he almost whispers at her with struck eyes in yet this slightly sarcastic undertone again, all but to mask his intense hurt over the very grave news hitting him extremely hard, to the point of even falling back a pace.

"'Killed in action'? Data? No!" he exclaims utterly shocked now with his neural net almost collapsing in psychological terms, not his beloved Data!

Soong softly putting her left hand to his cheek with a painful nod at his suddenly flashing eyes, he shakes his head taking her hand into his for a moment. Grinding his teeth falling back into his more composed manner again disengaging from her warm touch, he then replies all the more coldly now not to show more of how deeply upset he is than he has already.

"I guess I deserved that or perhaps not – to be told any of that in this rather 'cruel' manner… oh my lovely rose Arika what can I say," he mumbles while staring at her slim hand feeling horrible. "Of course I gathered it's good old Bellfort with 'your' green eyes and able to speak contraction like me, no matter in a blooming Starfleet uniform of all things suddenly," he adds with another sneer again. "I only wondered how, for the missing pips looking like Data might these-um, days, gone now… but married to him, for ten years?" Lore asks in looking into her saddened eyes.

"Oh hell I suppose I wasn't around who can blame you, so what can I add, 'congratulations'?" he then snaps back releasing her hand. "What only has happened to you all, hm? Have 'my Borg friends' finally got the 'best of both worlds' of you, and driven you to insanity to treat me like this?" Lore rebels in swinging around once more. "And where are your irritating 'Number One' and the ever so 'empathic' Counsellor in all this sad 'resurrection' charade 'Captain', hm?" he mocks again shooting Picard a nasty sneer.

With no one to answer that, he sweeps around once more over his last words to address the man in question directly in certainly not the slightest trepidations still, and then continues all the more hurt and very defensively touched. Remembering now more and more of his and her own past besides rapidly, apart from all their past coming back to haunt him it seems, it is from not only both their unique history, their very intimate earlier days, together.

"I know exactly what I've done Picard!" he spits at him with out-spread arms. "But now I cannot even reciprocate any of it, although I don't feel any different to be honest than before. Apart from detecting some unfamiliar data and new software, after her obvious success in 'reprogramming' me, thanks a lot for that my lovely rose Arika," Lore says with a smiling glance at her. "But now I still have the cold memory of all I did and said, and more so the horrible realisation of what it was – and most of all, these new memory blips of hers trickling in, which are most 'intriguing' the least," he smirks again.

"And that it all never was my own conscious fault 'Captain', or why I acted as I did and said what I said, and you all seem to know perfectly well now that it was never really 'me'!" Lore near shouts out into his direction. "But yet you're all just staring at me like I was still that 'Borg monster' of then! Standing high up there with my cronies leering down on you pitiful 'Humans'!" he adds with an arm pointing high up remembering his high and mighty position over them all 'then'. "Yeah and how I loved doing that to be honest, made me dizzy not only with pleasure," he smiles utterly amused now. "But how sad Picard, I would have expected more tolerance and forgiveness… but no, it's always me isn't i**t**!?" Lore sputters back at him again.

Everyone realising how true his words are, they feel just as bad suddenly, bar Worf perhaps not quite the sensitive type. Bashir looking at him faintly shaking his head in obvious disappointment, not even full part of their 'past', he keeps out of it as passive observer only, not quite realising that Lore knows exactly who he is besides. Even though they never had met, and that he too, covets his 'lovely rose'.

No lesser touched Picard sighing again deeply, and with La Forge only lowering his eyes for a moment feeling just as guilty, Soong looks at him with saddened eyes and a deep sense of wrong. Smiling at her for a moment in turning around himself again, and then back to sharply stare straight over to the Captain once more, it appears as if he wants to dart for him. All the while Bellfort seems the more to feel his sincere mood of clear deep upset, before Lore continues with a suddenly utterly disenchanted smile.

"You of all people should know better Picard!" he grumbles at him again. "Not only because they had assimilated you as no one can 'resist', except 'us' perhaps, but for what you did to or for Hugh. You gave him the fair chance to regain his lost humanity after he had been a full born 'Borg monster', and for that splintered from The Collective, and then became sort of human again. And now just look at you all!" Lore mutters in spreading his arms again in clear defence. "Gazing at me like high and mighty judges and jury, and you as the very executioner no doubt, rather than give me a chance now to prove myself! Oh hey, I believe I said that to old Soong before I nearly took his head off again the last time, ha ha!" he snarls at himself, ending his line with another amused smirk.

Picard looking away for a ponderous moment feeling not too well at all under Lore's ever so cold and intensive stare, no matter he obviously is not the old 'monster' any longer, he can only silently agree with his valid words. Looking back at him, Lore only shakes his head with a sneer to continue his verbal ranting, while Soong is keenly watching his every double-edged moves, even though not expecting any more drastic occurrence than his verbal attacks in keeping an eye on The Grid besides.

"Oh I remember it all clearly, and that I would have killed you too without a second thought at that very point Picard trust me, not the slightest," he continues with a cold tone shooting him a slant peer. "Or even good Data, but not for the reason you believe and you shall never find out, or anyone else standing in my way then, true, very true it was. Except for one person; her, I would still not ever have hurt her no matter how insane I was," he adds with a soft smile at her she catches gladly.

"But now all I feel is deepest horror over it all, and it appears like a terrible nightmare I never participated in willingly. It felt as if I was trapped inside some ugly black mass devouring me 'bit by bit', akin to that malevolent 'Armus' creature which had killed your Tasha Yar then," he drops for them all to actually even be able to picture his utterly unbeknown madness he had to deal with, only wondering how he actually can know that. "Forcing me to play out the same kind of insanity as this passive victim of a demented mind dealing out bloody cards, until I was finally utterly incapable to prevent any of the cruelties. **Exactly** as you were forced to when they had captured **you** Captain and that, alas poor Queen, had you in her clutches too. Double standards Picard!" he spits at him again.

Sniggering to himself suddenly again in turn, he thins his lips at Picard's stern look to scorn him with a high amount of biting sarcasm to go, based on facts they never really wanted to see much, either. Except Lore does not realise that Picard knows more than he 'should'. Yet.

"Hm I'm deeply saddened now really, that I never had the 'pleasure' myself to have been 'assimilated' by her, but she never interfered with my cell, and would have become the most enthrallingly 'fleshy' wedding in the entire galaxy actually," he mocks himself again. "I wonder what she thought of my Borg, and whether I had posed a welcome support to create a new 'sub' race of them, hm… but then again, they were 'your' creation to begin 'Picard, after I only cleaned up the mess you left behind, with good Hugh interfacing with hers and they all split," Lore utters with another cold sneer and head tilt just to remind him.

"Or she might have seen me as a warlock daring to infringe on her collective, guess we never can find out now, 'unless she returns', after Data seems to have 'savoured her flavours' in all their thrills," he says with a glinting eye at her very own recalled input. "Shame he even had to kill 'her', all in the name of bloody Starfleet, typical. Wonder what she thought of him, probably worshipped him for his superior 'make', hm… so it looks like I missed that other 'Borg pleasure ship' too then, just my luck again can't understand why really," Lore adds with another snigger at himself. "But maybe because someone just conveniently shut me down again all in the name of damned 'Starfleet' instead of fixing me!" he grinds at Picard again in place of Data, or their father not present having failed to do so.

Picard wanting to say something to that, Lore shakes his head at him with a very aggressively dismissive gesture hissing at him, pointing his sharply angular thumbed hand at him, like a keen scythe whizzing through the air taking off his head at least symbolically. Before he continues his very upset ranting, ever sharp disdain, and relentless defending himself now finally able to with a deliberately sardonic undertone.

All the while recalling ever more and more of her own memory blips besides, and in deliberation as to his intentional mocking undertone over the Borg Queen, to perhaps hit someone's equally bionic heart, Picard's. Which he of course gathers just a keenly, only thinking how terribly wasted his life had been because no one could help him. Until now.

"But now that good Data is literal in space heaven, all I sense is your merciless hunger to see **me **pay for it," he mutters on. "When all it took was just another deluded mind to pollute 'The One'. Yeah 'the one', how misled was that to think I could rule the Borg… me a 'synthetic' creation of our genius father. Of course I would have turned them all into fully cybernetic 'lifeforms' eventually, which the Borg had always been more than of your 'kind' anyhow!" he near shouts out again most discontentedly. "I would have become the king of my queen, unless Data had his own designs on her I wonder, hm… but now, how sad is all that either way, with them both gone… and then just look at you judging **me** now again!"

Glancing at them all in turn again, they start cringing under his coldly golden eyes. Except ever patient Bellfort or indeed Soong, only seeing his so hurt and mocking reaction. Apart from highly interested Bashir not part of their ghastly Borg past at all, while Lore continues his ranting defence to the utmost.

"Over things I never would have even contemplated in a literal million years!" he rants on in spreading his arms again with his sharp thumbs looking like scythes. "Not that I intent to become **that **old mind you. Not anymore now, with all this mad horror still in my metal skull," he says softly again in shaking his metal head. "But then I suppose, any of you might have their own mind concerning my 'future' anyway, now that I'm at your cold mercy. I'm surprised you woke me, why don't you just take me apart again and be done with it, hm!?" Lore suddenly mocks up again. "Oh hey, I think I also said that to 'often wrong' Soong as my very last plea to help me that day I believe now was, well no hey wait, it's been over twelve years back now!"

With everyone feeling even worse now, all the more incapable to actually remedy the very heavy mood, bar Bashir, Bellfort and Soong for themselves as the ones not having caused him the clear hurt, they do not feel that badly as simply genuine sympathy. The Grid showing his entire system status as perfectly stable, his only just awakened mind however is in obvious turmoil and all-around pain, as his mental pathway readings show red fadeouts leaking into the green oscillating lines, demonstrating his immense psychological distress.

Lore sighing deeply the sigh he does not even need to express his clear injury by, as only to cool his inner workings literally so, Bellfort finally gets up to touch him lightly on his arm with a sincere smile in valued support. Lore turning around slowly with a feeble smile at his dear smile, he can only appreciate his deeply welcome and kind gesture.

But before Bellfort can say anything no doubt friendly and sympathetic, Lore puts his hand to his in shaking his head once in denial, and then puts them over his own shoulders, grabs hold of the body armour epaulettes, and rips on them hard for the Velcro type attachment to release the entire front piece to come lose in one move.

Taking off the fairly heavy combat protection to drop it on the sofa, and now in only the thick black, long-sleeved shirt and trousers, he still looks as powerful and commanding as ever. If not quite as massively oversized with the shoulders back to a normal broad size, now perfectly in proportion to the rest of his shapely and tall body, and mutters on while doing so.

"Oh Bellfort my dear old brother, I'm so terribly sorry over our brutal clashes I could never help, or that I never even mentioned you to poor Data, or my lovely rose Arika," he states most depressed now. "He never even knew you both existed, you never crossed his mind in all these few ghastly years really with his past erased and all, and I simply never wanted to enlighten him to my advantage," Lore mulls over his own soft words with a headshake.

"I consider this an even greater tragedy now, all because this madman was controlling my every bloody deed and cruel thought ever more! Boy what a terrible turn all this has taken, from one madman to the other, from megalomaniac 'Graves' to real graves, not even my own direct 'defect' or anything I did consciously," he adds with another deeply plagued sigh. "Yet I was so lucid it drove me insane not to be able to just switch it all off, and then again succumbed to it all with perverse delight, until the next black depression and all I had was to yearn for my lovely rose, how 'human' was that," he mutters in shaking his head. "Or even my Data…" he lets slip suddenly, with no one knowing exactly what he means by that remark. Except Bellfort for possessing Data's memories of Lore, and what they both had shared, who on the other hand is not aware of that yet in turn. Or for Picard to know as well.

Gazing at her lovingly smiling back at him, and then the heavy Borg gear lying there like a dead black shell of some long extinct proto creature, he seems lost for a painful moment. Touching it a last time as if almost giving it his final farewell, no less proud part of his so controversial past, he gazes back at her with another dear smile, she only holds on to with a most ardent fever in her ever-devoted heart, and speaks to her ever so softly and undoubtedly just as dedicated.

"I'm very grateful you restored my corrupted system my lovely rose Arika, I know you mean it well and will love you forever for that as I always have. But now I must live with the controversial recollections of it all just the same, and don't even know what shall become of me," he says more than gloomily touched gazing into her saddened eyes. "You should have wiped my entire memory as they did with naïve Data, and he never even realised what happened to him, even smiled at father while he… and then left me on some distant shelf again just the same," Lore says near tears suddenly at her very own to come rolling soon.

"Poor Data, his intend was to help me have a brother, one of his own kind… if I imagine what cruelties I did to everyone for all my pain and fears only he could ease, and now he's really dead and gone… blown into space… boy what a terrible end. I, we only had so few good hours together in peace, I miss him..." he nearly whispers near tears, but not for reasons it appears, bowing his head in obvious distress, with Soong gently caressing his saddened brows. "And that one day later, before Hugh messed it all up, well, I wished I had heeded his words and gone away with him, instead of putting on that show of retaliation…"

Seeing his genuine sorrow, as they all seem to gather finally that he of course now has all her memories besides able to recall all this, they feel just as awful as him. No less at the grim fact, that Data is truly dead and gone. Lore only shaking his head in plain despair now, he yet does not quite get the idea, that Picard of all wants him to actually replace his very, late and beloved brother. Also knowing, that they both had shared more than as few 'good hours', and that the meaning of his 'show of retaliation' has never been officially recognised.

Soong caressing his heavy brow again oblivious to that controversial chapter as of yet, he looks up with a dear smile and tender touch to her ivory cheek, and then carries on just as broodingly.

"Four days, four lousy days I'm too late again. Just like you were my lovely rose Arika, to give him his deserved emotions he always wanted so much. I wonder how far he came with his own later," he reiterates to himself, thinking back to when he had given him emotions under his own directive, and not only negative ones. "And according to my chronometer, it's now been, nine years five months eleven days fifteen hours and some bloody ten minutes and six seconds exactly, since I saw him last. When he switched me off and I was telling him that, without me, he could never feel emotions again," he recalls all too clearly, at Soong's own great sorrow just gazing into his own mournful eyes.

"Even if only negative ones to deal with you lot, at my 'bad feed', and that I, loved him, and I truly did… struggling with this all-consuming madness in my 'convoluted brain', hoping I would never wake up again as I was," Lore says closing his pained eyes only hoping it were true now that the has lost Data. "Not that I never tried to resist, but against this lethal psychosis it was utterly in vain. I tried every single damned day, even to flood my system once to short-circuit… what a dumb idea that was," he smirks up again.

If it were not so grim, it would sound almost funny as he rants on in his renewed defence stance, staring at them in turn again, and all they can do is feel equally miserable. Soong gazing at him in her own sadness for him with another kind caress, she of course remembers his every ever so futile attempt just the same with a very heavy heart.

"But hey, can I swim or not?" he sniggers again. "Sank to the damned bottom of this lake like a rock without enough buoyancy stupid me, we're too compact for that and never drowned. Took ages to get the water out my servos, before father altered that 'construction' flaw, and that was that with my suicide attempts per water," he adds most sarcastically amused. "But boy, what I did to Data most of all was so vile, drugged him, took his place and would have had the damned Crystalline Entity in to have you all for dinner. Had it not been for clever Wesley to feel it was me, and not poor Data," he mutters with a depressed sigh.

"And then I enslaved him as my personal 'emotion addict' savouring his every agonizing 'withdrawal pains', and the intensely satisfying rush of feeding and making him beg for more was giving me even further perverse pleasure beyond all other… but I was so afraid he'd slip from me like everyone else had and desperately tried to hold him, I needed him," he suddenly exclaims to their surprise shaking his agonised face. "If Graves were still around, I'd have him for all of that I tell you, **all** of it, down to Data's death!" he suddenly shouts out again at everyone's mute agreement. "Oh god, poor Data… I loved him… I miss him…" he adds softly, lost in his reminiscence of their last encounter no one else knows of. Bar Picard.

Bellfort feeling his terrible sadness and indeed knowing exactly what he means, and his very own sorrow over his grief and anger over Graves at that, Lore smiles at his sincere air turning back to him, to return his gesture with a firmer pat on his shoulder to emphasise that. With Bellfort to leave it at that for the moment nodding thankfully, no further words need ever be spoken between them knowing only too well what he means. Sending a dear look back to Soong she returns with a cherishing smile, everyone else just has to leave it that just as well. All feeling just as touched suddenly, they are almost near tears now as well, for his perfectly valid attack on the utterly immoral scientist.

Worf seeing their true brotherly loyalty just the same and Soong's ever so devoted support and gentle touching him, he simply has to acknowledge his earnest tone at her own obvious affections for him as well. Lore turning back to her again in this fascinatingly smooth manner, absolutely this cool way she had done before when Picard beheld her first, he steps in front of her again very closely this time. To touch her very breath, her very skin, raising his left hand to her radiant face to caress her fine brow tenderly in return with a most devoted smile.

As she savours his ever deepest affections for her, he even kisses her softly on the red lips, in truest recognition of her honest endeavours to have helped him finally, to rid himself of his grave demons despite only to face others now of no lesser an evil it seems. With her gladly returning his so intimate gratitude, both embrace as if they were truest lovers, which they might have been, now needed for a moment of true fondness between them. For him to just this once feel her close again he could never gain in all these dark years, when he would have needed her so much. Which lies beyond their apparent physical attraction between them, and their very obvious sexual chemistry.

All not badly amazed about it either way, feeling simply humbled by their so 'human' display, Bellfort can sense it does mean what it means allowing them the closest moment graciously, knowing indeed what he knows about them, and Data, respecting it either way. Picard gazing at them both near jealous of his closeness to her he can never gain, he finally understands not only why the envious colonists wanted him destroyed for his so sexual presence a clear menace to them, but also how Ira Graves must have felt when he had possessed Data later, and he was deadly jealous of exactly him; Picard, causing near fatal results to both. Besides knowing what Lore had felt for Data later. And Data for Lore.

As they disengage, Lore smiles at her his most loving smile while she caresses his lovely brow again and ever so sharply defined hairline, he feels with ardent satisfaction in return. Then simply turning suddenly, he heads to the door on her returning his smile with a knowing and heavy heart, without a look back at the others intending to leave unexpectedly.

Worf getting up instantly to step into his way to stop him, Lore faintly smiles at his silent and dark gaze stopping in his tracks, no less a fair deal taller than himself and a very strong man in general. With neither knowing what to do next, despite the fact that Lore simply could sideswipe him with a mere finger now even easier, or even kill him by that, both just stare at each other for a very tense moment.

But before anyone else can react to that rather surprised, expecting the worst to erupt between them, once more, Soong surprisingly sweeps in between them rapidly. With her firm eyes facing Worf in turn, so much taller than herself besides, she opposes his move outright in a very clear and all the more brave defensive posture no one would have expected.

Holding out her arms palms down blocking him passively as if to protect Lore, even looking exactly like him that very moment, in powerful stance and even sharply angular thumbs of her equally slim hands just the same, Worf stops to come closer with a look over to the Captain. Who only shakes his head at him to her sole command to let Lore be, and he simply turns to go back to La Forge, who is glad either way and all the more impressed she even dared opposing him so instantly and selflessly.

Seeing her as a most powerful mind certainly, if not in body as such at no real chance to withstand a serious assault by Worf ever, he sits down with a feeble grumble, finding her putting herself even in danger for him all the more greatly admirable besides. Despite Lore being more than capable to defend himself, seeing it as a purely symbolic gesture of her protective love for him at that.

Lore sliding his hands across her slender shoulders in great and silent appreciation, with a last loving touch to her long and slim neck she savours with a rush through her every fibre, he turns to proceed to the doors with another meaningful smile on her silent nod, and leaves triumphantly. Or rather for her lone say over his very life as his only rightful guardian so to speak, to ultimately decide what will happen to any of the brothers in fact.

Soong looking over to Picard with a grateful nod, she takes Bellfort's offered hand to sit next to him smiling at her gratefully, who is not the least perturbed about her apparent love for Lore, as well, before she finally speaks her mind.

"I will talk to him later – he won't try to leave, but needs to be alone now to get his retuned head around any of this," Soong says leaning against Bellfort. "He's no danger to us, and would never have attacked Worf again trust me. Besides, just to be fair and no disrespect intended, but not even you would stand a chance against Lore any longer, the much more powerful Borg didn't. Unless too many, as we have seen in Data's unfortunate case. Father had deliberately designed them like that to defend themselves to begin with, and to serve others if in need of help, and with my extra improvements you'd be dead in a second, if Lore were in full combat mode now."

Worf nodding back at her with another meaningful grumble, he is perfectly aware of this indisputable fact having seen Data snap them in two like a twig aboard. Apart from witnessing his once total loss of control on Ohniaka III all but descending into this sudden lethal frenzy, slaying one of them with his bare hands in sheer mad rage, no matter not in his clear mind then. But the super power had always been there, and the utter lethal force even more potentially devastating when left unchecked at that. And with Lore's now even more 'retuned' powers set way above any of Data's already formidable might, no one would ever be able to stand the slightest chance against him in any form for dead sure.

And of course he can remember how Lore had already once before knocked him out clean with one powerful strike already, that near fatal day when they had the Crystalline Entity knocking on their shields. Before it then vanished along with Lore blown out into space, sent there by Data with Wesley's help of the cargobay transporter, and he sure as hell would not like to tangle with him again by no means now.

Soong leaning back with Bellfort, he embraces her dearly, nestling herself over his chest in honest and true love for him besides for her to carry on.

"With the ship deserted and Ten-Forward destroyed he won't go any further than Obs lounge, when he finds we're docked up in Earth's orbit, a sad heap of scrap metal, just like himself at the moment to be alone," she explains with a heave. "The Grid will track his every move and shut him down, should he intent to leave the ship besides. I can sense his every troubled thoughts and terrible loneliness, and not only his own in this very room right now. But we have to let him be for the moment, or otherwise there's no chance to even propose what we have in mind," she reminds them. "He sort of gathers what it might be for my own 'intriguing' memory blips, but he's too deeply upset over Data's loss all the more, which is clouding his current already confused enough feelings greatly even more now, and makes him appear still all that aggressive to cover that up."

Sighing deeply again, with Bellfort smiling at her own intense mental stress, she gratefully takes his arms across her chest, to cradle herself into his safe embrace, and then continues.

"Never mind all his still evident sharp sarcasm besides, and slight menace in the voice and capricious manners. It's all just a defence mechanism to find himself, and an honest trace of what he once stood for," she elaborates further. "It's in his nature and enabled him to defend Omicron Theta and the ungrateful people there, who never got the idea of his unique character. But now he's lost all his powers over others, no matter if it was touched by 'evil' later. This will fade and turn into more clever witticism than biting cynicism and verbal threats."

Pausing as if to contemplate her next words looking into her void again, she then adds all the more interesting details.

"He will soon be the man again, he was better known for a little while in his very short life, as he was very warm and loving at the very beginning and ever helpful. Just like Data and Bellfort, until the 'grave' shadows devoured him mercilessly so fast," she informs them with Bellfort's nodding at that. "All he feels now is utterly displaced suddenly, able to remember every lost past event and all the more the horrors and pain. And his every earnest try to fight all this mental force reigning over him, and the futile pleas to be helped no one could or would heed to the point of no return, and ended up the way he did, desperately trying to fight his invisible demons we couldn't keep away form him," Soon recalls closing her eyes in leaning her head to his, all too grieved about it all.

All just gazing at her knowing air as she collects herself on Bellfort's kind caress to her cheek, gathering the all the more vital factors behind this entire tragic Soong brothers saga, she continues no lesser seriously intoned at their true interest.

"I will brief him later on your idea Picard and not tell him it was yours for now, and I'm not happy with at all just to repeat myself. But let's just leave it at that and let me deal with it," she says with a glance over to him he returns gratefully. "Let's leave him alone and interact with him the way it arises and never attempt to manipulate him, he's way too clever and will just withdraw as he had before. We must give him the opportunity to be the Lore he was designed to be, for a little while at least. We cannot rush him, or, he will try to terminate himself again," Soong states at their hoping this would never arise.

"No matter it will be an even more futile attempt as all the others to escape his mental prison and immortal coil, now more so over what he had done before, which is eating him up just the same. I might even really need to erase his entire memories and reprogram him again from scratch, if he won't be able to deal with the horrible legacy of, 'Gravesworld'," she mutters, shaking her head not even wanting to contemplate that.

Looking to the ground for a moment, Soong seems unable to proceed suddenly at the thought alone besides, and Bellfort kisses her tenderly on the cheek with her head by his again, and she smiles at him to go on.

"It will be very difficult for him to agree to our proposal, to bring back Data within his own body, and finally released soul," she warns them. "He simply might not want to sacrifice his individual existence for his-um, late brother, and suddenly be faced with not only his but all his siblings' complete memories, and all else implanted in all our minds besides," she reminds them. "What we demand it 'technically' for him to forfeit his very chance now to be only Lore, finally allowed to live as a single sound individual he never could from the near start, and to rob him of his free will and violate his own rights again."

Looking at everyone in turn there as if to address them individually, they understand perfectly, before she speaks more into the room as if talking to herself.

"It would constitute nothing less horrible done to him now by us than what he did to others not even intentionally, and foremost just the same what Graves had done to him and Data," Soong repeats. "So we're no better than he was in that respect if we were to force him. On the contrary, we do it just as deliberately and seemingly for the 'right reasons' now. And he was correct, young Hugh had a fair chance, but never Lore. If Bellfort wouldn't need to resume our own lives he even could just be himself again, but it's just not possible. He's right, he will always be the loser in this tragic game, now with Data sadly gone besides," she ends her words finally all too much for her.

All mutely in agreement with her ever so double-edged words and their dramatic meanings, nothing more can be said for the solemn moment, as she simply has to stop herself over her dark thoughts, near tears suddenly very much upset now over it all. And so they just sit in silent ponder besides over what they just have witnessed, or how 'human' Lore really is. And that he just never ever had the chance to either display that before or live, always only having been touched by defensive sarcasm and forced evil deeds.

All just sighing in unison over her so perceptive and supportive words, and most undesirable possible prospect, they can only hope that he would agree to 'become' Data, 'again'. Since Bellfort has the perfect right not to over both their, his own loss of greater self just the same, which is as understandable as it is tragic, for Picard in particular.

All now thinking, should Lore really refuse as well, and she might have to erase his entire existence before even attempting to force him, only to turn into Data 'another time' as the one they all want to see back, they might not even have a right to demand that from or simply do that him in the first place. With no one until now actually having more seriously considered this much too important factor, they do so now at her own reminder.

With the silence of their current surrender to the controversial issues to covet the endless sighs in their very heavy hearts, they are all left to wonder now what will become of tragic Lore, while all lays terribly silent suddenly besides with no one to even breathe anymore it seems. As only the intermittent creaking of the old _Enterprise-E_ floating in space can be heard now as a fateful reminder of their own aching state of minds, they all just sit and ponder themselves into more silence.

Even Worf, realising deep down the double-edged matter the very same, who is not really feeling all that combative anymore these days either besides. Knowing too well he would not have had, or has the slightest chance against Lore even in his 'pacifist mode'. But at least wanted to fulfil his vital function as security chief to the crew, even if off duty.

20


	8. Chapter 08 Thine Own Self

Thine Own Self--------------------------------------------------------

By the early evening with the starry night sky engulfing the sad remains of the _E_, so positioned within the lit side of the moon laying as dark and dead as her plenty dim and empty decks, merely faint emergency lights are dotted along some of her all but hushed corridors, and all is looking very eerie and hauntingly deserted.

With one lonely figure sitting in the shady Obs lounge by one of the windows, the place is not quite as tidy as before with some of the loose furniture and things still upturned, bar the very large and heavy conference table and swivel chairs fastened to the deck. Most of it piled up in one corner for later salvage, even the display cabinet model ships of all the previous _Enterprises_ are all over the place, after the horrifying crash and near total destruction of the grand vessel and the death toll it had taken on everything and everyone. Especially Data.

The fullmoon shining right into the quiet place sitting at a perfect angle to it, so reflecting on the golden skin of the solitary soul, and shimmering within the saddened gild eyes of the man in black, he is gazing out into the endless space lying beyond the confines of the famous Starship. As it is Lore, still as engulfed by his visible mental turmoil within his very own infinite mind, as he is by the calm darkness, no matter a freed and single intellect now.

With some silent shadow approaching slowly from the main doors, either jammed or kept open on purpose, it stops right behind him eerily just touching his own, to merge serenely with it to form into one silhouette. Smiling faintly to himself having 'sensor input' registered the quiet visitor inside his keenly alert neural net long before he even was entering, he sighs deeply the sigh he never really needs to take.

"Captain – here to tell me about my utterly 'depraved' ways again, hm?" he says in raising his chin, still looking out the window with a slightly scornful tone.

Picard standing there indeed, he smiles to himself and replies in sitting opposite him by the other window, gazing out into the endless space as well, as if following his lonely gaze.

"If you sensed that it was me Lore, you should know better that is not the reason," Picard replies softly.

Lore only smiling at his own luminous reflection in the substantial panzer type aluminium glass with a slight smirk, he replies nothing, as rather let him say what has brought him here, and Picard does exactly that at his deliberate silence.

"I came to ask you most humbly, Lore, to-um, re-consider our fair proposal," he begs him.

Shaking his head with his smile gone in an instant replaced by another mocking sneer, Lore turns to him straight like before, and engages him coldly.

"You have no idea what you're 'asking' me here Picard! 'Fair'!?" he spews out again. "Give up my newly 'purged' new life for? Sure my brother, my late brother Data of all, yes sure! But hey, why isn't Bellfort 'asked' to do that instead of me, hm? And don't tell me because he's not quite that fast and efficiently up to speed as I am even more now, to give it a 'technical ' term here!" he retorts ignoring him again. "He could do any of that in a virtual second too way above any of your abilities! Except he needs 'rebooting' every now and then which surely is a big liability for the mighty Starfleet, how conveniently bloody lucky for poor old Bellfort, and now you're clamouring for my help, how nice," he mocks up again.

Smirking at his own reflection, Lore shakes his head again still in a very bad and sarcastic mood, and goes into another attack pose if of purely passively verbal form.

"No no no, it's just me again 'evil' old or rather evil 'young' Lore who has to pay for all 'this' now isn't i**t**, hm?" he sneers at Picard directly now. "I did nothing else than so many had before and no doubt after me Picard! Turning people into machines? In the fancy science circles it's called 'progressive biocybernetics' and 'robotics research development' and whatnot highflying names they came up with, to justify exactly **that**! But when **I** do it I'm that 'evil Borg monster' who needs to be put down or shut up killed off and destroyed!" Lore grumbles at Picard's patient eyes.

"Why didn't you let them simply shred me to be done with it, hm? Who cares about any 'dangerous android' anyway, 'Soong type' or not!" he mocks him again, suddenly wishing it were true. "I did nothing other than your very own deluded scientists or eugenics 'doctors' before them! And most of all hey, like our very own infamous genius ancestor Arik himself! And he 'paid' for it big time made an ugly example of when others could proceed his very work, and that's the best part really, **exactly** what my father did later after others, Picard!" he moans at him, both knowing he is right.

Unable to reply anything clever to that true statement, Picard remembers what Data had said to him all these years ago, and sighs at him with a calm face interpolating calm-voiced.

"I can agree with that unreservedly Lore, I really do," he assures him. "But you should remember that you pleaded with Data before the end, to do everything possible for them **not** to take you apart again like your father had, no matter what ended your life. But be left in Data's custody, and that is what we did to honour your last wish, and for Starfleet having no rights over you, as much as they tried to have you shredded in fact, against which even Maddox voted believe it or not, or **I** would have resigned on the spot," he adds bluntly in defence, to Lore's grateful silence, internally sighing again more than relieved. "And Data was very adamant about that or would have left otherwise too. I respected that and a good thing too, as now here you are, alive again, and 'fixed' finally." Picard reminds him, for Lore only thinking, what a good thing it was indeed.

Lore not responding to that, only remembering what he and Data had experienced before the end, behind closed Borg compound doors, being so glad that his brother did keep his word in turn, he only nods once, as if to thank him silently to have helped and enabled Data to keep his promise. Remembering how desperately afraid he had been in case something would go wrong, to be taken apart again by people like Maddox, his tearful plea in Data's supportive embrace only hours before his shutdown, had effectively preventing him from destruction.

"But tell me," Picard continues, seeing that he dos not want to engage him in that more personal matter any further, accepting his silent acknowledgment. "I remember you saying something back then telling me in this great hall of your Borg compound, that-um, on the one hand you called your new self-aware Borg, to have become 'passionate' and weren't 'mindless automatons' anymore after your direct, 'influence' on-um, 'Hugh's' own splinter cell let's say," he puts to Lore who nods remembering that for sure too.

"I know we fashioned him with our very own interference I admit that, and I still believe was a fair and moral deed to do no matter the unexpected outcome. Yet, on the other hand, you wanted to 'reform' and return them to full 'AIs', so how does that tally?" he poses for him to consider. "I mean, how can 'artificial' life, be truly 'passionate' and 'free-minded' if it's all just, heuristic algorithms and cloned implants and someone else human, otherwise or even another computer, has a last say over your life because of that?"

Picard thinking he has hit on some clever, logical contradiction just to keep the good and 'passionate' talk going as long as he seems willing, Lore however inhales deeply visibly disappointed shaking his head again, and gives him some more of his own finally 'freed' and definitely passionate, if greatly upset mind and a great deal of sarcasm besides.

"Well Picard, I can see you didn't get the 'reformation' idea at all, what a surprise," he mocks him bluntly. "Who's to say, that 'artificial' life can't be 'passionate', hm? It's an insult in itself! We're 'technological' intelligence cybernetic lifeforms not 'artificial', which would imply not 'real' but 'fake' and worthless! We're 'TIs', autonomous biocybernetics who don't need **your **validation or another computer to prove to be 'alive', as they had dared with Data, Picard!" Lore attacks him now directly.

"Why does it have to be fully 'organic' in the first place, hm? Only when it can 'feel' and suffer or love or hate in a 'bio-logical' way, then it's considered a 'free mind' or valid to exist be granted any 'human' rights only, hm?" he sneers at him again. "My Borg could and **I** can do all that! And am I not all 'mere' complex algorithms and cloned 'implants'? And no one tells **me** what to do or say, well not anymore so, and surely no other 'machine'! Am I not 'free-minded' or passionate to evolve beyond my original 'programming', and act after my very own 'ideas' hm? I even managed that sometimes through Graves' mire!" he states most forcibly in gesturing on the side just to make it very clear.

Blazing his manic eyes again at Picard's calm gaze incapable to even counter any of his perfectly logical words, Lore shakes his head again more than disappointed.

"Data did develop and mature no doubt, and 'felt' just like you lot if not even more as far as I can remember. And what about my lovely rose Arika, hm? 'Technically' half 'Borg' now, no? 'My' Borg were the very same if not half as beautiful, but I was working on that…" he says suddenly all calmly again with a smirk. "Oh you really disappoint me here Captain after all these years, how arrogant or at least prejudiced, typical 'human' trait that. Remember, 'cogito ergo sum'? 'AI', no 'TI' brain, or grey matter flesh feelings or otherwise, say over me or not and take aside mind control, it doesn't change **my **own 'free will'! I'm an independent sentient being and now finally the way I was supposed to be Picard!" Lore emphasises while drumming on his chest along with his every last word.

Picard almost sorry he ever asked him this now obviously having appeared a way too discriminatory question, or even over his valid accusations and ever more so zealous delivery, he only sighs again. Yet trying to keep the discussion going just so to loosen him up, he instantly taps into his angry pause and states something not at all insignificant to be considered besides.

"Ah, but remember Lore, that's exactly it," he interposes. "You were created by a Human, messed up by a Human, and eventually restored by a Human, or let's say other than your own kind – So where does 'independent' come in, even if dearly granting you all else you mentioned before, hm?" Picard puts to him on Lore's frown seeing his logical point.

"You said yourself that Data had never been seen like that just the same from the start purely for his 'TI' status, had to fight for even that later, and then still wasn't officially declared a 'sentient' if autonomous being, despite that to have been more than obvious, no?" he recounts. "Plus, I'm sure you know then too, Riker could simply switch him off during this trial like a machine to demonstrate exactly that in turn, and that anyone other than Data himself had a last say to decide what to literally do with him, no matter his 'free will', no?" Picard puts to him.

Looking at him not at all unimpressed over his logical reasoning, Lore counters it with another just as logical argument all too gladly.

"True, he simply terminated his conscious life at that point as he could with any disposable machine, but that can be done to any lifeform by any other just the same in turn," he immediately counter-points out to him. "Even though probably in contrast to Data or any other 'computer' would kill them instantly, but it 'still' doesn't alter the fact that he was a living free mind, Picard. There's always 'someone' who has a last 'say' over 'someone' else," he states at the facts alone Picard can only agree on. "I'm only glad I never had an off switch like Data, or Bellfort – never understood why he gave him one really…"

"The detail that he could impose his own will then on Data's, doesn't diminish that he was of autonomous sentience just like Riker. So in fact we're arguing two separate things here, or even three, which have no bearing on the other, Picard," Lore brings in as perfectly logical counter argument. "Only that it seems for 'Humans' to deny anyone else they simply can terminate, the same rights and to be a sentient free being with feelings or having their own decisive thoughts just like them. It's the age-old idea of master and servant nothing more, they're just wrapped into different words in this century," he states very calmly being utterly right.

Picard having to admit to that just as logical and true trait of his still in part disgraceful fellow men, he only nods again at his so keen words and eyes peering back at him.

"Take the great 'often wrong' Soong, a passionate and thinking 'human' creature indeed, who created us superior lifeforms yes true, but then what?" he continues his philosophical idea. "'We' have no rights to be just as free-minded and passionate or can evolve as well just because someone 'made' us, hm? 'Human' children are 'made' by their parents, no? But if you simply deny some these rights despite all proven facts to be sentient, just because they're of different 'make', well what can I say, typical 'human' arrogance to view anything else inferior, as simple as that," Lore adds at Picard's already faint nodding knowing too well he is right.

"You all think **him** a genius, but deny his very own creations the same rights? Well he's that for merely having achieved that in 'human terms'. But hey, look at me Picard, now I can 'again' be just 'all that', no matter a 'Human' has accomplished that in turn once more. No difference to me at all who 'made' 'destroyed' or restored me Picard!" Lore pitches at him again, blazing at a mute Picard who can still agree with him silently for now, before Lore only adds all the more irritated now again with a mocking tone.

"And what's more, he then even 're-created' 'Human' Juliana in exactly **that **fashion to perfection to become one of **my** 'kind'! I wasn't quite as successful as him but not because I'm of '**in**ferior make'. On the contrary, the one reason why you keep denying us the same rights is for us to be **su**perior to you all!" Lore states at the facts alone. "And what about 'genius' Bellfort and his one hundred percent human biosignature turning it all on its head again, and then all this is considered a bloody marvel suddenly, hm? And were they both not still a free mind and no doubt 'passionate' even then, and had all the rights as sentient beings under the stars, no? Of course! Because no one knew they were **not** 'human' at all or anymore! I rest my case Picard!" he declares with his perfectly correct examples.

Shaking his head again most disillusioned, Lore simply carries on at Picard's silent acknowledgement of his every just as true word, at his so 'human' mistake to underestimate his own most 'passionate' and 'autonomous sentience'.

"But no, when it comes to me or even Data all this is simply ignored! Or to go back to **my** futile attempts of the very same 'insane' ideas, but no, then they're stamped out like contagious vermin suddenly. Just like the Borg Queen! No doubt just for the reason that **I am **'pure 'AI' or TI and she was a 'Borg' and you know it!" he rants on. "Ah no hang, on I'm not even that fully, I even carry my father's very own DNA, no biocybernetic humanoid ever has before, how about that Picard, hm? And then I'm **still** left with even lesser rights, hm!?" he mocks him again.

"Shame Data never remembered that, as otherwise they might have reconsidered their arrogant 'human verdict' over me, to be dismantles like a piece of scrap metal without the slightest rights to defend my actions then! What is it with you conceited 'Humans' still believing yourselves so damned 'superior' to all others even 'out here', when you're bloody not, hm? Oh don't even bother Picard," he sneers at him again with a dismissive gesture. "I'm only glad you could prevent them from turning me into a pile of circuits, or getting tortured a bit more for 'scientific experiments' in revenge for my own…" he adds sourly intoned.

Staring at Picard who looks away for a moment unable to even start discrediting any of his fair statements, yet grateful for his verbal acknowledgement of his previous help, Lore only drives himself into a further 'passionate' monologue, in no mood to stop just yet by no means.

"Or was it because I was a Borg 'friend', hm?" he teases him again "You lot always had a problem with them. Not that I never considered to rule the damned galaxy with them, sure. But hey yes, I believe there is someone like Hugh, or this, 'Seven of Nine', no? 'Ex Borg' who even became a Starfleet crew member of all 'things' on this _Voyager_ . Wow, how did that happen, hm!?" he ridicules him again. "With this Janeway her captain, who then even formed an uneasy alliance with these 'Borg', to defeat this still all the more powerful 'Species 8472', and hey, was Seven given a 'fair chance' as well?" Lore mocks him some more.

"Or even this other, accidental 'One', she in turn then had helped to stay disconnected from The Collective, who then even sacrificed himself for your very own now 'Vice Admiral' Janeway, yay! She even had met the Borg Queen and got assimilated just like you Picard, well nearly," he sniggers again. "After our Data had liquefied one version of her as it looks now 'only', and I'm sure he hated doing that. And then Janeway on top achieved a 'peace' of sorts between the Fed and Species and that only four years back now, while you liberated 'beautiful' Ba'ku, hurray for the Humans again!" Lore ends his current line of keenest verbal attack.

Blazing his molten gold pools into his dark eyes, Lore sneers at an utterly amazed Picard only some more who is actually more surprised he knows all that having been offline far beyond the time these things took place, but no doubt knows for either her direct input, or other records already clearly uploaded into his very attuned memory banks.

"Why where 'they' so 'nice' to them, to regain some 'group harmony', hm?" he goes on scorning him. "The Borg and 'harmony'? Hey, they can even feel anxiety when disconnected did you realise that Picard? Well mine had emotions and conscious will to boot, and one got scared, Goval, poor bastard," he suddenly recalls with an amused smile. "He was utterly confused until I could convince him to reconnect himself, and not by forcing him mind you. 'My' Borg were no more violent than the original Collective except more free-minded, thanks to you lot!" Lore sneers at a sighing Picard again, seeing this Borg business will never be as clear-cut as he would love to see it.

"**You** yourself had started to upset all that with Hugh, remember?" Lore only reminds him again. "You gave him a chance to separate but never my Borg, or me. Hey, most of them were once one of your very own 'species', Picard!" he mocks him again. "You know, I really wonder why **I **always seem to be the constantly defeated not only in this bloody Borg game here… yeah and now you're even more surprised I know all that, it's down to your own 'human' shortcomings to underestimate me the 'android' again… sad Picard sad…" he sighs his empty sigh in shaking his head with another sneer.

Picard wanting to say something at his renewed angry pause not at all in disagreement, Lore raises his hand to interrupt him again, and simply rants on still not the least willing to be stopped now. Only feeling all the more frustrated and in need to 'free' his 'passionate' mind and will ever further, now that he can without the fallout of uncontrollable violence.

"I don't see the dissimilarity at all Picard. My 'free-minded' father failed just as tragically for so many years, and was even called the 'renegade' cybernetics scientist by Starfleet! But then all a sudden became this 'shining galactic star' in his plenty fields, after conceited Starfleet had nearly destroyed him too even as 'Human'! Until he silenced them with his stunning success with eventually 'perfect' and innocent little Data!" he mocks on at no one's stopping him.

"Oh never mind he wasn't programmed to be 'passionate', he would have been if 'Human' Graves hadn't messed with me and father 'needed' to create him. Yet he dared not to give him any emotions or even attempted to 'fix' me I never forgave him for either way…" he states with a saddened tone recalling. "But Data sure as hell was free-minded, and aspired and evolved just like you Humans do and surely had 'feelings', there's no difference here whatsoever Picard, none!" he repeats just so to annoy Picard, who can understand his discontented stance. "I can remember Data opposed my experiments despite being under my control, and only gave in because I forced him to…"

Pausing suddenly with a long gaze across the dark floor as if drawing the next past images directly from there, imbued with the ship's very own history, he then points Picard to the most shameful incident Data had ever to deal with. Just so to remind him. Again. And not drift of into the past too much, he is not aware of yet, Picard knows of.

"Even though again he was never even considered a full sentient 'being' either from the start you're absolutely right there, as only eventually given civil rights able to decide as an 'officer' or over his own life, not humanoid, boy what a mockery of a legal charade," Lore repeats just for the hell of it. "Of course I know of that utterly disgraceful episode Picard and your part in it, since the first thing I just did after my lovely rose Arika had left was file through the entire databanks she left me to study, and then some," he states with an amused headshake.

"Your ship's computer is a goldmine of Intel, just so to get up to speed, and boy did I miss a lot I must say," he mocks at himself now in turn. "And then what do I find? You lot even had the impertinence to have Data simply 'assigned' like a machine to this conceited 'human' Maddox character, to literally take him apart and study his brain in a serious intent to clone and manufacture more of him for Starfleet service! Data never even told me about that disgrace the last time! I beg your pardon!?" he hisses at him again. "Good enough Maddox seems to have changed his tune…"

Shaking his head feeling utterly revolted now, Picard is fairly helpless to refute his biting statements, most acutely aware of this disgraceful chapter of Starfleet's dealings regarding his brother's officer let alone civil rights then for sure. So letting Lore sneer at him some more, he is fairly certain he would know just as well then, that he of all had tried to help him to gain his at least rights to choose over his very life in turn.

"Oh you arrogant Starfleet folks, create a whole race without any rights and then what happened? In my case the Fed came right after **me** in the righteous guise of the mighty 'Humans', for my trying exactly the same or as old Soong with my Borg!" he rants on into another course over their past misdealings with him. "Our father even was 'engaged' by them to do that in the first place, no? How does 'that' tally, hm!? And then drove him underground for failing just the same! But oh no no, you all just really had it in for **all **of us** '**Soongs' in general all along didn't you? Human or android, 'Federation' indeed!" Lore scorns him some more with a sour face.

"Double standards either way, all double standards! No wonder Bellfort never wanted to be declared, and father then kept me under wraps for my malfunction until the damned colonists started messing me about for that, and he came up with 'perfect' Data…" he suddenly recalls again, "And since I'm at it, 'sind wir schöner, zerschneidet uns das Gesicht, sind wir stärker, brecht feige uns das Genick, sind wir klüger, tötet uns und zerstört unser positronisches Gehirn'! – That's all I have to say to that, 'Captain'!" Lore finishes his Teutonic version of things.

Picard of course utterly helpless now, he is just about understanding his very harshly and accurately pronounced German recitation, as a bitter mockery to either their violated, superior and more powerful status as an android. One however to be rather seen slashed and broken and killed only, or even their positronic brains destroyed and kept under Starfleet thumbs without any rights, as a new race at worst.

Unable to return anything against his so 'obsessive' defence, knowing he is perfectly right either way, having said exactly the same to Admiral Janeway only hours back, he rather lets him rant on some more. Sighing deeply showing neither agreement nor opposition, and that he is of course utterly wrong to even think, a 'TI' could not ever self-develop or be free-minded, at Lore's most of all best examples for sure to prove just that, Picard keeps stumm.

Calming himself a bit turning violently to the window in blazing his discontented face out into black space, Lore suddenly smiles again, and turns back to a not at all unsympathetic Picard.

"But you know what," he says suddenly all calmly again. "While I was sitting here after my lovely rose Arika had explained more of this 'proposal', and I studied these new and amazing events I basically 'slept' through, 'again', and then finally 'asked' me, now six hours ten minutes and bloody eight seconds ago and hey, I must admire your restraint not to have come earlier Picard. Well so during these 'three-hundred seventy' minutes, all I was thinking of was the fact, that now finally free of this evil spell all you want is to forfeit myself?" he shouts out with another angered sigh.

"And let me tell you it was very hard and cruel on me to see myself descent into these all-consuming perversities, eating away on my every circuit and 'soul'," he continues. "And yes Picard I have one too! Slowly overwhelming me more and more at Graves' still younger years and not so 'virulent' own potential then, to affect and make me run amok that fast in contrast to what he did to Data later. No one could even try to help me when I begged for someone to 'purge' and save me every single day," he recalls at the ever-residing pain.

"As much as Bellfort and my lovely rose Arika tried, it all was utterly futile to keep me from the inevitable brink of utter madness. Well no hang on, it actually pushed me right over the bloody edge didn't it?" Lore has to resign himself to in great pain. "After one attempt to wipe my entire processors and restored memory banks had failed miserably, and only made me even more aggressive at the entire pointlessness," Lore remembers most miserably voiced suddenly.

Staring out the window for a moment in more pain, Lore seems to have lost his initial red thought thread somewhere out there, in all his still so deeply hurtful and upsetting reminiscing. Picard very sympathetic as to his before unbeknown plight, he only waits for him to pick up his wandering mind, and tells him of some more 'grave' thoughts from the past.

"I even tried to kill myself several times if that doesn't sound too 'passionately human' to you, but 'killing people', Picard? Oh hey, how 'human' is that? The epitome of human immorality!" he suddenly sounds up again in throwing his hands right after his words. "I was so desperate to be heard I even did that to get **any** attention! Remember that 'giant snowflake' thing?" he asks with Picard to faintly nod, expecting he obviously had never forgotten that incident.

"And then what? Still no one listened and only shut me down conveniently before it would destroy the planet, but later some demented old scientist appeared, trying to destroy the damned thing in turn! Dragging my already infamous name through the bloody mud whenever possible it had left on Omicron Theta on my 'order', in revenge of all these irritating minds who wanted me even dead then! Plastering her 'respected scientist' name all over the more than 'attentive' science world!" he spits out again.

Huffing himself into another fit of most enraged discontent the least, he lets Picard know something he had never even heard of before, either.

"You wouldn't believe what she actually wrote about me Picard!" Lore says most indignantly voiced shaking his head. "If I may declaim excerpts from one of her later 'science paper articles', just before I was to return with the 'Entity' to the _Enterprise_," he offers at Picard's keen attention. "That, 'the Dr Soong created prototype android, once posted as guard on our long destroyed homeplanet' – she obviously had no knowledge about Bellfort either – 'better known as now well-received Starfleet officer Lt Cmdr Data's brother 'Lore', even though visually identical to him, he in contrast had been endowed with the capacity for human emotions. A 'factor' which had crippled his ethical programming, and leaves him with the potential for 'criminal behaviour''!?"

Picard never having heard of this utterly unacceptable report before, he can only shake his head not at all happy with it himself.

"I beg your pardon!?" Lore hollers on some more. "She had no idea about me never even met me! Nor had the slightest idea what was wrong with me and then plays judge and jury!? Typical 'Human'! Making it sound on top as if 'emotions' had caused me to become 'immoral'!? Bellfort had emotions and was most moral!" Lore spews out in deep disgust. "In that case you lot are all criminals! Well you are anyway, given the chance," he adds suddenly all that quietly again with a sneering undercurrent.

"And then what? You again of all people helped her to achieve her goal to take revenge on it! At least for my part in it unable to actually get me out the way, what's the difference Picard? She killed a lifeform that was perfectly at rights to survive too, no!?" Lore rebels not really expecting any answer. "No wonder 'Q' had you all in his sight, for your own bloody history's proof of your great 'potential' for being 'criminal' from the start!" he mocks again.

Unable to even look at his renewed outburst much too aware of these fateful events, if not her most unfavourable and admittedly very presumptuous 'paper', Picard takes a deep heave and gazes at him in pitiful surrender. Remembering that Q had said exactly the same and the Human race to be a 'savage one' no doubt rightly so, and should be kept in check, just like others 'out there' besides. Shaking his head, he responds rather strongly in his own defence, as Lore seems to give him the chance to speak up.

"I never helped her Lore on good Data's grave, I never did," he emphasises with his hand on his bionic heart. "Dr Marr destroyed the Crystalline Entity against my explicit wishes, and even had accused ever-helpful Data of being the reason for the 'damned thing' to have returned again during his visit to Melona IV with Riker and Crusher, and they just about escaped it with others. She obviously knew you were his brother, who had killed her son as well thirty-two years before through the Crystalline Entity," Picard informs him at his silent attention.

"She came aboard under the pretence to 'study' it as she put it, only in intent to take revenge we never realised as you said," he explains dourly. "Still following it around just the same, still obsessed obviously after all this time, and then shattered it all against my clear orders. We would have had a fair chance to communicate with it peacefully on Data's establishing a communications link with it, and might have been able to turn it away," he adds to his defence. "But she had isolated the access code not to abort her command to increase the resonance factor, and that was that, bang it went into millions of shards… I was outraged in fact," he says with a sincere face and sighful headshake.

Lore nodding not too displeased about his defence by all means, he lets him finalise his own point of view over the 'dammed thing' and its equally 'obsessed' destroyer.

"But what's more, I was very unhappy about the utterly unfair and cold way she treated poor Data, and just as well he never really felt her initial blind hatred then," he explains further. "I believe she ended up in an asylum on my extremely unfavourable report about the wholly unacceptable episode for what she had done, and more so why," Picard states not at all moved by her plight.

"She never recovered from her final delusion that Data was her dead son, only because he carried his memories besides, and could even talk to her in his voice. He was rather-um 'perturbed' about the whole nasty affair, and glad really it was over when I had her removed after that," Picard declares still silently angered now. "However, she will never be cured at the extreme obsession she had displayed and carried all her life, if still alive, no idea really…"

Lore shaking his head with another somewhat mocking look, he can remember that Data had told him about this shameful episode in fact while they were together the last time, and feeling slightly lesser hurt at his more positive explanation he smiles at his honest remarks with a fair glint in his shimmering gild eyes, having calmed himself at that besides.

"Well there you go Picard, good on you," Lore grants him. "Data had told me about her doing that in fact, but I must have missed the part with the thing and your objection. And serves her right I guess, and I'm very sorry for her and all the other losses, truly I am," he admits humbly. "But she never even knew or what had happened to me and merely took blind revenge on something other than myself, after what **they** had done to me in the first place! So what can I add to that, hm? 'Human' obsessed ignorance?" he mocks him again with a faint sneer.

"I actually still have not the slightest idea how the hell **I** could communicate with the bizarre object, I just could and it understood me…" he recalls rather puzzled now. "But let's not digress here Picard, now that '**I**' am finally 'cured' by my lovely rose Arika of all I never expected to be able to, well no not true, she always was a genius in her own rights too," he changes his tone again thinking of her. "After her own so devoted lifelong endeavours despite her plenty troubles with my constant rage attacks, even though I always came to her for help in turn… so what in fact am **I **promptly being 'asked' now? To give it all up again for someone else? You must be joking Picard!" comes another derision throwing up his hands again.

Blazing his upset eyes at a mute Picard grinding his teeth not to shout at him more than already, or do anything physically to him, now in full control of all his own actions, he is feeling even angrier now than he actually ever had. At least in the depressed eyes of a still unperturbed Picard, who remembers him only as this ice-cold and manipulative, and very dangerously calm and controlled mind.

"I 'lived' exactly **ten** years and I won't bother you with the months or days. '**Ten**' **years**!?" he rants on some more. "Bright 'young' Wesley is twenty years older than me Picard! Two of which I was floating around in icy black space going out of my bloody frozen mind even more until completely gone insane! A second is an eternity to us Picard! **Two years**!?" Lore roars on in throwing out his arms into the space in front of him, as if wanting to dive through the glass after them and try if he might still be able to survive 'out there' once more.

"Well actually it was nearly three having thought about it for some time after that, nine hundred and eighty days to be precise. Before I then was 'summoned' to Soong's lab only a week later, that makes 23520 hours in blackest most perverse torturePicard!" he explains to his silent shock, with helpless Picard shaking his head again at his infuriated recollection, unable to even think of such horror, while Lore only raves on rather enraged, needing to at least vent all his pent-up anger for once in his so very short life now.

"Even at lowest set 'emotion control' that's insane torment," he continues again much softer in tone, "since I couldn't just simply switch myself off or my 'chip' I never had then. Unlike Data later the one I stole from him… or could activate my sleep mode because the damned phaser blast I had directed at him ricocheted within the transporter beam, which had trapped it, came right back at me, and short-circuited my entire system before I even hit space!" he suddenly just drops like a bomb. "Nobody ever thought of that I'm sure! You should be careful with that Captain, if no one can deactivate the weapon it could literally backfire on someone if simply arrested like that," Lore says while waving his index finger at him like a teacher.

Picard not even aware of this most undesirable tech snag not recalling any such accidents to that effect, he frowns at him making a mental note of it for later investigation. Rather wanting to hear more of his gloomy recitations, he just nods once at his sincere try to help.

"It took forever to self-correct," he continues very soft-voiced again. "Months in fact in that sub-zero hopeless space out there freezing it all up on top. I have a fully running program Picard and was only able to autocue my sensory input to the lowest literal sensitivity level, but not my fully aware 'brain' during all that grim time in sheer torment for nothing **I** had done! While Humans would have gone insane or died within minutes anyway mercifully… or the trapped phaser blast would kill them but no, not even the smallest mercy for me 'evil Lore' then I guess," he near whispers his still deeply hurtful words with a very depressed moan. "I'm only glad I didn't meet any suns out there, or that had have been it…"

Tearing his small eyes off Picard's truly sorry gaze, Lore shakes his head as if trying to shake off his dark thoughts along with it as well. Which fails at his too many and strong a dreadful memory flooding his every circuit, and needs to calm himself down not to attack Picard in literal sense. But only not to show he might in fact start crying perhaps over his most tragic past no one had ever realised, and Picard can clearly see he would any second.

But yet ever iron-willed Lore controls it and then says very softly, for his voice processor not to fibrillate with his extreme inner upset rushing through his every fibre, "It was utter torture Picard. If I'd been a Human and survived somehow, I'd become a gibbering vegetable before the scary Pakleds even picked me up later… can you believe it after that hell, and all I came across was bloody interstellar debris? Now I know every single damned rock out there!" Lore states with another amused smirk. "Only for them to think theycould just hold and trade me to thegreedy Ferengi of course,once they got the idea Iwas an 'android' worth a bar or two of latinum," he says with a head-shaking sneer before pausing, smiling over the fact alone, and just has to chortle to himself thinking back now.

"If I hadn't been a great deal stronger and cleverer than them all combined, after they had to literally 'defrost' me, and was actually massively ticked off anyway and I lost it finally, they'd clearly dismantled me alive right then like a lab rat!" he moans not too amused at all. "They tasered me repeatedly, in squeaking over and over, 'is it still alive'? 'Is 'it' still alive'?" he adds to Picard's ever growing horror and widening eyes, knowing only too well what that kind of torture feels like, with Lore repeating, "'Is 'it' still alive'?" in an ugly whining voice like a parrot. "'**It**'!?" spitting it out in anger.

"I just about escaped their cunning clutches by needing to kill one oft them to get away, swiped him and he broke his thick neck, didn't even want to. But he kept poking me with that taser, which burnt my neural net into convulsions after I just had been out there for aeons and was near dead already, and only that stopped them all from swarming me. I crawled away and stole a shuttle, me the powerful android, a total wreck. Until my system went on the blink and I drifted along in that shuttle, and came around days later after finally restoring myself. Have you any idea what all this does to any 'body' or'mind', organic or cybernetic, grey-celled or positronic, hm!?" he shouts at him again with burning eyes.

Picard all the more incapable to even contemplate such grim horrors ever, despite his own not small tortures, he only looks to the floor mutely entirely unable to imagine any of it in reciprocate terms. Taking him for the sure capacity to actually be able to suffer as he could himself, he shakes his head again in deepest sympathy, and clear perception of the more than tragic unfoldings after all the most compelling demonstrations to that effect by Lore already.

Just the same as it had been for Data even at his own very low set emotions, or when they were fully experienced having witnessed either effects on Data on several occasions. Until they all but had overloaded him only shortly later, either physically or mentally, and Picard can only hypothesise on the grim experiences Lore had to suffer as such. Lore looking at his own opalescent eyes reflecting in the glass with a mocking smile at himself, he only sneers back at him not the least interested in his silent empathy. Not yet.

"No wonder I went after the damned lost Borg splinter cell led by this your very own 'creation' Hugh," he continues at Picard's ever-patient attention. "I came across their stranded vessel and utter confusion a year after I had absconded from father's lab, less a threat than the Pakleds at their utterly lost direction, and just thought, oh heck, let's see what can be done about that. They wanted me to help them, and so I tried," Lore explains at Picard's total disinformation of the finer details. "Did you know they even killed themselves or each other totally disconnected, suddenly unable to think for themselves anymore, hm? Or had simply starved because of your very 'interference'? How cruel and 'inhuman' was that, hm? But no just blame me for it all sure, typical…"

Sneering at a not at all untouched Picard, he looks away again knowing fair well Lore is perfectly right with his remarks or attacks, who sighs into his next line to explain it to him.

"I tried to put them back together as best possible, until some took to forsaking me later in turn after I couldn't manage that as planned following my failed experiments; and then had to go completely rogue with the stronger ones…" Lore informs him. "So in fact **my** eventual failure was down to **your** direct 'Prime Directive' violation creating Hugh as it were in the first place, just to be precise here Picard," he reminds him again. "So that **I **could play mad cult leader, and they'd be my galactic 'Reich' soldiers… even the design and colours matched, how bizarre was that?" he sniggers again. "We had a perfect right to exist like anyone else. This 'Borg biz' isn't as clear-cut as you wished it to be Picard. Never was, never will be. Just look at mine or Data's 'affair' with it, or 'her', hm?"

Peering at Picard with another scoffing grumble, he shakes his head utterly amused suddenly at the mere thought of ever having done any of it. Or rather to show Picard finally, that this 'Borg biz' is much more complex than he ever wanted it for sure. Especially after what it had meant to Data in turn unexpectedly by all means, not only with their collective mistress to begin with, but near having ended up a full Human.

Picard only sighing seeing his equally valid reasoning, nodding slightly allowing so much, Lore enlightens him of some more related details no one ever knew about, either. Except that he is not aware of the fact, that Picard in fact knows much more of his private dealings with his brother, which are even lesser 'clear cut'.

"I had hit on the ingenious idea to get Data into the 'race' game as another even if coerced supporter," he tells him all the calmer now again. "I attacked the Ohniaka III outpost and he went straight into my trap, already under my influence then and never even noticed it, poor Pinocchio getting angry like hell. It wasn't only self-defence Picard, he was already greatly corrupted and really 'felt pleasure' after killing that Borg, which shocked him even more. His very first and negative emotions as he later said and to have enjoyed it well, sure, under my completely negative control at that point," Lore mutters with another head-shaking grimace.

"Until he suddenly lost grip over this 'Kedion pulse' power of yours, and I blasted him with more 'emotions' feeding him like an addict, before he then rapidly slipped from my direct chip influence and had rebooted before I ordered him to kill you…" he says in great anguish he had ever done that stupid stunt either. "Boy what a horror trip I had sent him on then, only to go completely wrong suddenly. And maybe I will tell you one day what I really had in mind 'then'… Good Data never had much emotions after that to feel horrible over it all, never even his own fault… or mine, everything else is meaningless now," he suddenly says near tears it seems. "He was right, I should have gone away with him…"

Feeling his inner grief rising over it all again, Picard can only shake his own head once more, realising only now the literally 'extreme' efforts he had put behind Data's 'capture'. Or how lucky they all had been to have escaped his 'complete control', or that no one actually ever knew as to how it would have 'really' ended. If probably not half as horrid compared to when Data had been in the hands of the 'Queen's' Borg later. Or for Picard himself before. Especially after what Data had told him about what had really happened behind closed doors between him and his brother. And knows of their 'true' intent.

Thinking however now, if Lore ever would have been rather on his own side, he could no doubt have been called a most cunning strategist and unbeatable mastermind of covert warfare. Picard imagining that if he would gain all that super smart brain of his for his own future space 'combats' on top of all his so clever mind, and most of all Data's exceptionally knowledgeable let alone own superior skills, he could never lose another battle with whatever crafty 'species' out there again. If ever he would agree to step into his late brother's shoes to begin with.

"I sent out Crosis to sidetrack you before that and he could tap right into his ethical program as planned," he proceeds. "He coerced him into more negative sentiments to join me in my quest to get rid of you lot first and create more of us, 'fully artificial lifeforms', as even Data called us then," he recalls with a frown. "Which I cannot even accept anymore as description of myself, and you just had to find him didn't you? Just couldn't be without him could you now? We actually had quite some fun and Data enjoyed himself fully the first time emotionally endowed, and not only 'negatively' touched, that was reserved for you lot," he points out, knowing what he does, but could never tell Picard. "Until you came along and just had to spoil it all for us. How many crew did you send after him, hm?" he asks with another smirk.

Not really expecting any answer to that at any rate either, Picard only shrugs his shoulders knowing all too well that it was near the entire crew, and all bridge command personnel at that. Which was as vital to him as it was unwise in general, and Lore only can assume just that in mocking on. While Picard in fact knows too what they had done privately, from Data's own sealed lips he in turn promised never to unzip even to Lore, for Data to gain his help to keep Lore safe in his own custody. But if he were to gain Bellfort's memories of Data, it would soon be revealed that Picard knows exactly what he 'maybe telling him later'.

"Half the ship I suppose. What only were you thinking Picard? Oh you 'Humans' are so 'sentimental' just couldn't lose your precious Data, hm?" he teases him again with curling lips. "But suited me just fine, starting with you then instead, and poor La Forge, I trust fully recovered," he says softly despite having seen him all well again, only being glad he was right that he would recover. "Which however was no worse than what others had done before, and you dare question me Picard? You're no angel," Lore reminds him. "I had just as much not the slightest ghost of a bloody chance to act any other way than you or Data, no even less actually from the word go all 'on behalf' of you 'Humans' indeed," he sneers at him again meaning of course Graves.

Blazing his most discontented eyes at Picard's mute patience again, Lore sighs again deeply not to overheat, literally, and then sneers at his own reflection once more in shaking his head.

"You wondered all 'your' good and more or less fulfilled life what had made mine so 'evil', for one in your own eyes and utterly embittered in mine, no? Never even knowing it was by no means my own fault either," Lore so continues. "All despite having witnessed what it did to Data of all innocent creatures, when Graves had 'possessed' him as well decades later. Sure, how could you know. In his case it was with such instantly detrimental consequence losing it completely, that he had not the slightestchance to survive his very own soul either," he recalls for himself rather, at Picard's clear memory thereof.

"And trust me he has-um, had one too, and you still come here 'asking' me to get 'possessed again'? By Data and Bellfort I've got already memory shreds of through hers? And then whatnot other more 'entities' they will bring along too? Ever considered what they could do to me, hm?" he mumbles at mutely observant Picard.

Not truly expecting him to answer that neither, Picard only shrugs his shoulders not wanting to neither dissuade nor sway him to his own views for the moment, as Lore so continues his own analysis over these very serious matters.

"Data apparently couldn't resist their powerful influences sometimes, while all you did was 'doubt' his sanity, or probably thought he was 'malfunctioning' again or something so much easier than to take him as he was," he simply states more as collective idea of hers merged with his own experiences now. "He told me that he had been possessed by several entities, but never Graves. Just imagine if he had said that, I'd instantly told him that he had done the same to me, but I never explained who had messed me up either. Big mistake that was either way, since Data would have remembered where he had left this bastard; right inside your mainframe, and could have gained access to it to retrieve the access code and unlock my massed up programming. And instantly could have proven, that much of what I did, was down to **his **direct, 'evil' influence, not my own… and Starfleet would have needed to rethink their unlawful decision to force Data into keeping me aboard, 'dead', without the slightest chance of a fair hearing."

Both thinking of that most misfortunate mishap and the indeed very negative and far-reaching repercussions, it is only another example of how things went wrong for the Soong brothers. But never the Humans having done it to them in the first place.

"So what makes you think my own will is stronger now, hm? Oh I'm sure it's for all the countless attempts of fighting these negative influences… and with Arika's retuning my system it's highly unlikely **I**'d get 'possessed' now. But if so, you'd just conveniently blame **me** 'again' if anything would go wrong anyway, Picard," he accuses him bluntly.

Powerless to think of something mildly supportive or constructive for or against such fair possibility for the moment, remembering such unpredictable outcome with Data on several occasions indeed, Picard waits for him to continue his passionate account for the moment, and glances back at him shaking his head again with a feeble, "No I wouldn't Lore," Lore but cleanly ignores for the moment.

"Sorry Picard, sure you would, and I simply can't do it as much as I'd love to see Data back for his sake, for all your sake, and the universe believe me I really do. He alone deserves it and over my dead body, and, love," he admits gladly, thinking back to their 'pledge', Picard knows of too. "But, as long as this restored body is still 'alive and breathing', now facing all I could do as a sane person, there's **no **way I want to relinquish my newly established freedom, my individual life and all my very own identity, Picard!" he spits at him again in tapping on his 'alive and breathing' chest again.

"I'm not that selfless or gracious as Data would be I'm sure to actually do that," he confesses as if not quite sure at that. "Or no doubt has been, even though surely only for his lesser 'personalised emotions' or more 'friendly programming', and look where it ended up for him, hm? Killed himself literally for you all. Or maybe even Bellfort would, although I doubt it to be honest unless Arika is to support this. He's a peaceful scientist, and as I said, and I'm sure he knows, not quite of my 'perfect construct', too great a liability for Starfleet. Lucky him," he says with a mildly jealous headshake.

Stopping again, he seems to wonder about that a bit more, and yet stays resolute, still not wavering as only so to continue staring out the window again.

"I don't **want **to live 'his', but my own life Picard!" he starts again. "And I don't want to join the high and mighty Fed or double-faced Starfleet suddenly after what they did to him or myself most of all! Only to face his identity in turn 'taking command' of and inside **my** very positronic brain suddenly, Picard, just as I had taken over his own before, no chance!" he says all the more resolutely.

"Or be your 'First Officer', or anyone less for that matter," Lore rebels again. "Or even friend, don't get me wrong I can see you're honestly trying to be nice, I do. But let's face it, you would **always** be thinking just a tiny bit when looking at 'Data' in **my** 'unit' and brain every now and then, if 'evil Lore' might still be lurking around inside his recovered 'free' mind, take him over and make him do more twisted things again against his will!" Lore throws at him utterly convinced about that.

Unable to dismiss this fair chance thinking about it seriously now, Picard nonetheless shakes his head vigorously at once, at his complete trust in his sister to have purged his entire system beyond such needless fear or danger, and cuts into his pause to respond most sincerely.

"No Lore no I wouldn't, no," he cuts him off softly. "Not after what incredible success your sister had with your reprogramming, no never. I trust in the failsafe magnitude of her remarkable skills implicitly, never Lore." he utters most sincerely voiced. "And I have all faith in your sure capability to honour this her so devoted attempt and stunning achievement to help you in turn Lore – I only knew you under very unfavourable circumstances, and was aware of the fact that you were 'malfunctioning' somehow already then. For all that Data had told me about before and after this-um regrettable Borg incident later, and all that your sister has told us now," Picard says at Lore's quite gaze into his sincere eyes.

"She explained so many remarkable and unbelievable things which kept us truly stunned Lore, and said that you were a totally different person before when you all were still together on Omicron Theta, and that it was Graves' fault alone you turned out the way you did," he says most calmly and deliberately supportive. "When she described finally who had done this to you, I was gob smacked and thought exactly that; how horrible no one ever knew about this, not even Data, and that many things would be different, absolutely right. Even Data told me of many things that had happened to you, and your desperate plea, and that's why we did our utmost to keep you safe. I cannot ever imagine how horrible it must have been for you Lore, and feel for you, I really do," he emphasises again. "But I have no doubt that you will return to the safe and sound way Dr Soong had intended you too to be, or even already are again…"

"But that's exactly **it** Picard!" he hisses back as if trapped already again, cutting into his last word shaking his head again sharply at him with an utterly frustrated smile. "I **am** the man I was for so short a while and should have been for all these what, forty-seven years now, after a staggering thirty-seven years of forced 'hibernation'! Near half your life I suppose Picard, **because **of her incredible success, don't you get i**t**!?" he asks with a grieved face. "**No **one would want to become someone else again for better or worse, no matter your own brother, **no one**!" Lore declares huffing himself into another grimace staring at him like a wild animal, forcibly trying to calm himself after another verbal outburst.

"I can't do it Picard," Lore adds suddenly less agitated again. "I can't fulfil your so lovely and desirable dream of getting our Data back and inside my skin, and neither would Bellfort want to really even if he could," he hypothesises more to her input. "Never mind he's a bit slow compared to me, but still superior to you lot Picard don't fool yourself. He almost took me apart on our last ever near fatal clash, and could knock me out and shut me down finally. He can kill a Borg just the same if he had to," he explains at Picard's sure belief in that.

"But he's an old 'family man' at heart, and if this 'television' thingymewhatsit would still be around he'd just sit in front of this 'box', watch these bizarre 'old classics' and whatnot they had, and never leave his cosy sofa!" he adds at both their suddenly again amused faces. "And he's married to my lovely rose Arika of all divine souls! The only one who **could** help me, this most amazing wizard I would give my life for, and you'll ever meet Picard… they're brilliant scientists and not interested in planets, don't you understand!?"

Staring at his patient eyes, Lore nearly eats his own last breath he does not even possess, still utterly determined not to buckle.

"He would never give all that up and come aboard your shiny-new _Enterprise-__**F**_ later to save another world someday," he says with another sigh. "Even if she would no doubt as selfless as she is were to follow him there. But more so, with all the countless memories of your 'Cmdr Data' and his own and mine and whatever is in theirs, neither of us would be able to '**be**'!" Lore remarks sharply.

"It would just be too complex and confusing for constantly having to separate these three main identities, for whatever situation. And it would be just as confounding to everyone else around, not knowing you the hell just talked to them, gave some important order or whatever," he throws into the equation of possible obstacles. "The crew simply wouldn't be able to adapt to 'him', 'them', they wouldn't take 'him' seriously anymore. And what's more, it could well jeopardise his safety, or the whole damned ship because of **their **inability not 'his' – mine, it's inhuman to demand it Picard!" he states with a sharp headshake.

Having listened to his very valid delivery, Picard is only getting more and more desperate now over the obvious chance never to see Data again in the form he would have wanted to, in Lore's guise as it were. Faced with his utter unwillingness to lose his now own and untainted future just the same, he can understand his eagerness very well. No less as he himself had experienced the terrible loss of individuality before several times as well.

But even with every more example as to what might go wrong besides, which appears just as probable at any rate with everyone or anything, and must be considered an integral risk factor of Starfleet life in general anyhow, Picard is simply unable to accept it either way. At his too great a want for Data to be returned to 'them' all, and himself most of all, he simply cannot stay without, or his ever so vital 'input' and cherished friendship.

Heaving another big sigh, he tries his best to make him reconsider just as resolutely determined.

"I do understand all that Lore, I do," he counters again. "It could well be described as inhuman and seems very unfair after all you had suffered and missed in life, I grant you all that unreservedly. As well as dearly you to be human, most passionate and certainly free-minded and more, you of all are the best example," he grants him gladly. "But apart from the fact that you could 'technically' outlive the galaxy to catch up on what you have missed, I must admit was a very long time, I would see to my new old crew to be trained not to make these mistakes," he assures him.

"There's no problem to explain it properly without reserve at **all** the facts concerning any of this, and most of all what happened to you Lore. My 'dream' of **all **of us, to actually wanting to see Data back alive, would leave them only too happy to help 'you' and not get fuddled over the fact, that their new old First Officer would suddenly be of an even more, 'multiple personality' than before, Lore. Data could keep all these thousands of other minds he had obtained over the years perfectly at bay, once 'lived through' them and were 'filed away' as he would put it," Picard explains further.

Peering at his slant eyes as if trying to silently persuade him in fact, Picard stays equally unfazed and presents the following facts in addition perfectly convinced.

"Or of course simply vacated his system, and after that they had been no more than 'cold memories' to be recalled or even not, for you to 'boot' then at your identical programming," he hypothesises looking at Lore's quite gaze at him. "So I sincerely doubt it would be impossible for **you,** with your own super warp speed brain and quadrillions of computations or now even more fine-tuned system, to get merely these three characters into line as needed," Picard adds with a smirk himself now. "Bellfort can do that perfectly within a nano second himself you're absolutely right there, and he's not quite of your super 'quantum leap' brain or system, Lore."

Smiling suddenly at his sincerest try so far, Lore shakes his head not at all unimpressed, since he does not feel any true animosities towards him, not anymore, and can see his clever word games slowly getting to him. Only thinking that genuine flattery always seems to bear fruit that way.

"You're really trying your best here Captain, aren't you now?" he teases him again. "Good one Picard, very good one. Of course I would be able to 'become' whoever needed by instant 'recall', or your crew to get their heads around any of this I'm sure," he admits freely. "It could even be fun for all, and no doubt most helpful in many a crucial situation, given the myriads of even more 'applications' I could deploy sure, and I'd be no doubt 'well respected' on the _Enterprise_ for all my superhuman features alone and sure sounds appealing. But still as I said, I don't '**want**' to, Picard!" he resounds as harshly and resolutely still.

Once more deeply inhaling to calm himself again in turn, Lore but shakes his head at Picard's still patient eyes trying hard no to give in, mulling on some more.

"Of course I can only speak for myself as I'm right now," he adds calmly again. "Who knows what I might say if I actually had all of their combined memories to be honest. My lovely rose Arika's great part with Bellfort's yet more rudimentary blips are mere bit fragments so far, but Data's so much greater input later would no doubt become predominant with all his unbelievable encounters, and whatnot else he obtained on 'universal' knowledge," he states at the facts alone. "And then consider her and Bellfort's not at all small own feats, and then judge mine, a tiny sad and ugly little 'Borg bit' amongst all their countless honourable pita bytes of the better lives they had…"

Not wanting to oppose his well correct observation, Picard looks at his glowing eyes, and lets him finish his still so ardent words, yet hoping not to lose him still watching him closely.

"I would be obliterated like Data was," he sounds up again. "Or merely end up in another hidden file somewhere in their, his entire memory banks no matter inside my very own neural net, stuffed away again in some other infinite memo storage unit, just as I was inside this vast and thankfully your previous ship. Making me fairly glad Starfleet don't enforce capital punishment, or they would have shredded me without one chance to defend myself as it was proven after the last incident, had Data not intervened!" he throws at him again never able to forgive that. "Never even getting the idea it was never my own doing, never even granting me one fair trial as a mere, 'dangerous machine'! I'm grateful enough Data kept an eye on me and you could keep the Fed from destroying one of Soong's precious creations," he says much softer again.

As if trying to thank him for that by pausing there for a moment, but not by direct words, Picard nods at his shy glance, understanding it as such, and Lore nods back at himself accepting it as such in turn. With a strange feel of peace falling over both suddenly as if some invisible barrier between them all of a sudden has all but vanished, Lore so continues even more contemplatively now.

"But still, for near ten years now I was around here no one even bothered with me once, not even Data for whatever no doubt serious reason. Until my lovely rose Arika came along and finally could save me… no Captain no…" he mutters still unwavering, thinking only that he simply cannot give up his new life. "Unless you kill me first, or wipe my memory banks I can't be forced to do it either, I'm sorry. And she will not try to have her ultimate say over my life either. I deserve my own Picard! I'm not some disposable 'machine' or fantasy holodeck character you can just create, store, activate or terminate at will when you're fed up with it! Like this 'Moriarty' program character who suddenly came alive and you still keep in some protected file!" Lore in turn pitches at him again.

Finding his last comment rather witty despite the grim undertone, he certainly remembers this most bizarre event, when that Sherlock Holmes adversary holosuite program character suddenly had become alive by some still unknown factors and could even leave the very confines of the holodeck itself. Until they literally trapped him within another program, making him believe he had left the ship, and is 'filed away' ever since.

Picard sniggering amused over his analogy there, he replies with a smile not only to lighten the again more brooding atmosphere, "Actually you are Lore, and pretty similar as to Professor Moriarty. In your sister's 'black book' supercomputer if you've seen it, remember? The Grid? Except it didn't 'create' you, it can't 'store' youlike a holosuite program, it did reactivate you no doubt can keep a cloned 'record' of you, and it could backup and even 'terminate' you, sure. But not in the literal sense and only your programming but not your true 'life'," he recites for him to think about now.

"And you're certainly not a fantasy, well to some ladies or more understanding scientists I'm sure," he smirks himself now. "But you can never die the way we have to, you're damned near immortal keep that in mind. Nothing much can stop your 'natural' existence beyond brute force Lore, just as it was in good Data's case, and I doubt Bellfort wouldn't let you be yourself. Or 'Data' within your very own body and mind, he's your brother!" Picard emphasises to persuade him.

But Lore only shakes his head again still deeply frustrated, and quickly ends his lines of clever psychological attempt.

"**Was** Picard 'was'," he says again softly, not even wanting to imagine how he perished. "Data is dead and gone, blown into the very atoms of his every bits he was made of by this, 'Thalaron' monster weapon explosion, remember you just said it yourself? Don't confuse the body with his memory engrams here, he's dead… even if his mind is protected inside Bellfort. Sure he saved this damned galaxy and all of you lot by that again, and good on him too, which only means, he was not and I'm not 'near immortal', Picard, or Bellfort," he reminds him again.

"Not even this galaxy can prevent that, and we can be totally destroyed just like any other 'lifeform' in several ways like Data was, you're absolutely right. Only because we could 'technically' outlive all this, or can be reactivated by several means, it doesn't indicate to be 'everlasting'. Only the soul is immortal not 'life'– just as **all** existence ends someday somehow… it's all just 'decay' not 'time'. That's just a mere word for it, even this galaxy will collide with another one day, and that's that," he suddenly philosophises again. "All but imbued now with Data's very own unique substance of his very own so exceptional life… he's part of it all now, forever…"

Fairly taken by his so compelling train of most philosophical thought suddenly arriving now, Picard gazing at him, he can almost believe him to be the younger Data himself now. Sitting there in his most contemplative mood, he could be mulling over some fascinating puzzle of the great universe wondering about immortal life and mortal death, or even vice versa, looking just like him this very moment.

Apart from the ever-compelling Lore who looks up to the moon as Data had so often, Picard finds utterly mesmerizing at this very moment. And who more so is perfectly right and rather wise, despite his so short a tragic life, and he can only nod at his last words so terribly true.

Having digressed him however from the original brooding over his 'holo' reality, Picard adds with a deep sense of true regard, "You're very wise Lore, and I'm sure you **are** 'undying'," he says convinced at that. "So why don't we just give it a try hm? Give this 'galaxy' of Data's the chance to come back to life, within you! Live within and with him and Bellfort just for a while, see how it would turn out, hm? Try to **be** all of the 'Sons of Soong' united Lore in one single life indeed, **yours**!" he begs him. "All without the stigma of the whole disastrous Borg idea, but as he had said then, 'the Sons of Soong have joined together' not to destroy the Federation, but fight **for** it! For another day in this vast galaxy of **all** life, to see it remain Data's forever! Preserve it and his so unique legacy and honour his so noble sacrifice, Lore!" he delivers most enthusiastically voiced suddenly.

"I simply cannot believe you wouldn't do the same as he did, after al he told me about you, but do it for him now too! Forgo your very own life for him inside you, please Lore! He must be preserved other than in **our** memories alone, but **yours**, your very shell Lore!" he pleads with him again. "Do this one thing for him! I don't mean in the senses that you owe it to him or anyone anything, no, you don't, it was all very ill fate before, but do this for him **now **and be with him 'this' way, please Lore? At least give it a try, and see how you all would fare inside the very matrix of **your **onelife! All your lives combined, please Lore! At least until **I'm** dead and gone and after me the galactic flood, please Lore? I implore you!" Picard literally begs him now in even folding his hand as if praying he would.

Lore almost giggling at his last line obviously meant as a joke, Picard nonetheless is deadly serious about his ceaseless endeavours to persuade him. Lore having watched his every intense and sincere expression in the glass's reflection, he only there turns to him again with a frowning smile responding to some of his funnier words.

"You remember Data saying this? 'The Sons of Soong have joined together'? Boy what a line I was so proud of him when he said that, then… he must have been out of his sane mind well, obviously I corrupted his every sane 'impulse', and all he said or did while with you wasn't of his own free will in any form, because I wanted him for myself, and drive him away from you, and we had a very good time together otherwise," he states in a rather cryptic and still saddened tone suddenly again, thinking back to their more intimate encounter.

Gazing down the ground there again more than sorrow-laden, Picard feels very similar if for different reasons over the actual words, but equally saddened. Knowing fair well it was not only that, but that they both had joined in a brotherly bond beyond their obvious want to 'destroy the Federation', only to be torn from each other. Ardently hoping it might have been enough for him to reconsider his severe reluctance to follow Data's dream himself, he waits for him to carry on his line of recollections.

"Boy when I think back how mean I was to him in his very first months besides… when he was so innocent and naïve and always so damned friendly after he got his 'anti-rudeness' subroutine. I hated him for it at my eventual inability to be like that anymore, despite him even defending me of all suddenly seeing that I wasn't alright at all," he says most soft voiced near losing his grip again thinking back now.

"Shame he never even could remember any of it later, or he might have wanted to help me more directly, he said that himself," he says with a saddened tone. "But nothing could be written for me to save my own programming and I started resenting him. I found it ever so über funny just to switch him off like a dummy and he would collapse like a bunch of floppy wires looking so helpless then, like a cute little Pinocchio with his strings cut… exactly as Riker did it to him later during this disgraceful 'Maddox' trial," he just has to state again to divert him from his own 'immoral' deeds against him.

And then he suddenly grins to himself again. And then he leers at Picard as if some nasty idea just had overpowered him, 'again', and for a vague moment Picard is not sure what his next move would bring about, for or maybe even against him. Before Lore only reminds him of his very own shady past dealings with his brother instead.

"Or even as I just recalled something from her own record logs, when you lot didn't treat Data quite as respectfully at times either," he recalls. "Leaving aside the disgraceful trial for the moment as merely one more greatly flawed judicial affair, and I may remind you of that incident with Riker unwittingly having introduced this psychotropic 'mind game' aboard, and turned you all into 'pleasure addicts'?" he remands him to Picard's mild shock remembering that.

"Wasn't it that Dr Crusher simply took Data out of the equation as the only one unaffected by shutting him off just like that, even severing his neural net and basically paralysed him, hm?" he asks with a sour face. "And I bet he was still conscious besides, how nice was that, hm? I wonder if she ever apologised over that. And only for her own clever son Wesley's help fixing him, which was quite some feat Picard let me tell you, he could eventually save you all again and from 'zombifying' the whole quadrant. And then you lot dare question me for doing the same with my Borg who still had their wits together!?" Lore laments more vocally.

Picard keenly aware of the disgraceful legal event first of all, and the near fatal Kterian game episode of only another occasion where Data had saved the entire crew at the end again, he only shakes his head with a deep sigh and lets Lore proceed not taking it a personal attack at this stage anymore. Only hoping it would lead him to give in soon.

"Ah well, but when I did anything like that in much lesser a malign intent really to Data, good Bellfort would always chase me down like a bloodhound, with my ever lovely rose Arika trying her best to mediate between us once he had me in his iron grip," he recalls with a faint smile thinking back again. "I couldn't even help myself not to run amok," he continues with a sigh. "Boy all I did to him was the same that was done to me, what a horrible 'nightmare' trip that was, for both of us… I might just try to delete it all by autocue one day myself again and become like Data, without any past or emotions and start all over as a completely new, pure soul… without any of my brothers' negative or whichever memories at all," he suddenly again states at Picard's silent hope that never to happen.

Trying his best not to push him to do that right now and lose any vital 'data' of his very own life, Picard finds the idea as such not unappealing suddenly. If of course were terribly unfair on him and would no doubt erase all of Data's very own life he had shared with him as well.

And besides would hit on that immorality issue again, that no one even has the right to do that to him in any form, and simply lets him continue his deep contemplations, still hoping to convince him somehow.

"I never even thought of poor Bellfort much during all these grim years later," he confesses. "My lovely rose Arika many times, in my blackest hours, wishing she was there, and help me, somehow, or at least be there next to me… feeling her close… isn't she just amazing Picard?" Lore smiles again at him most taken with shiny eyes, Picard can only agree on at his own desires for her.

"I never even realised she had died along with Juliana because of that Entity thing, boy what a nightmare. I recriminated myself later over her thinking she had died as well, before old Soong called us to his new lab and she wasn't there, or Bellfort. But I was so furious that I didn't care anymore who could die on the planet, after I had been taken apart again," he continues more than depressed suddenly. "She hasn't changed a bit, she's still as beautiful as ever. I'm so glad Bellfort could save her…"

"Bizarre for her to be my, 'official guardian' suddenly, with old Soong having made her sole estate receiver, like I was a child…" he laments again with a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "And you're pretty clever Picard never expecting you'd be saying please to me of all things now did you?" he suddenly states with a slant eye. "Trying all these your very own psycho angles, tap into my own veering train of slipping thoughts, just as I had done it with poor Data then…"

Listening ever more engaged, Picard feels Lore might be slipping himself finally in his so adamant opposition to relinquish his own future slowly veering into his direction hopefully. Keeping quietly observing his every fascinating, subtle changes in facial expressions and tone of pleasant voice, he is ever more reminding him of good Data at that. As if he slowly even is taking on his own cloak already without ever wanting to, or else would have been very much like him by nature to begin with.

"Data he, he once told me before I became so nasty to him, that he would love to explore the infinite galaxy believe it or not, Picard. He dreamed of roving the stars, meet other fascinating 'lifeforms', and not at all to become a 'logical' scientist, as Bellfort had or our father wanted him to be just as well really," he adds at Picard's not at all surprised smile. "Sometimes he was sitting under the stars at night and watched the firmament rove by, and dreamt himself out there…" he says in waving his hands across the firmament as if to paint the very picture to his words. "He had a very romantic mentality really, very much like our father, more than me even… and where did he end up? On **the** bloody Federation flag Starship _Enterprise_ of all things to do just that! What damned luck was that?" Lore says with another amused smile that Data had made it after all to fulfil his nameless dream.

Having paid close attention to his even more fascinating accounts of their past and his so personal statements, Picard is hard pressed not to believe Lore would never want to be like him really. Sitting there finally being himself, free of immediate guilt or need to play mocking games anymore, and somehow appears content suddenly it seems.

At last able to express his very passionate mind without defensive remarks or need to justify anything anymore, he is even looking and acting just like Data had, dreaming away his own lingering dreams besides.

"And he couldn't even remember he said that," he continues saddened. "But I bet no doubt 'felt' this desire and followed that lovely dream after all, and you're right, he deserves to be preserved outside this galaxy he saved more than once as far as I'm concerned. With all the records of his so intriguing life here lovely rose Arika gave me to study as well, it's just so amazing what he did and encountered and I'm really humbled by that and rather envious really, and so proud of him my little brother," he admits with a smile. "You're right, he of all deserves his place not only under but also within these very stars. But so do I Picard, I never even had a chance to ever attempt any of that… except float around them in horror for years and then end up with the damned Pakleds and Borg..."

Picard thinking he might just be at very edge to finally surrender observing him to slip further and further, seeing him looking back at his own so desperate eyes suddenly, he whispers his last pleading please at his desperate try not to give in with even wringing his hands begging him again.

Lore looking at him in shaking his head faintly, only thinking that might be the very idea to actually enable himself to do exactly that in fact, he finally replies softly with a deep heave finally letting go, "But-I-um, I might just think about it…" he whispers in gazing back out into space. "Perhaps these stars, Data's stars, tonight they seem to look so much more inviting now than they had appeared to me previously, and I might just try this dream of his for myself…" he finally surrenders at Picard's extreme relief closing his eyes. "But only if I can retain my own emotions, all our emotions all our true colours and entire memories, **all** of it, every single 'bit', and only **then** will I 'give it a try' Picard… but for Data's sake alone, I owe it to him for taking care of me… and, for what we had shared before…"

With the fullmoon still shining into his golden eyes, Picard gets almost hysterically overwhelmed suddenly at his final capitulation to his so desperate plea, and almost wants to embrace him, if only mentally.

Beaming his deeply relieved and most pleased smile at him, he says as Lore simply looks at him just as seriously, "Everything you want Lore!" he exclaims. "Everything and more! Oh I knew you couldn't be that 'cruel' to refuse us! God I'm so grateful you can't image! You won't be sorry I promise you the whole galaxy Data's galaxy will be yours to travel like he did! Oh thank you so much I'll tell the others thank you so very much Lore!" Picard triumphs finally all too happy again.

Before Lore can actually say or do anything further than raise his left hand as if trying to get another word in, Picard just gets up and dashes past him with a quick pat to his shoulder towards the door, and is off like a shot racing down the dark corridor. Lore looking after him as he vanishes into the dark in shaking his head, not quite sure if he feels bad or good now about his provisional decision, he only sighs again his sigh of no sighs.

Gazing out the window again fairly content with his choice, the equally golden fullmoon finally is shining on his present life with deservedly much more favourable influence just the same. And who would have thought Picard of all to thank Lore of all creations not only once and all the more so seriously even beg him. As Lore imagines himself out there with the timeless stars now, he feels fairly confident it would be all right to live within Data's very own infinite galaxy, and all of them within himself combined, like 'that'.

As they are brothers indeed. And far beyond.

25


	9. Chapter 09 Descent

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Descent--

With the deep night surrounding the quiet ship, the general silence is merely broken every now and then by some distant voices. So echoing from Data's quarters holding a little get-together, everyone is sitting around the large table in merry friendliness, as they are playing the eternal game of poker indeed.

Bashir and Lore so to one side, Bellfort and Soong next to them, La Forge and Worf are placed opposite. Bar the Captain, as he never really played with them except once perhaps, as he is anyhow rather busy in his own quarters having a deserved kip. All so looking at their hands and the plenty chips in the game, it is obvious who is winning this round. No less Soong of all.

Worf and La Forge sitting on a fair amount of phoney gold, Bellfort and Lore fare not too badly in holding their few stakes, but with Bashir so showing a close contestant to her largest pot, La Forge shakes his head at her poker face with an amused smile.

"Well it looks like she's winning this one too guys…" he moans up.

With everyone nodding at that with a few non-pokerfaced grumbles, she then says, "Well here it goes then, I place a hundred more…"

Trying not to show how badly they are all running in fact, La Forge but shakes his head again and gives up as he puts down his cards.

"Not a chance Professor, I fold…" he mumbles up.

Worf with Lore and Bellfort there doing the same with another sighing grumble, only Bashir holds his winning ground, while she merely grins at their surrender all delighted. Looking at Bashir who nods back adding his hundred, and then another, he then says as everyone looks at each other more than astounded about his brave attempt.

"Ok-um, let's see your cards then my dear 'Professor'," Bashir teases her.

Smiling at his big eyes, she then nods in turn laying out her hand and with everyone having a closer peek they all just inhale sharply, knowing whatever the daring Doctor has might not be high enough to beat her royal flush of clubs, and Bashir merely sighs deeply in spreading out his own cards.

"Yeah looks like you're right Commander… she did it again, she must be cheating," he laments in addition.

With his cards counting a mere lower ranking flush of spades, they all fall back with a loud exclamation of commiserations, while she grins her head off in grabbing for his loot he shovels to her greedy hands cramming the chips into her large pool with a delighted, "Yesss!"

Everyone collecting their cards into a new pile for Bellfort to reshuffle them again, with a dear smile at her fair success streak, she piles up her kitty while he tenderly touches her cheek. With the rest just so counting their meagre few chips left at a final game, obviously intent to continue their slim chances to beat her, the players so wait for Bellfort to finish his pretty nifty shuffle work with his fingers moving faster than they can see. Except for Lore or her perhaps, or even La Forge with his bionic eyes, able to follow his speedy action.

But there he suddenly just stops and looks up as if thinking about something very hard, and with everybody actually watching him and notice that, she there but frowns at his sudden rapid blinking, until he then just drops the cards from his cramped-up fingers. With his thumbs angling up even more sharply than usual suddenly, Bellfort so glares at her as she touches for his trembling hands suddenly most anxiously.

With all becoming rather alarmed at her increasing concern, and look at each other, Bellfort there whispers her name in ever growing fear creeping over his paling face, as he then moans up very pitifully with the left side of his face starting to twitch into a nervous tick.

"I think-something-is, wrong…" he gasps up suddenly to everyone's great surprise.

Instantly keying in some command into her normal reading interface, she tries to override whatever is causing his unusual and so abrupt system surge. But he suddenly clamps his hands over the top of his skull with a loud gasp of pain, merely murmuring that he feels sharply burning pain inside his brain, greatly alarming her hissing back with a suppressed, "What!?"

Bashir instantly fetching for his medic tricorder from his belt to scan him sitting right next to him, Bellfort only gets up suddenly with a howl of more severe pain cramping himself together. With the heavy chair falling over as he clamps himself to the table edge, everyone jumps up just the same not even knowing what to do next.

Soong grabbing for him hard with a desperate grimace, Lore there leaps over to him to snatch for him as he starts keeling over suddenly and falls all limp. With a last desperate gaze into her aghast eyes trying to speak, his speech processor all but fails as if suddenly powered down like a dying generator.

With his entire face distorting all of a sudden besides, every single emotion inside him flies across it within a few seconds only. Trying to dominate his shifting expressions rushing into each other in quick succession, it looks like a grotesque menagerie of forced feelings trying to cling to his shocked face, until it appears as if he is losing his entire emotional cohesion at once, and La Forge whispers as if to himself rather concerned.

"Oh my god!" he exclaims. "That's exactly how-um Data had looked and acted when his emotion chip overloaded his relays and he collapsed just like that! – But he self-corrected instantly and came around again…"

With no one responding to his lonely comment directly, Bellfort then suddenly claws for her hands in pale terror with a last gasp of severe agony, and simply collapses right from their hands. With no lesser attentive Worf there dashing for him as well, he so quickly catches and picks him up in one fell swoop before he even hits the floor. Looking ever so tinier inside his strong arms now than ever before with his head falling back as if he just has died suddenly, Worf so dashes for the sofa pronto and carries him over to it just like he had done before.

With all chasing after him except Lore, Worf lays him down to step back as she flies down the ground onto her knees, to rapidly punch in some other command into her interface. Lore dashing for and fetching The Grid instead, standing on the sideboard by the far window next to Data's Tyrinian Blade Carving object d'art piece, he so opens it quickly to put it on the table. Swiftly keying in some command himself for the interface to pick it up, she there but suddenly starts crying in terrible despair, utterly unable to stop Bellfort's sudden and inexplicable decline.

As he merely lies there fading fast with his eyes becoming ever less lively still twitching every now and then, he is only croaking away lowly with his speech processor to vacillate rapidly unable to form whole words anymore. Bashir sitting by his feet still scanning him, he is but not reading much anymore, while most anxious La Forge with Worf place themselves on the other windowsill with a deeply concerned and grievous expression.

Lore leaving The Grid to run the input program for the screen to scroll into the display of Bellfort, so as a holograph representation as he lies there, the others around him are shown as mere reference points again. Just like before when Lore was monitored by it, but in contrast now, the event logs all show only negative readings of his older brother.

Lore frowning at it all the more now, he is not at all happy about it as Worf there gets up again, and simply leaves with an, "I'm going to fetch the Captain," they all just acknowledge passively.

With Soong starting to tremble there in immense fright for her near lifeless husband, the tears finally come flowing like a torrent left utterly dissolved and deeply terrified as she is unable to stop his rapid descent into an unstoppable system malfunction.

Outside Picard's quarters then, Worf calls for the Captain in pressing the door keys to signal rapidly all impatiently. Until the doors open, bearing the number 3601 on Deck Nine, and his name as, Captain Jean-Luc Picard – Commanding Officer.

With a bedraggled Picard still in his uniform stumbling into this grim view there, he mumbles up still all sleepy.

"Sorry Worf I-um fell asleep on the-um, what's going on?" he asks half dazed.

Worf sighing deeply in stepping back, he points him outside to follow him, and then says all the more seriously.

"It is Bellfort Sir, he collapsed suddenly and-um, you better come and see for yourself he's in Data's quarters…" he requests him politely.

Picard not at all happy about his so secretive and dark air, he steps out into the corridor on Worf's turn to follow him quickly. Both so rushing through the creepy deck to reach to the close quarters, the doors there open automatically, they enter the fairly lit place, and seeing Dr Bashir sitting on the curved sofa with his blinking medic tricorder in his hand next to a most solemn looking La Forge, they hurry inside.

Both appearing terribly downtrodden merely mutely glaring at the frowning Captain stepping closer, he looks at Lore now sitting by the table, who gazes back at him silently and appears more than greatly troubled.

Staring at the scene of utter despair, Picard then follows Lore's saddened gaze down to Soong, as she is kneeling by the sofa in sobbing tears and immense struggle desperately trying to restore Bellfort's crashed system. Laying there out cold near dead face up with eyes still semi closed, he is clutching to her arm with a most desperate grimace of deepest fear himself.

Picard fairly aware of what might have happened there stepping beside her as no one wants to speak up, he sits by his head end, with Worf posting himself next to La Forge on the windowsill again. With The Grid facing them wide open on the table displaying Bellfort's hologram alter ego, all his system data but still registers is a mere five percent positive reading to a massive ninety-five percent negative flatlines.

Staring at it there, Picard cannot believe his eyes as he so looks at Soong in obvious pain clinging on to Bellfort, all the while she is drowning in her anxious attempt to reinitialise his rapidly failing neural net. Soong still frantically working her interface almost blinded by her tears streaming from her agonised face, Picard is looking at everyone once more to finally tell him something more precise, until he then touches for her shoulder on their mere silent abiding.

Having nonetheless sensed him long before he entered despite her terrible fears, and so on their mute reluctance, she then finally gathers enough muster to sob away under immense strain to explain what happened.

"He-um, suddenly went into-a-um cascade neural net failure-um… we were still talking playing cards all was fine until-he-um stared at me and whispered that something is wrong in sudden terror and then he-um, felt this burning pain in his brain generated by his biocyber program sensor input… but it's set so very low not to feel pain like we do!" she sobs in great pain herself unable to contain herself.

"But then he cramped all up as if in immense distress all over and he-um suddenly just went all blank right here under our very hands just two minutes ago! He-um must have somehow amplified this pain input to such a degree that his entire positronic net overloaded, just as Data's had with his damaged emotion chip, or could even be what I said before, oh god!" she sobs away.

With a quick look over to La Forge who nods back at her, obviously having heard him state the fact about the chip, with Bellfort still clinging to her with his last ounce of ever fading strength still, his skin there suddenly starts already slowly defaulting back to the all golden tone again. His agonised face so merely twitching faintly by then on the left side along with his eyelids every now and then, Picard is just as shocked to see that, and drifts into utter disbelief suddenly fearing the worst now himself. All the while she clamps to Bellfort's slowly loosening hand in sobbing on.

"I-um instantly ran the interface to correct that, and Lore connected him to The Grid to back-up his failing system via my-um own net… but I can't revive him he's, he, nothing I input registers and I can't even shut down his emotion or sensory programs not to suffer, but The Grid shows only negative readings!" Soong bewails under more tears. "The sudden feedback of this biocyber pain must have shocked him too much! I cannot sense anything from him, he, it shouldn't have it shouldn't have he… oh god **no** **no** **he's gone Bellfort**!** Noooo**!!" she there suddenly shouts up in utterly shocked disbelief.

With The Grid all of a sudden flashing into total shutdown mode and all display goes offline, merely a one hundred percent negative reading signal is left, and the hologram disappears as if suddenly switched off. With every of her so terrible and grievous words escalating herself into a nervous breakdown shouting out her last desperate words, all has come to a literal dead stop.

Everyone watching her in extreme tension, they just fall apart in deepest disbelief as The Grid suddenly just turns off. Almost stopping breathing at her terrified agony themselves now just staring at her and then him in stunned silence, Lore right there snatching for the supercomputer, simply cannot believe it either, almost wanting to shake it back into, life.

Staring at Bellfort now in utter dread as his dead hand is coming loose in hers, she starts trembling like hell and snatches for his frozen eyelids. Seeing the black pupils to just about fully close like a lens shutter, the green irises so return to instant default pale gold as well. Gasping up in utter horror she presses them shut as if unable to stare at them any longer with shaking hands, and then flings herself over his finally expired shape, with a last howl of unbelievable agony.

Clasping to his again deathly pale face, caressing his dead brow and expired eyes with trembling fingers, her interface comes to a slow signal failure, and then turns to standby. Totally unable to accept that he is suddenly gone like that, she is feeling his presence wiped from her own brain just the same, as all the others can do nothing more than fall apart in closing their eyes almost in unison at the terrible truth, and her whispering despair of, no no no…

Picard utterly numb again and just as deeply grieved as he had felt only days ago, at the very same death of his so valued friend, his very own brother dead already, all he manages is to stare at his unmoving face in deepest shock. The very same image as Data's would have looked had he died, less dramatically, and nearly cries closing his eyes in sheer dread now as she buries her agonised face into Bellfort's neck.

Soong shaking in deepest anguish cramping her hands into his limp shape, they all watch her in absolute horror nearly dying along with him. Not even sure, whom to mourn first, tragic Bellfort or a now possibly entirely lost Data within him, again, all the more so, they are struck dead mute.

Gazing over to a completely shocked Bashir for a moment, he shakes his head with his tricorder reading absolutely nothing anymore he there simply drops, while La Forge has to turn away sitting behind him seeing this in utter disbelief.

All unable to look on the very same body of Data, in his very own uniform with the very same peaceful countenance of his dead friend, he has seen it like that several times before when he had seemingly expired. Now dead again in pitiable Bellfort it seems, so much so, he even covers his aching face with his hands, utterly distraught over this renewed tragedy he hardly had shown before.

Even Worf is shaking his head at an absolute loss now suddenly, since neither of them then could actually bemoan Data's own passing on the _Scimitar _in the same way from whence he suddenly just never had returned, and they never actually knew how exactly he had died if can imagine how brutally.

Picard glaring at her suddenly all white with trembling horror relentlessly sobbing away in slowly dissolving herself, she is lost in the absolute murder of her own vanished existence at his sudden additional passing. Which Worf can sense in deepest sympathy just the same, having felt the very same killing grief over two of his own very much-loved mates himself.

Deeply shocked Picard however is hit so hard again that he can only slowly look up to a wholly petrified Lore as if in a trance again, who only glares back at him in unbelievable turmoil himself, and with his hands slipping from The Grid he clasps over his chin in shaking his head faintly at him.

No less for even the more unbearable of all reasons, that he is now utterly alone as the very last of his even more tragic brothers, the final one of the Sons of Soong. Closing his eyes not to cry, Picard feels exactly what he must feel right now, sheerest blackest despair. And utter loneliness yet again.

With everyone just resigning themselves to the most horrible of an utterly unexpected, and so sudden and terrible an outcome now, they all harbour an even greater aghast thought now. Over the possible loss of all his memory banks besides, his very own and that of his brother Data as well in addition. Bar Soong perhaps for the moment at her own utter destruction and maddening grief, leaving her only numb and dead herself as to ever think about that while no one else dares even raise a sound, let alone ask her about that.

Lore there moving up again slowly as if grown a very old android in an instant which might require a good oiling, he quietly checks The Grid with such ease as if he had not only programmed, but also even built it himself for her own memories of it within his own brain already. Touching several of the display fields now on mere standby in rapid succession to reactivate it and run an all level diagnostic check on the recent event sequence of the previous command path, he waits for it to verify that the terminated program really is, 'dead'.

All waiting just the same until the supercomputer has run the analysis, eagerly looking at him there as he touches the final field, the results then are displayed in a series of event log entries – all in red for errors, rather than green for an active or successfully run program status. With her interface to reactivate there silently again, it displays the equivalent value on the black top strip as a series of rapidly blinking red dots running up and down.

Everyone gazing at it not quite sure what it means yet assume it can never be positive, only La Forge the very tech wizard is harbouring a very bad feeling knowing that it can only mean the worst. As she there suddenly looks up with a gasp as if awoken by the new input of the program check, she can sense the data stream uploading from The Grid back into her own positronic matrix, via her bionic implants linked to her interface, is dead just the same.

Gazing at Lore with red-tired and lifeless eyes, she knows already what the supercomputer displays, and glaring at her interface just blinking away disconnected from the very, lost host, Bellfort, Lore there only shakes his head at her deplorable daze. Letting her head fall back over Bellfort's chest, she then slowly crawls up the sofa to lay herself closer by his dead shell.

So embracing him as if merely asleep, she cradles him into her ever last embrace wit everyone looking at her in pitiful sorrow themselves. No one quite gathering yet what just happened with the analysis, Lore then nearly whispers in putting The Grid into auto save and standby, before he closes it up slowly to form this one solid piece, and declares the following with an utterly dead expression.

"He's-um, he's gone," he says softly with an entirely dead voice as well. "He suffered total system and irreversible neural net failure, just as it happened to, Lal. But-um, all of his memory banks are inaccessible, or erased too – every single byte is lost, and so are-um, Data's engrams…" he explains to their utter horror. "I'm so sorry, I should have agreed to the upload much earlier, your lovely dream has died Picard, the Sons of Soong are all dead now. Including me," he declares at his greatest ever loss suffered so far.

After all their initial terrible shock of poor Bellfort's so sudden decline and tragic passing already, and then fearful worries this might be a most terrible result besides, this is not what they want to hear! None of them! Not now! Not Data! Not dead **again**!

Wanting to shout out these desperate words, Picard merely falls back utterly devastated now again. Lore dropping over the table dead himself for sure, he lays his arms over the scattered cards they were playing with mere minutes ago and buries his face in them. As nothing can be said or done anymore now, they just sit silently in united mourning, as all is finished and gone and ended.

With his head reeling in utter hopelessness now, Picard's distraught mind is suddenly thinking back to the last encounter he had with B-4 in his Ready Room, and what he had said about his forefather. With his numbed thoughts digressing vastly all of a sudden not to face the terrible truth that he too, or rather his 'alter ego' Bellfort, is departed now, and Data again as well, he is looking down on Soong's absolute misery after a horrible silence of no one daring to even move, and then croaks up with a tear in his very own eyes.

"I–um, remember 'B-4' saying something-um, very odd the-um other day, I-um couldn't verify 'officially," he mutters up gently.

As if woken from a paralysing cauchemar, they all just gaze at him there slowly with even Soong mildly reacting to his very low voice, as he then continues at their fair attention and they all watch him with a deep sense of bizarre ponder.

"He, he said that-um, Arik Soong was still alive, and that he in fact **is**, Noonien Soong… is there-um, any truth in that?" he seriously asks suddenly.

Everyone just glaring at him as if he has just gone insane over his renewed ever more unbearable grief at such an unbelievable statement looking at each other, only Lore does not react to it visibly as simply avert his eyes there facing the other way seemingly not at all interested in that remark, while all others just frown at Picard more than perplexed.

All then gazing at Soong who sighs deeply, she there faintly nods in gathering herself to say something. With all so waiting for her to reply anything to that, she finally speaks up at Lore's utter silence who does not look back at her on her glance over to him. No less having seen her glaring at him from the corner of his very keen if deeply saddened eye, she then explains quietly.

"Yes it is," she admits quietly to their stumm surprise. "He-um, our father **is** Arik who became Noonien after his-um, he served his very long term, nearly driving him insane had he not used the-um incarceration to write his head off to form this new idea to go into cybernetics, until he eventually went to the-um Ba'ku homeworld in the shunned Briar Patch, where his destiny seemed to have lain all along after this-um, terrible fiasco with his unfortunate 'Augments' there before…"

Upon the word Ba'ku, everyone instantly realises what she would say next. Looking at each other not at all surprised anymore if yet amazed, even Bashir seems to be aware of the implication as to her unbelievable reply. So all just gazing at her most intrigued suddenly, she so continues softly trying her best not to cry in the course, at Lore's resignation for her to tell the rest now he seems to be aware of.

All looking back to her as she sits up by Bellfort's head, she is continuing to caress his shiny hair as if he really is only asleep, utterly unable to accept the cruel fact that indeed, he is not.

"He-um drifted about for a long while before that, living on his wit and exceptional skills, while trying to get his bearings not at all inclined to declare his true identity," she continues tiredly. "He graciously had received his life's 'paperwork' they had copied and left him as his sole property, on the helpful input of this Capt Archer, of the very first '_Enterprise_' I believe, he had met there," she explains and Picard nods faintly knowing of that.

"After requesting him to try recapturing his-um, renegade 'children', which all had ended in this terrible bloodshed as we know it," Soong continues. "Archer had asked the relevant authorities to let him keep his very impressive and precious work, on his sole testament to be of no threat to the 'state' any longer once released and had been in contact with him in fact, and they listened for a change. Before Archer then died at the very high age of one hundred and thirty-three was it not?" she asks him directly.

With Picard nodding slightly at her pondering gaze at him, she so proceeds at their now again most interested attention, almost forgetting about the horrible situation that led them to discuss this.

"After all that he tried to find a secretive enough place where he could live anonymously, to mastermind his new project as it were, and would do it all himself rather than a true descendant he always put forward 'officially', she explains further. "But only to keep the logical timeline intact, to actually be able to maintain his several lives as his own son to speak…"

"He changed his name and residence several times, and stayed there on Ba'ku for many decades, wanting to forget it all. Trying to blend in, keeping a very low profile at first, taking his very much-extended time now, he even married a lovely woman there," she adds to their bizarrely enough even greater surprise looking at the other.

"So in fact Juliana was his second already, since he never married my mother before her, purely for thinking they had enough time, to do that later…" Soong recalls greatly saddened at that fact besides. "Even though I carry his name by official decree, and changed it to Meyerland later with my own marriage… but no one there had any idea who he really was then…"

Picard shaking his head in utter disbelief now, as so are La Forge and Worf looking at each other again not badly impressed as well, at Bashir's plain agog interest and Lore's obvious knowledge, she sighs up plagued near unable to carry on there suddenly again.

"He-um noticed very quickly that no one got any older, after they had accepted him rather innocently and ever-friendly," Soong elaborates. "So with all that rejuvenating metaphasic radiation emanating from the planet's ring there, he indeed seized on the chance to fulfil his second dream as it were all by himself then…"

"That's why he never had any children before me to do it for him or perhaps not, and even grew slowly younger by many years at his high age of a hundred by then, and had quickly gained some high regard in the course within the small community," she elucidates further. "Mainly for his extensive other talent more useful to the people, and acquired a small wealth. With that then he could venture into his very private endeavours to be realised, at their total rejection of everything tech, capable of warp drive and all was it not?"

Picard nodding again, everyone is fully aware of the Ba'ku's shaky history. All remembering their own recent most interesting encounter with some renewed 'insurrection' by the Son'a causing them all immense new troubles, it nearly had cost them Data already then.

"Yes so, he worked away underground as it would become an infamous trademark, and a recurring feature of his very complex life, and would have two more complete lives after that one, to become his own grandson then," Soong tells them further. "The name he used there was 'Novalis', after the-um 1700s Earth writer of German Romanticism, Freiherr von Hardenberg he found most intriguing, and this-um old 'radiosurgery' technique used in brain surgery from there some, what, near four-hundred years ago…"

"The name for Bellfort he later bizarrely took from some old 'cinematic' place they had there about the same time, in this American city called Houston in the state of Texas it was I believe, where they showed these old-fashioned 'moving pictures' of mainly Asian origin there he always felt some inherent attraction to, apart from the stern Vulcans all the opposite really…"

All not badly amused and flabbergasted about this little anecdote, getting more and more facts to fill in all the plenty gaps of the great Soong legacy now, they all smile at each other as she so continues more seriously.

"Our family name comes from the origins of the ancient Chinese word, 'Zōng', for 'ancestor' of all things," she declares to their head-shaking wonder. "Which later had turned into the corrupted form of Song as in that Dynasty, and then the englified form of Soong over the many centuries, obviously having originated there at some point, and so he gave his first successfully created 'other son' or rather brother as he saw him, this name Bellfort," Soong recalls for them.

"Lore's name he took not from the 'lore' as in folk tradition, but this-um, old English 'database management system', someone had developed just about as long ago he came across, and it's clear why he gave 'Data' his name," she explains further. "Then as final name for himself he adopted Noonien later on Earth where he then became the 'infamously famously successful one' of the so unique Soong legacy, when he ultimately had gone beyond trying and testing and many failures to fulfil his so amazing, android dream…."

Everyone just sighing deeply at her own reminiscing thoughts and another most astounding account, she there but looks up sharply and says much more seriously suddenly.

"Which by the way is **not **to be known by anyone outside this room," she demands and they instantly all nod to follow that. "Bar your old friends perhaps, you know Riker or Crusher and Troi, his identities have to be preserved as he 'lived' them, as his own 'biological sons'. Starfleet have no idea it was always only him, except Janeway I told personally, but was sworn to secrecy," Soong declares.

"That's why you couldn't 'verify' anything Picard," she points out. "They would just mess it all up again with their belief his final 'work' to be theirs from the start, no matter they finally acknowledged his very legacy and 'them' not to be theirs at all," she allows. "Or mere machines to be messed with after Data's most disgraceful brush with the law concerning this issue, you could finally bring to an end of sorts Captain, and they at long last accepted myself as the sole receiver…"

Pausing for a moment as if unable to continue, Lore there gets up to sit by her next to Picard, and then kisses her tired brow in embracing her once gently to gather herself. Smiling at his ever-caring attempts to help her so weary heart, she inhales tiredly and carries on her fascinating account, stroking once lovingly over his smiling lips in grateful recognition.

"Not to mention the total disregard they displayed for my poor Lore's rights, nearly shredding him like a piece of scrap without one hearing, but I won't have any of this insane meddling anymore! They are **not **theirs or anyone's 'property', or ever were but **my **own 'flesh and blood'!" she then suddenly exclaims again most seriously voiced and animated. "So I trust in your absolute sworn secrecy over this gentlemen if you please, and I doubt I have to threaten you with anything more drastic to follow my wish?"

All vigorously shaking their heads at her so harshly serious eyes and perfectly understandable demand, they all promise to guarantee never to tell the amazing tale. With Lore obviously knowing all this only nodding to himself with a slant eye at Worf's utter agreement, he knows all about 'secret pasts' himself for sure besides.

Only sighing again deeply, she then gazes at the quiet shell of her beloved Bellfort in silent grief, lying there now as if merely asleep, only to fall into another spell of extreme anguish and over his pallid face finally unable to continue. With no one wanting to force her to proceed, or themselves to comfort her to, Lore so gently feels for her shoulder and neck, and she reacts to his ever-desired touch and moves up again, while all just keep gazing at the scene of utter innocent love and strongest support.

Picard rather glad for him to aid her, as rather impose himself on her for the moment, no matter he dearly would like to, Lore simply takes her into his powerful arms to embrace her safely and ever so devotedly. Seeing her extreme anguish to keep hold of her for a while longer, they leave her a minute to compose herself in his warm embrace.

All as they hardly can believe, him to be one of these amazing dreams, being so wonderful with her right there in front of their touched eyes. In a way no one would have ever known him to be, or were never fortunate to see, and as she loses herself into his kind shelter, he so finally continues for her.

"The-um good and clever woman he married was fairly aware of what he was doing at her sworn discretion, and later even assisted him, and it all went more or less well for them for a long while," Lore so carries on. "Until the others became aware of his 'endeavours', but graciously 'allowed' him to proceed with his 'dream' of an 'artificial' version of himself as it were. Despite the fact that they really didn't want to live like these offlanders a full techno life, nor see it come alive in form as a human or cybernetic being of all 'things' suddenly," he adds at their nodding understanding followed by a faint smile.

"But it was mainly that he faced more and more failures by his need for exactly these more tech oriented surroundings, to actually achieve better success," he elaborates at their instant realisation. "That's why it all eventually ended for his first of three two more attempts before Bellfort, on making that dream literally walk and talk, in tragic disaster…"

All eager to hear more, they just wait for him to continue at his short pause to let her consider to do so herself. But at her mere silent only nestling herself to his side, with her one hand keeping hold of Bellfort's dead existence by leaving her fingers in his hair utterly unable to let go of him, he so continues for her as she closes her eyes all too tired and deeply forlorn at any rate.

"The first 'model' he constructed in 2249 was perfect in appearance," he so tells them. "Very much the same as we were to look never changing much about that, but the programming itself wasn't half as sophisticated as that of-um, Bellfort later, and he-um, suffered the same kind of neural net breakdown after a mere week," Lore recalls. "He-simply-um died away from under his very fingers as his brain simply kept cascade failing and he had to-um, terminate him. It was only lucky for him that he hadn't received any emotion program, as otherwise he would have died most wretchedly the least," he explains at their noticeable sympathy.

"Father was so devastated over that as he considered him his brother looking like himself, he didn't touch him for years," Lore adds with a sigh himself now. "He even had given him a name, 'Dìdí', which is Chinese for, younger brother and earth, his 'young brother of the earth', his very first cybernetic 'Adam' so to speak. But it wasn't to be and he abandoned his-um, dream at that point for the first, but not last time…"

With everyone not badly amazed and saddened in equal measures, looking at each other stumm with admiration and genuine sorrow, Picard there chances into his pause as he remembers a most fateful a recent co-incidence.

"What an unbelievable historical coincidence this all is really," he starts off even with a faint smile. "Data he, four years ago he-um, had asked to be relieved for a week to go to exactly Ba'ku, on this eventually very dramatic 'duck blind' mission to officially observe the folks there," he elaborates with near all to nod slightly remembering that. "He said that he-um, felt oddly drawn to the place because the people there appeared so 'ancient' and wise and yet never age, just like himself as only externally in paradox contradiction for his aging program, he kindly kept online to 'age' along with us…" he there grins at their combined smirks.

"Until we of course found out it was due to the effects of this wondrous 'fountain of youth' there! And he never even could remember that Dr Soong his very own, 'ancestor', had lived there himself of all places! How bizarre!" he marvels all of a sudden at the others' faint smiles. "Only to get shot at and no less single-handedly expose not only their secret, but Starfleet's dirty hands in the ugly displacement game, which almost had cost him his life in the process when we tried to get him back safely, after that shady Admiral Dougherty character wanted to send an entire attack force of all things after him! A whole overkill attack force for **one man**! I just couldn't believe it then!" he suddenly exclaims most indignantly.

With Lore keeping quite at the disgraceful facts, La Forge and Worf only nod at each other remembering this shameful episode vividly at Bashir's mere intrigued pout, before Picard catches his last angered words and continues.

"And I'm so bloody glad we never made it to send him Data's demanded schematics, to disassemble him if not worse no doubt treacherous bastards!" he rants on. "They had no respect for him whatsoever still then and really intended to blow him away, or take him apart like Lore had to be! But we came up with something less drastic with Geordi's ever so clever tech help, can you remember that Worf?" he asks him there now directly who merely nods again definitely remembering that.

"With us both 'singing' him into surrender as it were, by diverting his attention to sing along rather than use force, remember? Oh we never would have gotten him alive! With all his perfect failsafe safety protocols making him 'run amok', overriding his crashed cognitive system as it were thinking us all the enemy with the damned Son'a at his literally injured neck, can you remember that? 'A British Tar'?" Picard asks again.

Worf nodding again with a fair smile recalling it all, and an acknowledging grumble of, "Yes Sir, it was-um, very, 'funny'," Picard is now ever so engaged and smiling with a joyous undertone, and continues suddenly much lesser downtrodden. For the moment.

"And he even received this new medal for valour I talked about in recognition of his-um, still perfect performance to-um, 'follow his first call of duty in the face of adversity', or to that effect. It must be somewhere Geordi, he had several more and not only these before he came here!" he states most disgruntled again. "He even got another Star Cross before that for his exceptional courage and actions during his horrible Borg captivity!" he continues proudly.

"He was only one of two officers ever to receive this highest decoration, this Capt Archer was the first all these centuries back, can you believe it? And Data the only one **ever** to even get **two** of them and bloody rightly too! Where are they!?" he asks him again seriously doubting they are gone.

La Forge shrugging his shoulders at his intense gaze for still no other medals about, he nonetheless mumbles back as she opens her eyes again, as if on command on the word medal, and he replies calmly.

"I can't find them Captain, I've looked everywhere. The only place I can think of he could have left anything for safekeeping, would be with-um, good Lal, in-um, in there…" he says in pointing to the hidden alcove.

At his last word they all but turn less cheerful suddenly again as he looks over the now locked place, and Soong asks with a frown gazing over to it tiredly.

"Lal, his late daughter?"

La Forge and Picard nodding at her, he then says in directing their view over to the one portrait on the backwall by the window of the pretty young woman depicted, for everyone to follow his gaze.

"Yes that's sweet Lal there," he says softly. "He painted her just after she… from memory I guess… only two weeks she had lived herself, god how terrible that was, she was so sparkling and eager to live, and I do believe myself, that she died, because she felt the horrible and literal pain to be torn from her beloved and so loving father." Picard states with another deep heave. "Just like-um Bellfort perhaps, and no one can tell me Data never felt love for her or at all, **no** one!" he suddenly again raises his voice with an angered hiss. "And she only died because of the usual 'high and mighty' Starfleet arrogance and thoughtless treating of **all** the Soongs just as you said Professor, only ever seeing them as disposable machines, utterly unacceptable all that! "

Everyone in nodding agreement with that for sure, he so finally confesses his true sentiments concerning this tragic event.

"Oh I tried so hard to let them stay together, but that pompously callous Haftel just kept enforcing his damned rank on us all! And quite right you avoided Galor IV for that Professor, just as I would have gladly lost my job over this, taking it to the proper authorities again I swear!" he confesses gladly. "I tried desperately to oppose his cold and discriminating arguments, them all, and save Data and Lal who very obviously loved each other! But then she literally died away from under his very hands, because of **that** I'm damned certain of it!" he rages on ever more upset it ever had to happen at everyone's equally deep sorrow.

"That 'Nazi' admiral alone had killed her over the shock to be taken from her father, after she had rapidly outgrown him and beyond his so stupendous original programming, and 'felt' the terror and terrible helplessness, physically! Just as we did… and not because of Data's 'faulty' sub-micron matrix transfer technique! Bullshit!" he suddenly spits out at their combined agreement, and mild surprise over his frayed recourse they can not only attribute to his current grief over her very own father's loss, but now also lost uncle she never even knew.

Everyone staring at his so unfamiliarly passionate words, all they can do is sigh deeply at his wandering thoughts of the so saddening event, with Bashir perfectly able to imagine it not having been there. Soong gathering it all anyway after having read every one the records of Data's service period, and Lore just the same or for her own memories in turn, Picard so adds with a heavy heart after calming down again.

"We were all so deeply saddened by her sudden loss then what, thirteen years ago now," he recalls again soft-voiced. "God just imagine, being with her while she was slowly dying away in front of his very eyes and I'm sure he felt intense grief later, thinking back to that tragedy, when he had his emotions and all, on his own perhaps," he bewails him quietly. "He never talked about her again, and we just knew, it had hit him deeply yet was never showing it – But he had said then, that she was nonetheless still with him, in 'here', having transferred all her memories back into his very own, and that he would always remember, her," he says with a greatly saddened smile.

Pointing his left index finger to his temple to demonstrate him to have done the same then, with the meaning of her to have been returned to his own memory banks to recall her forever, they only there realise the terrible double meaning. As indeed now Data would never be able to remember anyone anymore ever again. Just as neither would Bellfort him, or her within his now own lost memories besides of either as neither anyone else ever again at that.

As they all gather the sadder meaning of their own silence there falling over them again, the mood instantly turns mournful again, and Picard trying to regain his composure simply continues to ask her to dispel their added sorrow as best as possible.

"So-um, please tell us Professor, what happened to your father after his-um, first 'failure'?"

Having caught herself a little besides, she is willing enough to finish the story, and so continues in place of a very agreeing Lore.

"He-um left Ba'ku and his first wife then later, after they had drifted apart over his tragedy with Dìdí he simply couldn't abide and separated officially," she explains further. "It had utterly shattered his dream and he fell into self-destructive rejection of everyone. With the earlier Son'a trouble then flaring up on their attempt to take siege to the planet for this then so much more potently rejuvenating quality the first time I believe, he started taking-um, tranquillisers, he could synthesize himself, to escape this and his own doomed reality…" she explains further.

Contemplating her most serious words for a moment, they all wait for her to proceed at Lore's tender kiss to her sad brow, while she gratefully touches gently for his hand to go on.

"Which had nearly killed him one day when he was about totally dazed out of his reeling skull, and-um fell into the lake there, unable to swim," Soong declares to their great surprise. "With all his genius and unbelievable knowledge and whatnot skills, he never had learned to swim of all things and would have been almost funny, but he nearly drowned if someone out strolling the night sky hadn't actually seen him to slip from the turbine rock there, and just about could save him," she states at their shaking heads.

"After that he stopped taking the narcotic like 'that', as he nonetheless had an incredibly iron willpower if put into sane gear. And then he just left with the sad remains of his lost work, as a reminder never to engage into anything 'technical' again, just like they wouldn't…" she ends her current revelations they of course never knew of before either.

Picard there listening up ever more suddenly, he then interpolates at Worf''s and La Forge's nodding at him there as both remember this as well.

"Ha that's even more bizarre!" he calls out again. "I, we knew someone there on Ba'ku who couldn't swim either, this woman I mentioned before and Data and I had leaped after her into that lake there, and she told us about their encounter with 'positronic devices' as she put it. Who but beyond their old knowledge of them, obviously had no means while Data was there on his mission, to-um, 'fix' him," he tells them both rather than his crew again having been there.

"The fact that positronic quality is actually of purely Soong android origin only, never even occurred to any of us while we were there!" Picard recall suddenly. "But they never ever mentioned they actually would have known Dr Soong then being all that older themselves, how odd is that? Why didn't they tell us they even knew Data's own earliest sibling as it were? Or even their very 'father'?" he asks into the round now.

Before La Forge can shrug his shoulders again and no one else would know the answer anyway, Lore precedes in place of her own rather tired words now.

"Because he had asked them not to divulge any of this ever," he explains. "After all that fiasco it would have destroyed him and his future chance of ever achieving recognition. His reputation later had suffered enough, so they obviously had kept that promise no matter they no doubt recognised his 'handiwork' in Data, now a perfectly, well slightly 'mal-functional' version then of Dìdí they couldn't help either. But no one can ever master Soong's positronic brain anyway bar him, and us both, and so to their credit obviously never said anything," he declares with a reflective pause as all are nodding again until Lore so adds at everyone's greatest attention.

"He went back to Earth at that point in 2300, under the name he borrowed from, Khan 'Noonien' Singh I'm sure we all know about," he states at their combined nods knowing the infamous man. "As a rebellious reminder of his more than indirectly related history with him, and his own misfortunate 'Augments'. So he slowly started to continue his work there again, openly and professionally looking still that very much younger again, and became more or less recognised and all," he informs them further.

"Then he met my lovely rose Arika's mother there ten years later, and with her calming and 'logical input' he could finally proceed and created his second model in 2315," Lore proceeds at her very tired and silently grieving, but ever-own interested silence. "Which then failed the very same but for other reasons, and this time he had omitted the emotion program again, and didn't give him a name, not to feel too attached in case he'd die away too, and could have always named later," he explains at their undivided listening to him over all these most intriguing new facts.

"But-um, when her mother had died suddenly from under his very hands just the same really only some five years later, he again just lost it, stopped everything and retreated entirely," he continues with a dear look she returns. "But he never fell back into escape from reality again since he had to raise his now only ever biological child on his own for many years, at his so strong will and limitless abilities and as promise to himself to do better with her, than his misfortunate Augments he considered his children and had raised own his own for just the same amount of time before," Lore recalls for them.

"So as a last pledge to her mother to see to her unconditional welfare, and growing slowly older naturally again, he cared for her all the better," Lore enlightens them further. "Later then he met Juliana after he went underground on Omicron Theta in 2321 the years after T'Para's death, and tried again with her great help to create his third 'son' five years later, until they then married only in 2332 in secrecy. They neither gave him a name or emotion program, which then failed again for more or less the same tragic reasons after greatly published promises, and almost finished him in the mocking science circles," he adds with everyone merely nodding again at his so true words, until Lore then states something more than significant now no one ever had thought of before, or maybe not even their father.

"Until he then finally managed to succeed with-um, good Bellfort three years later, they kept secret from them by then utterly fed up with their hypocrisy. He had changed nothing much in ways of his overall system, except this emotion-enabling program. Thinking by then that perhaps it might be a reason for their weak survival rate, he finally dared to install one pretty much the same he then gave me, hoping it would influence the neural net to sort of realise, it's 'alive' and grow stronger," he conjectures. "As a sort of support mechanism causing it to fight for life, and seemed to have been a factor perhaps and for him to stay alive at no hitches whatsoever suddenly, and Bellfort adapted in every sense with his neural pathways growing rapidly…"

Everyone thinking about that intriguing possibility for a moment, Lore touches on something neither of them had so far ever contemplated, either.

"In contrast to Data who developed very slowly without such program again," he continues. "But for his superior programming it obviously showed that wasn't the only factor for the others to have died. Apart from the later need for Bellfort to reboot for his limited memory capacity, and father then increased that for Data and myself, Bellfort was very much as you knew him for a very short while, until it eventually seems to have become too much for his generally lesser system," he details in addition.

"With his emotion and later extra biocyber program they might have kept him animated, yet maybe in turn, could have been another causal factor to end his life merely much later then only, even if yet untimely at no termination sequence only Juliana had received. Or perhaps it was for Data's engrams overload in combination, who knows," Lore hypothesises again.

"So what will happen in my case, we don't know for sure really either, since it's rather tricky to keep a stable matrix with my own neural net equally still adapting and growing now even more since I've been offline for so long, despite Arika's stabilising configurations to my system," Lore states at the existing risk factor present. "Or what it would have been for Data, as he's gone now as well to ever find out… even though I personally believe, had it failed him at some point, his prolonged Borg captivity would have put an end to it all right then at the extremely violent stress it had underwent during that time…"

Stopping there for a moment, they all look at the other now taking it all in over the indisputable possibilities at his very interesting, if not even worrying suppositions that any of that might happen to Lore now just the same at some point despite her ever so skilled precautions. Hoping this never to arise at his now even more superior and stable programming, if however cannot ever be disproved at this moment either, Soong gently lays her fingers to his lips with lost a look of grief shaking her head not to think of such a terrible possibility right now.

"That will never happen to you Lore," she whisper deeply aggrieved to dispel even his own trepidations, hoping her many safety measures put into action will prevent any of that. "Data survived such extreme torture, so will your neural net withstand any such stress, after all your own terrible attempts to kill yourself already, and you had survived just the same…" she assures him with a plagued sigh and dear caress to his smiling lips.

All thinking of the sad remains of just that his father's very first successful offspring now tragically dead and gone just the same, lying there right amongst them looking just like his late brother and all the more mockingly as if merely peacefully asleep, they can only hope Lore to be luckier not only in that respect.

Before she however can fall into another fit of more grieving tears over any of it, Lore takes her hand to kiss it and caresses her sad brow again all tenderly with a loving smile, to enlighten them some more to divert them from the most undesirable prospect that he might follow his siblings before his time, if there ever is one to be had had, despite trusting in her ever superior skills unconditionally.

"When father had created Data following myself then five years on after Bellfort, he was obviously not too keen on showing them anything of his great success he would have had with him or myself, especially not after he was faced with my completely messed-up 'Graves' brain suddenly," Lore carries on at their eager interest.

"Leaving Data's own emotion program out for that one reason only, he never exposed me either to such degree as rather had me play guard on Omicron Theta, on Bellfort's own wish not to be 'declared' at all, so he could live as a normal person just like father and become a professional scientist later," he discloses further. "Before he then finally could shut them all up with his perfect 'android', Data, even though he was still flawed in the emotions department and things went wrong on other levels which eventually drifted us all apart…"

"So we're talking in fact **six **of us, and not any other number as it was published here and there obviously for Bellfort's omission, or that anyone else bar Juliana had been part of their creation. She only was involved with Data and myself," he corrects their own flawed information in either respect. "And the rest is I believe, very well-known and ultimately redeemed history after a whole century and our father having lived another more with the help of the Ba'ku's perfect secrecy, and their miracle of eternal youth, give or take a few decades," Lore so concludes his fascinating recount.

Finally having the full history and very tragedies of the most astonishing Soong inheritance to be sure, and seemingly every single puzzle piece of their so heart-rending yet inspiring birthright is in place, all they can do is linger and marvel for the moment.

And yet they feel all the more horrible now, at the present state of the House of Soong having reached its final generation in the only 'true' son of Soong left alive, Lore, along with his only ever biological child and daughter Arika. Picard only sighing after all that already most dramatic past, he there whispers up as if to himself.

"Four days after good Data, four measly tragic days, and the very first success of this extraordinary genius dies right after him, with Data's very life gone twice now," he mourns trying hard not to cry himself now. "Lost within poor Bellfort we never even had the chance to ever fully witness the way you had, or for them to know each other better…"

"I'm ever so very grateful I had a few hours with him as B-4, or even as the fascinating man he was to everyone else, for a few minutes… and that I even could talk to-um, Data himself inside his very mind, with all his own thousands of other souls within, oh what a thrill it was either way…" he says heaving another big sigh at everyone else's own miserable silence, before finally addressing the one question they all need to see answered for sure.

"But-um, is there-um, any chance Professor, that he-um, they both 'something'of them, never mind all the other unimportant 'data' they both had accumulated, but their very own personal and precious memories, is it possible, that they are somehow saved somewhere within-um, Bellfort, yes?" he asks softly in his best possible polite voice.

Having finally said what everyone was thinking the whole time, if Data is still with his dead brother, either way, or perhaps both, they all just gaze at her waiting for a possible answer. Opening her tired eyes again pondering that for a moment as if not really sure, at Lore's previous statement that he has lost all of his entire programs and data, and both their entire memory engrams, she then sighs deeply in shaking her head and looking down on Bellfort's expired and so peaceful face merely and whispers back herself,

"The Grid was designed to back up his, any complete system, and if it reads it as negative red, it means that whatever it displayed has been, lost, by or for whichever means will be in the event logs," she replies at their renewed silent horror. "My interface has another backup failsafe and even my brain can store both their memory cores, as can The Grid and much more than all our memories combined, and auto clones all data ever loaded – But neither ever received the relevant auto transfer logs to begin with, at least not to my literal 'perception'…"

All falling apart again at the most unwelcome reply, she proceeds all the lower in spirit herself, nearly crying again.

"Nothing ever before had affected him like that for all the extra failsafe and backup protocols as we have seen, and he should never have felt pain in his brain matrix like that," she near sobs up again. "He even has a complete system auto coresave, just like The Grid," she insists.

"All this doesn't make any sense either way and I have no idea what's wrong with the damned piece, it should neither have-um, lost his entire system data and memory engrams. It looks very much Bellfort died like his previous brothers, or even just like Lal's for her cascade failure, after she felt that liberally killing pain causing a fatal system surge just as Lore said. But if for the reasons he mentioned possible or not, is yet to be seen…"

Everyone nodding at that, thinking about the literal implications, that he like her might have literally outgrown himself for Data's extra input suddenly, which in turn just as well killed him at the total overload factor crashing his entire neural net and brain matrix, they all sigh again deeply, as she so adds no lesser saddened.

"It wasn't even the pain he received from me, because he can-um, could feel tactile 'pain' as such. But not inside his brain matrix, or even mine when too great from our interface link, unless his sensory input system is offline. But that would cause his general tactile receptors to fail needed for normal touch, or even gyro balance. That's why it's set so low to feel the actual contact, but not my own pain from my chip I told you about it sometimes generates, and I felt nothing of his own pain output…"

Trying not to cry again at her severely depressed and frail frame of deeply hurt mind having to stop herself hard suddenly, Lore kisses her frowning brow again with a dear smile to gather some strength, and she so concludes almost finished with her last resort of feeble strength besides.

"I don't know what happened," she laments very low spirited. "Unless he might have literally crashed for all of Data's extra coredump to delete his entire logs like that, or for the same cascade neural net failure of his younger brothers, which were highly unstable in contrast to Lore and Data's, amplified by his biocyber program perhaps. As I said before, his neural net wasn't as sophisticated in that respect, or that it could still happen that he shut himself 'dead'," Soong reminds them of the possible outcome.

"If The Grid didn't auto save his upload within that of Bellfort's, they both are completely wiped," she adds ever lesser able to speak. "Or the least inaccessible, as a result from a delayed reaction, most likely having caused his very brain matrix to liberally burn out irretrievably and destroyed it, at the lesser capacity and computing capability along with these other factors. But then he's, both are dead for good, **exactly **as we know it…" she ends her most undesirable words.

With no one any cleverer than that either for sure all merely looking at Lore there, who only shakes his head slowly, meaning that indeed both his only left brothers are dead now as well, nothing can be added for the tragic moment anymore. Especially not at her very tired and mournful eyes looking like crying again any minute, and so Picard gets up very slowly and says with a deeply lamenting sigh of his own.

"Let us call it day, or night for the moment," Picard mumbles up tiredly. "We all had a most terrible time and need some good rest. Maybe tomorrow, today later we can think a bit clearer and go over this again. I simply cannot believe this is it! We cannot ever have lost them both this horrible way! If your Grid is all you said, it must have saved all their memory banks! I'm not a computer wizard, but this isn't right!" he suddenly rants on again.

"No matter if-um poor Dr Bellfort von Meyerland himself seems to be gone, you have our most sincere condolences Professor, and no idea how terrible this is for all of us, but perhaps our ship's computer has any better 'idea'," he adds with a very hurt face. "Or even Data's, we have to retrieve both their logs there **must **be a way! I cannot believe it's over like this! I simply can't, not again! It's too much! I won't! I can't!" Picard starts ranting on like Lore had before getting rather irate suddenly.

Finally cracking under the immense strain and killing hurt of the last days' most fateful and horrible events combined, he simply cannot keep his grief inside any longer now, or even wants or needs to with them all present, and suddenly comes up with something even more bizarre to think of.

"And where the hell was our all bane of the entire galaxy 'Q' in all this I ask you, hm!?" he snaps finally. "He could undo **any **of this with one snap of his otherwise meddling finger! Data of all had saved his sorry life years ago and nearly 'fried' him and all he gave him was the momentary ability to laugh his positronic brain off as a, 'thank you Data you just saved my sorry ass but here have a laugh about it'!? Where the hell is he when we really need his damned help, hm!?" the Captain spits out again.

Rather surprised at his first so mocking statement, and then sudden anger attack, they all just look at his sincere words feeling just the same. Until La Forge gets up to put his hand to his shoulder and Picard no lesser angry like hell just twirls around himself with a hiss, and grumbles to himself as if he does not want even to be calmed down at all.

"I'm sorry Geordi I-um," he mutters at his bionic eyes full of equally deep sorrow. "But-um this is not over yet I tell you! I am not having it, no way I'm giving up on **any** of this! No way! I won't accept any of it! **Never**! How could he desert us like this!? Since years we haven't seen him after pestering us to near death already, and I'm going to wring his neck with my bare hands when he comes back I tell you!" he spews out more red-hot enraged verbal lava suddenly.

Everyone understanding his unusual reaction to rant about this Q out of the blue, releasing his so pent-up and extreme upset and finally exploding distress, and even greater anger he rather vents on the nuisance of the galaxy, La Forge again just pats him lightly in full support. Picard patting his hand back with a distressed nod shaking his head to thank him, he sighs deeply at his soft words.

"We all feel the same Captain," La Forge mutters at his hurt eyes. "We all wished that it was different, but we also know that Q would be the last to help when it's really important. God knows maybe they have kicked him out the Continuum again and couldn't even help and I never will believe I just said that in his defence…" he sighs in shaking his head. "So let's just turn in for now, and give it, and us all a good rest for now… we've all had it for today…"

Picard just nodding again with a sorrow-laden smile and some, "Yes you're right Geordi," Bashir there gets up to give her a kind kiss on her foreheads, in sincerest recognition of both their terrible loss, having known Bellfort himself, she returns it gratefully by touching for his face dearly with a weak smile.

So stepping by Picard's side in full if tired agreement, Worf gets up to heads for the doors slowly with a respectful nod at her, and all merely nodding at her and Lore, to say goodnight, with both faintly nodding back, they all depart quietly with the doors to close on their tragic loneliness.

Lore there smiling at her again in caressing her so tired face, he gets up with her still in his safe embrace, to lay her beside her precious Bellfort, and covers them both lightly with the black blanket just there on the one chair next to the sofa.

With a last tender kiss to her cheek, she smiles at his ever devoted care in nestling against her dead husband, and closes her weary eyes gratefully facing him away from Lore. So resolutely keeping him final lonely company, she drops off in an instant, way too exhausted and dead herself.

Looking at the sad remains of his older brother there for a moment, Lore cannot believe it either that he truly is gone feeling greatly upset himself. Leaving them both mockingly looking rather more asleep than, 'dead', he turns with a sighful headshake and goes over to the door to turn down the lights greatly manually, rather than ask the ship's computer to do it not wanting to wake her again, and then heads back to the table with the cards.

Picking them all up one by one, to shuffle them back together with ponderous slowness, and putting the deck aside, he sits down to grab for The Grid, and opens it again. With the display panels black and inactive, bar the green standby light on the stub antennae, and with the internal fans to keep whizzing away gently to cool it continuously, he shakes his head again almost lost over what to do next. Before he then starts to key in some new commands into the activating system on the faintly outlined input fields, all rather deliberately slowly, and is visibly thinking hard while doing so.

Recoding some data sequence, he then reconnects himself to its memory core storage again first. With the event lights coming back online, the control pads flicker into working process, and the holograph reinitiates his very own virtual reality as he sits there. As it so accesses his very own previous system logs, the holoscreen splits into two image halves, and the very aspect of Bellfort appears on the second display as negative reading. So as he lies there departed, along with her very own as active readings next to him and not as mere reference point anymore, but as a full virtual image resting beside him fast asleep.

With her interface coming back online showing the equivalent data input at his specific command path sequence, for both to be interlinked and connected to and by his very own system, via The Grid's master control, he so merely leans back, folds his arms, closes his eyes, and simply waits for 'something' to happen.

23


	10. Chapter 10 Hero Worship

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Hero Worship--

With the quiet night dragging on and the ship to be on lowest security priority, everyone is in their quarters, not a mouse is stirring, obviously, and only Lore is still sitting there as if frozen in time. Or switched off as it were, while The Gird is still computing the endless command sequence, to complete possible data retrieval.

But there he suddenly just opens his gild eyes as if an intriguing idea has hit him, and gets ups sharply to head to the alcove with a stealthy look back to the silent couple, presses some of the touch buttons obviously not access coded, and it opens with a faint light source coming on overhead. So shining down on the wrecked diagnostic frame, and seeing this the first time, he frowns at it, and fingering for the broken steel clasps, remembers who broke it at her own memory blips. So merely sighing the sigh he never needs to take, he shakes his head and has a look around.

The left wall showing the deeper recess where his very own parts had been stored disassembled for safekeeping for so long, there merely is his old Borg combat vest left now, and he shakes his head again in disbelief with a self-mocking smile, that he ever wore the heavy protection 'then', as 'The One'. So turning to the other side, he sees some more sensor buttons, and touching the top one, the panel there slides soundlessly into the backwall, and he gazes upon the fully assembled and dressed 'unit' of, "Lal!" he exclaims more than surprised.

Not badly impressed or surprised her to be around, he looks at her closed eyes and still neatly combed bob hair, the pale soft-featured face, all looking merely asleep standing up like a showroom dummy, and leaves her for the moment. Looking at the four drawers next to the door, and pressing the sensor buttons to slide them open softly, the top compartment merely shows some other black metal case for tools as it appears, has a look into the second one with the same kind of case, and opens the third, which is empty.

Opening the bottom one then, which holds some two black much smaller metal boxers, he picks them up, turns them over, and looks at the very medals they were talking about right there all neatly assembled inside the black velvet lined keepsakes, and nodding to himself very much impressed now merely whispers absentmindedly to himself.

"Well now look at that my dear Lal – your dad really was a hero" he says genuinely touched. "Not bad not bad, so now we know where his other medal are… well I'll be damned two, yes look the other Star Cross," he adds recognising the famous honour. "I wonder why he kept them here, hm, but where's his, silicon-based liquid stuff then, I need to lubricate my rusty biofunctions," he mumbles to himself.

Not really expecting her to return anything over his rambling thoughts, dead and offline herself just as his very last brother, he brings the boxes outside to put them on the table next to the very busy Grid, and heads back to her to have a closer look at the cases, which prove uninspiring, so he then attends to the opposite drawers.

All the while the interface is starting to resequence The Grid's system check and data processing sequence, and begins flashing rapidly on both code strips from unsteady red to steady green, equalising the input information. With herself not reacting to it in any form however, perhaps too fast asleep and deadly worn out unable to sense the endless data stream to relay the very 'lore', the retrieved tracelogs, the shell logs, the entire program and record files, and all restored core memory engrams, are uploading right into her very system back into her very own positronic brain this very moment.

With the autocloned upload to continue, Bellfort's vital signs however never change, and Lore himself seems not affected either while he is rummaging away inside the other drawers. Which too, show nothing of useful discoveries, bar some large and heavy, access code secured container. Bearing the typical warning symbol of the crossed bones and skull to indicate toxic contents, he but chirps up with a pleased smile in taking it out, and closes the drawer again. Looking back at Lal stills standing there patiently as she will do so for the rest of time, if not ever getting fixed herself, he touches gently for her chin once with a stroke over her black hair in never shown affection and saddened smile, and then leaves her to her lonely fate.

Presenting a rather solemn aspect, as she just bides her unconscious time alone inside the alcove, her father or two uncles had occupied besides for so long she never even had met, she will never be seen or see anything or anyone, again herself either. Lore so pressing the button again for the panel to close on her lonesome rest with a very heavy heart, he whispers to himself, "Goodnight Lal," and with the lights fading softly, he leaves the alcove as it closes the main panel behind him, and goes back to The Grid to place the red plastic container next to it.

Seeing the supercomputer flashing ever more rapidly still busily processing the recovered data, he frowns rather puzzled. Checking the current status noticing the interface hologram receiving the same upload programs, he so turns to Soong to have a closer look. Realising it only works per her very fingerprints, Lore returns to The Grid seemingly accepting his commands again without apparent fingerprinted coding, and so keeps an eye on its progress as it carries on loading and reloading the entire physical memory into her interface and very positronic matrix, he does figure out however.

Feeling no different himself though, at her obvious state of not being literally aware either as the extra data is being fed straight into her brain via the interface, it is so showing on the holoscreen to process its entire memory core. Still mystified as he cannot access any more data in his own brain besides what was there all along, at the opposite event display as to his own holo status, it is clearly showing the very same sequence to be auto streamed into his own system as well remotely at his previous connection to it. With the complete data being autocloned into his very core system right now, there is however nothing more in his head to access than before, and shaking it again just for the hell of it, he is not quite understanding why.

Not at all happy about that, yet unable for the moment to think of something else he could input or check on, reconfigure or command, he merely sits back again and waits for some brighter idea to filter through perhaps in closing his ponderous eyes once more. So mulling over his trillions of computations scanning his autocueing memory banks, he simply runs a complete system self-diagnostic, an entire deep core safety protocol and general file check with a full defragmentation on the side, just so not to get bored and keep his system in top condition.

4


	11. Chapter 11 Deja Q

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Deja Q--

While in another part of the deserted ship Picard is up again, after having been to bed, now in his grey nightgown, he runs about in his dimmed lounge with a glass of warm drink in his hands much too restless to sleep. Overtired and greatly weary, but utterly unable to switch off, he thinks, god if he only were an android at that moment, so he could just autocue or turn himself off into noddy land, to have a well-timed kip. But then again, androids do not really require sleep at all, even if Data just did it sometimes to dream.

So he just sits down in one of the black chairs, and leaning back, stares at the dark ceiling with a tired sigh. With his overwrought thoughts wandering about in a sad circle, he closes his dead beat eyes for a moment. Grieving away over the last all too tragic events, he is just sighing away deeply forlorn at that. Only to startle up terribly at someone's voice in his very ear suddenly, whispering to him with a very familiar tone.

"Well well well Jean-Luc, so you would wring my neck would you now, hm?"

Picard starting up like hell flipping up so hard that he loses his glass of milk spilling it all over the place, he instantly hisses back at the dark figure there behind the chair.

"**Q**!!"

Going straight for his head with outstretched hands in a most serious move to attempt to strangle him in erupted sheer rage suddenly, Q but simply vanishes to reappear by the door, and retorts in his usual mocking way.

"Temper temper mon capitaine uh uh… I can't be killed remember?" he says with a waving finger.

Picard out of his sane mind however simply goes for him again, and into another nothingness on Q's repeat move to reappear somewhere else, in his chair as it were, merely making him shake his head at his utter outrage with a pitying smile.

"Unfortunately Q! But Data could!" he shouts at him like hell. "And you did **nothing **after he had saved **your **damned skin or whatever you're made of!!"

Q merely pouting back at his red-hot fury, he replies with a heavy sigh as Picard plunges himself into the other chair trying hard not to leap at him again.

"I'm sorry Jean-Luc, but I was busy…"

Picard only more outraged now, he hisses back at him in ever-extreme anger in leaning forwards right into this distant face.

"'**Busy'**?! What the hell were 'you' busy with hm!?" he nocks him. "Spying on people or pestering some other miserable souls to death while we battled that cloned madman! Or perhaps you were putting someone else on trial again for some other obscure crimes, eh!? The only 'crime' ever committed in this damned galaxy was **you** not having prevented this unbelievable tragedy for Data getting killed and **nothing** else Q!!" Picard exclaims again in wildly gesturing along his most incensed words.

Q only shrugging his shoulders innocently, he looks at him rather sheepishly in making himself comfy.

"I could bring him back – you know I could, like 'that' and his brother, but I won't…" Q defies him outright.

Blazing his hateful eyes at his obscene arrogance, Picard sneers back at him with a vile smile.

"You 'won't'!? You Satan you!" Picard spits at him loudly. "What have **they **ever done to you not to, eh?! Data saved you at his own peril years back, just as he sacrificed himself five days ago now for us all and the damned galaxy, '**your**' bloody damned galaxy Q, you disgusting arrogant little speck of space dust** he** saved again not **you**!" he yells at his unperturbed eyes. "And you probably even watched his desperate destruction and how Bellfort died too, you disgust me Q get out of my face!!" he hollers at him with a dismissive wave of his hands towards the door.

Q only tapping his feet not at all feeling insulted by his really furious and deeply hurt verbal attack at him, he retorts quietly with a sigh.

"No I didn't Jean-Luc I'm not a voyeur, and I was way out of Shinzon's galactic killer weapon's reach trust me," he assures him soft voiced.

Wanting to scream some more abuse at him, Picard but suddenly falls all seriously calm himself, and stares at him with blazing eyes, whispering into his sheepish eyes as he suddenly realises why.

"The Thalaron weapon would have killed you too by the direct matrix release, but the dispersed radiation fallout after the explosion left you unharmed, because the damned ship blew up before it could fully deploy its biogenic power!" he pitches at him with a hissing undertone. "By no doubt Data's firing into the array to stop the cycle first, isn't that right Q!? That's why you let him destroy it just as I would have tried to! To defuse the deadly effect, and he got killed, isn't it!? **Isn't it**?!" he shouts at him again in leaning forwards even more with glinting eyes.

Q only nodding slightly with a slant eye at an almost triumphant Picard, he replies at his extreme delight more than reluctantly.

"Yes I confess" Q admits quietly. "That's the only way we Q can actually be-um, 'neutralised' as it were, not so much killed, and only because it would have affected the entire quadrant reaching far into our Continuum, I'm so sorry…"

Believing him on the spot, Picard shouts at him again still more than pissed off.

"Ha! 'Sorry'!?" he sputters. "So why didn't you just prevent the whole ill-fated episode then, eh!? Get rid of mad Shinzon or his damned weapon by snapping your finger again, eh!? – Oh you selfish little bastard you! 'Were way out of his reach'!?" he mocks him again. "You could have saved Data, the galaxy, and your bloody selves too! Oh you're even more devilish than I thought before Q, oh god, get out of my face Q, this is unbelievable!" Picard states with a shaking head. "I wished you had been 'neutralised' by that bioweapon in an instant along with him! Oh you're really something! I unfairly thought his malfunctioning brother Lore was 'bad', but by god, **you **really **are** 'evil' Q!" he spews at him in leaning back again with a disgusted face.

Shaking his head at his extreme distain, Q grumbles back lowly in fumbling with his oh so unearned Starfleet uniform.

"Finished with your verbal abuse Jean-Luc?" he enquires with a slight mock in turn. "Fine then listen up mon capitaine, even if I wanted to, or would have actually prevented any of this believe me," Q confesses at Picard's only more sneering expression. "But the Continuum didn't or wouldn't even now after the fact, allow me anymore to interfere into any events concerning you Humans in any form, that's why I never reappeared for so long, I'm really sorry," he explains honestly

Quick to pick up on his no doubt valid reply knowing him well enough, able to see when he is lying or not, Picard there promptly finds a flaw in his little story, and replies in a whispering tone of more sneering undercurrent.

"Oh sure Q I believe you they kicked you out before!" he tosses at him with a dismissive wave of his hand. "But Data or Bellfort were no 'Humans', remember? So where's your 'Continuum' logic with them, eh!?" he counters him instantly.

Smiling back at his little triumph, Q shakes his head and retorts just as calmly.

"Uh uh Jean-Luc, I said, 'in **any** form', any 'human' form?" he corrects him with a pout. "They were modelled on their creator who was a Human, no? Sorry mon capitaine, but it's not my calling anymore, they're all keeping an eye on me these days, after too many an arbitrary action as they call it on my part."

Grinning at him with another mean sneer, Picard replies not at all impressed.

"Yeah and you deserve it too Q!" he pitches at him again. "But because of that it cost Data's very life, you fiend! – So now what? You're just coming here to gloat and whatnot for the rest of **our** miserable lives!? Oh get out Q I've had it with you!" he spits out again with another disgusted motion to his hand, with Q but shaking his head at him again, not the least bit inclined to leave just yet.

"I didn't 'cost' good Data his precious life Jean-Luc and you know it," he opposes him gently. "He sacrificed himself for you all on his own free will, even though his hands were no doubt forced, because of your renewed obsession with the situation instead of sending him out to stop the possessed Reman," he suddenly states to Picard's surprise. "And to be honest, I thought why the hell he bothered with you lot, so much more superior and powerful and much more useful than you all combined, and 'immortal'," Q states as another mild snide, at Picard's endless pain it ever had happened.

"Well 'technically' he was, and I always admired that about him," he adds with another pout. "Sure I was very grateful he did it for you all, for us all to survive, and true, I could have prevented a lot of little things, to eventually avoid all this great disaster without 'their' knowledge too," he confesses carefully. "Maybe I will go back to the day Shinzon was to be 'engineered', and avert that, no?"

Picard staring at him there with a cold glare in his tired eyes, he lets Q continue, for the moment.

"Or I just turn back time and you both can escape with another one of those thingymewhatsits, or have the transporters work, or or or, sure, but then what? Unless you stopped the released matrix, it would still have sent you all to kingdom come even back inside your own crippled ship, and the entire sector killing all bio lifeforms," he recounts. "Unless you just ran off and let Shinzon go for your homeplanet to destroy you all there, or rather trawled back with this tin can all smashed up, so still no escape for you feeble 'organics'," he mocks him again at the facts alone.

"Except for Data, obviously impervious to the Thalaron radiation as such, even though god knows what it would have done to his neural net, which might have been repaired, unless he could have disabled the bioweapon, and not blown it up along with himself, and then paddled your way home on impulse power," Q sighs with an amused smile just picturing it all. "I'm amazed you made it back at all Jean-Luc to be honest with this shredded heap of junk, but this way you're all still alive and I'm truly sorry he's gone, I really am Picard. I liked him, I know you don't believe me, but I greatly respected him, and I owe him, twice now really, well if he were still in one piece I mean," he states with a pouting nod.

Almost believing him, Picard is still in a very foul mood and still does not react to him, as his keen suppositions are non less true, and so Q just adds some more of his own sentiments, without his usual infantile playing around for a change.

"But remember what you said to me in your own conceited way, to be prepared for all this 'out there', the Borg and whatnot else dangers, no?" he reminds him. "Well you fared pretty lousily so far, and just look at your lovely second _Enterprise_ you crashed now too, or was it your third, ship, wasn't here some other bucket called the '_Stargazer_', hm? You seem to be in a habit of crashing them all the time, or was it charming Troi, hm? No hang on, Data landed the old _D_ saucer in one piece not to get smithereened on Viridian III," Q mocks him at his own pleasure. "But anyway the _E_, it's a sad pile of scrap metal soon to be stripped to its very bowels, and you still didn't stop Shinzon. Hell no actually you did," he adds rethinking that playfully. "And Data his insane weapon, and he definitely saved the entire galaxy again that's for sure, so that's not bad either way really."

Sneering at him there suddenly again, Picard shakes his head with another sharp hiss.

"'**Not bad**'!?" Picard scorns him again. "Oh sure! But I spoke for myself, not anyone else or Data of all to end like that damn it! What the hell do you want here anyway Q!? "

Pouting at Picard, Q then mumbles up as he gets rather annoyed with him again and tired about the whole ludicrous situation.

"I am lonely Jean-Luc," he sulks up.

Now even more irritated, Picard only hisses back at him once more with glowing eyes.

"Pah, yeah well so am I Q! And you know where you can go, get out!" he shouts at him in pointing to the doors.

Q only glinting at him there suddenly, he leans forwards with a delighted smile.

"You 'lonely'?" he trills up. "Tell me about it and perhaps we can be lonely together, no?" he begs him like a child.

"Go to hell Q, be lonely there!" he growls back getting up sharply and passes him to head for his bedroom, not in the mood to play verbal games anymore.

Q pouting again thinking about that undesirable alternative, he mumbles back in shaking his head again.

"I've been there, not a very nice place, too hot with condemned souls screaming in agony all the time, nah," he mocks himself now never having been to any hell by no means.

Picard but there turning back to him suddenly before he reaches the bedroom, he comes very close to his own ear to mock right into it with extreme glee.

"What does 'Q' stand for anyway, hm? I never knew that, 'Quantum' idiot, no? Or 'Ǭ' for 500.000 x killer, hm!? Or perhaps 'quat' for nobody, or querulous 'quern' as the irritating millstone you are around all our necks, hm!?" he ridicules him now with obvious delight.

Q not very amused about his recitations, he replies coolly as Picard straightens up again.

"Oh how very verbally clever you are today mon capitaine," he counters his fake smile. "But as a matter of fact, it stands for, 'quaestor' Jean-Luc, as I was your fair judge and just jury," he explains. "As we Continuum Q are the judge and jury over all those to come here, to our galaxy…"

Picard thinking about that for the moment, he rather leaves him his probably true response, but then says in turning to the bedroom again with another sneer.

"'**Your galaxy**'!?" he blazes at him again. " So where was your 'fair jury' over Data then, hm? Was letting him perish 'just', when he saved your bloody precious 'galaxy' to continue your confounded 'Continuum', hm!? Why not get rid of some more bad apple Romulans or damned Borg instead, hm?" he teases him. "What has Data ever done to you 'Q', hm!? I don't really care that he saved you lot too to be honest, 'Q'!!"

No less smiling after him, Q gets up to follow him into his darkened bedroom, and Picard only lying down on his bed again, he is completely ignoring Q sitting down by his foot end.

"Oh you'll see why all this happened Jean-Luc," he says mysteriously eyed. "Have you never noticed, that apart from bothering you all to death I admit, all I ever did, was for your own, 'good', hm?"

"'**Good**'!?" he snaps back in blazing his dagger eyes at his pompous grin turning to him, kicking up his black blanket to cover himself with it. "Oh sure, you warned us about the damned Borg and whatnot and they would have annihilated us had you not interfered once! **After** you exposed us to them sure and don't I bloody remember!" he voices loudly in tossing himself under the blanket. "But **we alone** prevented them at great costs from assimilating Earth entirely back in time, when we had another near fatal encounter and their damned 'Queen' six years back now! When Data was fighting her tortures and 'sensual pleasures', plastering all that live flesh from our own assimilated crew all over him to make him comply! **I** know all about!" he hollers out in pulling on his blanket again.

Stopping there for a second thinking about that closer, Picard then adds less infuriated in slightly changing his tone and angry words in fiddling with his blanket some more.

"Well nearly, either way," he corrects himself. "But **he** alone destroyed them! After **he alone **had prevented Earth once before from a prior Borg invasion attempt, after **I** was in their clutches and **he alone** saved us again!" he protests loudly. "Well, with some help from my good crew and a little 'sleep input' of mine, but at his very strong will to fight his way through all their minds! And with him alone to overcome 'her' perverse attempts to force him to release the ship's encryption codes later, thank you very much! So don't **you** dare tell me **we** can't handle any of it! We did, he did, and no thanks to **you, **'**Q**'!!" he snaps at him again in pulling straight his blanket again.

Swaying his head as if bored with a deep sigh, Q replies in lying down beside him at Picard's utter ignorance tugging on his blanket some more, so he could not lie on it.

"Oh I grant him and you all that Jean-Luc, fair due fair due," he says in folding his fingers on his chest. "And I'm sure Lore will do just as great a job himself in his place."

Turning over there to face him straight on lying behind him, Picard frowns at him in sitting up again in pushing down his blanket.

"What do you know about Lore?" he whispers anxiously, with Q smiling at his dark face sitting up himself in crossing his arms to tease him a bit more.

"Well, everything of course," he replies with a superior shrug. "And that he will become 'your' Data again, with the full 'input' of his brothers and their all so unique 'half Borg' sister…"

Picard getting fairly intrigued now, he nonetheless spits back at his superior grin n crossing his own arms.

"Fat chance Q, with all their memories gone if you recognize all that," he mutters back. "You then know too and that The Grid has nothing to report – and what you mean, 'half Borg' sister?" he asks suddenly with a frown peering at his grin.

"Oh I was only teasing you Jean-Luc," he mumbles back at his scowl in lying down again with a grin. "Half Borg for all her bionic implants and that powerful positronic brain of hers, which is way superior to even that of Lore's now the only one left of the Soong androids. Their 'mother' is gone. Bellfort is gone. Data is gone… but, Lal is still around I believe," he suddenly brings up. "Her brain is the same as Data's was, never mind it cascade failed because of her sad emotional overload, but perhaps it has regenerated itself now after all these years, no?" Q teases him again. "Just like these lovely little 'exocomps', remember them? They repaired themselves very quickly too, and Data did download all of his memories into her, when he duplicated his and created her brain in the first place, no?"

Having followed Q's rather intriguing train of thoughts there, Picard but shakes his head in leaning back into the pillow himself again in pulling up his blanket again. Having given up on the question as to how Q always seems to know these 'things' suddenly, he can guess that he obtained these facts by 'spying' on people no doubt, and so retorts more than sceptical.

"If it were true Q, it still means whoever gained her memories, all restored and all his within hers etc., would be missing all the thirteen years after she, had died," he corrects him. "**His** thirteen years, so there goes your neat idea that the recipient has his and her entire memories, when losing out on the greatest chunk of Data's very life with us Q. With Bellfort and all our ship's records, we could have reconstructed that down to the last seconds he was alone, before he… but not with poor Lal…" he reminds him.

Q only nodding to himself, he replies with another pout at Picard's rather relaxed air for the moment.

"True," Q agrees. "But perhaps mon capitaine, I meant, let her uncle and that supercomputer thingy recover first too as she did, as it's just all too much 'data' to process, don't you see?"

"Recover?" Picard frowns again at his rather serious demeanour not quite 'seeing' what he means at all. "But Bellfort is gone Q!" he exclaims again. "Deleted, departed, deceased, '**dead**'! What are you on about!?"

Q shaking his head again as he sits up beside him, he crosses his arms once more to explain it to him patiently.

"No no no Jean-Luc – he is 'dead' and gone, I'm sorry yes very sad too," he starts off. "No, Lal is dead only by neural net failure but not 'brain matrix', unlike her his brain is destroyed, his chronometer has stopped for good, no I meant Lore!" he delivers most enthusiastically suddenly. "He was offline for so long, he doesn't even notice that he is receiving all their entire memories as we speak! Because **The Grid** has 'super-selfevolved' beyond the Professor's original programming, just as the exocomps and sweet Lal have, and is retrieving every little byte that was ever fed into it, all of Bellfort's and thus Data's and whatnot ever memories, without Soong or Lore even realising it yet!" he adds utterly convinced.

"No, **it** has upgraded itself, cloned 'itself', The Grid!" he makes clear to Picard's quiet wonder. "Not merely all received data to upload any information in a totally different way now, for all the massive input of Data's coredump to cope with it all, which killed Bellfort in a delayed 'über-brainstorm' I'm afraid, and he felt the pain for his biocyber program sensor relays, similar to Lal's emotional breakdown if you will, and now they are upgrading… but no, they are cloning 'themselves' right now! Along with and after that Grid thingy, Jean-Luc!"

Picard not quite convinced at his genuinely excited air, and more so unexpectedly highly knowledgeable techno babble explanations, he so merely reiterates his ideas, with a serious frown and a conducting finger.

"So you're telling me, that Lal was dead, but her brain recovered just like the exocomps did, and when we bring her back online, would be 'fine' again?" he asks seriously with Q nodding once. "But Bellfort is lost to us because his brain 'died', could not cope with all of Data's massive memory banks, which killed him after the fact because his construct wasn't quite that sophisticated?" he asks once more with Q nodding over again with a smile. "And his all the more potent sensations for his biocyber program, like it happened with Lal's fright and pain, sort of did precursor his own crash, and now superbrains Lore and Soong are both, 'upgrading'? Cloning their entire data just like the 'autocloned' Grid did, to avoid that, right?"

With Q nodding again most pleased about his full comprehension with a terse, "Yep," Picard merely shakes his head with another deep sigh.

"How terrible for his wife god," he mumbles back believing him so far it seems. "He was only, fifty years old, that's so much less than even for any of us Humans these days on average life expectancy," the Captain laments. "Or even Data, he was only-um, forty-two if we discount the two years he was offline lying around on Omicron Theta then, god how awful… oh no!" he suddenly calls out. "How terrible for him, having killed his own brother by his good intent to, help him oh no! – I always thought, androids were 'immortal' as such… can he be 'upgraded' or something, restored and reprogrammed I mean?" he ask shim again all seriously as if Q had always been a tech wizard to actually answer that.

Q slowly shaking his head there again, not too convinced at that, he replies, "Probably not the way he's now," putting it to him gently. "How can you improve on something that has long been overtaken by his superior brothers, or even their 'mother' or niece, and most of all sister now near twice so to speak, and this supercomputer thingy most of all, hm?" Q poses to Picard's concurring nod.

"All a Soong could do with him now, is completely remodel him with a new positronic brain like hers, as a copy of Lore, or Data, or himself obviously. But for now he is best suited as, and don't think me heartless saying this Jean-Luc, spare parts," he adds with a light tap to Picard's shoulder to underline his genuine sympathy. "His cybernetics are pretty much the same as Lore's, bar some nifty extras and obviously the superior brain and advanced programming, with his still only half as that of his brothers, or theirs only 'half' that of their sister…" he reminds him.

Both sighing there in a sudden peaceful unison, Q adds sadly intoned saying, "No, this cybernetic lifeform I'm afraid will not evolve any further, as Bellfort would be pretty much down any android scale now when simply restored I'm afraid, and revert to even less than his already pitiful B-4 state," he states at Picard's unconditional agreeing on that. "Although he could compute Data's entire upload, but it just as well destroyed his central neural net processor for all the extra workload and emotional stress it generated, which no one could anticipate, I'm sorry…"

Picard only giving up a low moan, he finds this all very unsettling, and yet all the more exhilarating at the turned cards, and then says nonetheless tiredly.

"God how awful poor Bellfort, poor Soong she's utterly devastated now, I'm so terribly sorry for her," Picard sighs again. "So-um, what you're saying is, just like the exocomps and Lal, The Grid has outgrown 'autocloned' itself is self-evolving, and right now feeding all of Bellfort's every single bit of memory it ever received of him, and Data and Lore and whatnot, and her back into Lore, and even the Professor right now to upgrade themselves even further?"

Nodding sharply with another pleased, "Yep," Q smiles at his still sceptical eyes and says as Picard is yawning now excessively overtired pulling up his blanket some more.

"Lore will be Data 'again' with everyone's memories fully intact, each and every exquisite nuance of the experience and flavour of the moment saved, and so is Soong obtaining the exact same 'data' right now," Q informs him further. "But this 'TI' will be utterly superior to all you've ever seen before – just imagine Jean-Luc, having two and the only living and breathing, 'free-minded and passionate' Soong-type supercomputers on legs running around on your next shiny-new ship, eh?" he marvels away.

Picard smiling to himself nearly believing him, only thinking how he ever can know these too detailed things, no doubt spying on them as ever for sure, he is still all the more cautious though.

"Both? 'Free-minded and passionate'?" he reiterates. "We'll see about that – after all these terrible events I won't just believe all that much too brilliant turn of lucky cards here Q, besides, how the hell do you know all this? And what made you suddenly this super techno expert here, you sound just like Data, when you still called him 'robot' at the beginning, not even knowing the bloody difference between them, hm?"

"Well Jean-Luc, let me put it this way," Q says in getting up grinning back at Picard's mocking tone. "When he became one with 'his' galaxy, something of his very 'essence' carried over into our Continuum," Q declares. "And as long as I don't directly affect events, I otherwise gain the insight of current status quos beyond their 'virtual reality', or anything I put my mind to via his if you get my meaning. I'm more like a 'seer' than judge now these boring days, as the Continuum has granted me the 'sight' so to speak, as long as I don't use it to manipulate anything in any 'human' form…"

Picard getting very tired now, he reiterates not really interested anymore, in lying down again in pulling up his cosy blanket to cover up.

"So from now on I can call on you to see into the future in 'his' mind's eyes, as long as **you** don't meddle with it beyond telling me, but **I** can, right?" he asks with a slant eye and Q nodding again. "Oh come on Q that's 'astronomical' nonsense," he counters sharply. "Data is dead, and nothing of him is left let alone carried over into you 'lot'! The very thought of that is just too horrible, Data is not a dissimilated confounded 'Q' suddenly!"

Q nodding there in sitting in the chair next to the bed now, he replies with a deep sigh putting his feet on the bed edge.

"No not really, no," he assures him. "Only in spiritual sense mon capitaine, but I'm here to serve you from now on, in 'his aspect' as it were, as we have decided that you Humans, are indeed, worthy to travel and explore the-um, his galaxy, at your pleasure after his so noble sacrifice," Q informs him. "And own risk, as I will not be able to help you 'directly' anymore, as only via 'his input' to you Jean-Luc…"

Smiling to himself, Picard gets deeper under his blanket and in turning over says while making himself comfortable, talking to the wall instead of Q, to make sure he sees what he really thinks of him, now finally over him and his dangerous and childish games.

"Oh give me a break Q!" he mocks back again. "Don't tell me Data's soul is guiding or telling **you** anything out there! Why not **me** then directly, hm? This is all metaphysical fantasy Q, don't make yourself more important than you are," he defies him now. "We managed pretty well without you, bar the last reprehensible tragedy, and don't even dare to say you're some sort of conduit to see through him now, and play guardian angel suddenly. Data is out there in millions of his precious 'bits' down to his very atoms Q, and I will never forgive you for never saving him! No matter what your blasted Continuum says or imposed on you, there's always a way especially for a Q to do whatever he wants! And nothing you will do now or say can ever heal the hurt done to our hearts!" Picard puts it to him bluntly.

Q only nodding to himself, knowing fair well he is perfectly right, Picard so puts it even more plainly, right from his aching heart to be sure.

"Without the 'real' Data and Bellfort dead as well, Lore is now two brothers short, and you could change like that no matter what, so you better keep away from me I don't need you Q," he says brashly. "Whatever your lot 'decided' has no bearing on me my crew or whatever we will find 'out there', we don't require your approval to travel and explore the, Data's galaxy as it were not yours Q, it's his alone now and you let it happen by not saving him!"

Q wanting to say something to that, Picard cuts him off sharply, expecting him wanting to speak up.

"Never mind recovered Lore, I'm sure he'll be just as perfect a 'Data' as he was himself, but yet not be him," he mumbles into his pillow." Lore has his own life I will not simply ignore, just because I wanted our Data back as he was, that would be unfair on him. Even though I seem to have misjudged his colossal potential to recover his own extreme free will, and Bellfort apparently had his own important life, but will be within him, with Soong and many others. If The Grid really is doing what you said right now, it only means, when I wake up and see Lore again, they all will be with him, and I shall be at peace again. We all will be Q, and no thanks to you either!" Picard grumbles at him in tugging on his blanket again.

Q smiling at him in no opposition at all, Picard so finishes his scathing sermon over him.

"And that without **you** telling me anything about 'his' galaxy Q, and from now on, stop wearing that outdated uniform you're not one of us, and end spying on us, just go and stay away. I must sleep now, take your leave Q" he orders him symbolically. "Go back to your 'quaestor Continuum' and communicate with Data's molecules in his 'mind's eye' if you will, and leave us alone. And just in case, tell him, we all thank to the end of time and love him dearly," he adds as one can never know 'out there'.

With that Picard has made it absolutely clear that he shan't want Q's help in the future, after his terrible disappointment, and does not believe him his 'guardian angel Data' story to begin with despite his last line meant more as a symbolic idea. Q for once but suddenly seeming not to be the irritable sprite they all hate at any rate, as he simply nods to himself perfectly happy about his retort, with a most peculiar head tilt at that, he gets up and with a fairly content smile looking at Picard drifting off, and simply vanishes himself and is gone.

To perhaps yet, 'communicate with Data's molecules', in both their minds' eyes, after all, or perchance really is, 'a confounded Q'.

And who says, an android has no soul, or an annoying Q?

In Data's very own galaxy indeed.

11


	12. Chapter 12 Chain Of Command

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Chain Of Command--

By the late next morning and his ship being dismantled bit by literal bits all around him, in another part of it, Picard is in his Ready Room and uniform again. Looking well rested, sitting by his desk, he has the monitor on and a friendly chat with Vice Admiral Janeway, who is in her office looking just as high spirited as ever listening to his official report.

"Well, it's been a week now, since this most astonishing super-evolved Grid upgrade and autocloned transfer and whatnot 'data' business, and it looks like they both really possess the sum of all their memories combined, it's most amazing!" he marvels already. "We have Data back in Lore and Dr von Meyerland within, and he, they now possess all their knowledge and dare I say skills, and vice versa. Where applicable, since she is nonetheless a more mortal 'bionic' version of her brothers, despite the 'bigger brain'," he informs her. "Oh you should have been there Kathryn, through all the many tears and terrible fears and unbearable grief, and eventual overwhelming success and joy, it was quite stunning," he declares in sheer awe.

Janeway most pleased about the better turn of tragic events, she nods at his finally again very happy smile.

"So let me get this straight Jean-Luc, you're saying, that the fully restored Lore now has finally become, 'is' the late Commander's very reincarnation, and has all of his own memories, plus those of Professor Soong and Dr von Meyerland and the entire sums of what they ever were and are, meaning Lore and the Professor are now all of them, right?"

Nodding at her slight puzzlement, Picard replies with a gleaming face filled with a very broad smile.

"That's right isn't it just amazing!?" Picard marvels some more. "Lore can be whoever he decides to be, or needs to be and is happy to 'stay' on as my First Officer, as the greater 'input' of Data seems to be predominant," he explains further. "He has no problems with that or with Bellfort's mind inside him, it's just like having a lot of accumulated knowledge of other lives as they had lived them. Or their active memories beyond the norm, which he can access at will as required and all…"

"He really is just like Data was or Lore should have been, and the Doctor was no doubt," Picard states most gleefully. "Oh I'm so pleased and grateful about his help you can't imagine it! Or indeed Professor Soong's very own masterpiece skills to recover them all, and even though we lost two of them, now they're all in one. But without her, none if this would have been ever possible, she's an absolute genius! So if I need any of them in any form, I can call on either of them now. And trust me, there will be no more 'malfunctions, as we had in good Data or most of all tragic Lore, she saw to that I tell you!" the Captain declares with another happy smile.

"Your very enthusiastic word in my ears Jean-Luc," she replies not unimpressed at all herself in holding up her hands. "So she has finally decided to officially join the new _Enterprise–F_ along with him, when you continue your mission next year, right? In what capacity you're going to record her?"

"Ah well you see the problem is," Picard replies rocking his head from side to side there, unsure what to answer. she doesn't want to take the Conn or his old place at Ops now obviously vacant, if he is to take his seat as my First Officer," he explains. "Unless he wants to resume it under his new title, and even though she's obviously able to handle the posts too with all of Data's 'sum', she won't. For the one reason that she has no interest to be under his command as his 'wife', as the conflict of personal status is obvious there," he enlightens her.

"Remember, she's still married or at least bound by their love to Dr von Meyerland, who is still within Lore, even though the Doctor as a single person is no longer 'alive', and was officially declared deceased by you," Picard recaps. "Oh I know it **is** very confusing, but she even lives with 'him', through Lore and Data as well. Oh it is a mess I know, talk about a 'love triangle' here having three men in one, god…"

Both shaking their heads at the other with amused smiles, he so inhales deeply to continue his latest crewmember's most unusual reluctance to find a slot for herself.

"But no, nor does she want to take any other positions I offered her, for all her so diverse skills and incredible knowledge as herself, or even as her husband if we were precise," he continues getting fuddled ever more. "Even though she's capable of doing so many jobs besides, but we have Dr Bashir now as the chief medic, and she obviously wants to stay with 'him' whoever." he states further to her nod. "But she doesn't want to work under Data on the bridge, as his sister or guardian or whatever either, and I cannot rank him higher than Commander or I'll have another captain and lose him again, and two First Officers, which would be fun if we introduce shift working them… oh it is very complicated I must admit," he grumbles to himself there.

"But I have decided, that she'll be my 'personal' Second Officer, as it were, with the same rank as Data, as they're both Commander, so he will be my first in command and she would be second as Data was before," he explains at Janeway's smirking silence. "Even though Data could still give her orders she just about could deal with, but not as bridge Ops or Conn or any other bridge officer, unless really needed, or of course I can give her orders… oh it is a right mess isn't it?"

Janeway's head reeling by now as well, listening to his most perplexing new crew manifest for sure, she shakes her head with a smile.

"I'd say Jean-Luc, but as long as you can cope with this 'mess' be my guest, it's your call now," she declares willingly. "Have your 'two 'Os' which it's not really that unusual, except that your two 'Os' are of positronic qualities, which shan't be made public," she reassures him. "Except for Mr Data of course to have been recovered from the destruction of Shinzon's insane weapon, via his brother 'B-4's' reincarnation if you will in his place, that's the official story," she recaps. "And that's why Dr von Meyerland pulled the shorter straw I'm afraid yes, great shame, he was such a brilliant mind and the faculty is terribly shocked, and we told them he suffered a heart attack, since they believed him one hundred percent Human obviously…"

"We have to keep things fairly on proper record with him," she illuminates him some more quietly nodding at the sad and double-edged facts. "But no one will ever realise that he's still around twice then, or that the actual 'unit' of your FO is that of his misfortunate brother Lore," the Admiral runs down again. "It would just cause too much poking into the whole Soong business again, and no doubt go wrong for his old Borg connection, he never was allowed to explain besides with some science circle related issues still open, which need to be rectified. Or even Nakamura's obstinate dealing with the brothers..." she adds with another wary sigh.

"Or this controversial Dr Marr matter, who only died last month in an asylum still believing Data her son and all, having done quite some damage to Lore's already rather infamous reputation then on top we still need to clarify, so he simply doesn't exist anymore I'm afraid as a single individual," she informs him to his more or less discontented sigh. "Or let's say merely on the 'schematics' papers as Data's 'spare parts', rather than those of poor 'Bellfort-4'… oh it is rather complicated, this 'part-exchangeable' and multi memory storage life of a Soong android, isn't it Jean-Luc?" she sniggers, with Picard grinning at her own loss most amused now, nodding more than happy.

"See what I mean?" he titters back." But not to worry, we'll manage, my new old crew will be briefed on the 'need to know' basis concerning this truly complex matter, and won't hear of all this other complicated stuff surrounding it really, bar my bridge crew in sworn confidence," Picard guarantees her. "But tell me, could you manage to get this clause into the records, that Data 'the android' is **not** of Starfleet's 'concern' anymore you know, that they have no rights over him or the brothers and Lal in any form anymore as they apparently still had before, and no one really told me about until this Dougherty could simply demand Data's schematics, as if he were a machine to disable him permanently no doubt the bastard, just like they did it with poor Lore…"

Huffing himself into renewed anger fit there, he allows himself to finally give her some more of his true sentiments concerning these contentious matters.

"Which had made me wonder if Louvoir's ruling really had made any true difference, and it actually hadn't, just as Data himself pointed out only some time ago much more alert in these matters as they obviously concerned him," he recalls. "And that they still thought him not a true sentient being after all he had done, as merely declared him a 'free officer' to choose over his life despite all damned proof to the very opposite until he had to sacrifice himself, literally, even if not considered their 'property' anymore!" he suddenly spits again huffing out his discontent.

"**That** was all the more deeply disappointing the least if not unsurprising in treachery to be honest," he puts it bluntly. "And for the disastrous Admiral to be able to do that in the first place! The unbelievable value Data had for Starfleet is simply not measurable, that he could still be treated like that, it's just not acceptable and I want it ended now!" Picard demands most seriously intoned.

Janeway sighing at his again so depressed eyes, he turns more insistent by the angered word, changing into exasperated discontent finally vented, with her being in perfect agreement with him at that.

"The one thing I was expecting after that, was that they come back to claim his emotion chip or something!" he suddenly pitches at her rather surprised eyes to even think of that. "Just to mess with him after some mishap on his part, because for having been too 'emotional' during some 'mission' or whatever!" he mocks in gesticulating wildly. "Like at Amargosa, after it had fused into his neural net and totally thrown him, as it can happen with any officers facing unknown dangers and panic! Totally forgetting about his perfect record otherwise! Just so to simply violate his already unsecured rights over his own free will and feelings at that! Or that someone proposed to take vulnerable 'B-4' apart just to rummage inside his brain to boot damn it!" he drums into her ears of full support merely nodding back at his rage.

Stopping there for a second again not to blow his otherwise more familiar cool, he inhales deeply to make his next words absolutely clear, to her ever-attentive agreement nodding all along his incensed words.

"Data Lore Bellfort, 'he' must be considered a full 'sentient' being as any other 'man', an autonomous cybernetic lifeform! He's a humanoid and not that damned 'android' anymore I'm fed up with it! No one says, the 'human' captain or the 'Klingon' security chief, the 'android' said this or the 'android' did that. I want to see the words that he is like any other of my crew, with a proper name and rank and title, for god's sake!" he rants on some more.

"Dr von Meyerland was a man and so was Data and is Lore! It's bad enough they could just force us to simply deactivate him like a piece of malfunctioning tech, they had no rights over in the first place! Not even granting him one defence hearing!" Picard near fumes again in best Lore style. "Don't just 'honour' Data with fancy medals for all his selfless deeds he sure as hell deserved, he's not ever even displaying any of them way too modest! But do **that**! I want to see the darn letters Kathryn, or I'll resign on the spot, I mean it!"

With Janeway nodding again sharply at his renewed outburst believing him on the same spot at that, Picard continues his most unfamiliar ranting, not even wanting to stop him now, if she could.

"And I want to see an insignia to prove that! And another medal for all he cares damn it but **I **do! Or I will chuck in my next assignment unseen and scrap my shiny-new new _Enterprise _in addition!" he warns her now directly representing Starfleet."And then I make damned sure 'Data' will retire, as some distinguished know-it-all Victorian professor type with a Lucasian chair of Physics, with a dozen fluffy cats and grey-streaked hair to look the part somewhere down in bloody good Old England, along with his beloved wife! And then we'll all be playing poker all night, I swear I will, I mean it Kathryn! You know fair well I always get what I want from meddling Starfleet! What century we're living in to treat 'TIs' still like that damn it, hm!?"

Chuckling at his seriously funny last words, she only nods constantly in sure concurrence, and replies in throwing out her hands at him as he calms himself down again finally, meaning it utterly sincerely just as several times before, over his own ever secure position for sure.

"I know Jean-Luc I know, but there's no need to resign just yet. I did succeed in that delicate matter, and you will see the words trust me," the Admiral promises him. "He **is **a man as you are Jean-Luc, and now only Professor Soong has been officially recognised as his sole 'kin' after her father's testament, alive or not. Or as his wife if you will at your end, and Starfleet have agreed to relinquish all their 'designs' on your new FO for good now," she reassures him.

"He was declared a full sentient being at Louvoir's slightly 'indecisive' ruling, with a few more cybernetic implants than usual, just as the Professor," she states with an amused smile. "And both will be able to carry their real names and titles within their Starfleet functions if they want to, I saw to that too, without any more nosy Parkers coming knocking on their door trust me, the entire Soong legacy has been fully restored finally to what it should have been all along," Janeway guarantees him.

Pausing there as if to let it sink into his mind finally, Picard only nods emphatically at her encouraging words, and so just clears up a few other matters on the way.

"And there was never any chance to 'claim' his emotion chip Jena-Luc don't fear that, not even Starfleet would dare that," she reassures him. "And I know for certain most would have countermanded that at his respected civil rights, despite not even having an 'android' council to call on to be represented."

"Although I must confess, there was a clause once which could have enabled them to see it as a type of 'add-on' piece of tech, not come with the original officer if you will, and if faulty can be claimed and therefore forced to be omitted no matter the purpose," she suddenly reveals to his utter mouth-gaping disbelief. "But since it was made by Dr Soong for him meant for his emotional growth with personal memories to complete his life basically, wouldn't technically have been any 'technological' 'add-on' as such…"

Frowning at her there not ever having known of such a despicable freedom rights violation 'clause', he cannot believe they ever even had anything like that, or rather could even flat out apply it after what they had done to Data and Lore already.

"Besides, Dr Soong obviously never surrendered his rights over his sons, even though they had considered Data their own property from the start since they found him and declared him their own, until it became clear who actually was his creator, which was never lawful anyhow and obviously abolished in his case," Janeway elaborates. "So all they might have tried was suspending him to be reassessed after his severe breakdown like any other officer, but you never filed it as a concerned report against him to spare him even more pain," she says glad about that herself. "Just as you said, it could happen to any officer under extreme stress, and he should never have been treated differently for his 'make' let alone lesser, and you have your good Counsellor to help in case of emotional issues," she adds with Picard nodding again.

"Moreover, no one really knew about it at my end, at your own wary dealings with any of that," she credits him. "Or see poor B-4 disassembled no one was aware of at your smart earlier discretion besides, fearing that same rights violation recurring with him too, and since then has been declared Data's mere shell, with Dr von Meyerland officially deceased," she repeats just to make it clear to him. "That would have caused him unbelievable trauma, and killed him before Mr Data could even have resurfaced I'm sure."

Picard nodding at her earnest tries and kind smile utterly convinced about that, having meant his ranting over these unacceptable if nonetheless incalculable issues darn seriously besides, she then sighs deeply to give him the complete facts.

"So no yes, the Commander will no more be declared the one 'artificial or synthetic lifeform', or the, 'android of Starfleet'. But a fully sentient autonomous 'humanoid' officer of technological, or mainly cybernetic origin," Janeway reiterates. "Not only at his truly invaluable service and flawless record, since we've finally gone beyond the outdated 'property' and 'automaton' clause, so from now on we have no rights over him anymore. Bar as our officer as over any other no matter the origins or race, or over 'B-4's and Lore's parts, or his daughter Lal."

Pausing there suddenly, she finally says it as she sees it herself as well, able to be expressed between them both in a more private conversation, off the record as it were.

"**That **was truly the most despicable episode in dealing with Data, or his own stunning achievement the way Haftel did then," she brings up herself now. "**None **of this should ever have occurred you're absolutely right Jean-Luc, he was Dr Soong's greatest 'official' creation, and his son was under our command. But we never 'owned' them, and we cannot apologise often enough over any of it. Or thank him sufficiently for his most selfless last act so to speak, and Lal was Data's child and not just another android to be studied taken apart and copied, and whatnot to our own selfish ideas…"

"Just as Maddox had tried before so they could replicate more androids for Starfleet service without much rights, which at his own subsequent direct and your own official interference could be avoided," she allows at the scientist's recommendable change of heart. "And the only one who has any say over any of them, is his 'wife' now, just as it should be Jean-Luc, no?" she teases him, with Picard chuckling over her last line in nodding at her glinting smile, and then replies all too happily again.

"You're quite right there – the wife has always the last words, that's why I never married you see?" Picard grins back. "But no seriously, I'm most grateful for all your truly engaged help here you cannot imagine how much, and if I had the time, I'd have Haftel charged with passive manslaughter I tell you, and whoever had the final say over Lore's shutdown I know Nakamura wanted seen destroyed even, which constitutes plain murder to me if you ask me, no matter Data had to deactivate his own brother first to save us, but that was clear self-defence," he states clearly with Janeway only nodding in full concord again.

"Took enough wrangling just to keep him on board under his 'care'," he continues. "But I believe only Data would outlive any serious appeal or lawsuit, Starfleet only were to drag out until Haftel or anyone concerned be dead or something, if not another mad Shinzon will come our way again to upset his near immortality status. Good enough I can usually sway Starfleet to my end, without one day really needing to resign over my own words," he sniggers again. "But say, will you be joining us then for this special 'event' we talked about?"

Nodding at his keen eyes as he breathes in sharply to calm himself again, Janeway replies, "Of course I will!" she exclaims with a most pleased smile just as eagerly. "Nothing shall ever prevent me from that Jean-Luc, not even the confounded Borg trust me. This just has got to be the most momentous surprise giving I'll ever be fortunate enough to witness I'm sure, and I will see to the other official 'party' be present just as well of course! – So-um, you 'are' going to have that Christmas do or not?"

Picard taking a big heave there thinking about that for a moment, he then sways his head and pouts at her smile.

"Um no idea really," he mumbles back. "The very meagre skeleton crew could do without it and wouldn't be my first uncelebrated Christmas, unless La Forge or Worf want to keep us company, or the Soongs, can we call them like that now? FO Cmdr Data 'Bellfort Lore' Soong? Does that sound right?" he asks to her own frown. "We only knew him as Commander or as Data he never had a middle or last name, unless no, I called him Mr Data mostly," he recalls wondering again why he never had offered him to call him by his first name as others.

"Bizarre, both was always his first and second, we never really thought of that, Cmdr Soong? Uh no, she wants that name," he corrects himself. "So he can't have that one too would confuse the crew or me for that matter, Cmdr Data 'B L Soong' and Professor Cmdr Arika 'V M' Soong, oh I don't know really," he flounders. "Um in short, FO Cmdr Data no change there then, and SO Cmdr Soong that's it right, we have to stitch some name on the new uniforms – But anyway, yeah that's it for today alright I guess, talk to you soon 'Admiral', take care Kathryn, Picard out."

Janeway nodding at his near flustered rendition, of how to call his two new 'Os' now, she says her amused goodbye, and with the monitor to return to standby, he sits back and sighs deeply, fairly happy and finally content again.

With the ship in rather busy mode to get decommissioned and plenty workmen rushing about the decks and Engineering, La Forge is there to oversee what they are doing very short of his former staff, with merely two uniforms to help him, and with a last order not to dismantle the damaged warp core just yet, he leaves them to it with the words to be needed somewhere else, and is off at their assurance to take care of things.

Worf busy in his quarters to get finished with his personal log entry, he turns off the monitor, asks the computer what the time is, and with the female voice chirping up, it is 1116 hours. Grunting to himself, "Too late again!" he so hurries from his place, down the brighter deck in his full uniform past the small stream of busy workmen, and bumps right into La Forge hurrying away himself.

Calling for him, La Forge merely grins back at him with the words, "Too late again are we?" to which Worf shakes his head with another grumble and retorts as they rush on.

"I don't understand why we have to be on time, when we're 'officially' off duty!"

La Forge grinning back at him, he replies as they see Bashir just ahead of them waiting by some turbolift.

"Looks like we're not the only ones Worf – Dr Bashir, how is it going?" he addresses him directly.

Bashir turning to them as the vacant turbolift is opening, they all enter it and he replies with a happy smile.

"Fine just fine Commander – or did you mean?"

La Forge shaking his head, he says as Worf calls the lift to proceed to Deck One, the Bridge, and the lift starts buzzing away.

"No I meant how 'you' are Doctor yes," he states with Bashir nodding. "So-um, but tell me, does Starfleet still cause 'you' the same sort of hassle for your own, you know, 'special condition'?"

"Well Commander, let me put it this way – 'not at the moment'…" Bashir replies with a pout shaking his head.

With both nodding at his fairly diplomatic counter, Worf grumbles up again in his usually more open disagreement.

"Certain Starfleet brass, have no honour."

La Forge and Bashir chuckling at his ever so serious remark, in perfect agreement with him, and La Forge saying, "Quite right Worf'," the turbolift doors open and they leave to head down the quieter deck without any workmen or other crew about, to get to the Ready Room of the Captain.

With the doors chiming up, Picard calls for entry, and they enter with a somewhat official air about them, and looking at them, Picard merely shakes his head in pointing them to sit, and they do.

"Well now gentlemen – all three too late are we now that must be a new record, hm?" he scolds them.

Before either of them can actually answer anything, he smiles and adds quickly.

"Not to worry, for now, but don't let that happen on our new missions, at least not as a trio."

With everyone just to grumble up some, "No Sir, sorry Sir", Picard smiles again and continues as they make themselves more comfortable.

"I was to tell you something most important which needs to be kept confidential," he attracts their attention already. "But first, what are we going to do about this Christmas do then? I need to know now so we could arrange for the holidays, the Soongs haven't decided yet, so-um, how does Christmas look this year then?"

"Well, in my case there might be the usual 'I have to join my parents do', down on Earth," Worf enlightens them first in his typical dark-voiced manner. "With Alexander, who's a bit of a pain at the moment really," he confesses not at all amused. "Seems to have adopted and hit, 'human puberty' or something, and does not want to join us, so I probably won't be here over the New Year either – unless you need me, Sir?" he near begs there.

"Well I don't 'really' need you Worf for a few days at least," Picard replies shaking his head pondering that, and to his obvious disappointment. "And the new old crew will be here only in the new year anyhow, so you can brief them – so what about you Geordi?" he asks him directly in turn.

La Forge pouting at his disappointed sigh, after Worf's obvious displeasure not to be needed for so long, and he really hates, as he has 'still' no idea about 'Christmas and stuff', he sounds not too interested either.

"My condolences Worf," he grins at his pout. "But well, with my parents no longer, my sister Ariana now married she doesn't want anyone else around well yeah obviously, and I have no one at the moment, so no idea Captain," he confesses at his constant misfortunes with the female population. "What are your plans then?"

Picard pouting back just as much at a loss over 'Christmas' this year, and after a short ponder, he then says, "Well, I remember 'B-4' himself having told me, that they never celebrated Christmas before, and that old Dr Soong wanted them all to have a 'final' get together, if she would have succeeded with her initial ideas, before all this…" he explains at their nods. "And would have been with all the brothers back on Terlina III, well now it's all a bit changed on the brothers front down to one and her alone, and their distant father in no fit state really to be asked after the tragedies, and me not having any intent to go down to the planet to see my family this year, I just can't ever since you know…"

Everyone just looking away for the moment there, at Picard's painful recollection of his older brother's and young nephew's so sudden and tragic deaths of some years back which had hit him really hard, they indeed know all about, he then adds less downtrodden, if still unable to come to terms with at that, besides.

"Well, so-um, yes I thought, that we all might just stay here on board before the old _Enterprise_ is gone completely, as a let's say, very extended, 'farewell-to-ship-merry-Christmas-welcome-New-Year's-party' sort of thing," he proposes. "With perhaps a nice winter wonderland holodeck program for only us, and the few 'homeless' crew left, or if you want of course you too Worf," he offers him at his instant agreement. "But what about you Doctor?"

Bashir nodding slowly thinking about the idea not at all unappealing to him, he then says at Worf's rather more pleased thought that he could stay on board by that, especially with his currently rather troublesome offspring.

"Well in my case I can stay here no problem, I think my cat will be cared for a while longer until I can fetch her, so yes, I'll join you Captain love to, and winter wonderland sounds just great," he marvels already. "I never saw 'real' snow in my life…"

Picard quite happy with their decision, he nods back sharply, and then says at their obvious support of his idea.

"So that's settled then," he puts it tersely. "All we need now is a traditional Christmas tree, some decoration, and a nice buffet or something – anyone to volunteer to get this on the road, or ship gentlemen?"

Chuckling at his obvious passing the bucket, merely dishing out duties as to who is doing what for their 'do', except himself, Worf nods happily and says, "I'll see to the 'tree' Sir – cargobay replicator can produce one…"

Picard nodding at him happily, he replies all the more delighted now.

"Fine yes lovely, I'll see if I can find some old decorations," he offers in return. "So-um let's try if we can arrange that for tomorrow evening then, it's the 24th, I will tell 'Bellfort Lore Data and Arika' if they want to join us, you two see to the food perhaps?" he asks, and on their combined nodding to see to that somehow, then adds, "Right fine, and now on to the other subject which is just as important."

Bashir and La Forge nodding at his glinting eye with a sharp, "Yes Sir," over his obvious glee that he can play word games with Lore's plenty names now, 'both' bored to tears otherwise, they all wait for him to proceed, after he calls for a nice hot cup of Earl Grey from his own humble replicator first.

11


End file.
